<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Matters by Flowangelic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217262">Family Matters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowangelic/pseuds/Flowangelic'>Flowangelic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biker Mice From Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowangelic/pseuds/Flowangelic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes down to it, your family is important. <br/>Charley has been with the guys for a long time and even Stoker has become a part of her family. <br/>Someone from Charley's past pops up a year after the death of her brother. <br/>She isn't sure how to handle it, but luckily Stoker is more than willing to do that in her stead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charley/Vinnie/Modo, Stoker/OC/Throttle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A blast from the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Last Chance garage </strong>
</p><p>Her hands were trembling, though she couldn't understand why. It had been over a year since it happened and then the moment when she answered the phone and heard the voice on the other side, her knees began to tremble and her hands started to shake.</p><p>She was thankful she managed to keep her voice from cracking. The person who'd called her had already hung up, but Charley still stood there staring into the distance.</p><p>After a few seconds, even though it felt like minutes, Charley hung up the phone. Quietly she stepped back in search of a something such as a chair to sit herself down. The nearest piece of furniture she spotted wasn't a chair, but it would have to do. She slowly sat herself down on her desk, pushing aside a pile of paperwork she still had lying about.</p><p>It had been a year ago. Perhaps even a bit over a year, when Charley got a call from her mother. It wasn't Charley who'd answered the phone, it was Modo. Big, tall and strong Modo. The mouse with the biggest heart and kindest soul she'd ever seen in someone.</p><p>It was unfair that it had been him who answered and thus him who had to deliver part of the bad news.</p><p> </p><p>:::::::...:::::::</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Charley, ma'am?" Modo walked into the kitchen where Charley currently sat at the table enjoying her breaktime. The brunette looked up at the tall grey mouse standing in the doorway. She smiled at him but when he didn't return her smile like he normally would, she pushed her chair back and stood up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's wrong, Modo?" She asked, her voice holding a slight hint of worry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The phone was ringing, I- I picked it up." He stepped away from the door and halted in front of Charley.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's your momma. She- something happened." Modo blinked and Charley was gone, running out of the kitchen into the living room and towards the table where the phone was. The horn was still on the table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grabbed it and held it up to her ear. "Mom?" A sob sounded from the other side and Charley knew then that something terrible must have happened.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh honey." Charley's mother said. "It's your brother,-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charley's legs gave away and she hit the ground. Mode stood a couple of feet behind her, watching quietly as loud sobs started to fill the room. Modo wasn't a hundred percent sure what Charley's momma was telling her, but he understood this type of grief like nobody else as him and his brothers had experienced it all too often and all too close. Death.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charley was no longer holding the phone. Modo took this as his cue and he walked up to the table, grabbed the horn and placed it back where it belonged. He got down on his knees and looked at the woman in front of him. She never looked up at him though, but that wasn't necessary. He placed his good arm around her and pulled her close. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They stayed like this for a while, until Trottle and Vinnie came back from buying hot dogs. When they found their brother and Charley on the living room floor, they dropped everything and listened as Charley told them what had happened. Her brother Sam and sister-in-law had been in an accident. Sam passed away.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>:::::::...:::::::</p><p> </p><p>This time none of them were at the Last Chance Garage and Charley had to relive the memory on her own this time. The death of her brother made Charley realize how close the two of them had actually been but never really showed each other. She couldn't recall the last time she'd cried that much. Charley had gone to the funeral on her own, but her friends were nearby and kept a watchful eye on their dear female friend.</p><p>Now a year had passed and Charley had forgotten all about what was still to come her way. Initially she didn't like it and therefore declined what her brother had left her. Her parents told her to think about it before completely stepping away from her brother's will. And so she did. She thought about it but then as time went by she slowly forgot about it, until now.</p><p>The sound of three motorcycles approaching shook Charley out of her thoughts and within a minute Vinnie, Modo and Throttle rode into the garage. Loud and obnoxious as usual yet they always brought a smile to her face. Vinnie roared out loud as each of them turned their engines off.</p><p>"Ow! That was awesome, bros!" He exclaimed taking off his helmet and fist pumping the air.</p><p>"Hi, sweetheart." He winked at Charley.</p><p>Charley got off the desk and walked up to them. "You guys seem like you're having a heck of a time." She smiled.</p><p>"Well, we do. Scored some dogs,-"</p><p>"Got the new James Bomb movie,-" Modo held up a rectangular shaped box. Charley grinned and expectantely turned her head towards Trottle.</p><p>The tanned mouse shrugged. "That's it actually."</p><p>"Anti-climactic, bro." Vinnie shook his head and wrapped his tail around Charley's waist. "Missed us? Me in particular of course." He wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>"You've only been gone for a day, macho." She playfully shoved him aside and even though for a moment she'd forgotten all about the phone call, her smile soon faltered and it did not go unnoticed by the others.</p><p>"You okay, Charley ma'am?" Modo asked with concern.</p><p>"I just got a call from the will and estates company that took care of my brother's will. Sam's bike is coming tomorrow."</p><p>The three mice grew quiet, the gleeful atmosphere gone grim. "How you doing, Charley girl?" Throttle asked carefully as he stepped in front of her.</p><p>"I'm fine, Throttle. Thanks. I can't believe it's already been over a year." Charley shook her head.</p><p>"You want us to be here when it arrives?"</p><p>Charley looked up at Trottle, the leader of the trio, always ready to take care of everything and everyone. "I'd like that very much."</p><p> </p><p>:::::::...:::::::</p><p> </p><p>That night Charley and the three mice sat in the living room on the couch. Charley leaning against Vinnie's chest with her legs across Modo's lap. Throttle had taken his usual spot in the big lounge chair. Charley had suggested to not watch the new James Bomb movie tonight as she feared she'd be in a rather distracted mode because of Sam. Therefore they watched one of the first James Bomb movies, which obviously nobody minded, especially Modo who adored the character James Bomb more than anyone else.</p><p>Halfway through the movie Vinnie noticed the mechanic breathing slow and steady, a tiny snore coming from the back of her throat. He threw a piece of popcorn at Throttle's head, who immediately glared in his direction. The white mouse pointed at the woman sleeping against him before pointing up at the ceiling where Charley's bedroom was located. The bros didn't need words to communicate with each other at times like these.</p><p>Throttle stretched out and stood up from his seat. He gently and carefully scoop Charley off of the other two mice and headed towards the stairs. Modo walked up ahead to open the bedroom door for him, with Vinnie tagging close behind. The two mice watched as their leader gently placed Charley in her bed and swooped aside a few strands of her hair.</p><p>"Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." Modo commented in a whisper as Throttle closed the door behind them.</p><p>"Do any of you happen to know if this is the same bike that he crashed with?" The tanned mouse asked his bros. They shook their heads and Throttle sighed.</p><p>"We'd better be prepared for anything in that case." He remarked.</p><p>The three mice walked down the stairs, ready to finish the movie and then call it a night, when a loud crash came from the front of the building. The floor shook from the collision and Vinnie managed to trip and fall over the couch.</p><p>"Geez, what in the name of Mars was that?!" He rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>"Time to check it out, bros." Throttle said punching his fist against the palm of his hand. "Uh, but quietly, don't want to wake up Charley."</p><p>"Unless that miniature earthquake already did." Modo retorted looking over his shoulder up the staircase.</p><p>They tiptoed through the door into the garage ready attack whoever was in front of the building if needed. Throttle led the way slowly but surely. It was quiet, not a peep came from the outside.</p><p>"Maybe a car backfired?" Vinnie suggested.</p><p>"You think?" Throttle rolled his eyes. Because when was something as simple as that was ever the case?</p><p>The three mice halted in front of the doors. "Open them!" Throttle shouted to Modo who hit the button on the wall. The garage doors began to rise and the bikers were ready to attack who ever it was that had disturbed their movie night.</p><p>But as the doors fully opened there was nothing there to see. The only thing they did see was an old car crashed against the side of the Last Chance Garage. The bros lowered their arms, confusion written on their faces.</p><p>"Uh, hello?" Vinnie yelled into the night sky.</p><p>Modo scratched the back of his neck. "There no one in there."</p><p>"You rookies planning on staring or are you actually planning on helping an old mouse out?"</p><p>The trio turned around at the sudden sound of a familiar voice.</p><p>"Stoker!" They exclaimed in unison.</p><p>The former Freedom-fighter smirked at the mice he trained during their first years as members of the rebellion on Mars. "Bike smashed during landing so had to borrow a different form of transportation."</p><p>"Borrow?" Throttle arched an eyebrow.</p><p>"Okay, took without permission. I'll bring it back first thing in the morning." He began to laugh but suddenly flinched and grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>"You alright, Stoke?"</p><p>"Slammed into something, probably just popped it out of its socket." The older mouse replied. "Where's Charley? I'm sure little miss beautiful can patch me right back up." Stoker wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>Throttle shook his head. Their former teacher still had his sense of charm or lack of it. It didn't matter how you looked at it, Stoker Reinhardt may be a about a decade older than Throttle and his bros, he had the same mindset as that of a young mouse. A mindset such as Vinnie that was.</p><p>"Charley is asleep. It's been a rough day." Modo told Stoker. "I'm sure she'll tell you all about it in the morning."</p><p>Stoker nodded understandingly. When it came to Charlie, or females in general, he did know when it was the time for jokes and the time for serious matters. "Not a problem. Uh, but just in case,-" He walked up to Modo. "Mind popping this baby back in, big fella?"</p><p> </p><p>:::::::....:::::::</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly enough Charley woke up from what felt like the perfect sleep. No waking up during the middle of the night because of explosions, loud laughter or yelling from the men or any other kind of mayhem. However when her feet touched the floor she realized what today had in store for her.</p><p>Begrudgingly she stepped out of bed, wondering at the same time when it she'd gone to bed last night as she couldn't remember how she gotten into her bed in the first place. "Probably one of the guys." She muttered to herself.</p><p>After a quick shower she descended down the stairs to be greeted by a quiet living room, meaning the others had probably left at some point during the night. A loud clang sounded from the kitchen and Charley swiftly turned her head. Apparently they hadn't left. Hurriedly she made her way towards the kitchen when suddenly she tripped over something hard and cold. She landed on the floor with a loud thud.</p><p>Charley glanced over her shoulder to look at what she could have possibly tripped over. It was long and made out of metal, a shape she knew far too well. "Stoker?" She leaned up on her elbows and stared at the shape lying on her couch.</p><p>General Stoker slowly moved upright and rubbed the side of his head. He blinked a few times and stared back at Charley with his ruby red eyes. "Hello, gorgeous." He winked.</p><p>"What on Earth are you doing here? On my couch? How did you get in?" Charley exclaimed, not that she wasn't happy to see him. Stoker was as dear of a friend to her as the guys were, yet he always seemed to bring trouble with him whenever he popped up.</p><p>"Uhm, we might have done that, Charley girl." Throttle cleared his throat and appeared behind her.</p><p>Charley crossed her arms. "Ah, figured as much."</p><p>Another clang sounded from the kitchen, followed by the distinct sound of glass breaking.</p><p>"Please don't tell Vinnie is in there?" Charley groaned. She could not use this, not today. Throttle pressed his lips together and stepped aside to let the mechanic through.</p><p>"I sure like her spunk." Stoker commented to Throttle and the tanned mouse could not disagree with him on that.</p><p>"Vinnie!" Charley yelled as soon as she entered the kitchen. "Did you just break something?"</p><p>Vinnie jumped back as Charley appeared from out of the blue. The white mouse was wearing a pink ruffled apron, Charley had no recollection of ever having bought such and item but yet there it was covering the youngest mouse's muscular chest. "Uh,-" He stammered.</p><p>"Not just now, if you'd been here an hour earlier,-" Modo cut in, but Charley threw him a look which made him take a step back. "We wanted to clean up, maybe make you breakfast because of, well you know?"</p><p>Charley's tense demeanour began to fade and she exhaled deeply. "You're right. I'm sorry, Modo. I'm already on edge and I don't even know what time they're coming over."</p><p>"In that case, breakfast, sweetheart?" Vinnie held a coffeepot in his hands and pulled a chair back for Charley with his tail.</p><p>Charley and all four mice sat down at the kitchen table, which was a rare sight indeed. Normally everyone was scattered around but not today and Charley suspected it must have had something to do with her brother's motor cycle coming her way.</p><p>In the meantime Stoker's sudden appearance was discussed as well as the state of his current bike and the state of the airship he'd come with. Apparently it was some type of new ship but he hadn't really taken the time to do a couple of test flights, instead he'd taken it immediately for the ultimate test. A test of endurance. Turned out there had been no problem getting all the way to Earth, in fact the ride was smoother than any of the other ships that Mars currently owned.</p><p>"And then I went through the atmosphere and it just went bonkers. Not in a bad way, but I couldn't get it to slow down at the required speed to make a proper landing." Stoker added. "Luckily I spotted the scoreboard and took my chance."</p><p>The guys looked at each other realizing what their former teacher meant with that comment.</p><p>"Let me guess, you crashed?" Charley leaned back and took a sip of her coffee.</p><p>"If you broke anything, you're buying it." Vinnie said to his coach.</p><p>"If that's the case, Vincent. Then you owe Modo and I a lot more than Stoker." Throttle laughed and the white mouse scratched one of his ears.</p><p>Modo suddenly perked his ears up and glanced over at the window. "Listen." He said.</p><p>The other mice followed his gaze and stared intensely into the same direction. Charley cocked her head, not quite understanding or hearing what the guys were talking about. It was Vinnie who broke the silence.</p><p>"I think it's time, sweetheart." He placed his hands over Charley's and gave it a gentle squeeze.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bikes and babes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
  </p>
  <p>The four guys waited on top of the roof of the Last Chance Garage. Charley's orders, of course. Actually that wasn't entirely correct. She had told them that once her brother's bike was dropped off, they could come down and check it out.</p>
  <p>She'd told them to wait upstairs in her room, but the mice wanted to have good look and thus took it upon themselves to watch from the rooftop.</p>
  <p>Modo stood tall with his arms crossed over his chest. Vinnie was eagerly leaning forward to get a good look at the motorcycle and Throttle stood next to Stoker, interested but respectfully standing aside to let Charley handle matters without any prying eyes.</p>
  <p>"See anything yet?" Modo asked the youngest mouse.</p>
  <p>Vinnie's tail went back and forth, his fingers tapping impatiently on the concrete. "It's covered. From the look of things it ain't a sports bike. Figures, not many can handle one."</p>
  <p>Modo rolled his eyes and stepped a bit closer to the edge. Charley stood in front of the garage, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other. The truck, which had finally pulled up, was a dark grey. To Modo and the others it seemed like a regular truck, but the gentle giant noticed a change in Charley's demeanour.</p>
  <p>"Ey, Throttle. Check it." He motioned for his brother to come closer. Throttle and Stoker both walked up to stand next to him. Even Vinnie had pushed himself back to join the others.</p>
  <p>"Something's up." He noted and Modo nodded.</p>
  <p>"You want to head downstairs in case there's trouble?" Stoker asked Throttle, feeling slightly concerned for Charley. But Throttle shook his head.</p>
  <p>"I don't believe she afraid, it's something else." The leader said but he couldn't quite figure it out. He narrowed his eyes and watched closely as the scene in front of them unfolded.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>:::::::...::::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Charley's heart pounded in her chest and slowly it began to rise all the way up to her throat. There it was, her brother's thunderbird. But the moment the grey truck got closer and she spotted the license plate on it, her heart practically burst out of her chest. She uncrossed her arms and took a step back.</p>
  <p>She had been under the impression that her brother's bike would be brought by someone from the will and estates office. However the truck belonged to somehow she knew very well, someone she hadn't seen since the funeral.</p>
  <p>The truck stopped and for a moment the driver nor Charley made a move. Eventually the door opened up and Charley's breath hitched, forming a lump in her throat. The person who stepped out of the vehicle was a woman.</p>
  <p>A woman with honey blonde hair with a hint of gold caused by the rays of the sun. She closed the door behind her and walked up to Charley, who still stood frozen in her spot.</p>
  <p>"Hello, Charley." The woman said with a small smile. Charley blinked and finally managed to clear her throat.</p>
  <p>"Hi, Izzy." The mechanic replied.</p>
  <p>Both of them couldn't utter another word. Instead they fell into each other's arms and held each other as tightly as they could.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>:::::::...:::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The four mice standing on the roof of the Last Chance Garage were unsure what to think of what they'd just witnessed. Various thoughts were going through their minds. Some serious and some completely inappropriate.</p>
  <p>"Whose the babe?" Stoker asked breaking the silence amongst them.</p>
  <p>"I'm not quite sure." Throttle replied rubbing his chin. "Have we seen her before? I could have sworn I've seen her somewhere before."</p>
  <p>Even Modo was unsure if the woman, who'd just gotten out of the truck, was someone familiar. Charley seemed to know her. Quite close from the look of things actually. But the grey mouse wasn't entirely certain.</p>
  <p>"Why are we still here?" Vinnie suddenly said stepping towards the door. "Let's get down there."</p>
  <p>"Whoa, whoa, Vincent! Hold on a second." Throttle exclaimed grabbing his brother by the arm. "Just cause she knows Charley girl, doesn't mean she knows about us."</p>
  <p>"Besides, it looks as though Charley could do without us for the moment." Modo stated, glancing down at the two women who'd finally let go of each other.</p>
  <p>"What about eavesdropping?" Vinnie suggested looking at Modo and Throttle. The two slightly older mice eyed each other and found themselves quite susceptible to that idea.</p>
  <p>"Guys! They're removing the blanket covering the bike." Stoker waved at them from the edge of the roof. The other three hadn't even noticed their former coach sneaking away from them.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>:::::::...:::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I had no idea you'd be the one to bring Sam's ride." Charley admitted as she climbed onto the back of the vehicle.</p>
  <p>The woman known as Izzy stopped for a second to look at the other woman.</p>
  <p>"I wasn't. But,-" She paused and took a deep breath. "It felt right, you know?"</p>
  <p>Charley could only nod. They both grabbed a corner of the blanket and with one big pull it fell from the bike, revealing a Triumph Thunderbird. Unfortunately, it wasn't in one piece. In fact the damage on the motorcycle showed that it had clearly been in an accident. Charley's hand trembled as she touched the seat.</p>
  <p>"They didn't fix it?" She asked.</p>
  <p>"No." Izzy replied quietly. "They weren't allowed to. Evidence and such."</p>
  <p>Charley walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?"</p>
  <p>Izzy pressed her lips in a tight line but nodded. "In a way, you?"</p>
  <p>Charley wasn't sure how she felt. Seeing Sam's bike was one thing, but to see it in its current state awakened multiple emotions within her. Standing here side by side with Isabel was also something she had not been expecting. To her knowledge, Isabel had left after the funeral back to her home country. They hadn't really kept in touch, Isabel said that she couldn't. At least that's how it had come across to Charley.</p>
  <p>"Let's bring her in." Charley said and Izzy nodded.</p>
  <p>After ten minutes, the two women had managed to get the motorcycle off the truck and inside the Last Chance Garage. Charley situated it next to Vinnie's ride for the time being.</p>
  <p>Isabel walked around for a second, admiring each of the individual motorcycles. "Business is going well, isn't it?" She asked.</p>
  <p>Charley wasn't sure how to reply seeing as these bikes were currently in no need of a check-up, thank goodness for that. Not to mention fixing them cost her money instead of actually receiving any.</p>
  <p>Although she did have to take a look at Stoker's bike because apparently it had gotten damaged during landing. She could only imagine the work which was in store for her.</p>
  <p>"As well as can be. How about we go inside? Have some coffee?"</p>
  <p>"I'd like that. Let me park the truck closer to the garage for a moment, I'll be right up."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>:::::::...:::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"What's happening?" Vinnie asked impatiently looking up at Throttle.</p>
  <p>"If you keep asking then I won't be able to hear them." The tanned mouse replied as his ears moved.</p>
  <p>Out of all of them Throttle had the best hearing, which was quite handy considering Charley and her friend had gone inside of the garage with the bike. He could at least hear if they were still there or had gone inside.</p>
  <p>"Wait, I see her." Modo pointed at Isabel walking back to her truck and getting in. "You think she's leaving?"</p>
  <p>"I hope not." Stoker grinned mischievously, watching the human female's every move.</p>
  <p>He narrowed his eyes and looked on as Isabel drove the truck backwards. For a second he thought Modo had been right with his assumption that she might be leaving, but then she turned and stopped the car right next to the garage.</p>
  <p>"Whoa, guys! Someone's coming!" Vinnie hissed from the door leading into Charley's bedroom. He stumbled back as it flung open revealing Charley.</p>
  <p>"Why are you guys still here?" She asked nervously.</p>
  <p>"Uh, you told us to wait, sweetheart." Vinnie answered.</p>
  <p>Charley gave him a confused look, but then remembered that it had been her who ordered them to wait up on the top of her building.</p>
  <p>"Okay, but you can no longer stay here. Izzy is coming back and I can't have you four snoops lurking around."</p>
  <p>"Lurking?" Vinnie gasped dramatically. "I don't lurk."</p>
  <p>"Actually, you always lurk, Vincent." Throttle laughed.</p>
  <p>Stoker finally decided to step away from watching Isabel and joined the others in conversation. "Izzy, huh? How come I've never met her?"</p>
  <p>"Oh no." Charley groaned. "Please, don't. I can't deal with this."</p>
  <p>She turned to the others. "Can you guys fill him in about all of this, while I go back to Isabel?"</p>
  <p>The three mice looked at each other, they could tell Stoker a great deal but somehow they got the feeling Charley was talking about her female friend as well.</p>
  <p>"No offence, Charley girl. But we have no clue who Isabel is."</p>
  <p>"She's,-"</p>
  <p>"Charley?!" You up there?" Another voice suddenly emerged from the female mechanic's bedroom.</p>
  <p>Everybody, but in particularly Charley, froze. She quickly stepped back through the door and yelled. "I'm coming!"</p>
  <p>She quickly poked her head back outside and looked at the mice with pleading eyes. "Please, don't come downstairs to the living room. I'm sure you can find your way down from up here."</p>
  <p>With that said she went back inside and slammed the door behind her, leaving the four guys alone on the roof once again.</p>
  <p>"Okay, I'm obviously out of the loop here. What's going on?" Stoker placed his hands on his sides.</p>
  <p>Throttle began to explain to Stoker why Charley had been acting in such an incredibly nervous manner throughout the entire day. The former Freedom Fighter was already aware of the fact that Charley's brother had died in an accident a year ago. The motorcycle, which the other woman had brought there, had belonged to Sam Davidson and was the very same bike with which he crashed and died.</p>
  <p>"Wow." Was all Stoker could say after Throttle had finished.</p>
  <p>"Great, now that that's done. What are we going to do?" Vinnie asked.</p>
  <p>"Climb down?" Modo suggested.</p>
  <p>"Ah, man. What about the whole eavesdropping plan?" It almost sounded as if Vinnie was actually whining.</p>
  <p>Throttle shook his head. "Charley is going to kill you if she finds out."</p>
  <p>Vinnie shrugged. "That's not a no."</p>
  <p>He immediately reached for the door and went inside before anybody else could stop him. In fact, not even all of them tried to. Stoker followed the young mouse's example and sneaked right in after him.</p>
  <p>Throttle sighed deeply. "You've got to be kidding me."</p>
  <p>"You ain't the least bit curious?" Modo asked.</p>
  <p>Throttle took a bit too long to answer that question. Of course he was curious, he wanted to know what Charley girl was currently discussing with her friend of whom he was still sure he'd seen somewhere before. If only she'd told them who she was, the name Isabel or Izzy did not ring a bell.</p>
  <p>"Best keep them out of trouble?" He said to Modo, who answered his question with a grin.</p>
  <p>The two of them quietly went in after Stoker and Vinnie, who had already taken up a spot behind Charley's bedroom door to eavesdrop on the women. They'd moved it slightly ajar, so they could listen more closely. Throttle approached them softly from behind.</p>
  <p>"And?" He asked.</p>
  <p>"Nothing so far. They're in the kitchen, I think. Heard the sound of cups clinking." Vinnie replied with a hushed voice.</p>
  <p>In the meantime, while they were listening quietly to the sounds coming from downstairs, Modo had taken it upon himself to look at the framed pictures hanging in Charley's bedroom.</p>
  <p>He felt like James Bomb, trying to discover the identity of a stranger. He was just about to turn back to the others and give up, when he noticed what seemed to be a family picture. He grabbed it from the night stand and narrowed his eyes.</p>
  <p>There stood Charley with her parents, followed by a few people he didn't really recognized but judging by their looks probably aunts and uncles. Then he spotted Charley's brother Sam.</p>
  <p>They'd never met Sam, but then again they had only been on Earth a year prior before he passed away. Modo wondered if Charley had ever mentioned them to him, though he doubted it. If she had, they probably would have met at some point.</p>
  <p>His eyes landed on the woman leaning against Sam. It didn't take long for the grey mouse to put two and two together. He turned his head to the others.</p>
  <p>"Guys, guys." He whispered loud enough for them to hear. "I found her."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>:::::::...:::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"So when did you come back from England?" Charley placed a cup of coffee in front of her sister-in-law.</p>
  <p>"Thanks. A week ago." Isabel replied placing her hands around the cup. "Stayed in a hotel."</p>
  <p>Charley frowned at this piece of information. "Why didn't you stay with my parents?" But Isabel shook her head.</p>
  <p>"Couldn't. It felt wrong. I mean I did hop on a plane and left almost immediately, didn't I?"</p>
  <p>It's true. A day after the funeral Charley's mother had found a note from Izzy which said she was going back home to England. Her mother had felt both confused and angry at the same time. Charley can't say she didn't agree with her mother, but on some level she understood where Izzy was coming from.</p>
  <p>"Do they know you're back?" She then asked.</p>
  <p>"No." Isabel admitted. "I'm a scaredy cat, remember?"</p>
  <p>Charley cocked her head sideways. "That is definitely not how I see you." And for the first time, since Isabel had arrived today, they both smiled genuinely at each other.</p>
  <p>The moment didn't last very long because all of a sudden loud noises emitted from upstairs. Sounds of things running, falling or crashing. It was quite difficult to determine what it was they were actually hearing.</p>
  <p>"Good grief." Isabel exclaimed. "Do you have a pet?"</p>
  <p>Charley gritted her teeth and shot an angry glare at the ceiling. "Probably just some mice."</p>
  <p>"Those sound like rather big mice then."</p>
  <p>"They probably are." Charley muttered under her breath. What the heck could the guys be doing up there? Hadn't she asked them to get out? If this was their new idea on how to leave the Last Chance Garage, Charley was going to have some words with them.</p>
  <p>By now the noises had stopped and after having stared at the ceiling for another full minute, Charley and Isabel continued their conversation.</p>
  <p>"Charley, if I may pry?" Izzy began. "Are you planning on fixing Sam's bike?"</p>
  <p>The thought had crossed Charley's mind when she first laid eyes on her late brother's ride. But if she was being honest with herself, she was unsure if she'd be able to. Fixing up wouldn't be the issue, but dealing with her own emotions during the fix up is what held her back. Apparently Izzy very much wanted to know the answer to this question.</p>
  <p>"Am I right to assume that you want me to?" Charley countered and she watched Izzy avert her gaze.</p>
  <p>"I know it's Sam's bike. Or was, as it's now technically yours but,-" She turned her head back to Charley. "I was sitting right there on the back when it happened. Maybe a part of me wants closure for it. But I'm not even sure I'll get that, even if you do plan on fixing it."</p>
  <p>Honestly Charley hadn't thought of that. It wasn't in Charley's personality to not care about her family, but when her brother had died, he was all she could think of. In fact, a part of her blamed Isabel for surviving the crash and not her brother. Which was unfair and she knew it, still the feeling lingered somewhere inside her. And when Isabel had left after the funeral, she got even more angry. Charley lowered her head in her hands and sighed deeply.</p>
  <p>"I understand you, really I do. But I just don't know what to do...yet."</p>
  <p>She could sense her answer disappointed Isabel, if only slightly. Nonetheless Isabel nodded in understanding. "In that case I leave everything in your hands."</p>
  <p>Relief hit Charley, but she knew it was only a matter of time before another touchy subject would emerge. There was no avoiding it. Isabel was her brother's wife for had been for a few years. Now she was a widow and still part of Charley's family.</p>
  <p>Yet looking at her made her feel so many things at once that she couldn't focus or think about anything without the image of her brother popping up. She and Isabel used to get along so well before, could something as death really change that in a second?</p>
  <p>"Charley?"</p>
  <p>Charley looked up at her sister-in-law, who stared at her with a furrowed brow. "Are you okay? If you want me to go away, that's okay. Just tell me."</p>
  <p>But Charley didn't want Isabel to leave. On some level she believed that perhaps having Izzy around for the time being was perhaps exactly what she needed. "No. Stay." She reached out and grabbed Izzy's hand.</p>
  <p>Another crash came from upstairs and this time Charley's blood really started to boil. For a second she'd forgotten the tiny detail of her alien friends. A detail she probably couldn't, or shouldn't, hide from Isabel. But how was she going to tell her friend that her extended family existed of four tall male mice?</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Charley's sister-in-law</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
  </p>
  <p>A couple of hours had passed since Izzy showed up at the Last Chance Garage and Charley was still trying to gather her thoughts from everything that happened. Izzy, for the time being, had gone back to the hotel she was currently staying in. Charley had been quite thankful for this, it gave her some time to figure out what to do next. At least until tonight when Izzy would return to the garage for dinner.</p>
  <p>But she was unsure how to handle her sister-in-law being in town for a few days and dealing with the guys at the same time. To add another problem, she'd also promised to help Stoker fix his motorcycle and to take a look at this new spacecraft which, knowing Stoker, was probably in need of a check-up too.</p>
  <p>Speaking of the guys, Charley had no clue where they currently were. After she'd said goodbye to Isabel, she'd immediately gone upstairs to her bedroom to check on them. However when she opened her bedroom door, there was no sign of any of them.</p>
  <p>The only proof she could find of them having been in there, aside from the racket they had been making, was that her family photo had been moved from one side of the room to the other.</p>
  <p>Charley knew she could not hide her friends from Isabel, no matter how much she wanted to. Even if she would ask them politely, aside from Modo and Throttle, she wasn't expecting Vinnie or Stoker to stay away from her sister-in-law.</p>
  <p>Sam had known about them, not that they were from Mars, but he knew them by name. That they were her friends and they helped her out with the garage. Perhaps he'd mentioned it to Isabel at some point? If that was the case, it would make things a bit easier. As easy as it was seeing Martians for the first time who looked like human mice hybrids.</p>
  <p>Charley utter a frustrating groan and headed to the garage, maybe having a look at Sam's motor cycle would help her gather her thoughts. When she got there she noticed the guys' motorcycles were still there. If they weren't upstairs and their bikes were still here, where could they be?</p>
  <p>"One of the few times I'm actually looking for them and they aren't around." She sighed. This was turning out to be one of the most tiring days ever and seeing as she'd experienced some crazy things during the past two years that was saying something.</p>
  <p>Without knowing what else to do, Charley pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the Thunderbird. The damage was extensive, but nothing that she couldn't fix. Dents, missing parts, chipped off paint and torn leather. She had her work cut out for her and even though she'd told Izzy she was unsure if she was going to fix the bike, seeing it up close now for the first time hurt her deeply.</p>
  <p>If Sam hadn't died, if he had made it alive out of the accident, he would have probably asked her to help him fix it. She could only imagine what that would have been like.</p>
  <p>Him and Isabel would have stayed over at her place, and whilst Isabel would take care of the house, Charley and Sam would argue over how to properly put the bike together in one piece. Then Isabel would come over and side with her while offering Sam food as a bribe, which would have probably worked. Once everything was fixed, Sam and Charley would ask Isabel to give the bike a touch up as she was quite skilled with an airbrush. But that was a dream that would never see the light of day.</p>
  <p>"Charley ma'am?"</p>
  <p>Modo's voice shook her out of her day dream and she turned her head. The guys had returned from wherever it was they'd run off to. They all gave her an apologetic look.</p>
  <p>"You okay, sweetheart?" Vinnie asked, stepping closer and placing a hand on her shoulder. She reached out and placed her hand on top of his.</p>
  <p>"I'll be fine." She said, which was the truth. Suddenly she noticed something, or rather lack of something.</p>
  <p>"Where's Stoker?" Charley retracted her hand from Vinnie's and stood up.</p>
  <p>The three mice looked at each other, silently signalling each other who was going to tell Charley where their coach had gone to.</p>
  <p>Throttle stepped up, cleared his throat and ready to not tell Charley the truth. "He went back to his ship. To prep his ride and bring it over here."</p>
  <p>Charley eyed Throttle with a bit of scepticism. "Why do I get the feeling this story has a tail to it?"</p>
  <p>Vinnie snorted and Modo quickly grabbed him in a headlock to shut him up. Throttle scratched the back of his neck. "Well, he,-"</p>
  <p>Charley didn't wait for Throttle to finish his story. If she remembered correctly, when she waved goodbye to Izzy, the car Stoker had 'borrowed' was still next to the garage. She got outside and immediately spotted the old car Stoker had conveniently smashed against her building.</p>
  <p>If the car Stoker had used was still here, although from the look of it there was no way he could have used it again, and the others were here as well then how was he getting to his ship?</p>
  <p>Her gut told her that the guys knew the answer. When she turned around, Vinnie, Modo and Throttle were already standing right behind her. She placed her hands on her hips and angrily tapped her foot.</p>
  <p>The annoyance she was already feeling because of their earlier behaviour was resurfacing. If they kept going like this she was going to explode.</p>
  <p>"Where is Stoker?" She asked for the second time, only this time all three mice knew exactly what she meant with this.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Somewhere in Chicago</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Stoker slowly removed the cover he was currently lying under. He could see the sky with clouds slowly drifting by. Within his arms he was holding a helmet, one of the spare helmets Charley kept in the garage. This would come in handy in case he needed to hide his majestic physique from the crowd.</p>
  <p>He glanced up at the rear panel of the truck and smirked. Perfectly hidden out of sight.</p>
  <p>It hadn't been easy getting down from the rooftop and to the ground without the help of a bike. Physically climbing wasn't something he'd never done before, but his shoulder still hurt from the crash with the ship.</p>
  <p>Stoker still wasn't sure why he was taking this risk. Getting back to his ship wasn't the reason, that much was obvious. If that had been the reason he would have asked Vinnie to bring him.</p>
  <p>No, the reason of his absence was currently driving him through the city of Chicago. He knew with who he was going, he just wasn't sure where it was and how far away he would be from the actual location of the scoreboard nor the Last Chance Garage.</p>
  <p>Isabel, or Izzy as Charley called her, had somehow managed to caught his attention and he was very eager to figure out why. From the moment she stepped out of her truck, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.</p>
  <p>Perhaps it was because he hadn't been with a woman for very long or maybe it was because human females interested him greatly. He remembered when he first met Charley. His heart had actually skipped a beat.</p>
  <p>But she was off limits, he could sense that from the moment he stepped into her aura. She belonged to somebody else. Somebody who was dumb enough not to go for it. Which reminded him, he should probably talk to said person about that now that was on Earth anyway.</p>
  <p>The car suddenly stopped and Stoker braced himself from smashing against the side. He put the helmet on, quickly crawled backwards and waited for Isabel to open her door. At the exact same moment he jumped out of the truck, his movement hidden by the sounds Isabel was making.</p>
  <p>He quietly dropped himself underneath the truck, hidden out of sight, as Isabel's legs walked past him. She halted at the back of the truck and climbed on it. Thank goodness Stoker had been smart enough to get out. If he hadn't, she would have surely caught him.</p>
  <p>She was incredibly close, right on top of him. Stoker grinned at the thought. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. A hint of vanilla mixed with some type of flower hit him hard and his fur tingled.</p>
  <p>One things was certain, he wanted to meet her. He had to. But how to approach it?</p>
  <p>Apparently Isabel had no knowledge of Charley's friends. At least according to Vinnie, Modo and Throttle. Which made it rather difficult to introduce himself. Aside from the fact that he was from Mars and didn't exactly look like her species. He was currently not prepared to handle that.</p>
  <p>Besides, he knew Charley would never forgive him for it if he took it upon himself to greet her friend. He sighed and waited impatiently for Isabel to move about. <em>What was she doing up there anyway?</em></p>
  <p>Finally the woman jumped back down right in front of Stoker's head and he quickly moved back a bit. Then she headed into the building behind them. Stoker waited for about a minute before making his way from underneath the truck.</p>
  <p>He dusted himself off, as far as that was possible, and looked around at the parking lot of a small motel he was currently standing in. He'd overheard Charley and Isabel talk about how she was going to go back to a hotel.</p>
  <p>Weren't hotel suppose to look different? Stoker wasn't sure, they didn't have hotels on Mars or motels for that matter. They had caves and some had small houses made from stone, though they looked nothing like the condos on Earth.</p>
  <p>Stoker walked around the parking lot for a moment, eyeing the entire premise where Isabel was staying at. If he'd paid a bit more attention he might have noticed which door she'd gone through. Though it really didn't matter for now. He had to get back to the scoreboard, before Charley would figure out where he'd gone to.</p>
  <p>The hazel mouse went back to the truck and peeked through the window out of curiosity. An air freshener shaped like a flower hung from the rear-view mirror, pink coloured. The seats were light grey, which Stoker thought was a dumb colour. What if you spilled stuff on it? You'd have to throw the whole thing out if you preferred clean seating.</p>
  <p>Suddenly he picked up on a sound coming right behind him and he swiftly turned around. He froze for a moment as Isabel reappeared, closing one of the many doors. At least now he knew which one belonged to her.</p>
  <p>The plan of getting out of there before she would spot him, had obviously failed. Her eyes fell on him and Stoker cursed himself for not having reacted fast enough to bolt away.</p>
  <p>There was no point in running now, it would be too obvious that he was hiding something. Not that he was actually hiding something, aside from the fact he'd hidden himself in the back of her pickup truck without her knowledge.</p>
  <p>"Ma'am." He nodded at her as she walked over to him. Stoker told himself to keep calm, but he was having trouble staying focused and he wasn't sure why.</p>
  <p>"May I ask what you're doing to my truck?" She asked calm but firmly.</p>
  <p>Her voice was different from Charley. There was some type of lilt in the way she spoke. She had an accent, something he hadn't expected. Stoker gave her a quick look over as this was as close as he'd yet been to her.</p>
  <p>Her light honey blond hair was tide back into a ponytail and wasn't much longer than his own hair. She had a beauty mark on her right cheek, but below that was something that caught him off guard.</p>
  <p>It was probably because he'd been on top of a roof that he had missed it. The picture he'd seen of her in Charley's bedroom was obviously no longer accurate. It began near her right ear and went all the way down towards her chin, following the line of her jaw. A pink scar.</p>
  <p>It actually looked quite charming even though a mark like that usually meant the story behind it wasn't a pretty one.</p>
  <p>Throttle had told him as much as he could about Sam's accident. But now that he thought about it, hadn't Modo also mentioned something about Sam's wife being in the accident? After he'd shown them the picture?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>:::::::...:::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I found her." Modo said holding something in his hand.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Stoker and Vinnie jumped at the same time and ungracefully made their way to Modo. Tripping over each other, pushing each other, anything to get there first. Vinnie tripped and hit Modo as Stoker did the same only he crashed onto the floor right in front of them. They could hear Throttle groan behind them. "For crying out loud."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Stoker quickly got back on his feet as Modo showed them the picture. </em>
    <em>"This here is Charley girl's brother, Sam." </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Stoker took a good long look at the man in the picture. The same auburn hair, same eyes, they looked quite alike. He nodded. "I see, so she was married to him?" He asked.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Gotta be her. That makes her Charley's sister-law." Modo replied.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Must be difficult for Charley to see her after what happened." Vinnie said taking the frame from Modo and looking at it closely. "Charley looks great though, doesn't she look great?"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Throttle sighed and took the picture from him. "Alright, best do what Charley asked us and leave. I'm sure they heard you two crashing and making a racket to take a look at this." He waved the frame with his hand and tossed it on the bed.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Didn't you say there were two people in the accident?" Stoker asked the tanned mouse. But it was Modo who answered his question.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"There were and the survivor is currently sitting in Charley's kitchen."</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>:::::::...…:::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Of course Stoker had no idea if the long scar on Isabel's face was from the accident, but it hadn't been in the picture. Stoker had many scars of his own, both internal as external. He bit his bottom lip feeling like a complete jackass for the way he was behaving.</p>
  <p>In front of him stood a woman he didn't even know, who'd lost her husband in a fatal accident in which she herself was involved, but had managed to survive. And here he was, someone who knew what it felt like to lose people you care about and all he could think of was what she smelled like.</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry, am I boring you?" She crossed her arms and looked extremely agitated at this tall man standing next to her truck.</p>
  <p>She hadn't actually really caught him doing anything weird besides standing a bit too close to her car. But the way he reacted when she stared back at him proved to her that he was at least guilty of something.</p>
  <p>Stoker cleared his throat. "Just admiring your ride, lady."</p>
  <p>He quickly stepped aside, making sure to hide his back from Isabel. He'd curled his tail up as tightly as he could, which was rather difficult considering his tail wasn't made of flesh no more. He'd tucked it under his jacket, but the bulge would be quite obvious if she got a good look of his back.</p>
  <p>"I didn't mean no harm." He added.</p>
  <p>"I should hope not." She replied. "I'm quite fond of this truck."</p>
  <p>One thing was certain, Stoker had to get the hell out of here. This wasn't what he had planned. He would simply hide away, then get out once the car had stopped and make his way back to the scoreboard. Which, as it turned out, was a bad idea because he had no idea how far away the scoreboard was. It couldn't be very far, they'd been driving for not even ten minutes.</p>
  <p>"You wouldn't happen to know the direction towards the stadium?" Stoker asked. Not knowing how well Isabel knew this city, but he could try.</p>
  <p>Also it gave him an excuse to look at her just a bit longer, though his mind was telling him to get out now before things got out of hand.</p>
  <p>"You're not from around here, are you?" She frowned. Stoker chuckled. She had no idea how right she was about that.</p>
  <p>"Not at all. You might say I'm from another planet." <em>Shut up, Stoke old boy. </em></p>
  <p>But Isabel smiled at his comment. A small one, but a smile nonetheless. "That makes two of us then." She replied.</p>
  <p>Stoker wasn't sure what she meant with that. She was human, right? He rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
  <p>"Helmet bothering you?" She nodded at him.</p>
  <p>Okay, now it was definitely time for Stoker to leave. He raised his hand and stepped back.</p>
  <p>"No, no. It's fine. Thanks for the directions, ma'am." He slipped away to the other side of Isabel's truck and made a run for it. Completely forgetting that she hadn't given him any directions at all.</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dealing with Mice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p></div><div><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
    <strong>The scoreboard</strong>
  </p><p>Stoker finally found his way back to the scoreboard, basically by heading into the direction of a gigantic rectangular shape in the distance. Why hadn't he thought of that before?</p><p>It wasn't a long walk, about twenty minutes, but his body wasn't completely healed yet so he felt drained by the time he made it back. His shoulder still hurt from crashing against the control board during landing, he probably should have let Charley take a look at it. When Stoker walked through the door the others were already there. He hadn't counted on seeing them yet, he thought they would still be at Charley's. Busy with explaining to her where he had run off to and hopefully she bought it. But knowing Charley, chances were slim. Very slim.</p><p>"She didn't buy it, did she?" He said immediately when he closed the door behind him.</p><p>Throttle shook his head. "Nope. You didn't really expect her to, did you?"</p><p>Stoker stretched out and leaned his head back. "No, but then again you three are awfully bad liars." He sat down on the couch and groaned. "That was some walk."</p><p>"That's what you get for leaving your bros behind." Vinnie said to him. "All because of a woman."</p><p>Stoker snorted. "You're one to talk. All the times you went after the ladies, completely forgetting about the rest of us." He threw a pillow into Vinnie's direction which hit him square in the face.</p><p>"Did you learn anything new?" Modo asked pulling up a chair and setting it down next to the couch. Stoker raised his legs and placed them on the coffee table.</p><p>"She's staying at a,- motel? I believe that's what you call them. She has a funny accent. Smells like vanilla and some type of flower."</p><p>Vinnie made a noise causing Modo to chuckle. But only Throttle shook his head. "It doesn't matter how nice she smells. What matters is that we have to be careful the next couple of days. Charley said she is planning on informing Isabel about our existence. But slowly. She might react differently than Charley did when she first met us."</p><p>"Now she was impressed by our appearance." Vinnie wiggled his eyebrows. Remembering on how they first met Charley and how he bravely saved her from Greasepit. Not in the most graceful manner, but it got the job done.</p><p>"More impressed with your bad sense of humour." Modo grinned. Vinnie jumped out of his seat and knocked Modo over unto the floor where they began to roll and wrestle.</p><p>Throttle diverted his attention from his bros back to Stoker who had now decided to take up the entire couch with his body. "Anything else?"</p><p>Stoker opened his eyes and thought for a moment. "Got a scar on the right side of her face." He drew a imaginative line on his own face. "I take it it's from the accident, but I didn't ask."</p><p>Throttle arched an eyebrow. "Didn't ask?" He repeated and he leaned forward. "Did you talk to her?"</p><p>"Ah crap." Stoker exclaimed realizing he now had to tell Throttle everything. He groaned and sat up straight. "She caught me looking into her car. I should have made a run for it, but I couldn't move. So I said 'hello'."</p><p>"You did what?" Throttle stood up and his chair fell back. Modo and Vinnie stopped their fight and watched the two of them.</p><p>"It's not as bad as it sounds. She asked what I was doing, I said just looking. She made a joke about it. We laughed. I asked for directions towards the stadium and that's it." Stoker moved his arms to emphasize the latter part. The three guys eyed him quietly, somehow not convinced even though Stoker was actually telling the truth.</p><p>"Wasn't she scared?" Modo asked referring to the fact that they were not exactly human looking.</p><p>"I was wearing one of Charley's spare helmets. Hid my tail behind my back, for as far that was possible." He glanced down at his metal tail. "That's all. She saw nothing. Didn't question the helmet either, she didn't seem to mind any of it. Aside from the fact it apparently looked as if I was planning on stealing her car."</p><p>Modo nudged Vinnie. "Is he rambling?"</p><p>Vinnie rubbed his chin. "Nah, Stoker? Not possible. He doesn't get nervous at all. Especially around ladies."</p><p>"Well, she isn't Martian." Modo added.</p><p>"True, true." Vinnie gave a swift nod with his head. "But he does sound disappointed."</p><p>"Okay, guys. Done." Throttle told them. Though he had to admit it, and he frankly hated himself for thinking it. But it did seem as though Stoker was nervous. Which was impossible. Their former coach never got nervous. Anxious for a fight, sure. But nervous when talking about a woman, he'd just met? Although...</p><p>He glanced over at Modo and Vinnie for a second. Both of them had acted in a similar manner when they first met Charley girl, charmed and impressed by the beautiful female mechanic. Even to this day you could see it happen on numerous occasions, though less because they both respected each other but most importantly Charley. Vinnie managed to hide his nerves behind his bravado, unless the moments when Charley came close and gave him a hug or a kiss as a thank you for something. His white fur turned bright red like a stop sign.</p><p>Modo was easier to read, he couldn't hide it no matter how much he wanted to. Throttle was sure Charley hardly noticed, but the big grey mouse's heartbeat increased whenever she touched him. She couldn't hear it, but they all could. But that was something they all left aside. Charley was human, they were Martian. He couldn't see it happen between Charley, Vinnie and Modo.</p><p>Some mice were polygamous, but he was certain Charley was not. At least he wasn't. Carbine had been his love for as long as he could remember. And even though it had been a while since they'd gone to Mars, he was sure nothing had changed.</p><p>"Tonight we lay low, alright? No funny business."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>:::::::...:::::::</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
    <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
  </p><p>If Charley could bang her head against a wall, she would. But then Isabel would wonder where that big bruise had come from. Charley couldn't believe what Stoker had done. Slipping away from the roof, sneaking into the back of the pickup truck and hiding under a cover without her knowledge.</p><p>After Throttle and the others explained to her what Stoker had done and was currently doing, actually doing and not the lie that he had gone back to the scoreboard, Charley was furious. She was going to yell at him later. She'd given the guys an earful and she wasn't about to let their former chief off the hook. She could only hope that he'd stayed hidden and not engaged into conversation with Isabel. She had to find out if anything happened.</p><p>Charley stood in the garage next to Sam's ride, waiting for Isabel to come back. First thing Charley was going to do was to check the back of the truck, make sure that Stoker wasn't still hiding underneath the cover.</p><p>After a couple of minutes she heard the approaching sounds of a car. She looked up and saw the dark grey pickup truck pull up into the alleyway next to the building. Immediately she dropped the wrench she'd been holding and ran towards Isabel. Her sister-in-law hadn't even gotten out of the car yet by the time Charley arrived and halted at the back of the truck. The mechanic leaned over the side but saw nothing except for the dirty beige cloth which had been used to cover not only Sam's ride but Stoker too.</p><p>"Charley, what are you doing?" Isabel asked as she climbed out of the truck.</p><p>"Nothing, nothing. Just...looking." Charley replied as she leaned against the vehicle with her brow furrowed.</p><p>Isabel frowned. That was the second time today she'd heard that sentence. She knew her car tended to attract people, it wasn't the first time. But twice in one day? Charley could have done this earlier when Isabel was leaving the garage. She hadn't done that then, so why now? She decided to let it slide, it couldn't be very important.</p><p>"I took a look at Sam's bike." Charley said to her, changing the subject. "I'm pretty certain I can get it back just the way it was." Then she paused.</p><p>"But,-?"</p><p>"But it's going to take some time. I mean the business isn't going as great as I want, but jobs still come in. So depending on how many there are, I won't be able to work on it every day."</p><p>Isabel nodded understandingly. "Charley, I can understand if you'd rather give me call once you're done with Sam's motorbike instead of me hovering around in the city until you do finish it?"</p><p>She meant it. She didn't want to be a burden to Charley. After all, she had left the entire family after the funeral and even though Charley was the only one she'd had a bit of contact with in those first few months, Isabel felt guilty. Not only for leaving but for being the one who got to live instead of Sam. And now here she was, arriving out of the blue at Charley's home and asking her to fix the bike which no longer belonged to her.</p><p>Charley wasn't sure how to reply. She still wasn't even sure how she felt about all this. Isabel being back, Sam's bike in shambles in her garage and she'd even inherited it from him. Did she want to fix the bike because it was now hers and to preserve Sam's memory? Or because she wanted to give Isabel the closure she needed? Could she handle her sister-in-law being here whilst fixing everything else? Not to mention the guys who she loves and wants to spend her time with?</p><p>"I don't know yet." She replied and that was the truth. "How about we take things slow and start dinner first?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>:::::::...:::::::</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And then he ran out of the bar."</p><p>"Naked?"</p><p>"Butt naked."</p><p>Charley threw her head back and laughed. "Poor Sam. He never knew when to quit."</p><p>"Especially with a game he sucked at." Isabel smirked.</p><p>"Name one game he didn't suck at." Charley asked but both girls pondered for a second.</p><p>"Monopoly!" They exclaimed in unison and then laughed again.</p><p>"How is it possible that a man who is bad at betting money with card games, is good at a boardgame which revolves around money?" Isabel took another bite of the lovely dinner Charley had made for them. "I phoned geth it." She said with her mouth full.</p><p>"Me neither." Charley wiped a tear away.</p><p>"You should have seen the women. They went mental for him."</p><p>"But not you." Charley commented.</p><p>Isabel shook her head. "I just thought he was a dumbass."</p><p>Charley snorted. All these memories of her brother made her feel happy. At first she thought talking about him would make her feel all the grief she had felt over a year ago, but as it turned out it didn't. In fact she hadn't laughed like this in a long time, not about her own family at least. They guys always knew how to make her laugh.</p><p>"Vinnie would have loved to hang with Sam." She smiled.</p><p>Isabel blinked and cocked her head. "Vinnie?"</p><p>Charley stared at her for a minute and then her eyes widened. She mentioned Vinnie. Oh geez, how could she have been so stupid.</p><p>"He's a friend." She eventually replied. "Loose cannon, but with a heart of gold."</p><p>"Ah, that does sound a lot like Sam." Isabel leaned back and took a sip from her drink. Charley exhaled with relief. At least she dodged that bullet.</p><p>"Is he someone special? Or just a friend?"</p><p>Okay, perhaps she didn't dodge a bullet there. Charley wasn't sure how to reply, not only because she didn't really know the answer to that question but also because she hadn't planned on revealing anything about her friends. Not just yet.</p><p>"Friend." She replied though her voice squeaked a bit as she said it. Thankfully Isabel didn't push the topic any further after that. But now that her friends had been mentioned, or at least one of them, Charley felt the need to ask Isabel about this afternoon.</p><p>Stoker had been hiding in the back of Isabel's pickup truck and Charley still didn't know whether or not she had noticed. She could wait to confront Stoker herself because she had plans on kicking that muscled mouse to China if she could.</p><p>"So tell me, Izzy." She began. "Did you do anything this afternoon? Seen the city or met interesting people." She eyed Isabel carefully, trying to read her expression and body language. Sadly, it didn't reveal much. Perhaps nothing had happened and Stoker managed to sneak out before Isabel caught him.</p><p>"I went to the hotel. Stayed there until it was time to go back here." Isabel tapped her fingers on the table surface.</p><p>"Oh." Charley cocked her head. "I figured you might have driven around some. Have a drink somewhere. Don't tell me nobody checked out your car? I remember strangers always doing that." Okay, perhaps that latter bit was laid on way too thick. But Isabel didn't seem to notice.</p><p>Isabel stopped tapping her fingers nervously on the table. "Funnily enough, I didn't drive around. But there was a guy."</p><p>Charley immediately leaned forward both anxious and pissed at the same time, though the anger part was completely directed at Stoker not Isabel. The guy she mentioned simply had to be Stoker. But Charley wasn't sure yet. "Oh?"</p><p>"I don't know what it is with people having such interest in that truck. I know it's a great looking car, but the way they approach it is sometimes incredibly rude. Even creepy."</p><p>"Did he talk to you?" Charley asked and Isabel nodded. "What did he say?"</p><p>Isabel cocked her head. "Nothing out of the ordinary. He was checking out the car. I caught him, he apologized. Made a joke, we laughed. Then he asked for directions to some stadium."</p><p>If she hadn't mentioned the stadium, Charley couldn't have known that the guy had indeed been Stoker. But the directions to the stadium had Stoker written all over it. Who else would go to the stadium when there was currently no one playing?</p><p>"That's it?" She said with disbelief. Stoker was usually someone who was all over the place. Like Vinnie, he didn't know when to stop. Especially when it came to women and flirting.</p><p>"You sound very disappointed, Charlene." Isabel arched an eyebrow. Charley narrowed her eyes, she did not like it when people called her Charlene.</p><p>"No, I mean, this is Chicago. Some men can be real creeps around here. It sounds like he wasn't."</p><p>"I guess you're right about that." Isabel replied. "He came across as rather, normal."</p><p>This time it was Charley's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Normal?" She leaned forward. "What did he look like?"</p><p>"I don't know, he was wearing a helmet. He wore a long sleeved army jacket, but you could tell he was build." Isabel shrugged. "I'm sure he would have removed his helmet if he was interested in having a conversation. But he seemed rather nervous about something. He left in quite a hurry, despite coming across as normal. Perhaps he had been planning on nicking the car but got cold feet cause I caught him in the act?"</p><p>Charley had heard enough. She was still pissed at Stoker for getting so incredibly close to Isabel, and he'd even dared talking to her. But he'd kept his face hidden and thus his secret of being from another planet. She was still going to yell at him though.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>:::::::...:::::::</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
    <strong>The next day</strong>
  </p><p>"I can't believe you did that!"</p><p>Stoker hid his head behind his arms, peeking between them at the angry but beautiful mechanic in front of him. He knew this was coming, if it hadn't been because of Isabel it would have been something else. He always managed to make some woman yell at him, he just hadn't expected it to be within twenty-four since he landed on Earth.</p><p>"Not only did you put yourself in danger, you put your friends in danger. Including me! Not to mention Isabel. What if she'd seen your face and screamed her head of? She could have gone to the police or try to hurt you."</p><p>Stoker lowered his arms. "Or fall for my incredible charm."</p><p>Charley pressed her lips in a tight line and her nostrils flared. Stoker immediately jumped back. Okay, that had not been the way to go. He stood up and walked over to her.</p><p>"Alright, I'm sorry. I admit it, it was a dumb idea. I never should have done it." He said to her.</p><p>Charley crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "But,-?"</p><p>"But what?"</p><p>"I know you, there is always a but. You apologize and then you go on this whole rant to defend yourself."</p><p>Stoker bit his bottom lip. Curse it. She was right. Charley looked at him waiting patiently for him to start blurting out excuses as to why he'd done what he did. Truth was Stoker didn't really have a valid excuse, at least not an excuse Charley would understand. The others did, they understood it completely. But how would he be able to explain it to Charley without probably exposing Vinnie's or even Modo's feelings towards her? No doubt she would recognize their behaviour if he explained his. He just had to be subtle. Which was a word you'd not usually find in Stoker's vocabulary.</p><p>"Okay, you're right. There was an ulterior motive and the way I approach it was dumb. I should have waited for you to properly introduce us to her before I jumped the gun to go after her myself." Stoker paused and thought that perhaps he should have kept out that last bit. The look Charley was giving him confirmed it.</p><p>"What do you mean, go after her?" The woman repeated still with her arms crossed and judging look in her eyes.</p><p>Stoker sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. He needed someone else to explain this to her.</p><p>"I didn't mean it like that." The tall mouse exhaled. "I am very curious about her, that's all I can really say about it." He turned away from Charley but he could hear her following him.</p><p>"You do realize she's not just some random person. She's my sister-in-law, Stoker. My brother's wife. Even though he died, she's still my family."</p><p>Stoker abruptly stopped causing Charley to nearly crash into him. Even though he understood perfectly well where Charley was coming from and maybe on some level she even had a point, he did not like the way she said that. As if she was forbidding him to have any kind of interest in Isabel.</p><p>"Look, you came here to yell at me. That's fine, I deserve it. But you can't tell me what I can or cannot do." He raised his voice more than he intended to. As if on cue the other mice came crashing through the door, laughing and wrestling each other as usual. They stopped the moment they spotted Charley and Stoker standing face to face with each other. The negative air clearly present in the room.</p><p>"Uh, want us to come back later?" Throttle asked pointing over his shoulder.</p><p>Stoker shook his head. He was done for the moment. He didn't want to fight Charley, but he honestly believed she was being unfair to him. "No, it's fine. I'm done. Sorry, Charley." He quickly added before walking past his bros and closing the door behind him.</p>
<hr/></div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Earthlings and Martians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>The scoreboard</strong>
  </p>
  <p>"The nerve of him! I can't believe it!" Charley angrily sat down on the couch as soon as Stoker had stormed out of the room.</p>
  <p>The three brothers quietly looked at each other. Which one of them was going to break the silence that currently filled the atmosphere? Who was going to explain to Charley why Stoker was behaving in such a weird manner? They all understood what was currently going through their former chief's mind. Heck, they'd all been there. But how were they going to make their female friend understand?</p>
  <p>Neither Vinnie nor Modo were very good at explaining things, especially Martian matters. Therefore both of them kept their eyes on Throttle, a bit embarrassed and pleading at the same time. Throttle tilted his head back and let out a deep sigh followed by an annoyed grunt. Vinnie and Modo quickly made their way out of the room as the leader of their biker group sat down on the coffee table in front of Charley. How did he get pulled into this? It wasn't really up to him or any of them to explain Stoker's behaviour to Charley, yet somehow here he was.</p>
  <p>"Look, Charley girl, I,-"</p>
  <p>"Don't you dare defend that mouse for his behaviour." She immediately sneered and Throttle raised his hands.</p>
  <p>"Whoa, whoa, calm down. I wasn't. Don't think for a second I condone Stoker's behaviour regarding Isabel." He shifted in his spot, this was going to be more difficult than he thought. Charley was really upset.</p>
  <p>"Then what are you planning on telling me?" She asked him crossing her arms.</p>
  <p>Throttle ran a hand through his fringe. "I don't know, perhaps trying to explain why he's acting the way he is?"</p>
  <p>Charley made a face. "That still sounds like you're planning on defending him."</p>
  <p>"I'm not." Throttle sighed. "It's just that, we mice have a different way when it comes to,- to matters of the heart."</p>
  <p>"That's not entirely true." Charley leaned back and crossed her legs. "Vinnie seems to act exceptionally like the human male species whenever he encounters a beautiful woman."</p>
  <p><em>Touché. </em>Throttle had to admit she had a point. "Don't think about Vinnie for a second, bad example."</p>
  <p>"Okay, I'm listening."</p>
  <p>"Thanks, babe." Throttle smiled. "How can I explain this... You know how our senses our more advanced? Our hearing, smell, sense, touch and vision. Not necessarily vision in my case." He cleared his throat. "Anyhow, sometimes we encounter something or someone which is alluring to us. Depending on what it is, it can throw us completely off balance."</p>
  <p>"Okay, so,-" Charley interrupted him. "You're saying that Stoker is acting like this because he finds Isabel...alluring?"</p>
  <p>Throttle scratched the back of his head. In a sense that was what he was saying, on the other hand it also wasn't completely on point but it seemed easier to explain this way.</p>
  <p>"Well, that seems to be the case."</p>
  <p>"Seems?" She frowned.</p>
  <p><em>Shit.</em> Somehow he'd managed to talk himself into a corner. But he was a mouse and a mouse always knew how to get out of tricky situations.</p>
  <p>"I don't know how I can explain it properly, Charley girl. Each of Stoker's senses have been activated because of her. I can't tell you how it works, I'm not a biologist. But it happens to our species, but you can trust me when I say that Stoker won't make a wrong move."</p>
  <p>"He's already done that, Throttle!"</p>
  <p>"No, no he didn't. The wrong move would have been, well, different. Stoker has self-control. This has simply thrown him off guard for the moment." The tanned mouse stood up and placed his hands on Charley's shoulders. "He's not a teenage mouse, babe. He's been around, but it's difficult for a Martian when these things happen. I know it and the other guys do too. Don't be too harsh on him, please? He's working on getting it out of his system." At least Throttle hoped that's what Stoker was doing.</p>
  <p>Charley looked at her own reflection in Throttle's glasses and eventually gave in. She wasn't entirely sure if she understood what Throttle had just tried to explain to her. Apparently there wasn't much she could do but blame it on Martian hormones and hope that Throttle was right about Stoker being perfectly capable of dealing with this in a mature manner.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>::::::…::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
  </p>
  <p>"Thanks for the help, youngsters." Stoker said out loud as the three mice reached Charley's home. "Would have been a hassle to get my darling all the way here without proper transport."</p>
  <p>"You could have waited for Charley ma'am to bring it here from the stadium. She surely would have if you'd asked her." Modo gently patted Little Hoss once they rode the bikes inside.</p>
  <p>"I'll wait until she doesn't feel the need to cook me up for lunch. She really gave me an earful just then." Stoker stepped off of the back of Vinnie's bike. "I get that she's upset, but nothing happened."</p>
  <p>"So for Charley's sake you held back, is that what you're saying?" Vinnie parked his ride in the usual spot before coming back to help Modo with Stoker's bike.</p>
  <p>"The fact that I was standing in a parking lot was actually more the issue." Stoker scoffed even though that was only half of the truth. The real reason was actually much more serious and more out of character for Stoker than he was used to. He had been genuinely afraid of Isabel's reaction. If she'd seen him for who he truly is and reacted bad to it, he would have felt miserable. Taking his time was the best course of action at the moment and who knew, perhaps this was all just a phase and he'd soon be back to his normal self.</p>
  <p>"If you say so." Vinnie replied. "But now that we're here, I want to take a look at that bad ass momma jamma bike!" The white mouse eagerly made his way to Charley's new bike. A Triumph Thunderbird, and even though it was in a bad shape, you could tell that it had once been one glorious machine.</p>
  <p>"Would you look at that." He shrieked with joy as he crouched down.</p>
  <p>"That's quite the bike. Not compared to Little Hoss, of course." Modo replied and his ride bleeped a thank you.</p>
  <p>"The damage is extensive though." Stoker said taking a good look at the motorcycle. "Charley sure has her work cut out for her." That wasn't all he thought of. He could only imagine riding this bike and then getting hit by another vehicle, the way the motorcycle was damaged Isabel had been very lucky indeed and she had the scars to show it.</p>
  <p>"So, shall we hang around here until Charley returns? Or do you think it's safe to go back to the scoreboard?" Modo asked but Vinnie shrugged.</p>
  <p>"I don't know, man. She was extremely upset. I say we wait here." Vinnie said and he shivered. He hated seeing Charley upset, he even hated it more if he was the cause or the one on the receiving end of it. Luckily, this time he hadn't done anything but he still knew when it was best to lay low and this was one of those moments.</p>
  <p>"Okay. In that case check to see if there's anything in the fridge." Modo grinned and Vinnie gave him a thumbs up as he removed his helmet and climb up the steps towards the living room.</p>
  <p>Once Vinnie was gone, Modo turned to Stoker who was busy checking his own bike currently for any other broken down parts he'd missed. Modo cleared his throat and Stoker looked up at the tall grey mouse.</p>
  <p>"You okay, big guy?"</p>
  <p>Modo scratched the back of his head. He wasn't entirely sure if he was. Ever since Stoker had arrived, actually since Isabel showed up, he couldn't help but wonder if what Stoker was feeling, was the same as how he felt about Charley. It was difficult for him to control his own emotions sometimes. If Charley had been one of their own species, he wouldn't have to control himself, it would have been a normal thing to respond and engage in.</p>
  <p>"Why did you go after Isabel, when you knew the danger it could cause?" He asked. The question came across rather bluntly, which he didn't mean to. Stoker's face changed.</p>
  <p>"Don't start with me, please." The older mouse said and he stood up.</p>
  <p>"No, I didn't mean it like that. Ugh, know what? Forget it." Modo waved his hand and turned his back on his former leader. It was a dumb matter anyway, Charley had no interest in him when it came to love. The way she looked at Vinnie and approached him was totally different than how she treated Modo. The answer was obvious. He'd have no choice but to keep fighting it and find releases through different means.</p>
  <p>"Let's go up and make sure Vinnie doesn't misbehave." Stoker grinned.</p>
  <p>However the two of them didn't get the chance to make it upstairs. They heard the engine sound earlier on but hadn't thought twice about it and now it was too late. A grey pick up truck pulled over in front of the open door of the Last Chance garage. The two mice didn't have time to scurry away, the woman inside the vehicle had noticed them the moment she approached Charley's home.</p>
  <p>Isabel opened her car door and slowly got out. She seemed a bit unsure and hesitant to enter the garage on her own with two men standing right there in the middle of the workplace. But getting back into the car and turning around would come across as rather peculiar in itself. Therefore she walked into the room and scanned the area quickly. All the while trying not to look at the two rather tall and burly men. Especially the darker one on the left.</p>
  <p>Modo and Stoker glanced at each other and quickly closed the visors of their helmets, it was rather lucky for them that they hadn't removed them yet. With effort they pulled their tails up behind their back keeping them out of sight from Isabel. Modo stepped back closer to the ladder which led into Charley's house. He felt extremely uncomfortable. More so because he was worried about Charley's reaction once she'd figured out they were now all standing in the same room.</p>
  <p>"I'm looking for Charlene Davidson." Isabel said, finally focusing her gaze on the two mice. "You two gents seen her?"</p>
  <p>Modo looked over at Stoker who seemed frozen in his spot. His former chief stood perfectly still, but one of them had to reply to Isabel soon before things would get even more awkward. Modo was also unsure of what to do next. Should he try to scare her off? Or tell her to come back later? Then there was also the matter of Vinnie being upstairs. Which was probably the more urgent matter to deal with, if he came back without his helmet on all would be lost.</p>
  <p>He gathered his courage and spoke up. "Sorry, ma'am. She's out currently." Modo had no idea how he managed to get to words out in such a calm matter, but thankfully he did.</p>
  <p>"Oh." Isabel replied, a bit disappointed. "In that case I'll go back to my hotel." She turned around and both Modo and Stoker let out a deep breath both of them had been holding. But then Isabel stopped midway and turned her head towards Stoker. There was something about him. Something familiar.</p>
  <p>"Do I know you?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.</p>
  <p>Modo could hear Stoker's heartbeat increase with the second and their Martian hearts already beat at an unnatural rapid pace compared to humans. For a moment Modo thought Stoker was too shaken to answer Isabel's question, but as it turned out the older mouse was more than eager to.</p>
  <p>"In a matter of speaking. We met yesterday. I was the one who, quite rudely, stared into your car." Stoker took a small step forward. "I'm a friend of Charley. I brought my ride here, it took quite a tumble. She promised to fix it." He pointed to his motorcycle and watched eagerly as Isabel slowly approached it.</p>
  <p>He wetted his lips as he watched her bent down in front of the bike and cocked her head sideways. Stoker inhaled deeply and managed to get a whiff through his helmet by that sweet scent of vanilla.</p>
  <p>"I thought you looked familiar." She replied, not looking at him. "Were you riding when it happened?"</p>
  <p>"No. No, I wasn't. My own fault, really. Hadn't secured it enough. Slipped loose while towing it away and it hit a wall. " Stoker placed his hands in his side and Modo could practically hear him wiggle his eyebrows behind his visor.</p>
  <p>Modo felt out of place. Even though it was a normal conversation between two people, normal as could be, it was as if Stoker was in his own little world conversing with Isabel. He even behaved like how he always used to, flirty, playful. There was no trace of the mouse who had shut down a second ago, like a bike without fuel. Modo placed his hand on Stoker's shoulder, shaking him out of his bubble.</p>
  <p>"Perhaps we should check upstairs on Vinnie?" He said to him forcefully.</p>
  <p>Unexpectedly, mentioning Vinnie caused Isabel to perk her head and stand back up again. "Vinnie?" She repeated.</p>
  <p>Modo and Stoker looked at her with a surprised frown. Was she asking who Vinnie was? Or did it sound as if she'd heard that name before?</p>
  <p>"Vinnie is here?" Isabel asked more clearly. Both mice couldn't believe what they were hearing. How did Isabel know about Vinnie? Before Modo could reply, Stoker already opened his big mouth.</p>
  <p>"He's upstairs. We were planning on waiting for Charley." Suddenly he puffed up his chest and stood tall. "Would you,-"</p>
  <p>Modo immediately yanked Stoker behind him and shushed him to the best of his abilities, being unable to clasp his hands over Stoker's mouth because of his helmet. "What are you doing?" He hissed at he former leader.</p>
  <p>"Charley told me about Vinnie yesterday. Not much, but she said they'd known each other for a while and that he was a dear friend."</p>
  <p>Modo froze as Isabel's voice sounded incredibly close. His tail was curled up behind his back, but if she looked close enough she'd know something's up. But what was more odd was that Charley had mentioned Vinnie to her? Why had Charley been so angry at Stoker this morning about them being Martian if she'd told Isabel about Vinnie?</p>
  <p>"I realized I haven't told any of you my name, have I?" Isabel continued and she cleared her throat. "I'm Isabel Davidson. Charley's sister-in-law."</p>
  <p>She extended her hand, ready to shake either Modo or Stoker's. It was a rather odd sight. Two tall Martian mice, hiding their true selves behind their helmets, standing in front of a human female who was their best friend's relative. Both strictly ordered not to reveal themselves to her, but as it turned out she knew about one of them? But to what extend? Neither men dared to grab hold of the woman's hand and shake it.</p>
  <p>Luckily in a tight situation, you could always count on Vincent van Wham to make an appearance. Which was exactly what he did, unannounced and visible for who and what he truly was.</p>
  <p>"Is Charley back?" He said, sticking his head through the door, glancing at the three people down in front of the ladder. There was no denying what had just appeared out of Charley's living room. White fur, a muzzle and buck teeth, with half of his face hidden by a shiny metal plate. Vinnie's eyes widened as did Isabel's.</p>
  <p>Everyone's focus was now on the honey blond haired female and none of them dared to move. Isabel couldn't tear her eyes away from Vinnie who seemed even paler than what was physically possible. "Oh shit,-" He mouthed.</p>
  <p>That was all the cue Isabel needed to open her mouth and scream from the top of her lungs.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>:::::::...:::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Is she waking up?" Stoker asked after Modo had carried Isabel upstairs to Charley's living room and set her down on the sofa chair.</p>
  <p>"I hope not. What do we do? Charley should be here!" Modo did not like this one bit. No one was actually really to blame but he felt the need to blame both Stoker and Vinnie for this entire situation.</p>
  <p>"We can handle this. We just have to take approach it carefully. If she screams again Modo can give her a gentle tap on her head." Vinnie looked up at Modo who dropped his jaw.</p>
  <p>"I'm gonna knock your light out if you suggest any form of physical harm as a solution again." Stoker punched Vinnie on the shoulder.</p>
  <p>Isabel could hear their voices but she didn't dare to open her eyes. <em>It's a dream, just a dream. The light gave Charley's friend an odd look. Bigger ears, bigger snout, an actual snout. Good Lord, I'm being abducted by failed laboratory experiments!</em></p>
  <p>"I think she's awake, her eyes moved." Stoker said and Isabel whimpered. She knew something was off with this guy the moment she'd caught him staring into her car. At first she'd thought he was just some random weirdo, but he was actually friends with this Vinnie? Who turned out to be anything but human? Did that mean he was a giant rodent too? He had to be and the other man as well.</p>
  <p>"It's okay, ma'am. We won't hurt you." Modo tried to sound as soothing and calm as he possibly could. The two of them hadn't removed their helmets yet in case it would frighten Isabel.</p>
  <p>Isabel didn't believe that. She couldn't comprehend any of this. Charley must know about them. She talked about Vinnie before, in quite an endearing matter, didn't that mean something? It was pointless to pretend to be asleep, they'd already figured out she wasn't sleeping.</p>
  <p>When she opened her eyes she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The humanoid looking mouse wasn't there. The only people that were there were two guys from the garage, both still wearing their helmets. Slowly Isabel moved to sit up straight.</p>
  <p>"You have nothing to worry about. Vinnie left the room." Stoker said to her. He felt really bad, this wasn't how he'd wanted their first encounter to go. Although technically this wasn't their first encounter, but this was the closest he'd been to her as himself even to he hadn't fully revealed himself yet.</p>
  <p>Isabel swallowed the lump which had formed in her throat. "Is that why you both are still wearing helmets?"</p>
  <p>"We don't want to scare you." Modo sat down on the edge of the couch. The woman in front of him leaned all the way back in the seat. Her arms wrapped around her upper body for protection. Charley's response had been completely different from Isabel's. She was scared but was ready to defend herself. She was interested, intrigued even with whom and what they were. Not Isabel. She'd stared, screamed and then passed out. Even now she seemed ready to faint.</p>
  <p>"It wasn't a dream then?" She whispered. "You're,- you both are,-" She paused and averted her gaze.</p>
  <p>What else was there to do? Wait for Charley to appear and explain everything to Isabel? The damage had already been done and they'd past the point of no return. Stoker stood up and stepped to a halt in front of Isabel. Before Modo figured out what his former chief was planning on doing, it was already too late.</p>
  <p>Stoker grabbed hold of his helmet and pulled it off. His brown hair fell down his back and part of his bangs into his red crimson eyes. There was no mistake. In front of Isabel stood a mouse. Taller than most humans, but built fairly the same. On top of his head were two red antennas, at least that's what they looked like. It was then Isabel noticed the long metal thing behind him, which could only be described as a tail.</p>
  <p>Everything inside Isabel told her to either scream or throw something at the creature in front of her. She kept telling herself, these are Charley's friends, Charley knows them. Both mice could tell Isabel was anything but calm, but at least it seemed she wasn't planing on screaming again.</p>
  <p>"We're from Mars." Stoker said to her. He put the helmet down and crouched in front of her. His red eyes looked up at her, trying to catch a positive expression but still there was none. "We met Charley by accident a couple of years ago. Well,-" He paused and looked at Modo who still had his helmet on.</p>
  <p>"Modo, Throttle and Vinnie did. I met her a few months later." He nodded at Modo to reveal himself, but the tall grey mouse was incredibly reluctant. Sure Vinnie had visible scars as did Stoker, but he was a different story. The eyepatch and his glowing eye whenever his emotions got the better of him, would surely scare Isabel to her core.</p>
  <p>"My name is Stoker by the way." And the former rebel leader flashed his best smile accompanied by a wink. But the latter went unnoticed by Isabel.</p>
  <p>"There's more than you three?" Was all she could exclaim.</p>
  <p>Stoker sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Actually there is an entire planet of us. But the four of us are currently the only ones on Earth."</p>
  <p>Isabel lowered her head between her hands and muttered something under her breath. It was hard to distinguish what it was that she was saying, but to Stoker it sounded something along the lines of. "It's okay, you're okay."</p>
  <p>He had the urge to reach out and place a hand on her, give her a gentle pat, hold her even. Things he knew would only make matters worse. Suddenly a voice sounded from upstairs. Vinnie.</p>
  <p>"Charley and Throttle are here!"</p>
  <p>Immediately everyone's head shot up, including Isabel's. Modo didn't wait around, he turned his back on Stoker and Isabel and rushed downstairs to the garage. Stoker looked back at Isabel who appeared to calm down at the sound of Charley's name.</p>
  <p>It didn't take long for the mechanic to stumble into the living room. Her auburn hair a tussled mop on top of her head from removing her helmet as she was climbing the steps. Stoker stepped aside as Charley practically crashed in front of the sofa to grab a hold of Isabel.</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry, Izzy." She breathed heavily. "I'm so sorry."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Failed lab experiments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Charley's kitchen</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Charley took Isabel with her into the kitchen where it was quiet, bright and away from prying eyes. She was well aware that the guys would be able to hear her conversation with Isabel, as they resided in the living room. It didn't matter because the mechanic felt it necessary for them to hear what she had to say to her sister-in-law. Plus she had no desire to repeat herself to them, knowing very well they'd be curious about Isabel's response to Charley's explanation.</p>
  <p>Isabel hadn't looked at Modo and Stoker as she followed Charley into the kitchen, but she could feel their eyes burning into her back. She quietly sat down at the table and folded her hands between her legs. Charley headed to the coffee machine and pointed at it. "Coffee?"</p>
  <p>"Irish?" Isabel asked, referring to mixing the drink with some alcohol.</p>
  <p>Charley smiled and pulled a bottle of whiskey from one of the lower cupboards. "Not sure if I got any cream though?"</p>
  <p>"That's alright. Think I might leave the coffee out as well." Isabel replied dryly. Charley nodded and instead of coffee she poured Isabel a glass of whiskey.</p>
  <p>"Thanks." Isabel took the glass and eagerly drank it in one go.</p>
  <p>Charley set the entire bottle in front of Isabel who immediately poured herself another glass. She handed the bottle back to Charley who declined. "I'm good, Izzy."</p>
  <p>Isabel let out a puff of air and took a swig from her drink. "I ain't."</p>
  <p>"I know." Charley reached out and placed her hand over Isabel's. "You will be."</p>
  <p>Isabel threw her a sceptical look but set her glass down nonetheless. "That loud noise we heard yesterday, coming from your bedroom,-" She paused and frowned at Charley. "You said, 'probably just some mice'."</p>
  <p>Charley bit her bottom lip and averted her gaze. "Yeah, it was them." She looked back at Isabel who stared at the glass of whiskey in front of her.</p>
  <p>"Bloody hell."</p>
  <p>"Izzy, listen to me. I was going to tell you, but I didn't know how. Ask me anything. I promise I'll answer any question you have." Charley tried but the other woman didn't budge.</p>
  <p>Isabel blinked, lifted the glass once more and drank its entire content. Without warning she stood up from her seat, Charley followed her example. Isabel cocked her head. "I know how this is going to go. You're going to explain to me who they are, what they are. How they are friendly, kind and wouldn't hurt a fly unless provoked. No, let me finish,-"</p>
  <p>Charley had opened her mouth to interject but slowly lowered herself down into her seat again.</p>
  <p>"That you were sceptic at first, but they proved themselves and now you consider them your friends?" Isabel leaned back against the kitchen counter. "That's what you're planning on telling me, aren't you?"</p>
  <p>Charley had to admit that Isabel was on point with everything she'd just said. Was she that easy too read or was Isabel too smart? Either way she had to say more, add more details to the story because Isabel made it sound as if she was crazy for befriending four giant mice from outer space. Charley stood up and walked over to Isabel. The brunette took a deep breath whilst grabbing hold of Isabel's hands once again.</p>
  <p>"I am and I stand by every word. They are good guys, Izzy. Look, I know that they are from another planet but they never showed any ill intend. I mean I have known them for a very long time. Spent almost every day with them since they arrived, I've even,-" Charley stopped.</p>
  <p>No, she couldn't tell Isabel she'd actually been to Mars. This was already more than enough information, besides, Isabel wouldn't be here forever. She had her own life to go back to once Sam's bike was fixed. The most important thing was that Isabel kept the true identity of the guys a secret.</p>
  <p>"But Charley, they are,- they're,-" Isabel struggled to find the right words. She could tell Charley was honest with her feelings and words regarding those creatures. She didn't want to insult her friend, but she still felt uncomfortable with everything.</p>
  <p>"I don't know how to feel." She eventually said, but there was something else she did want to ask. "Did Sam know about them?"</p>
  <p>The question surprised Charley, she hadn't expected Isabel to ask her that. But she was going to answer truthfully not knowing how Isabel would feel about it. "He knew of them. Their names, that they're my friends and that they help out at the garage from time to time." She didn't go into detail about Sam not knowing they were from Mars. Maybe purposely because it might help Isabel accept the guys for who they are.</p>
  <p>Charley's answer caught Isabel off guard. <em>Sam had known?</em> She wasn't sure how to feel about this. Had she been kept in the dark on purpose by him?</p>
  <p>"There is only one thing I want." Charley then said giving Isabel's hand a gentle squeeze. "And that is for you to be kind to them, they feel really bad about scaring you. For me, please?"</p>
  <p>Isabel looked into her sister-in-law's turquoise eyes and gave in. "Okay."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>:::::::…:::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Charley's living room</strong>
  </p>
  <p>"She fainted when she saw Vinnie?" Throttle gave his bros a quizzical look after they'd told him what happened during his absence.</p>
  <p>"Hit the ground like a brick." Modo nodded.</p>
  <p>"I have to say it was rather satisfying seeing another woman fainting because of Vinnie, especially because this time it wasn't thanks to his charm." Stoker smirked and nudged his elbow against Vinnie's side.</p>
  <p>"Ey, you don't know that." Vinnie retorted. "Subconsciously she might have swooned because she couldn't handle the Vin machine."</p>
  <p>"She screamed her lungs out, handsome." Stoker snorted. Vinnie huffed and crossed his arms.</p>
  <p>"It's all a matter of time, trust me. They all fall eventually."</p>
  <p>"Like your ego." Throttle chuckled. He turned his head towards the kitchen and looked at the closed door. "So, she's seen Vinnie and now also you." He moved his gaze to Stoker again.</p>
  <p>Stoker scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, she did. At least my good looks didn't cause her to faint." He directed the latter bit at Vinnie who huffed again.</p>
  <p>"Maybe she was already used to your smell, as you stalked her yesterday like a typical,- stalker."</p>
  <p>It was Stoker's own fault really. If he hadn't followed Isabel to her motel, hiding in her own truck without her knowledge, the others probably wouldn't feel the need to keep pestering him about it. Suddenly all eight ears perked up and heads turned to the kitchen.</p>
  <p>The four mice jumped from their seats and straightened themselves. Isabel and Charley hadn't been in there for that long, was everything alright? Had they finished their conversation already? Should they stay put or should they go downstairs to their bikes and leave quietly?</p>
  <p>Charley appeared in the opening of the door but closed it behind her as soon as she'd stepped over the threshold. The guys were eyeing her closely, some more eagerly than others. Charley knew they must have picked up on some of the conversation she'd had with Isabel, but how much of it she was unsure.</p>
  <p>"Okay." She began. "I'm just going to keep it short and simple. I basically told Izzy about who you guys are and where you're from."</p>
  <p>"She already knew that, I told,-" Stoker interrupted her, but quickly shut up when she threw him a look. "But go on."</p>
  <p>"I don't know, guys. She just needs time to accept the fact that there is life on other planets and the fact that my best friends are from outer space. It can be a lot to take in. But she promised me she'll treat you with kindness and respect."</p>
  <p>Charley looked at her four Martian friends, eager to see their reaction. Modo still looked uneasy. He was there when Isabel fainted and he was the one who had carried her up the stairs. Charley knew he felt the most insecure about himself. Mostly about the way that he looked, which was completely different from how he was on the inside. Scary on the outside, sweet on the inside.</p>
  <p>Throttle was his cool and collected self. Out of everyone he had had the least interaction with Isabel and perhaps that's why he didn't seem fazed by Charley's explanation in the slightest. He listened carefully though and took in every bit of information Charley was giving them.</p>
  <p>Vinnie on the other hand looked relieved and Charley could only hope he wasn't going to get some crazy idea in his head about trying to impress her sister-in-law. She knew better than anyone how flirtatious Vinnie was. Even though it hardly impressed her, she still didn't like it whenever he acted that way towards other women.</p>
  <p>In the meantime Stoker had managed to slip away from Charley's view. While she was busy looking at the others, he had sneaked around the living room towards the kitchen door. With the help of his tail, he quietly circled it around the doorknob and turned it carefully.</p>
  <p>However, Throttle was well aware of his former coach's antics and he placed his hand upon Stoker's shoulder before he could fully open the kitchen door. The tanned mouse shook his head. It took a second but Stoker eventually let out a sigh and unwrapped his tail from the knob. Throttle was now. No matter how much Stoker wanted to look at Isabel, it wasn't the right time.</p>
  <p>"Let's go back to the scoreboard for now." Modo suggested softly.</p>
  <p>"Should we? I mean, she knows now? There's no need to walk on our toes." Vinnie said and even though Modo knew the white mouse had a point, he still felt uneasy. Not only for Isabel but for himself. Maybe he wasn't ready to hear that woman scream her head of once she'd laid eyes on him.</p>
  <p>"I think I'll join you." Stoker said. Even though he was reluctant to leave. He wanted to personally show Isabel they were good guys. Nice and kind, that there was nothing to be afraid of even if they came from another planet. But enough was enough, even he could see that.</p>
  <p>"We'll all go." Throttle exclaimed and he threw another look at Vinnie to make sure he would join them.</p>
  <p>"Alright, alright." Vinnie replied.</p>
  <p>Charley watched her friends slowly descend down the steps towards their bikes. When she turned around she spotted Isabel standing in the opening of the kitchen.</p>
  <p>"They're leaving." She said to her sister-in-law.</p>
  <p>Isabel nodded. "I heard. Perhaps it's best if I leave for today. That way they can stay here with you. I mean technically I'm the one whose imposing on the situation, not them."</p>
  <p>Charley didn't tell Izzy that she fully agreed with that statement, she didn't want Izzy to feel bad. Instead Charley shook her head. "I have no doubt in my mind that soon everything will be back to normal." She walked over to Izzy and gave her a hug. "How about we start fixing up Sam's ride?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>::::::...::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Later that night</strong>
  </p>
  <p>The two women spent most of the day taking Sam's bike apart. Charley more so than Isabel, who had not a lot of knowledge when it came to mechanical work but she didn't mind getting her hands dirty and help Charley out.</p>
  <p>"I believe that's enough for today." The auburn haired woman said as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "How's about we call it a day and have some root beer and dogs?"</p>
  <p>Isabel arched an eyebrow. "Root beer and dogs?" She repeated.</p>
  <p>Charley bit her bottom lip. "Sorry. Habit. The guys live for that stuff."</p>
  <p>"Sounds like an awful diet."</p>
  <p>"Somehow it doesn't show." The mechanic chuckled.</p>
  <p>Isabel smiled. Of course she noticed the way Charley's friends look. Toned and muscled, as if they were not living on root beer and hot dog. Charley spoke of them as if she had known them her entire life, which Isabel knew she hadn't. Isabel wondered how it was possible for her sister-in-law to care so much for them.</p>
  <p>"I think I'm going to go back, if you don't mind." Isabel said.</p>
  <p>Charley shook her head. "That's fine. See you tomorrow?"</p>
  <p>Isabel gave her a thumbs up as she walked out of the garage towards her car.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>::::::...::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Throttle had no clue how he managed to lose three times in a row. Thanks to that losing streak he was now outside near the pier getting a couple of dogs for tonight's dinner. Everyone had a huge appetite and frankly he was rather unsure how he was going to get all of those dogs back to the scoreboard in one piece. Perhaps he should just take off with the hot dog cart instead of bringing home a bag. In the distance he could see the vendor standing right at the start of the pier.</p>
  <p>But then he also spotted something else. A large dark grey pick up truck. Now it wasn't uncommon to see these type of vehicles in Chicago, or near one of the beaches, but Throttle had a hunch this car belonged to somebody in particular. Therefore, instead of heading to the hot dog vendor, he went towards the truck.</p>
  <p>"Empty." He noticed the moment he was a mere couple of feet away. Throttle turned his head and looked around the area but the owner of the car was nowhere to be seen. She had to be around here somewhere.</p>
  <p>He drove towards the end of the pier and glanced down at the beach area, which at this time at night wasn't crowded at all. Throttle narrowed his eyes and caught sight of the woman he'd been looking for. He went back to the pick up truck and parked his bike right next to it before descending the steps towards the beach.</p>
  <p>When Throttle made his way down to the water side, Isabel was already gone. "She couldn't have gotten that far." He muttered to himself.</p>
  <p>He walked towards the edge where the water met the shore and looked left and right. He noticed the outline of a person standing underneath the pier, about to make their way into the water. Without giving it a second thought he made a run for it. Uncertain what was going on, but worried that whoever was dumb enough to go into the water beneath a pier could only have a certain death wish.</p>
  <p>As he'd suspected the person walking into the water was none other than Isabel. Throttle reached out with his tail, wrapped it around her waist and yanked her back. The honey blond woman collided against Throttle and she let out a loud gasp.</p>
  <p>"What the,-" She looked up at him and her eyes widened. The tail around her body was a dead giveaway who had just pulled her away from the water.</p>
  <p>"Now, now, don't scream." Throttle immediately said to her as it seemed like she was going to. "I know you and I haven't met yet, but I assure you I mean no harm."</p>
  <p>Isabel blinked her bright blue eyes at him. "You're,- you're the fourth one?"</p>
  <p>With "fourth one" she meant one of the four Martian mice. Charley had mentioned there were four of them, or had that other mouse mentioned it? Isabel couldn't exactly remember, there had been a lot of information given to her in one day. Too much.</p>
  <p>Throttle sighed. "Yes, the fourth one. The name's Throttle and what was it you were planning on doing, if I may ask?"</p>
  <p>"I,- I,-" Isabel stood there dumbfounded and frankly a bit afraid. This guy, or mouse, was unlike Charley's other friends. He didn't seem to care much whether she was scared of him or not.</p>
  <p>If Charley had been here, Throttle knew he would have gotten an earful with the way he was currently treating Isabel. But for all he knew, he'd just saved her from drowning and if that had happened then Charley would have killed him for sure.</p>
  <p>"Nobody told you the danger of currents around a pier? Or at this time of night?" Throttle said to the woman against his chest. "You could have been pulled under water."</p>
  <p>Isabel placed her hands against him and tried to pushed herself out of his grasp. "I wasn't planning on taking a swim and will you let go of me?"</p>
  <p>Throttle blinked a couple of times before taking his hands away from her arms and unwrapping his tail from her waist. He cleared his throat and removed his helmet as Isabel stepped back from him.</p>
  <p>"Sorry." He said. "The name's Throttle, by the way." He extended his hand towards Isabel.</p>
  <p>"You already said that." The woman replied, not taking her eyes of his face. The Martian in front of her wore a pair of glasses and had an earring in his left ear. Not to mention the same pair of red antenna's on top of his head like the other one.</p>
  <p>Isabel wondered what he was doing here. Had he been following her or did he just happen to be in the area? Still, she had promised Charley to be nice to them and if he really thought she'd planned on hurting herself, which she hadn't, she could at least shake his hand.</p>
  <p>"I'm Isabel." Her hand slightly trembled but she placed her hand in his nonetheless and gave it a quick shake.</p>
  <p>"So I've heard." Throttle smiled. "Now about planning on taking a dip into the lake."</p>
  <p>Isabel raised her hands. "I assure you, I honestly wasn't. I enjoy walking along the shore, sometimes I walk in a bit further but never too far."</p>
  <p>It really wasn't Throttle's place to tell the woman off. She was an adult and perfectly capable of taking care of herself. But she was also Charley's family and had experienced loss only a year ago, who knew if it had left her traumatised? Throttle couldn't help but look at her, most of all at the scar which was on the right side of her face.</p>
  <p>"In that case, I'll head back to the pier." Throttle was about to turn but stopped. "I'd feel a lot better knowing you were going back as well. Chicago isn't the safest place for a lady as you. Besides, you're Charley's family, it's my duty to make sure nothing bad happens."</p>
  <p>This was all too much for Isabel to handle. She couldn't believe herself. A couple of hours ago she had fainted from the very sight of one of those creatures and now she was having an actual conversation with one of them. She needed a good night sleep. Had he called her a lady?</p>
  <p>"Thank you, I guess." She said to him. "I'll go back to my motel."</p>
  <p>Throttle nodded and put his helmet back on. Isabel walked past him without looking back and picked up her shoes which lied a couple of feet away them. By the time she turned around Throttle was gone.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>::::::...::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The mouse leader could not believe what had just happened to him. This entire day was all over the place. First Stoker acting up followed by having an argument with Charley. Then Throttle himself went and tried to explain to Charley how Martian biology worked because nobody else had the guts to. After that they got a call from Modo telling them Isabel had discovered their identity and actually fainted.</p>
  <p>And now here he was, saving Isabel from possible death. Touching her with his tail, holding her against his chest. Stoker had been right about her. She smelled like vanilla.</p>
  <p>"Your order, sir!"</p>
  <p>Throttle looked at the man behind the hot dog cart, who was holding up a big paper bag. He looked at Throttle with an incredibly annoyed look.</p>
  <p>"Sorry." Throttle muttered grabbing the bag and driving away from the pier as fast as possible.</p>
  <p>When he finally walked into their hideout in the scoreboard, the other guys were all crashed out in front of the television. Vinnie's head shot up the moment he caught a whiff of warm fresh dogs.</p>
  <p>"Finally!" He yelled and jumped up. "You got lost or something?"</p>
  <p>On some level Throttle had now wished he had. How was he going to explain himself about what happened at the pier? He couldn't help but look at Stoker. He just knew the former rebel leader would have something to say about it.</p>
  <p>"Something like that." Throttle scratched the back of his head. He grabbed a dog out of the paper bag for himself and sat down on the armrest of the couch.</p>
  <p>"You okay, rookie?" Stoker said to him. "You look a bit distracted. Annoyed you got your ass kicked with a card game?"</p>
  <p><em>Yes.</em> Throttle thought to himself, would have saved me a heap of trouble. "Don't sweat it. I'll get my revenge."</p>
  <p>Stoker patted him on his shoulder. Suddenly he paused and his snout moved up and down. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Throttle. "What's that smell?" Stoker said out loud.</p>
  <p>"Dawgs." Vinnie replied with his mouth full of tonight's dinner. "You forgot the mustard, Throttle!"</p>
  <p>Vinnie was usually ignorant of what was going on when his favourite food was involved. But Modo eyed Throttle and Stoker warily. He saw Throttle's demeanour change the moment Stoker placed his hand upon the tanned mouse's shoulder.</p>
  <p>It didn't take long for Throttle to jump out of his seat and Stoker hit the couch with his fist. Vinnie dropped his mouth, causing bits of hot dog to fall out and dropped unto the floor. Modo was unsure if he should jump between the two leaders or wait the situation out.</p>
  <p>Throttle already had his arms raised in a defensive stance. "Nothing happened. She was at the pier, I thought she was in trouble, turns out she wasn't and I went to get the food."</p>
  <p>Vinnie stepped up behind Modo. "Whose he talking about?"</p>
  <p>"How come her scent is all over you, then?" Stoker asked angrily.</p>
  <p>"I think they mean Isabel." Modo said to Vinnie and the white mouse cocked his head.</p>
  <p>"Isabel?" He made a face. "Throttle was with Isabel?"</p>
  <p>The tanned mouse couldn't believe this. Nothing had happened and the way Vinnie said it made it sound as if he'd done something with her. He kept his eyes on Stoker who seemed more hurt than angry, but nonetheless the older mouse wanted an explanation and Throttle had no idea what he should say to make everything alright.</p>
  <p>"I thought she was in trouble, okay?" He began his story. "I spotted her car down at the pier and then I saw her walking straight into the water. I thought she was going to hurt herself, alright? So I pulled her away." His story was meant for all of his bros to hear, but he mainly directed it at Stoker.</p>
  <p>"I swear, Stoke, that is all. Look, I know your mind and senses are all screwed up at the moment, but believe me. I would never. I have Carbine remember?" <em>At least I think I do.</em></p>
  <p>That latter bit seemed to do the trick for Stoker lowered his shoulders and stood up straight. He looked at Throttle for a couple of seconds before shaking his head. "You're right. I'm sorry, man. I can't seem to think straight." The former rebel leader sat down again and leaned back in the seat.</p>
  <p>Throttle let out a deep breath and followed Stoker's example. "Thank you."</p>
  <p>Stoker bit the nail of his thumb before opening his mouth again. "She okay?"</p>
  <p>"She's fine. Scared the crap out of her, of course. But nothing was wrong, a simple misjudgement on my part as it turns out."</p>
  <p>Stoker responded with a nod. He was being ridiculous towards Throttle and all because of a woman. A human female. Charley's sister-in-law and a widower. What was he thinking? He'd nearly clogged the lights out of his brother because he smelled her all over him. Even now the very thought made his nostrils flare. He wasn't a teenager any more. If Vinnie and even Modo managed to keep a straight face in front of Charley, he should be able to do so in front of a woman he'd only met two days ago.</p>
  <p>Martian biology was crap. Sure, on Mars it wasn't an issue. It was only natural to act upon it the moment you got a caught of that scent which sent you over the edge. Of course all mice produce a certain scent, each their own. But some just take you by surprise and there is nothing you can do about hits you like a boulder rolling down a hill.</p>
  <p>You either roll along with it, run away from it or fight it. Although the later one usually has major consequences if you're still near said person who is emitting those scents. Still, Stoker had been there before. He threw a quick glance at Vinnie. There had been a point when both of them were practically fighting over the same woman. Although in the end Vinnie had won her heart. In a way that had helped Stoker to slowly get over it, to the point where Harley no longer interested him. Perhaps that is what Modo was currently going through with Charley and Vinnie? Even though the two weren't together there was something there and Modo knew it. Stoker had to admit that the female mechanic resembled Harley in many ways. What if that was the reason that Vinnie was attracted to her and not just her scent?</p>
  <p>Stoker let out a loud groan and stood up. "I'm gonna go and take a nap." He walked towards the table and snatched three dogs out of the bag.</p>
  <p>"See you, rookies in the morning!"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Breaking things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>She never was much of a drinker, but somehow at this very moment it was all she wanted. Sam had always told her she was a lousy drinker. Aside from the fact that she was a bartender which meant she couldn't drink anyway, a couple glasses of anything containing alcohol was good enough to sent Isabel dancing on top of a table. This was one of the reasons why she hardly ever reached for a bottle. Yet there she was, sitting on her motel bed with the television on and a bottle of Jack in her hand.</p>
  <p>If anything Isabel wanted to forget everything about today, at least for a couple of hours. But her encounter with these aliens was a lot for her mind to handle and sleep just wouldn't come, no matter how much she told herself to think of something else. After having tossed and turned for an hour she went to a night market and bought a bottle of whiskey, something she probably would regret in the morning.</p>
  <p>The plan was simple. Watch an old movie filled with action or at leas a ton of jokes and then fall asleep or pass out because of the alcohol. Either plan sounded doable and yet she kept thinking of Charley's friends. The white one with the mask. The tall toned grey one, whose face she still hadn't seen. The guy with the tinted glasses who she met only two hours ago and then there was the other one with the long hair.</p>
  <p>He was the one who had admired her truck two days ago, talking to her as if he had been interested in it. Isabel clenched her fist around the bottle and took a big gulp, the golden liquid slightly burned her throat.</p>
  <p>Boy, had she been played the fool. By Charley, by that guy. What was his name again? Smoker? She'd even been left out of the loop by Sam, who had known but never once mentioned to her that space mice were real. Not that she would have believed him if he'd told her, but that wasn't the point.</p>
  <p>"Come on. Just fall asleep." She said to herself as she closed her eyes. "Sleep. Sleep. Sleep."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>::::::...::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Isabel wasn't the only one who was having trouble falling asleep.</p>
  <p>Back in the scoreboard, Stoker was lying on the couch in front of the television. One of Modo's James Bomb tapes playing. The former rebel leader couldn't shake the thought of Isabel being 'rescued' by Throttle. His tanned bro had her scent all over him. She'd even shaken Throttle's hand, willingly. She hadn't shaken his hand when he had introduced himself to her.</p>
  <p>Still, something good might have come out of it. At least she had another close encounter with one of them, meaning next time they would meet up she probably wouldn't be so scared. Stoker was only upset that it had been Throttle and not him who had gotten that opportunity.</p>
  <p>Perhaps it was his own fault. Stoker had to admit, he'd been too eager about the whole thing. Isabel wasn't Martian. She didn't understand how their biology worked, how could she? If whatever he was feeling was real and not just something random sensation because he'd been out of the game for so long, than he had to approach this differently. The human way.</p>
  <p>Yeah, that was it. The human way. But what was the human way? Stoker had no idea, but his bros might know. They'd been on Earth long enough and with a special woman such as Charley, surely one of them could help him with this. With a smile on his face, Stoker finally shut his eyes and turned around on the couch. Finally able to fall asleep.</p>
  <p>Across from the room where Stoker was another mouse was having some thoughts of his own. Thoughts he hadn't had before and he didn't want to have.</p>
  <p>Throttle lied on his back in his bed staring at the ceiling. The image of Isabel haunted his vision. It was all Stoker's fault. If he hadn't blabbed about how lovely she was, how delicious she smelled and how kind she'd been to him, Throttle wouldn't have looked twice at the woman.</p>
  <p>Okay, perhaps that was a lie. He would have looked. He also looked at Charley, but that was different as to how Modo and Vincent perceived her. He was more annoyed with the fact that he couldn't sleep and he blamed Stoker and Isabel for it. One thing was for sure, Throttle planned on not losing another card game ever again.</p>
  <p>He sat up straight and stood up. Vinnie was sound asleep in his own bed. His mouth hung open and loud snores escaped his throat. Sure, the white mouse had no trouble falling asleep. Ever. There wasn't much Throttle could do. He walked towards the window and sat down in the window sill. He glanced up at the cloudless sky and looked at a red dot blinking in the distance.</p>
  <p>Mars looked incredibly small from Earth, even if it was one of the planets closest to it. He wondered what Carbine was currently doing. How was she handling matters back home? Surely, but slowly, mouse numbers were growing but the war wasn't completely over yet. Rats were still an issue and Carbine had informed them that there had been other planets trying to invade Mars, now that it was finally getting back on its feet.</p>
  <p>Perhaps he should have stayed on Mars alongside her, despite her objections. they could work on their relationship. Throttle sighed and leaned back against the wall and hoped sleep would catch up to him soon.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>::::::...::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Somehow at some point during the night Isabel did fall asleep. She opened her eyes and was hit by a ray of sun shining through an opening in the curtains. She sat up and immediately reached for her head. That bottle of Jack had been a bad idea. The light hit her eyes and the pounding in her head made her feel sick. Still, she didn't feel nauseous enough to empty her stomach so that was a good thing.</p>
  <p>She slipped off of the bed and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. But the moment she looked into the mirror and saw her reflection she made a face. Her blond hair was all tangled up. She looked like a mess. Sam had been right, she really was a lousy drinker. Glancing down at her watch she noticed it was already noon. Isabel groaned and vigorously began to brush her hair.</p>
  <p>A faint knocking suddenly sounded from the other room. Confused, Isabel looked at her reflection. Who could that be? Perhaps the owner of the motel? Again someone knocked and Isabel hurried out of the bathroom. She quickly opened the door and stared into a pair of aviator sunglasses, which rested upon the nose of her sister-in-law.</p>
  <p>"Charley?"</p>
  <p>The brunette smiled and removed the glasses. "Morning, Izzy. I thought I'd come pick you up for lunch."</p>
  <p>"Oh,-" Isabel replied feeling incredibly caught off guard. How in the blazes did Charley figure out where she was staying? She hadn't given the address to her since she came to Chicago. "I'm just,- I'm sorry. Not to come off as rude but how did you figure out I was here?"</p>
  <p>"Stoker knew." Charley told her.</p>
  <p>Isabel blinked. "What?"</p>
  <p>Without waiting for an invitation, Charley walked into the room. "Stoker. The one with the long hair? The one who followed you back here two days ago?"</p>
  <p>"Ah. Him." So, that encounter had been anything but a coincidence. She should have known, but to now hear that he had actually followed her all the way back to her motel? How had he done that? If things went on like this, her fear of those aliens would certainly turn more into anger than any other emotion.</p>
  <p>Charley noticed her sister-in-law's demeanour change. Maybe she shouldn't have said that about Stoker so casually. After all, she did have this whole big fight with him over it and now she made it seem as if his behaviour had been perfectly normal. "Izzy, I should tell you that I was unaware of it and when I found out that he had followed you, I was really upset."</p>
  <p>Isabel threw Charley a sceptical look. "You were?"</p>
  <p>"Of course I was." Charley replied. "I love those guys, but subtlety is not their forte or boundaries for that matter. He could have placed himself in grave danger or have given you the fright of a lifetime in broad daylight."</p>
  <p>Isabel thought back to that moment when she had actually met Stoker without knowing what he really was. Sure she had thought he was a bit odd, but he seemed rather harmless. She probably would have screamed just as much as she had done when she saw Vinnie for the first time in his full Martian glory. "I see."</p>
  <p>"You still up for lunch with me?" Charley asked with a small smile and Isabel nodded. She wasn't planning on holding Charley accountable for the behaviour of those mice.</p>
  <p>"Sure. Uh, I'm just,- not ready. Will you give me a second?"</p>
  <p>Charley nodded. A rather flustered Isabel quickly grabbed the whiskey bottle from the table and tossed it into a bin. Charley sat down at the edge of the bed and glanced around the room.</p>
  <p>"By the way, didn't you tell me you were staying at a hotel?" Charley suddenly said.</p>
  <p>Isabel blushed. <em>Crap. </em>The auburn haired mechanic eyed her with suspicion. "Well, didn't you?" She asked again.</p>
  <p>"Did I?" Isabel cleared her throat. She knew perfectly well she had told Charley that she was staying at a hotel. All for the simple reason she didn't want Charley to worry about her not being able to afford a hotel. And money was not a conversation Isabel wanted to have with her friend for several reasons.</p>
  <p>"I'm pretty sure you did."</p>
  <p>Isabel ran a hand through her tangled hair. "I don't know. Hotel, motel. I mean we don't really use the word 'motel' back in England."</p>
  <p>Charley arched an eyebrow. Isabel shrugged acting as nonchalant as possible. She really did not want Charley to find out the reason why she'd lied. If Charley found out what happened to the money Isabel received after the accident and Sam's death, the brunette would surely lose every respect she'd ever had for her brother. Eventually Charley shook her head and Isabel quietly sighed with relief. At least that story was laid to rest, for now.</p>
  <p>"I see you've been drinking." Charley then said changing the subject as she nodded towards the wall, where Isabel had chucked the almost empty bottle into the bin a minute ago.</p>
  <p>Isabel rolled her eyes. "Was last night. Felt like it."</p>
  <p>"Are you okay? Do you need to talk about something?" Charley asked and Isabel didn't really care for her tone. First that mouse thought she was planning on drowning herself and now Charley treated her as if she was sort of unstable.</p>
  <p>"Just a hangover, Charley. I'll be fine. I just need,-" She paused for a second. "A new head." She could hear Charley giggle. "Not funny."</p>
  <p>"Sorry. I'll wait right here until you find your new head in the bathroom."</p>
  <p>"Ha, ha. Thank you very much." Isabel retorted.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>::::::...::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Heads up, Throttle!"</p>
  <p>"Vincent, no!" Throttle shouted but it was too late. The youngest mouse hurled the football with the force of a hurricane through the room and nobody managed to reach him in time to hold him back.</p>
  <p>The football went straight through the bottles of root beer which stood on the kitchen table, causing broken pieces of glass to fly across the area before colliding with the fridge. When the sound of falling shards had stopped, Throttle looked up at the damage Vinnie had managed to cause with one throw. All of the bottles except for one had been broken. But the biggest damage had been done to the fridge. The tanned mouse walked over to the machine and pulled the football out of the now dented door.</p>
  <p>"How do you always manage to break everything?" Throttle exclaimed out loud.</p>
  <p>"Come on, bro. You sound just like Charley-girl." Vinnie replied pulling the broken fridge door open and grabbing a drink. Throttle clenched his fingers around the football until it popped.</p>
  <p>"Hey!" Vinnie shouted pulling the object from Throttle's hands. "It was still in perfect shape."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, unlike our fridge. Just look at it." The tanned mouse shook his head. "We'll need a new one."</p>
  <p>Vinnie walked over to the trash can and chucked the flat football into it. "I'll give Charley-girl a call. I'm sure she can get her hands on another one or check this one out. Maybe it isn't broken. If it's broken she can get one of those third hand thingies."</p>
  <p>"Second hand." Modo corrected him. He glanced over at the fridge and let out a whistle. "Oh boy."</p>
  <p>Ignoring any more comments, Vinnie grabbed the microphone and turned the radio on. He plopped down on the chair next to Stoker who had somehow managed to sleep through all of the commotion. He opened his eyes and dropped his legs onto the ground. "Morning, Rookie." He said to Vinnie.</p>
  <p>"Sh!" The white mouse hushed Stoker. "I'm contacting Charley." Immediately Stoker's ears perked up.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>::::::...::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A bleeping sound filled the car where currently Charley and Isabel resided in. Charley nodded at Isabel. "Can you pick that up?" She pointed at the microphone attached to the radio inside the dashboard. "I'm kind of manoeuvring around traffic here."</p>
  <p>Isabel turned around, leaned towards the device and grabbed the black microphone off its hook. "Hello?"</p>
  <p>"Hello?" She said again after a few seconds. The static sound of the radio crackled through the car but then someone on the other side cleared their throat.</p>
  <p>"Charley?"</p>
  <p>"No, this is Isabel." She replied.</p>
  <p>"Oh, hi there Honey! This is Vinnie. Ouch! Hey, what did I do?" The voice said and Isabel's eyes widened. It was one of the Martians. Did he just call her honey?</p>
  <p>She moved her eyes towards Charley who had a small smile on her face. Had she known it would be one of them? She couldn't very well hand Charley the microphone, she was driving. Besides it was only his voice she was hearing. Isabel cleared her throat.</p>
  <p>"Charley is here, she can hear you." Again it sounded as if the line went quiet but in the distance Isabel could hear some murmuring going on.</p>
  <p>"Great! Hey sweetheart, the fridge kinda broke and we think we might need a new one?" Vinnie said without sounding embarrassed at all. "Think you could pop over and help us out?"</p>
  <p>"The fridge,- broke?" Isabel repeated, not sure if she'd heard that right, and glanced over at Charley who groaned loudly.</p>
  <p>"I don't believe this. Not again,-" She muttered under her breath.</p>
  <p>Isabel cleared her throat. "She doesn't seem very happy about it."</p>
  <p>This time Vinnie let out a groan. "Honestly, babe, it wasn't my fault."</p>
  <p>Isabel eyed Charley who let out another sigh and then extended her hand. "Hand me that microphone, will you?" Without arguing about safety, Isabel quickly gave her what she asked for.</p>
  <p>"Vinnie, if that fridge is completely broken yet again, I'm not buying you guys food for two weeks." Then she reached out and turned the radio off before the conversation could continue.</p>
  <p>"Of course he broke the fridge. Who else could it have been? Stoker? Maybe, but not Throttle or Modo. Well, Modo could have done it on accident, but with Vinnie it is somehow always different." Charley began to ramble as she hung the microphone back in its place.</p>
  <p>She made it sound as if living with these Martians was incredibly tiring and yet there was a hint of endearment in there. Isabel tilted her head sideways. "So, you're going to go there now?"</p>
  <p>Charley blinked and looked at Izzy for a few seconds. "Oh, you're right. Would you mind? I could drop you off at the garage first if you'd prefer that?"</p>
  <p>For a moment it seemed as if Isabel was going to accept Charley's offer, but then she shook her head. "That's alright. I'll wait in the car." She said. It would be ridiculous and inconvenient if she'd make Charley drive her to the Last Chance Garage.</p>
  <p>"Thanks, Izzy." In Charley's mind this felt like a small step towards victory. Soon Isabel would be talking with the guys as if she was never afraid of them in the first place.</p>
  <p>"I can't believe you have one of these in your car." She nodded at the radio transmitter and Charley smile broadly.</p>
  <p>"Isn't it cool? It's a new model, works really well. I mostly use it to contact the guys or vice versa. There's also one in the garage." She gave the device a quick pet on the front. "Of course the connection sucks once outside of the city, but I hardly ever go out alone nowadays."</p>
  <p>Isabel listened quietly as Charley talked. It all sounded so, normal. There was no other way to describe it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>::::::...::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Why the heck you do that for?" Vinnie said to Stoker after he set the transmitter away.</p>
  <p>"Honey?" Stoker arched an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.</p>
  <p>"What? Isn't she?" Vinnie shrugged confused and Stoker gritted his teeth. "The good news is that Charley is coming over to fix the fridge."</p>
  <p>Deep down Stoker knew Vinnie was absolutely oblivious of his own actions, especially when it came to women. But at least Charley was coming their way and she was bringing Isabel with her. This was his chance. A chance to show he was a normal guy. As far as you could consider a Martian mouse normal.</p>
  <p>She sounded quite calm through the radio. That soft velvety voice. Not scared or nervous at all. For a quick second he looked over at Throttle who was standing next to the fridge scratching the back of his head. Was it due to his actions last night? Did he take some of her fear away? He stood up and walked over the Throttle and Modo who were busy in conversation.</p>
  <p>"In that case, it's best if we cleared some of this mess up." Modo said. "Don't want Charley ma'am to walk through glass or accidentally cut herself." Glass shards, a broken fridge, Stoker had really missed a lot during his nap. The four mice began to clear the kitchen. A couple of tiny cuts and another broken bottle later, the guys were done cleaning.</p>
  <p>The four of them now stood in the middle of the room and looked around. Normally they didn't care about how the scoreboard looked, but somehow today they seemed to notice how messy all of it must look to an outsider. Despite the fact that Charley regularly commented about it, because in the end she always let it slide and thus the guys never properly took care of it.</p>
  <p>"You think if we get a broom and push it all to one side it'll look more presentable?" Stoker suggested.</p>
  <p>"I don't even think we have a broom." Modo rubbed his chin. "Maybe use our tails to sweep everything under the couch?"</p>
  <p>"That's one way to do it." It was a silly idea, perhaps even pointless, but Throttle agreed with the others. They should at least clean it up to the best of their abilities.</p>
  <p>"You know, I don't understand why all of you are acting so different. Is it just me or are we still walking on eggshells because of Isabel?" Vinnie grunted as he kicked a chair back towards the table.</p>
  <p>"Hey, a change of pace never hurt anyone." Stoker replied.</p>
  <p>Vinnie huffed. "That's rich coming from you."</p>
  <p>"Meaning?" The former leader of the Freedom Fighters narrowed his eyes at the youngest of the bunch.</p>
  <p>Throttle stepped between them before both mice got too riled up. "Okay, cool it. You're both right, but right now I agree with Modo and say we use our tails and sweep every visible crumb under the couch."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>::::::...::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The stadium scoreboard. Isabel knew this is where the Martian mice resided thanks to one of them, but to now stand in front of it was something else. Of all the places to hide and live in, they had chosen this?</p>
  <p>"That is some hideout." She said looking up at the gigantic scoreboard. "I didn't even know there could be something on the inside of it."</p>
  <p>"You still want to stay out here? I mean if you're planning on staying for as long as I'm working on Sam's bike, you know you'll have to meet them face to face eventually."</p>
  <p>Isabel turned her head. Charley had a point, a point Isabel had already crossed but Charley didn't know that yet. She hadn't told her sister-in-law about her short encounter with Throttle and she very much doubted he had told Charley as well. If he had, Charley would have surely made a comment about it.</p>
  <p>"I'll join you." She said. "But I might not be very talkative."</p>
  <p>Charley nodded. "That's alright. Considering why we're here, I can assure you I will be doing <em>a lot</em> of talking. Maybe yelling."</p>
  <p>With that said Charley led the way up and into the scoreboard and Isabel couldn't believe what she was seeing. The inside of the structure mainly consisted of metal and sometimes wooden beams. The walls were mostly made out of brick and the floor as a dark grey concrete. Even though the outside was not very appealing, the inside was quite the structure and even Isabel could find some weird type of beauty in it.</p>
  <p>Before they reached the final door, the door which led to the others, Charley abruptly stopped and turned to Isabel. "Just a heads up about Modo."</p>
  <p>"Modo?"</p>
  <p>"The tall grey one? He lost his arm and eye during a battle on their home planet. Now he may look the most,- menacing of all. But he is the kindest and purest one out of all of them." Charley paused and bit her bottom lip for a second as if deep in thought. "I'd hate for you to freak out when you meet him, it'll break his heart."</p>
  <p>Isabel couldn't help but stare at her sister-in-law. By now it was more than obvious what they all meant to Charley, she couldn't deny it any more. She let out a deep breath and nodded. "I promise." and Charley smiled back at her.</p>
  <p>She turned back to the door and knocked on it. "Guys, it's me and Izzy! We're coming in!" Without waiting for an answer she turned the doorknob.</p>
  <p>On the other side of the door, the four mice brothers stood scattered around the room trying to act as unconcerned as possible even though deep down inside they were all anxious. Well, all except for one. Vinnie was only anxious regarding Charley's reaction to the second broken fridge within the span of a month.</p>
  <p>Stoker had taken a seat a the table, cleaning his helmet with a cloth. Throttle sat on the couch with the television on, trying hard to focus on whatever was airing on the screen. Vinnie stood near the door ready to sweet talk to Charley, hoping that would somehow make her less angry with him. Modo however was nowhere near the door or near any of the others. He stood all the way in the back of the room next to Lil' Hoss, the only one who could always manage to make him feel at ease.</p>
  <p>Charley entered first and immediately was swept up from the ground by Vinnie. It happen so suddenly that Isabel couldn't help but jump aside with a soft yelp escaping her.</p>
  <p>"Vinnie, put me down!" Charley said to the white mouse.</p>
  <p>"Hey, sweetheart! Miss me? You're looking beautiful today, like every day,-" He stopped and put Charley back on the ground. She threw him an angry look.</p>
  <p>"You broke it, didn't you?"</p>
  <p>Vinnie looked appalled and stepped back. "Whoa, that's still up for debate. I mean the fridge might not be broken. Just,- dented."</p>
  <p>Charley let out a groan and Isabel chuckled behind her hand. She took a deep breath and let her eyes roam around the room, taking in everything and everyone she saw. She caught the tanned mouse, she'd met last night, turning his head away from her the moment she looked his way. Suddenly she felt nervous being in his presence. Had last night scared her more than she realized?</p>
  <p>When she turned her attention away from Throttle she noticed Charley had already made her way to the kitchen, there she spotted the other mouse. The one who'd told Charley about her whereabouts. She clenched her jaw and watched him slowly turn to greet Charley. He stood up from his seat and wrapped his arms around her. From this distance Isabel could see the long metal tail moving and she wondered why his tail was different from the others. Charley had said that the one called Modo had lost his arm during a war? Perhaps that was why this guy had a tail made out of metal. With a look of surprise she saw him let go of Charley only to reach for her hand and give it a kiss causing her sister-in-law to giggle.</p>
  <p>Watching them made Isabel forget for a moment that Vinnie was still standing a couple of feet away from her. An opportunity he was using to observe her closely. She still came across as wary to all of them. He noticed the moment she spotted Throttle she'd taken a small step back and when she looked at Stoker she'd seemed upset. Man, she was difficult to read. Was she still afraid of him? Best to get it all over with and just confront her head on, starting by apologizing for scaring her yesterday.</p>
  <p>Vinnie cleared his throat and Isabel swiftly turned, her eyes wide at the unexpected noise. "Hi, honey." He said with his most charming smile. "Listen, I want to say I'm sorry for scaring you like that yesterday. I hope I'll have a different effect on you from now on."</p>
  <p>He frowned as Isabel gulped. Had he said something weird? At least she hadn't fainted on him yet. He probably startled her, yeah that was it. He cleared his throat ready to say something when he noticed a figure appearing from the corner of his eye.</p>
  <p>"Is he bothering you, ma'am?" A warm voice said.</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fridges and Spaceships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>Stoker had walked away from Charley the moment he saw Vinnie open his mouth to talk to Isabel. The former rebel leader did not want the woman to be the object of Vinnie's antics and knowing Vinnie he was bound to do everything he could to make Isabel like him. Especially since she was Charley's family and he couldn't stand the fact he'd made someone faint in a negative way. Apart from the fact Stoker could sense she was feeling uncomfortable.</p>
  <p>"Bothering her?" Vinnie repeated feeling heavily insulted. "How am I bothering her?"</p>
  <p>"With your head obviously." Stoker replied crossing his arms and throwing the younger mouse a look.</p>
  <p>Isabel stared at both mice with a surprised and confused expression. What was going on?</p>
  <p>"My head doesn't bother people. If anything it should make them feel mesmerised." Vinnie grinned and placed his hands on his sides.</p>
  <p>"You know I think I'm just going to see how Charley's doing. Excuse me." Isabel said quietly and she stepped away in a quick pace from Stoker and Vinnie.</p>
  <p>It was pretty obvious they were trying to be kind to her, knowing how she'd reacted the first time. But what she hadn't expected was the way they interacted with each other, like two boys fighting over a toy. Showing off who was the bigger,- mouse.</p>
  <p>As a fair amount of bickering went on behind her, Isabel reached Charley who sat crouched in front of the fridge. The dent in the door was enormous. How had they managed to do that?</p>
  <p>"What am I going to do with this?" The brunette groaned loudly.</p>
  <p>Isabel leaned over her and placed her hand on the side of the fridge door. She opened and closed it. The light inside was also broken. "You want my professional opinion on it?"</p>
  <p>Charley looked up. "It's broken?"</p>
  <p>"Past the point of no return." Isabel nodded. She extended her hand and pulled Charley back up on her feet.</p>
  <p>"Figured as much." The mechanic replied.</p>
  <p>"What if we get the dent out?" Both women turned their heads at the sound of a low husky voice.</p>
  <p>Throttle had gotten up from the couch after having watched that awkward display between Stoker and Vinnie at the door. He chuckled at the sight of Isabel excusing herself from their presence, leaving both men flabbergasted.</p>
  <p>Throttle also took a moment to glance into the direction of Modo, who was still standing on the other side of the room next to Lil' Hoss. If anything he wouldn't have expected Modo to act this way. Sure, Throttle knew Modo was rather sensitive when it came to meeting humans because of the way he looked but he seemed even more reserved than usual. Was it because she was Charley's family?</p>
  <p>"First of, I doubt even you could get the dent out, or Modo." Charley quickly added as Throttle was already opening his mouth to comment. "I don't know how you guys managed to destroy the second fridge within four week, but Izzy is right. This one is written off."</p>
  <p>"It's not really a question of how it got broken, more a question of who." Throttle smirked.</p>
  <p>"It ain't because I know who broke it." Charley's head shot in the direction of Vinnie who was still standing at the door arguing with Stoker about Lord knows what.</p>
  <p>Throttle knew what they were talking about. He could hear them perfectly. It was Vinnie complaining to Stoker about giving him a bad reputation, with Stoker replying he had already done that himself. Vinnie muttered something along the lines of Stoker acting like a love struck puppy. Stoker didn't deny it.</p>
  <p>"That reminds me of something." Charley snapped her fingers. "I'll be right back, I just have to see Modo for a quick second."</p>
  <p>"He's at the back." Throttle replied pointing in the direction of where Modo was. Charley gave him a confused look, not really understanding why he was excluding himself like that. Something she was bound to ask him.</p>
  <p>Charley walked away leaving Isabel alone with Throttle. It didn't take long for both of them to realize they were the only ones left standing in the kitchen. Throttle turned to Isabel who looked uneasy with him standing there. For a quick second he looked in the direction of Vinnie and Stoker and found them to still be standing at the door.</p>
  <p>The tanned mouse cleared his throat. "So, did you tell Charley about last night?" That really did not come out right, almost as if he was implying something else.</p>
  <p>Luckily for him Isabel didn't seem fazed by it. "I didn't. Frankly, I wouldn't even know how to start that conversation."</p>
  <p>Throttle nodded. "I didn't say a thing either, but that's mainly because I didn't get the chance." He looked over Isabel's shoulder and saw that Stoker and Vinnie had ended their conversation and were now coming their way.</p>
  <p>"Is there any chance we don't tell her?" Isabel suggested rubbing her collarbone nervously.</p>
  <p>If it was up to Throttle he would certainly agree with her. He wanted nothing more than to be able to go back and erase the night when he came to Isabel's 'rescue' at the beach. The incident had left a mark on him and he had no desire for it. Unfortunately, there was one problem.</p>
  <p>"At some point I'm afraid we have to." Throttle said and he nodded to something behind her. "Because they know."</p>
  <p>Isabel blinked and glanced over her shoulder and caught sight of Vinnie and Stoker. However Vinnie halted and diverted to the left. A bit too obvious but probably for the best. Throttle could hear Isabel's heartbeat increase its pace and he wasn't sure if it was because of Vinnie or because the woman felt cornered. Stoker stopped a couple of inches from the table, leaving enough space between him and Isabel. The older mouse was no fool. Because of Isabel his senses were already heightened, making it also easier for him to read her.</p>
  <p>"What's the verdict on the fridge?" He asked nonchalantly. Throttle shook his head.</p>
  <p>"The ladies say it's a lost cause."</p>
  <p>Stoker banged his fist on the table causing Isabel to jump. "Damn it, Vincent." He shouted over his shoulder.</p>
  <p>"It was a good throw!" Vinnie replied from the couch where he now sat with his feet up.</p>
  <p>"Throw?" Isabel repeated with a frown.</p>
  <p>Of course Isabel and Charley were unaware of how Vinnie had exactly managed to break the fridge. The story itself was nothing special as they were all used by how Vinnie was. Yet for someone new, someone like Isabel who already wasn't Vinnie's biggest fan, the story might cause a different reaction than a simple shrug of the shoulder. Stoker looked at Throttle as he himself was asleep when Vinnie broke the fridge.</p>
  <p>"He, uh, threw a football." Throttle said to Isabel.</p>
  <p>She arched an eyebrow. "Threw a football?" Her eyes moved back to the fridge. "Surely, he must have fired it with a canon?"</p>
  <p>Both mice looked at the woman with surprise in their eyes because she, quite unexpectedly. had actually made a sarcastic comment. It was Stoker who replied with a chuckle.</p>
  <p>"If only that were true, darlin'. But he can be quite the loose cannon."</p>
  <p>Isabel responded with a small smile and Stoker couldn't help but feel his heart jump with victory. From the corner of his eye he could see Throttle sigh deeply, whether that was because of Isabel or Vinnie's behaviour he couldn't tell. It didn't matter. Things were seemingly beginning to turn around. Before he could speak up again he noticed Isabel's attention being diverted elsewhere. He followed her gaze and spotted Charley waving her over.</p>
  <p>"Excuse me for a moment." She said and walked past them.</p>
  <p>Filled with curiosity, Throttle and Stoker looked around the kitchen counter to watch why Charley had called Isabel over. Charley was standing next to Modo. Was she holding his hand? Quietly they listened closely in on their conversation.</p>
  <p>Charley pulled on Modo's hand to put him right in front of Isabel. "Izzy, remember how I told you about Modo? This is Modo."</p>
  <p>It hadn't taken long for Isabel to notice him. The moment Charley had motioned her over she could already see him. Still, her steps did not falter even though they started to feel like lead and when she reached to two of them they felt like concrete.</p>
  <p>In front of her stood the tallest mouse out of all of them. Isabel tilted her head back in order to get a good look at Modo's face. With her mouth slightly agape she couldn't help but stare at him. Charley had prepared her for meeting Modo, but she didn't tell her she was planning on literally throwing him in her face like that. The man only had one good eye, the other one hidden behind a black patch like a pirate captain. Her eyes travelled down towards the right. Where one would normally find a shoulder, his was definitely not there. Instead there was a prosthetic arm, which frankly looked more like a metal weapon than an actual arm. A Terminator was a good comparison.</p>
  <p>"Modo, meet Isabel. Isabel, meet Modo." Charley said calmly and with a smile.</p>
  <p>For a quick second Modo looked down at Charley, feeling tricked by the woman when she came over and told him she needed his help with getting the broken down fridge into the back of her truck. Of course he couldn't blame her on one hand, he was the only one Isabel hadn't met yet and that was because he was too afraid of how his physique might affect her. But so far she was still standing on both feet, eyeing him and observing him closely.</p>
  <p>"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Isabel." He extended his left hand for her to shake. His real arm made of flesh, blood and fur.</p>
  <p>Cautiously, Isabel stuck out her own left arm and grabbed hold of his hand. Her hand was cold to the touch unlike Charley's which was always warm. But Isabel's hand was softer. Probably because she didn't tinker away in a garage twenty-four seven.</p>
  <p>"Hello, Modo." The woman replied softly. Modo's nose twitched and he caught a small whiff of the scent which was currently the cause of driving Stoker to the point of insanity. He could understand the attraction. Her honey blond hair in combination with that soft smell. But it wasn't for him. No, he wanted the smell of sandalwood with that hint of a golden red hue whenever the sun hit Charley's hair. His eye darted her way for a quick second and he could relief on her face.</p>
  <p>Charley let out a deep breath which could have been loud enough for everyone to hear. "Great. That is one last thing for me to worry about from now on." She stepped up to Isabel, grabbed her upper arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, Izzy."</p>
  <p>The three of them made their way towards the kitchen. Throttle and Stoker quickly scurried away the moment they began their walk. Charley stopped in the middle of the room, between the kitchen and living room area. She turned into the direction of Vinnie and pointed her finger at him "You!" And Vinnie practically leaped off the couch.</p>
  <p>"Yes, sweetheart?" He said coyly.</p>
  <p>"You are coming along with me and Modo to get a new fridge. Because you're the reason we need to spend money. Again!" Charley threw her hands up in the air out of frustration. She was not in a good mood, one of the worst. All of them could sense it, even Isabel and she wasn't even Martian. This was a side of Charley none of them liked to see. It was also a rare sight to see her this agitated. Then again the last couple of days had been rather stressful.</p>
  <p>Isabel, however, was used to this side of her. Charley had been the same with Sam. He was older than her by a few years but she was the one with the pants on in the Davidson family. The one who took care of everyone, the one who scolded those that needed it and also the one who listened the most. Charley was one in a million and Isabel loved being part of her family. As far as she still was family now that Sam had passed away.</p>
  <p>"Izzy, if it's alright with you, I'll only be gone for a short while to get a new fridge." Charley looked at her sister-in-law with a pleading look. Of course, she would understand if Isabel would say no. However, she was hoping it wouldn't come to that. "I know we had a lunch date, but maybe afterwards,-?"</p>
  <p>Isabel shook her head, causing Charley to stop. The mechanic looked at her friend, was she saying no? All eyes were on her, human and Martian alike. Isabel felt rather put on the spot, but if she were to say no she'd be quite the witch after everything that Charley had done since she came back to Chicago.</p>
  <p>"It's fine, Charley." She said. "I can always run if I want to. We'll have lunch when you get back." Isabel mentally kicked herself. The part about running was something she shouldn't have said.</p>
  <p>But Charley gave her the biggest smile possible. She wrapped arms around Isabel and hugged her tight. "Thank you." A quick peck was placed on Isabel's cheek and Charley motioned for Vinnie and Modo to accompany her.</p>
  <p>Everyone moved aside out of the kitchen as Throttle unplugged the fridge and Modo lifted it from the ground. All that Isabel could do was stare at the tall grey mouse with eyes as wide as saucers as he carried the appliance with ease out of the room.</p>
  <p>Vinnie and Charley followed after him but halted at the door. Vinnie was the first to turn around and say something. "Have fun, guys! We'll be back before you know it."</p>
  <p>Charley smacked him on the back of his head. which Vinnie rubbed soon after. "We'll be quick." She added but this was mostly directed at Isabel, who nodded in return.</p>
  <p>"You sure you're okay with leaving her alone with Stoker and also Throttle?" Vinnie asked her as they descended down the steps.</p>
  <p>Charley frowned at him. "Of course I'm a bit worried regarding Stoker, but Isabel can handle herself. She knows how to fend of a man,- or mouse. But just in case, that's why Throttle is there. He'll keep Stoker in check."</p>
  <p>Vinnie watched as Charley walked in front him, swaying her hips from left to right, realizing she had no idea about what occurred last night.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>::::::...::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Not that last night was of any influence on Throttle's current state. The fact that without even asking him if he wanted to be here, he now was here with both Stoker and Isabel. A place he'd rather no be. Not because of Stoker or the fact he knew the exact reason why he was put there by Charley, for some sort of form of babysitting. No, he didn't want to be there because he could smell her. That vanilla scent with a hint of whiskey. He didn't care for the latter and it wasn't a strong scent, just a tiny linger in the background, but it was there nonetheless. It hadn't been there last night, which could only mean she'd went on a drinking rampage after he'd left her. He felt slightly insulted, even though he wasn't a hundred percent sure if it was because of him. But it sure felt that way.</p>
  <p>Currently Isabel was walking around the room, taking in their living space. There wasn't a lot to see. There was a bunk bed in the corner which they never used as it was rather small and frankly uncomfortable. The door to the bedroom where all three mice slept was closed, which was for the best as it was a mess in there. A large part of the room was dedicated to their bikes, plus a corner with tools and a workbench where Charley sometimes tinkered away on new weapons for their rides. Then there was the kitchen, where Stoker and Throttle were currently sitting at the table hidden behind a pile of leftover food which came from the fridge. And last but not least there was the couch and two sofa chairs accompanied by a coffee table and a television.</p>
  <p>It didn't take long for Isabel to make finish her round, however she did not return to the two guys. She halted next to the workbench and checked out Charley's tools. Stoker leaned over to Throttle, his eyes stayed focused on Isabel. "So, what do we do now?"</p>
  <p>Throttle didn't look his way. "Wait?" He replied.</p>
  <p>"While we wait, I mean." Stoker nodded his head into the direction of the workbench. "Isn't this the perfect opportunity to tell her more about who we are and more about Mars?"</p>
  <p>The tanned mouse leaned back and followed Stoker's gaze. "She's right there, coach. Go ahead." He noticed Stoker began to fidget with his hands, a sight he'd never seen before. Even with Harley he never acted in such a nervous manner. But perhaps because those were different times and because she was Martian, like them. Honestly he was unsure how much good it would do to tell Isabel about Mars, would it really make her feel more at ease knowing they were fighters? Killers even in some manner of speaking.</p>
  <p>"You're right. I should. Yes, I should." Stoker stood up from his seat but didn't move an inch after that. Throttle looked up at him.</p>
  <p>"You need a kick in the caboose?"</p>
  <p>With a yelp Throttle landed on the floor as Stoker had used his tail to yank the chair away from underneath him. Throttle landed on his ass and angrily looked up only to find Stoker already running off towards Isabel, who'd obviously heard the ruckus. She threw him a puzzled look and Throttle quickly averted his eyes before making his way back up again.</p>
  <p>Stoker was nearing Isabel, filled with courage and ready to talk to her, without having to worry about any interruptions from others. But the closer the older mouse got to her the more he felt his boldness slipping away. Sure his idea of talking about Mars and how their lives were there was a good plan to begin with, but was it really a conversation starter? Wasn't it his point to convince Isabel that they were good folk, with good intentions and that those were just a few reasons why Charley liked them so much? Frankly he was beginning to doubt if talking about Mars would make Isabel think otherwise about them. He had to think of something else.</p>
  <p>And quick for he was already standing in front of Isabel. He glanced down at her, waiting for her to turn around so he could look into her blue eyes. He took a deep breath. Too deep and he felt his fur tingle from the sweet sensation that was the woman in front of him.</p>
  <p>"Are you alright?"</p>
  <p>Stoker reopened his eyes and saw Isabel looking up at him. What was he thinking? He wasn't ready. No wait, he was. He'd talked to her before and it hadn't been awkward. Difficult, yes. But not awkward. She'd even laughed. Stoker cursed himself. He was being ridiculous.</p>
  <p>"Yes, I am." He said out loud, a bit too loud. "Sorry. I,- uh,- I wanted to say,- thank you." Yes, that was good. Thank her. Thank her for sticking around instead of running away.</p>
  <p>"Thank me? Whatever for?" Isabel asked and she raised an eyebrow. A shiver went up Stoker's spine. Her accent was something else, it sounded almost like singing.</p>
  <p>"You know. Being here." He waved his arm. "It means a lot to Charley." <em>Not just Charley</em>.</p>
  <p>"I know. I mean, thank you for saying that." She smiled softly.</p>
  <p><em>Okay, he thanked her. Now what was he going to talk about? Oh, right. Mars. No, not Mars. Something else, ask her something. </em>Stoker cleared his throat, but paused when he saw Isabel glanced at something past him. He turned his head to see what she was looking at. It wasn't Throttle, he was on the other side of the room. No, she was looking at something big and it was covered beneath multiple sheets.</p>
  <p>Hidden beneath those sheets was the spacecraft Stoker had crash landed with. That was something he could show her. It would be something she'd never seen before and it would be a perfect way to tell her more about himself. "Want to know what's hidden underneath there?"</p>
  <p>But he didn't wait for an answer. "Here, I'll show you."</p>
  <p>Stoker walked ahead and quickly glanced over his shoulder to see if Isabel was following him, which she was. They stopped in front of the object where Stoker grabbed part of a sheet and moved it aside to see where the entrance was. Once he found it he appeared from behind the sheet again and motioned for Isabel to come inside. But she didn't budge.</p>
  <p>"Something wrong?" He asked.</p>
  <p>Isabel tilted her head sideways. "What is it?"</p>
  <p>A grin formed on Stoker's face. "It's a spaceship."</p>
  <p>Isabel eyed him with disbelief. "A spaceship?"</p>
  <p>"We're from Mars, darlin'. Our bikes don't fly." He stepped back inside of the spacecraft and waited, hoped, for Isabel to come inside.</p>
  <p>Eventually, the curtain moved and Stoker casually leaned against the dashboard watching Isabel step inside. Her eyes were wide as saucers and he couldn't help but smirk at the sight. It was normal for him, most spacecrafts had the same type of interior so he wasn't easily impressed. But for her, a human, this must be quite the experience.</p>
  <p>Isabel couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sure, she wondered what was covered beneath the collection of sheets when she passed it a few minutes ago, but she figured it were probably boxes of material for their bikes anything other than an actual spacecraft.</p>
  <p>"This is how I got to Earth and how I smashed my ride." Stoker added and he stepped away from the console. "Here, take a look." He motioned for Isabel to step next to him.</p>
  <p>She slowly made her way over to him, all the while looking from left to right. The craft wasn't huge, but still big enough to hold about five people. She figured this because she counted five seats. She stopped in front of the console, a couple of feet next to Stoker. The amount of buttons and switches made her dizzy. How would you be able to control something like this?</p>
  <p>"What do you think?" He asked and he tilted his head sideways.</p>
  <p>"I,- I'm not sure." She replied. "It's something else."</p>
  <p>Stoker furrowed his brow. "Is that a good thing?"</p>
  <p>Isabel nodded and the older mouse smiled again. "Would you like to go on a ride once it's fixed?"</p>
  <p>"You mean fly?" She swiftly flung her head around. "To outer space?"</p>
  <p>"Where else, babe?"</p>
  <p><em>Babe?</em> These Martians really tended to use endearments a lot. He'd called her, ma'am, darlin' and babe. She'd heard the other mice use multiple nicknames for Charley. Was that just the way they were?</p>
  <p>"Didn't you say you crashed this ship here?" Isabel arched an eyebrow and Stoker rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment.</p>
  <p>"Minor crash. It doesn't happen that often." That did not come out right. He could tell from the look Isabel was currently giving him. She was not convinced. Stoker quickly changed the subject.</p>
  <p>"Anyway, this is actually a new Martian ship but it hadn't been properly tested yet. So I volunteered and decided to take it all the way to Earth and show it to the guys." As he talked Stoker sat down in the captain's seat. "Best flight I'd ever made to Earth. Smooth, fast, no hiccups. But then I came into the Earth's atmosphere and the whole thing went off like one of those trees you humans decorate with colourful lights."</p>
  <p>"A Christmas tree?"</p>
  <p>Stoker shrugged. "I don't know about that, but it scared the heck out of me when I walked into Charley's house and tripped over a wire and fell into it."</p>
  <p>Isabel pressed her lips in a tight line to stifle a giggle. Stoker leaned forward and placed his hand on the console. "I still don't know why that happened. But it caused me to lose control up until the last minute. Luckily, it didn't mess with the coordinates or the brakes but the landing wasn't as pleasant as usual."</p>
  <p>"Sounds like you were indeed lucky. Maybe it has something to do with the Earth's gravity?" Isabel suggested as she pointed at the seat behind her. "Mind if I,-?"</p>
  <p>"Oh, please." Stoker eagerly turned in her direction and smiled as Isabel sat down in the chair. He hadn't missed what she said though and but nonetheless repeated it. "Earth's gravity?"</p>
  <p>It wasn't exactly a question, more of a wondering if the Earth's gravity could have been the thing messing with the controls. It wasn't impossible, Earth's gravity was different than Mars. By it was rather minor. No, it had to be something else. Stoker rubbed his chin. "Maybe."</p>
  <p>"This is a newer type of air craft you said? Maybe if you compare this model with the previous one, you could find something?"</p>
  <p>Stoker couldn't believe his ears. Was Isabel helping him to figure out the problem? For a moment he could only stare at her as she looked back at him. She was probably looking at him like that awaiting an answer, but he took the moment to take her in a bit longer. The way she sat in the chair, straight but leaning forward towards him, one of her arms resting on armrest and her mouth slightly agape. Her blue eyes darting back and forth from left to right. If he didn't look away soon he was going to drown in those ocean eyes.</p>
  <p>He cleared his throat. "I thought you'd never seen a space craft before?"</p>
  <p>Isabel blinked and moved back a bit. "I haven't. Not a real one. But they show programs on television about outer space and shuttles. I figured it isn't that much different from how your spaceships are build?"</p>
  <p>Honestly, Stoker would beg to differ. Compared to Mars, Earth was quite behind when it came to building actual spacecrafts which is why it was such a hassle to find replacement parts the last time he'd crash landed here. But he wasn't going to tell Isabel that. Her suggestion on comparing this new craft with the old one wasn't a bad idea. In fact it was a good plan, one that he hadn't thought of yet.</p>
  <p>"Let's be honest, I don't really know what I'm talking about. Perhaps those programs on television is just a bunch of hocus pocus." Isabel shook her head an stood up from her seat.</p>
  <p>The moment he saw her move, Stoker jolted out of his chair and he blocked her way. "No. Your idea is a good one. One I will definitely carry out."</p>
  <p>There it was again, he was so close now that he could practically touch her scent. Stoker's tail moved nervously and he wrapped it around the bottom of his seat to keep it from doing something which could ruin his image forever. Isabel looked up at him. "Thank you." She paused for a second. "Stoker."</p>
  <p>"Stoke!"</p>
  <p>That wasn't Isabel's voice. She'd said his name though, which meant she probably wasn't as scared as she'd previously been. But none of it matter now. Stoker couldn't help but glare at Throttle who was standing in the entrance of the spaceship.</p>
  <p>"What?" He shouted back and he sensed Isabel was beginning to feel uncomfortable the moment he raised his voice. He reluctantly stepped aside and let the woman pass him. He watched as she was stopped by Throttle who asked her if she was okay. The nerve of him. What did he think Stoker was doing to her?</p>
  <p>When Throttle let Isabel out of the ship and she was out of earshot, Stoker marched his way up to his former protegee. He wasn't going to make a scene, but he was going to make it clear to Throttle he did not appreciate the way the tanned mouse was behaving. But before he had the chance to say something, Throttle beat him to the punch.</p>
  <p>"We need to talk."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The way to a mouse's heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Modo was driving Charley's pick up truck. The female mechanic sat next to him and on the other side of her sat Vinnie. Vinnie was the reason the three of them were out and about, but for some reason that didn't seem to click with the white mouse. He knew very well he'd made a bad move by trashing the fridge, but still he treated this as a fun outing. Leaning back and with one leg dangling out of the open window, it seemed like he didn't have a care in the world.</p>
  <p>"I still can't believe you managed to break yet another fridge." Charley said with a sour look. "Do you not care about having perfectly working kitchen appliances?"</p>
  <p>"It was an accident, Charley girl. It's not like I wanted to break it. I mean trust me, there are more interesting ways to accomplish that." Vinnie replied trying to be apologetic and act defensive at the same time.</p>
  <p>"What Vinnie means to say is, I am sorry Charley and I won't do it again." Modo turned his head towards his brother and squinted his eye. "Right?"</p>
  <p>Charley sighed and leaned her head back. "I know, Modo. Thank you." She smiled warmly at him and Modo quickly turned his gaze back to the road.</p>
  <p>"I mean it, sweetheart. I won't break the new fridge. I swear it." Vinnie raised two fingers and placed them over his chest. "Freedom fighter's honour."</p>
  <p>"Promises, promises." Charley muttered under her breath. "I really hope you're right."</p>
  <p>"We could always just get one of those boxes. You know, those mini fridges? A lot of people use those to store drinks and such. We don't need a fridge at all if you think about it." Vinnie suggested with an excited smile.</p>
  <p>Charley could not believe what she was hearing. Either Vinnie did not understand how a cooler box worked or he really was more brawn than brains. But then she glanced over at Modo, who usually would reply if he knew Vinnie was having a dumb idea only this time he didn't.</p>
  <p>"You know how they cool a cooler box, Vinnie?" She asked him. The young mouse looked at her with a confused look, which proved he probably really didn't know how a cooler box worked.</p>
  <p>"Ice cubes?" Modo tried. The grey mouse had heard the underlying tone in Charley's voice. What it basically said was, a cooler box is a dumb idea.</p>
  <p>"Well, that's dumb." Vinnie exclaimed and Charley felt a headache was bound to come over her.</p>
  <p>"I honestly hope Izzy is having a better time than we are." She said.</p>
  <p>Modo and Vinnie looked at each other over Charley's head, both feeling the need to say something. But Charley began to talk again.</p>
  <p>"I'm glad how well things went today. Throttle and,-" She suddenly jolted forward. "Wait a minute." She looked over at Modo. "Did I forget to introduce Throttle to Izzy?"</p>
  <p>Modo knew the answer to that question. Throttle and Isabel had already met. Charley had probably forgotten all about it because of the whole fridge incident. He was about to remind her, but he noticed Vinnie behind Charley waving his arms from left to right. Charley swiftly turned her head towards the white mouse who quickly lowered and crossed his arms, pretending there was nothing going on.</p>
  <p>"That's alright, Charley ma'am. I'm sure Throttle will introduce himself again." <em>Shoot. </em>He wasn't suppose to say that last part. Charley gave him an odd look and Vinnie facepalmed himself.</p>
  <p>"You're right. He can take care of that himself. I guess I've just been too busy with everything going on." Charley replied and Modo could hear the tiredness in her voice, even Vinnie looked guilty as she said that.</p>
  <p>Modo reached out and placed his hand on her leg. "Everything will be normal in no time." He assured her.</p>
  <p>Vinnie nodded in agreement. "We'll help out any way we can."</p>
  <p>"Thanks, guys." Charley smiled broadly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>::::::...::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"We need to talk." Throttle said.</p>
  <p>"Took the words right out of my mouth." Stoker retorted annoyingly.</p>
  <p>Throttle ran a hand through his hair as he stepped in front of his former coach. He wasn't looking for a confrontation. He was just taking a precaution.</p>
  <p>"Look, I'm not trying to start an argument, Stoke,-"</p>
  <p>Stoker crossed his arms and tilted his head sideways. "Sounds like you are though, Throttle. You practically barged in here while I was having a civilised conversation."</p>
  <p>Throttle let out a sigh. He'd heard their conversation and it was true what Stoker was saying, it had been civilised. In fact it was quite a serious conversation regarding what could have caused the crashing of Stoker's air craft. But what Throttle had seen was something else from what he'd heard. When he'd moved the curtain aside to look, he saw Stoker nearly bumping into Isabel as she got out of her seat to stop her from leaving. Then he not only noticed Stoker trying to hold himself back, but he saw the older mouse leaning in. His red antennas nearly touching Isabel's head.</p>
  <p>Not that Stoker wasn't good at controlling his thoughts and memories from entering someone's mind, on the contrary, the man was an expert at that. But with everything that he was going through, Throttle wasn't sure if Stoker would be able to contain himself.</p>
  <p>"And you're totally right, it was a really good conversation. That's not what I'm saying. I was just looking out for you, in case you would accidentally,- you know?" He pointed to his own antennas to emphasize the point he was making.</p>
  <p>Stoker took a step back at hearing Throttle's comment. He hadn't been thinking about that at all. Using your antennas wasn't ordinary, it was basic communication between two minds. Something normal on Mars, although usual done between family, partners and good friends. More often used if you wanted to get your point across if you couldn't find the right words.</p>
  <p>But connecting with someone from another species, or when you were in a state of frenzy or high with emotions, sending images could be not only seen but also felt. Throttle had connected with Charley, way back when they first landed on the blue green planet. He'd done so on a whim, being tired, feeling out of sorts and wanting to proof as quickly as possible to her that they were no threat.</p>
  <p>Now Stoker had never connected with human mind before. Maybe Throttle was overreacting, maybe he should just let Stoker be and things would figure themselves out.</p>
  <p>"Ah, forget it." He then said. "I know you'll be careful."</p>
  <p>A bit surprised, but pleased, Stoker nodded a thank you. Even though on some level he knew Throttle had a very, very good point about this. Better safe than sorry, as they say. Although Stoker rarely said that.</p>
  <p>"Let's get out." He said to Throttle and the two mice walked out of the spacecraft.</p>
  <p>Once they came out from behind the curtain the rest of the scoreboard eyed awfully quiet. Not that they worried, after all, the only one else there with them was Isabel.</p>
  <p>"So, she suggested a look at the schematics of this model and the older one." Stoker said as he rearranged the sheet to cover the door better.</p>
  <p>"Do you even have those in there?" Throttle asked.</p>
  <p>Stoker rubbed his chin as he looked at the outline of the ship. "I'm not sure. If not I can always contact Carbine. She probably has every schematic ever drawn inside that computer of hers."</p>
  <p>Since Stoker had crashed on the planet, Throttle hadn't heard that name being spoken by anybody else other than himself. His bros usually steered clear of the subject because they knew it would rub Throttle in some way. However Stoker, being Carbine's uncle, really didn't give a hoot about that. He probably didn't even know that they hadn't really talked in the last few months, most likely because Carbine wouldn't tell others about her relationship and least of all to a blabbermouth as Stoker.</p>
  <p>"I'm sure she'll be happy to help."</p>
  <p>"Well,-" Stoker replied with a nervous tone. "She might yell cause I didn't exactly ask anybody's permission to actually take the craft out."</p>
  <p>Throttle halted and uttered a chuckle. "You don't say?" That was Stoker alright. Good plans followed by immediate action instead of asking for permission.</p>
  <p>"Speaking of yelling." He glanced around the room. "Where's Isabel?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>::::::…::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Charley should have thought this through. Taking Modo and Vinnie to a pawn shop in order to get a good fridge for a good price, it seemed like a smart idea. But now both of them were nowhere to be seen. She'd figured they'd at least wanted to be there with her to pick out the new fridge, but alas as always she was left on her own whenever something else grabbed their attention.</p>
  <p>She had no choice but to pick out one herself and hope it wouldn't be destroyed within the span of the next few weeks. Maybe she should just not get them a fridge. If they didn't have one then they also couldn't break it. But then they would be going back and forth to her place, which also wasn't a good idea. Sure, she loved them all dearly, but she wanted her privacy too.</p>
  <p>Within five minutes she managed to find a new fridge, get a discount on it and close the deal. By the time the salesman had gotten the fridge in the back of the truck, there was still no sign of Modo and Vinnie. She rounded the building to the back where used cars and other vehicles were for sale. If both of them weren't there, then she was going to go back to the scoreboard on her own.</p>
  <p>She arrived at the back and it didn't take long for her to spot either of them. Both mice were roaming around the area where the motorcycle were parked. Eagerly and with interest the two checked out each ride. Charley stopped a couple of feet away from them to lean against a car and watch them for a while.</p>
  <p>Charismatic, spontaneous and flamboyant Vinnie. Caring, strong and magnetic Modo. Both so different and yet in many ways so alike. She laughed as Vinnie clumsily knocked one of the bikes over, which would have caused a domino effect but luckily Modo spotted it and caught the second bike just in time.</p>
  <p>At the sound of Charley's laugh they looked up at the mechanic, not embarrassed by what had almost happened.</p>
  <p>"Hi sweetheart." Vinnie said straightening himself. "Look at all these babies, aren't they great?"</p>
  <p>"You want a new ride, hotshot?" Charley replied with an arched eyebrow. Immediately Vinnie shook his head.</p>
  <p>"Just interesting to look, that's all."</p>
  <p>"None of these bikes could ever replace ours. Even if they broke down." Modo appeared next to Charley. "Not that they will, because we have the best woman in the world who can fix everything. There's no one like you, Charley ma'am."</p>
  <p>She locked eyes with him. "Thank you, Modo. That's so nice to hear." It was quite the compliment. He made one every now and then but somehow this one touched her.</p>
  <p>Modo, feeling incredibly proud of himself for making her look at him like that, couldn't help but feel a tiny blush creeping up. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "So, do you need help with the fridge?"</p>
  <p>"Actually, it's already in the truck. I don't believe you guys realize how long these bikes managed to divert your attention." The brunette replied and Modo's blush vanished immediately.</p>
  <p>Had they really been gone for that long or had Charley been that quick with buying their new fridge? He glanced over at Vinnie, who'd finally decided to join them. Modo obviously blamed Vinnie for this. The younger mouse had spotted a vintage Harley being driven back here and couldn't resist to take a look. Of course when he saw all the other motorcycles, he called for Modo instantly.</p>
  <p>"We're sorry, Charley." Modo apologized. "We should have helped, as it was our fridge after all."</p>
  <p>"Should have helped?" Vinnie repeated throwing his arm casually around Charley's shoulders. "Of course we would have helped, Modo. But knowing us, we'd only get in the way. Probably even break more stuff."</p>
  <p>"Speak for yourself." Modo muttered under his breath so Charley wouldn't hear, though he knew very well that Vinnie did as the mouse rolled his eyes.</p>
  <p>"There is certainly a truth in your words." Charley said to Vinnie, not getting away from his arm around her. "But let's go back to the scoreboard, get your new fridge installed and save Izzy from Stoker and Throttle."</p>
  <p>"I'm sure everything is fine, Charley ma'am." Modo said with confident as the three of them walked back to the car.</p>
  <p>"Unless the smell drives them cu-razy." Vinnie wiggled his eyebrows.</p>
  <p>Charley opened the passenger's door and threw him a confused look. "Smell? What smell?"</p>
  <p>It was then Vinnie knew he had to come up with something fast instead of blurting out what he exactly meant. "Uh,- I,- well, you know. The,- they,- Modo?"</p>
  <p>Of course Vinnie would throw the ball his way, not that Modo was any better at making stories up. In fact, he was probably the worst at it out of all of them. Luckily for him, Modo didn't have to come up with an excuse because the mechanic wasn't dumb and she had the memory of an elephant. She closed the door and crossed her arms, giving both mice a glare.</p>
  <p>"This wouldn't have anything to do with what Throttle told me the other day, would it?" She said.</p>
  <p>Vinnie and Modo looked at each other.</p>
  <p>"About why Stoker acted the way he did? You know, following Isabel to her motel?" Charley said explaining herself further.</p>
  <p>"Depends." Vinnie replied. "What did he tell you about that?"</p>
  <p>Charley uncrossed her arms and opened the car door again, this time she got in and Vinnie and Modo followed suit. As Modo started the engine, Charley continued her story. "Throttle said that it's normal for your species to go a bit crazy when meeting someone or something that is attractive to you. Heightened senses, he called it."</p>
  <p>Modo listened with interest. Curious as to how Throttle had explained to her how their instincts and urges worked. Vinnie tapped his chin as he listened, wondering if there was more he could add to it because it seemed liked Throttle had given a simplistic explanation about it all.</p>
  <p>Though if he were to do that, he might betray himself about how he felt towards Charley. Therefore he decided to simply agree. "He's right about that." He said. "Especially the scent of a person."</p>
  <p>"That's what you meant, isn't it?" Charley asked Vinnie. "When you said unless the smell drives them crazy? You meant Isabel."</p>
  <p>Vinnie scrunched his nose. Shit, he cornered himself. Oh well, this wasn't about him, so why should he pretend otherwise?</p>
  <p>"See, I never need to explain myself to you, sweetheart. You always know what I mean." He winked at her and Charley rolled her eyes.</p>
  <p>Quietly the trio drove back to the scoreboard. But there was another question on Charley's mind. Something she'd never thought of before but with Stoker being so infatuated with her sister-in-law, despite the fact he didn't even really know her, she had begun to wonder about certain things herself.</p>
  <p>"So, this scent or smell." Charley suddenly said. "Is it something specific?"</p>
  <p>They were about a minute away from the scoreboard and both Vinnie and Modo thought that the topic was officially closed. But apparently the mechanic wasn't done yet. Modo purposely sped up a bit, trying to appear to be focused with driving with the hope that Vinnie would reply to Charley. But she was looking at him and not at Vinnie.</p>
  <p>"Modo?" She asked again.</p>
  <p>"Uh. Specific? How do you mean, Charley ma'am?" A lump was forming in his throat.</p>
  <p>"You know, specific? Different per person? Does it affect everyone, can everyone smell it?"</p>
  <p>It wasn't really a question about her or Isabel, it sounded more general as if Charley was interested in their biology. Modo cleared his throat, knowing for sure he would be able to answer this without too much trouble.</p>
  <p>"Each person has a scent. Martians, humans and other species, but as you noticed it doesn't have the same effect on everyone." Modo told her.</p>
  <p>Charley nodded. She should have known that. The only one who acted reckless around Isabel was Stoker. Not even Vinnie acted that way and he was known as the most reckless out of all of them. But he hit on everything that even resembled a woman, so perhaps this wasn't a good example. As if the white mouse could read her thoughts, Vinnie responded as well.</p>
  <p>"Sure, her smell is nice. But breathtaking? No. That soft flowery vanilla smell with a hint of,-" He stopped as he caught Charley narrowing her eyes at him. He coughed. "Like I said, sweetheart. We can smell it, but we don't care for it."</p>
  <p>"Guess we can't all smell like root beer and hot dogs." She replied.</p>
  <p>Modo couldn't go any faster or slower if he wanted to. They reached the scoreboard and he parked the car in front of the staircase. Finally they were here. All this talk about scents was making him very uncomfortable for it made him focus more and more on Charley's smell, which he already fought against on a daily basis and this was not helping.</p>
  <p>He quickly got out of the car ready to carry their new fridge up the steps. Unfortunately for him, Charley wasn't done. There was still a question she wanted to ask them. She followed him out of the car and stood behind the grey mouse as he readied himself to lift the fridge.</p>
  <p>"What do I smell like?" She asked him and they were all very lucky that he hadn't gotten the kitchen appliance out of the truck yet, because he most certainly would have dropped it.</p>
  <p>"Heaven."Vinnie pointed a finger at her and smirked ever so charmingly.</p>
  <p>"No, you macho mouse. Be more specific." Charley noticed the blush creeping over Vinnie's cheeks. It was always easy to spot thanks to his white fur. But she pretended not to notice this time.</p>
  <p>"Modo?" Charley glanced over at the man in front of her.</p>
  <p>The woman deserved an honest answer, but Modo wasn't prepared for this. First of all, he never thought she would wonder about matters such as their Martian biology. Secondly, he never thought she'd ask a question like this. And third, that he'd be the one she wanted an answer from.</p>
  <p>"Modo?" The brunette asked with a chuckle. "Why won't you tell me? It can't be that bad, can it?"</p>
  <p>"No." Both mice said at the same time. They paused and for a moment the two stared at each other. Vinnie gave him a nod, which Modo returned.</p>
  <p>"You smell like sandalwood and jasmine. The early morning when riding through a forest after it has rained."</p>
  <p>Not only Charley but even Vinnie dropped their jaw. Aside from the wood and flower smell, he'd even given a scenery as part of the description. She could feel her face heat up.</p>
  <p>"Yeah." Vinnie replied with a smile suddenly standing a lot closer than she'd noticed earlier. "Oh, except for when she's working really hard. Then there is also a hint of,- of,- I don't know but it reminds me of crackling fire."</p>
  <p>Charley felt incredibly confused and at a loss for words. This was different from the compliments they usual made. She felt warm all over now.</p>
  <p>"Like that!" Vinnie suddenly exclaimed with low voice.</p>
  <p>Charley didn't dare to turn around and look at him. She looked up instead but there was Modo. His eyes closed and his nose twitched, as if he was smelling her. "Yes." He answered with a growl in his voice.</p>
  <p>This was too much for Charley too handle. She jumped away from the two men and went to stand on the first step of the staircase. "I'll go and tell Stoker and Throttle we're here."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>::::::…::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"How did she manage to leave without us noticing?" Stoker hissed. He felt like an idiot. Had he scared her by getting into her space? Maybe she overheard him and Throttle raising their voices at each other and got scared?</p>
  <p>They searched everywhere. In the bedroom, the kitchen, behind the spacecraft. Throttle even climbed a ladder to look outside through one of the higher windows. But she was gone.</p>
  <p>"Maybe she just went outside for some air. Maybe she,- oh I don't know." Throttle huffed. "She couldn't have gotten far. Our bikes are here and Charley has the car. Although I'm guessing it won't belong before she gets back."</p>
  <p>"I don't want to be here when Charley does and notices Isabel is missing." Stoker said. "I say we go look for her. That way we won't be here when the guys and Charley come back."</p>
  <p>"I can get behind that plan." Throttle grabbed his helmet and went over to his bike. Stoker followed and grabbed Vinnie's motorcycle. They were about to head out when their ears picked up on a noise coming from behind the other side of the door. One of the voices definitely belonging to Vincent. The two eldest mice looked at each other and removed their helmets.</p>
  <p>"Guess it pointless to disappear now." Throttle said as Stoker stepped off Vinnie's bike.</p>
  <p>"I'll take the blame." He told the tanned mouse.</p>
  <p>Throttle didn't have time to respond as the door opened and Charley appeared on the threshold. She threw them a quick smile and held the door wide open so Modo and Vinnie could get in with the new fridge.</p>
  <p>"Is it still in one piece?" Throttle joked as he went over to his bros.</p>
  <p>"Not funny, Throttle." Vinnie retorted as he and Modo set the object down in its designated spot.</p>
  <p>"I agree. No more jokes about breaking and destroying stuff. You're going to give Izzy the idea that you guys are destructive wrecking balls." Charley said with a serious tone even though there was a grin on her face.</p>
  <p><em>Good thing she isn't here then.</em> Stoker thought, but he was still worried. Why had she gone off just like that? And here he was thinking everything was going so well. He still wanted to go look for her, with or without the others knowing. If only he could sneak out unseen.</p>
  <p>Already he was tiptoeing his way towards the door, quietly and carefully. But he paused the moment he heard Charley say. "Where's Isabel?"</p>
  <p>Stoker stood in front of the door, his hand already reaching for the doorknob ready to grab it and get out to find the woman Charley was referring to and that's when he noticed it. There, right in front of his nose. A note, bright and yellow, adorned with black swirly letters. He grabbed the small square piece of paper, which turned out to be rather sticky against his fingers, and glanced at it.</p>
  <p>
    <em>I'll be back soon,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Isabel.</em>
  </p>
  <p>That's all it said. Stoker flipped the note to see if there was anything else written on it, but there wasn't. <em>I'll be back soon. That wasn't a lot of information to go on. </em>From where and how soon was soon? Still he felt more at ease compared to a minute ago. Based on the note, she hadn't run out in fear or because of anything else. She was simply somewhere and would be back soon. Stoker straightened himself and turned around to face the others and tell them about the note, but they hadn't been watching him apparently. They were all looking at Throttle.</p>
  <p>Throttle nervously rubbed his neck, worried about telling Charley the truth that they hadn't been paying attention to Isabel for a few minutes and that she'd managed to run off. His eyes searched for Stoker, who he spotted a few feet away in front of the exit. The former rebel leader was waving at him with something in his hand. Charley followed Throttle's gaze and her eyes landed on Stoker, still waving the note around. She eyed him questionably.</p>
  <p>"Do you know where she is?" She asked him calmly.</p>
  <p>"Of course I do." He replied proudly as he leaned his back against the door. He held the yellow note up and waved it about. "It says so right on this sticky thingy." The mechanic hurried over to the older mouse and he handed her the note.</p>
  <p>"Back soon?" Charley read out loud. "From where?" Her bright eyes met Stoker's and she could tell from his expression that even he did not know where she was exactly.</p>
  <p>"It's fine, doll. You're worried for nothing." Stoker said to her trying to sound as if he wasn't worried at all. "She's been gone for a good twenty minutes now. I'm sure it won't take long."</p>
  <p>"You don't know where she went, do you?" Charley sighed still holding the note although she felt like crumbling it.</p>
  <p>Without warning the door behind Stoker moved and the mouse got pushed forward. Charley stepped aside as Stoker turned around to face the moving door. He'd been so caught up with the others that he hadn't even heard anybody coming up the staircase. But there in the doorway stood Isabel. Her face red, her blonde hair a bit dishevelled and she was holding something in her hands.</p>
  <p>"Sorry." She said. "I should have knocked. Charley, you're back?"</p>
  <p>"Where were you?" Charley asked with worry. She raised her hand holding the yellow post-it.</p>
  <p>"I see you found the note." Isabel replied.</p>
  <p>"Some note, it doesn't say much." Charley crumbled it up.</p>
  <p>"I couldn't very well tell, otherwise it would have spoiled my surprise." Isabel held up a brown paper bag and even Charley could smell what was on the inside.</p>
  <p>"HOT DOGS!" Vinnie yelled and he ran faster than the speed of light to get to the bag first. Without asking but with a big smile, Vinnie took the bag out of Isabel's hand and rushed back to the kitchen.</p>
  <p>Charley stared at her sister-in-law with great disbelief. "You went and got hot dogs?"</p>
  <p>"As a thank you and also an apology in a way for,- disrupting matters." Isabel said as she wiped her hands on the side of her pants. "I figured twenty should be enough for the four of them, five each. Couldn't get any root beer though, that was a bit too much to carry all at once."</p>
  <p>The auburn haired mechanic shook her head, hardly being able to believe her eyes from what she was seeing. But she was glad to see that even Isabel was beginning to make an effort to make things easier. "I'm sure the hot dogs are enough."</p>
  <p>"Ah man, again no mustard!"</p>
  <p>Charley closed her eyes at the sound of Vinnie's obvious disappointment for the lack of mustard. "Like I said, it's enough. You still want to go out for lunch with me? Just the two of us?"</p>
  <p>"I'd like that." Isabel smiled.</p>
  <p>"Great, give me a minute to make sure the fridge is properly installed and then we'll head out." Charley turned around and made her way back to the kitchen where Throttle and Modo had joined Vinnie at the dining table.</p>
  <p>"For a moment there I thought you'd run off." Stoker said quietly to Isabel, grasping this opportunity to talk to her again.</p>
  <p>Isabel looked up at the hazel mouse. She couldn't blame him for thinking that as she had made that comment earlier to Charley, meaning it as a semi joke though she probably would have run off if she had gotten scared. But talking with this Martian mouse had made her forget those thoughts, if only for a few minutes. That and also the night before had made her realize that maybe, just maybe, she was overreacting. And even though she still felt quite nervous and jittery, she wanted to apologize.</p>
  <p>"It wasn't my intention. I wrote that note in case you might have thought that." Isabel told him. "I stuck it on the door on purpose, knowing for sure one of you would find it should you have decided to go out."</p>
  <p>Stoker bit his bottom lip, not being able to tell her that he found the note only a minute ago. Not to mention Throttle and him would have probably never found it if they'd left on the bikes, as they never went through the door when on their rides.</p>
  <p>"Smart thinking." He said to her instead with a broad smile. From the corner of his eye he saw Charley making her way back to them, knowing very well it was time for the two women to leave.</p>
  <p>"Ready?" Isabel asked Charley.</p>
  <p>"Yes, I am. Let's go, I know this great place down in China town." Charley smiled and said her goodbye to Stoker.</p>
  <p>"Enjoy the hot dogs." Isabel said to him and with a smile she followed Charley out of the room.</p>
  <p>Stoker watched the closed door for a few seconds until Vinnie yelled at him that if he didn't hurry up there'd be no dogs left for him. But Stoker didn't mind, in fact, he wasn't feeling very hungry at all.</p>
  <hr/>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Explosions and burgers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"Hope you're hungry." The waitress set the plates down in front of Isabel and Charley. "Bon appetit." She winked.</p>
  <p>However the two of them didn't touch their food. Instead they were engaged in deep conversation about the four tall furry creatures from outer space, more specifically from the fourth planet of their solar system.</p>
  <p>"Weren't you afraid?" Isabel asked Charley with wide eyes.</p>
  <p>"Of course I was. But they saved my life and Throttle showed me what was happening on their planet. After that I could not, not trust, you know?" The mechanic explained.</p>
  <p>"Showed you?" Isabel threw her sister-in-law a confused look. "How do you mean? Did they take you there?"</p>
  <p>Not going in on topic on her trip to the actual planet Mars, Charley began to explain to Isabel about the antennas the guys had on top of their heads. They weren't just for decoration, such as bright colours on certain bird species to attract mates. No, the antennas were actually an important part of their biology as they use it for telepathic communication.</p>
  <p>Truth be told, Isabel thought it all sounded pretty far fetched. Charley's friends were not only human sized mice, although their average height was taller than a human, but they were also stronger, bulkier and now they also turned out to be telepaths? Isabel began to wonder what other abilities these creatures had which humans did not have.</p>
  <p>"Did it hurt?" She asked and Charley shook her head.</p>
  <p>"No, but it was sad to see what was happening to their planet. I'm sure they'll tell you all about it if you asked them. Perhaps one of them will even show you."</p>
  <p>It didn't sound like something that Isabel wanted to see. She didn't know much about the whole thing and Charley hadn't told her that much about it, mainly that for years there'd been a war going on between the inhabitants of Mars and creatures from another planet.</p>
  <p>Charley had been right about one thing though from the very start. Knowing more about the Martians was making it easier for Isabel to see that they weren't as frightening as she initially thought they were. As it turned out, buying those hot dogs for them as an apology felt like the right thing to do.</p>
  <p>"But enough about the guys." Charley said waving her hand. "Let's enjoy our lunch and then afterwards we can go do some sightseeing."</p>
  <p>The two women finally began to eat their meals, talking about the old days as they'd done the last time when they were in the Last Chance Garage. Every now and then Isabel's eyes would divert their attention to a 'help wanted' sign standing on top of the counter in the diner<em>.</em></p>
  <p>Charley noticed her sister-in-law checking the sign out more than once but she knew when to keep quiet and when to speak up. If Isabel had something on her mind and wanted to share with her, she'd let her do it on her on time instead of prying. Unlike a certain white mouse who always wanted to pry and know everything about everything.</p>
  <p>She was actually surprised that none of the guys had been following them out of curiosity, but then again they were currently filling their bellies with the hot dogs Isabel had so kindly bought for them. Charley could only hope the guys wouldn't use this as an opportunity to go back to their road rampaging, jumping through windows instead of doors, behaviour if Izzy was around.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>::::::...:::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Somewhere in Chicago</strong>
  </p>
  <p>"I can't believe you're still hungry." Trottle said to Vinnie who was standing in line in front of a hot dog cart.</p>
  <p>"You even ate half of Stoker's dogs." Modo added as he stepped of Lil' Hoss. "Not even you could be that dissatisfied with 8 hot dogs, even if they were without mustard."</p>
  <p>"What can I say? I run out of energy quickly, it's not like we hang around the scoreboard all day on the couch watching television." Vinnie retorted and he shrugged.</p>
  <p>Throttle and Modo looked at each other before responding. "That's basically what we do most of the time at the moment." The tanned mouse said.</p>
  <p>Stoker quietly listened to the three of them bantering as the line at the vendor finally began to move. He didn't mind going out at all for another round of dogs, even though he still didn't feel like eating. Those two hot dogs he had managed to swallow filled him up more than plenty, which was odd because he usually could eat as much as Vincent. Stoker knew very well why he was feeling like this, but he didn't want to think about it. After all he had promised Charley and his bros that he was going to take care of his little problem.</p>
  <p>But after what happened today, his talk with Izzy and her kind gesture of getting them food, Stoker was losing himself in the situation once again. Was it really wrong to act on it, simply because everyone else seemed to be against it? He never doubted himself or his actions before but then again he'd never been in this kind of situation before. If he thought more thoroughly about it, who could really tell whether acting on it was right or wrong?</p>
  <p>"Yo, Stoke!" Vinnie yelled and Stoker looked up. "How many do you want?"</p>
  <p><em>Come on, Stoker old boy, you have to eat something. Stop acting like a love sick mouse. </em>He told himself before replying to Vinnie. "How much money you got?" And the white mouse smiled at his former leader.</p>
  <p>"How about we go down to China town and see if there's any action to be found?" Throttle suddenly suggested. "It's been very quiet lately and we all know what that usually means."</p>
  <p>There was more to Throttle's suggestion than he led on. Sure it was true than whenever things had been quiet for a couple of days, there was most certainly something fishy going on somewhere in Chicago, but that wasn't the only reason why Throttle wanted to head to China town. He wanted to blow of some steams and he could tell he wasn't the only one. When Modo and Vinnie returned earlier today with Charley, he could tell something was up but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Both of his bros' heartbeats were pounding rather rapidly and it wasn't just theirs, he noticed that even Charley-girl's pulse had increased its speed. <em>What could have happened on that short trip to the pawn shop?</em></p>
  <p>Needless to say, they could all use some action to blow of steam.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>::::::…::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
  </p>
  <p>It was around five in the afternoon when two woman decided to go back to the garage. Charley really wanted to get some work done on Stoker and her late brother's bike, plus the sudden appearance of rain gave her a good excuse do go back instead of roaming around Chicago. Not to mention the chances that they were more than likely to run into the guys the longer they stayed out and about.</p>
  <p>"I can't believe you still have some of this stuff lying around." Isabel exclaimed as she rummaged through a box Charley had retrieved from the back of a shelf.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, well,- I thought they might come in handy at some point. But you know me,-" Charley wiggled her fingers. "I'm only good at fixing the bikes, not making them look pretty."</p>
  <p>Isabel scoffed. "That's not true and you know it."</p>
  <p>"Please, all my flowers look alike. The only difference is the colour I give the petals." The auburn haired mechanic replied.</p>
  <p>Isabel shook her head. It was so difficult to compliment her sister-in-law. The woman had a talent, a great talent and everybody knew it. So what if she wasn't the type of artist when it came to a brush or a pencil. She could work magic with a wrench and that was a work of art on its own.</p>
  <p>"Even back then hardly anyone wanted fancy drawings on their bikes or change the overall colour. Only the occasional truck and sometimes a random Harley owner would ask for it. See, I remember only getting a call from you about once or twice every three weeks to paint a motorcycle." Isabel grabbed a can from one of the boxes and shook it vigorously. She pressed the nuzzle but nothing happened.</p>
  <p>"Mmm, seems like these gems have dried up after all this time." She tossed it back in the box.</p>
  <p>Charley eyed the honey blonde woman quietly. Isabel used to work at a bar, that was how she met Sam in the first place. When the two of them began to date Sam had often expressed his hatred for Izzy's job, even if that was how they found each other in the first place. He hadn't like it that she sometimes worked throughout the night. He hadn't like it that other men tried to flirt or get with his woman. Charley and him often had words about it. She'd told him to be honest with Izzy while he tried to convince her to give Izzy a job at the garage. Eventually they agreed on both plans and Isabel began to work parttime at the bar and at the garage.</p>
  <p>Not with repairing or altering motorcycles. No, she wasn't gifted in that area at all. Her talents were more on the creative side, something Charley loved and admired about her sister-in-law and sometimes those skill came in handy whenever a vehicle was in need of a makeover. Alas it wasn't a great way to make money, but it was the company and friendship which Charley valued most of all.</p>
  <p>For a moment she thought back, she still hadn't forgotten about Izzy glancing at the 'help wanted' sign at the diner a few hours ago. It was obvious she was looking for a job, probably because she was planning on staying until Sam's bike was fixed. But that wouldn't really take more than a month or two, why would she want a job unless she was planning on staying longer? Not that she wouldn't welcome it, but Izzy so far had not expressed any desire in staying in Chicago. Nevertheless she cleared her throat.</p>
  <p>"You know, Izzy?" Charley began. "If you want, we could go back to that for the time being?"</p>
  <p>Isabel cocked her head sideways and arched an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"</p>
  <p>"With this." The other woman grabbed a spray gun and held it up. "Fixing the paint on bikes in need of it. Extra if they want a different colour, or an addition such as,- I don't know, a lightning bolt?"</p>
  <p>The other woman snickered. "A lightning bolt?"</p>
  <p>"You know what I mean." Charley rolled her eyes. "What do you say?"</p>
  <p>Isabel bit her bottom lip. On the one hand it was an offer she more than gladly wanted to accept, but on the other hand it wouldn't mak for a very steady income especially because she was staying at a motel. The help sign at the diner would pay more than working at the garage, but the foresight of having to work late at night and smelling like booze and fried food made her nose twitch. Izzy opened her mouth to reply when a bright light blinded her and the sound of approaching motorcycles stopped her from replying.</p>
  <p>The four biker mice entered the garage, their tires screeching to a halt and two of them jumped off their bikes. Charley was the first to see what was wrong with this picture. There was no yelling, no enthusiastic cheering or chest pounding macho behaviour.</p>
  <p>"What happened?" The auburn haired mechanic asked them. However none of them replied. Vinnie and Stoker helped Throttle off of the back of Modo's ride. The tanned mouse wasn't moving.</p>
  <p>Charley didn't bother to ask further, it was obvious something had gone wrong and Throttle was in need of help. She pointed the mice towards the ladder. "Get him up, use my bed." Vinnie and Stoker nodded and did as they were told.</p>
  <p>Modo removed his helmet and he looked at Charley ma'am. His furry face pale and a worried expression. "There was an explosion." He said with a slight tremble. "Throttle was standing closest to it."</p>
  <p>Charley stared at him, confusion written on her face. "What? How? Where?" There were too many questions to ask. Modo placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.</p>
  <p>"Chinatown, but it'll have to wait. It was bad, Charley ma'am. He practically flew through the air. It's a lucky thing his bike's still okay."</p>
  <p>Izzy glanced over at the motorcycle which belonged to Throttle. At first glance the bike seemed alright, but looking closer you could clearly see scratches and smudges caused by powder. The woman didn't yet know just how special the bikes were and what they meant to the guys. If she had, she would have probably felt more sympathy for the object.</p>
  <p>"Izzy, will you help me?" Charley asked her sister-in-law.</p>
  <p>Isabel nodded and followed Charley and Modo up the steps towards the others. Stoker and Vinnie and placed Throttle on Charley's bed. The tanned mouse still wasn't moving, not to mention the blood colouring his fur and now also the sheets. They'd removed his helmet and also his glasses, which were luckily still intact.</p>
  <p>Charley set down on the edge of the bed right next to him. She wasn't a medic and het expertise in that field was rather limited. She knew how to treat shallow wounds or how to temporarily set a broken bone until a doctor would check it out. She knew exactly how to treat someone who had the flu or a common cold, but these wounds were different and the fact that he wasn't moving made every alarm in Charley's head go off. She looked over her shoulder at Izzy. who looked rather pale herself. Her expression showed nothing as if the situation didn't move her at all. Not a hint of worry or compassion. She'd been in this kind of situation before and even if she hadn't, she had more experience due to her history and former line of work when it came to more severe injuries. Surely she could help where Charley could not?</p>
  <p>Izzy saw Charley struggle with what to do next. Her sister-in-law leaned over Throttle and gently patted his cheek in an attempt to see if he was responsive.</p>
  <p>"He'll be alright, won't he, Charley?" This question came from Vinnie who stood closest to the mechanic.</p>
  <p>Charley shook her head. "I really don't know, Vinnie. I mean sure there have been worse situations, but,-"</p>
  <p>"Move over." Isabel's soft voice interrupted and Charley looked up at her.</p>
  <p>"Please?" She asked again and this time Charley stood up from her spot to let Izzy take her place. She placed her hand next to Throttle's hand and narrowed her eyes. She could hear him breathing softly, but breathing nonetheless and in a normal calm pace. The situation wasn't as dire as they initially thought, but they still had to move quickly and wake him up. Charley's gentle patting was pointless and Izzy doubted that her sister-in-law had any smelling salts lying around.</p>
  <p>"I need a torch,- uh a flashlight, some warm water and also a cold wet cloth." She said out loud to no one in particular as she rolled up the sleeves of her blouse. Sure enough both Modo and Charley were the first ones to spring into action.</p>
  <p>As they went out of the room to retrieve the items Isabel asked for, the blonde haired woman could finally focus on Throttle's body. She eyed each limb closely, thankfully discovering nothing bent out of sorts or fractured. There were several cuts, which meant debris had hit him at some point. She couldn't tell how deep the cuts were but judging by the amount of blood it wasn't too severe.</p>
  <p>The main problem was that the man was unresponsive despite him breathing calmly and Izzy didn't know as to how long he'd been like that. She looked up at the two mice standing behind her, both quietly watching what she was doing.</p>
  <p>"How long has he been out?" She asked them. Vinnie scratched the back of his head while Stoker closed his eyes for a split second to think.</p>
  <p>"Just about when we pulled up here." The older mouse replied confidently. "Couldn't have been more than a minute or two now."</p>
  <p>Without responding Izzy immediately leaned over to unbuckle Throttle's belt, causing both Stoker and Vinnie to both yelp out. Ignoring their questions, Izzy continued to remove Throttle's jacket, which wasn't easy, the man was rather heavy. Then she placed her head on his chest. She wasn't overly worried, but the fact that he still hadn't opened his eyes was troublesome. Without warning she raised her hand and smashed it against his face. The collision worked and Throttle's eyes flung open. He jolted forward accidentally hitting Izzy in the process, who in turn landed on the floor.</p>
  <p>Vinnie jumped onto Charley's bed in order to calm his bro down while Stoker crouched down next to Izzy.</p>
  <p>"You okay, babe?" He asked as he observed her face for any injury caused by Throttle. A dark red spot clearly visible on the side of her face.</p>
  <p>Izzy nodded. "I'm fine. Help me up, please?" Stoker held her hand tightly as he pulled her up with him. She quickly sat down on the bed again as Vinnie still had a firm grip on his brother.</p>
  <p>"Calm down, man! You're alright, we're at Charley's. Stoke, a little help here would ya?" Vinnie panted and Stoker let go of Izzy's hand to help the young mouse out.</p>
  <p>Isabel watched the two hold Throttle down all the while talking to him, trying to get him to calm down. His chest heaved up and down as if he was trying to catch his breath. After a couple of seconds he finally began to relax. They laid him back down on his bed, his head resting on top of Charley's pillow.</p>
  <p>"What happened?" He asked hoarsely.</p>
  <p>"You got hit by the blast, you dimwit." Stoker told him. "You got hurdled into the air and landed against a wall."</p>
  <p>"Was a good fly though. You really soared." Vinnie said with a broad smirk. "Think you set a new record."</p>
  <p>"Ahum." Izzy cleared her throat loudly and the three mice looked her way.</p>
  <p>"If you're all quite finished, I'd like to continue." It wasn't a question and both Vinnie and Stoker moved away from the bed.</p>
  <p>She leaned forward and was about to place her hands on Throttle's face when the tanned mouse jerked backwards. Izzy lowered her hands. "I won't hurt you. I'm only trying to help."</p>
  <p>It was a rather ironic sentence to say to him as he had once told her the same that night at the beach. Still rather reluctant, Throttle let her do what she wanted. His head really hurt and he couldn't see anything properly except for a white shape which resembled Isabel. Why was she here anyway and why was she helping him? Even though she'd spent the morning with him and Stoker at the scoreboard, wasn't she still afraid of them?</p>
  <p>At that moment Throttle got the answer to his question. Even though she appeared calm and collected, the moment her cold fingers touched his face he felt them tremble slightly. He could hear her heart beat in a rapid pace. Apparently not much had changed.</p>
  <p>"Do you feel dizzy or nauseous?" She asked him as she pried his eyes open with her fingers.</p>
  <p>"Head hurts." Throttle replied.</p>
  <p>"Any ringing in your ears? Sensitive to light?"</p>
  <p>Izzy couldn't help but notice that Throttle blinked his eyes quite a lot, not to mention squint them shut as well. Perhaps the blast had given him a concussion, but aside from the headache there weren't enough symptoms yet to support that theory. His eyes were the same red colour as that of Stoker.</p>
  <p>"The light rings a bell."</p>
  <p>Izzy finally lowered her hands, a look of worry crossed her face. "Can you see anything or just dots?"</p>
  <p>"Uh, he's actually practically blind." This came from Vinnie and Izzy widened her eyes with shock. "Also thanks to a blast, didn't fly as much though."</p>
  <p>Stoker punched the white mouse's shoulder. "What Vinnie is trying to say is, Throttle has been through worse."</p>
  <p>Throttle groaned loudly, not because of any pain but more because he felt annoyed with the whole situation. At that moment Modo and Charley finally came back into the room. Both smiling with relief when they saw Throttle awake in the bed. Modo placed a pan filled with warm water on the night stand next to Isabel, while Charley handed her the cold damp cloth.</p>
  <p>"How you feeling, Throttle?" She asked him taking a step back.</p>
  <p>"Like I got run over by multiple bikes." He replied closing his eyes.</p>
  <p>"I'm glad you're awake, bro. Gave us quite the scare,- Why is his belt unbuckled?" Modo suddenly noted and Throttle raised his head to look down at his abdomen. He could see it obviously but when he reached down with his hand he suddenly realised how exposed he actually was. Charley hadn't even noticed until now and she politely turned her head away from the half naked mouse in her bed.</p>
  <p>"That would have been Isabel." Stoker told them with a bit of an underlying tone.</p>
  <p>A blush crept over Izzy's cheeks and she apologized. "It was all with medical intent, I assure you. It's what you do when someone's unconscious. To help the blood flow."</p>
  <p>Everybody stayed quiet, except for Vinnie who nodded while rubbing his chin. "I'll have to remember that trick."</p>
  <p>"Well,-"Izzy stood up and cleared her throat. "I don't think there is any immediate danger." She looked at Charley and gave her the towel back. "Would you mind cleaning the wounds on his arms? And Throttle?" She looked down at the tanned mouse, who still couldn't see anything properly because no one had bothered to hand him his shades.</p>
  <p>"Don't fall asleep, okay? At least not for the next hour. If you start to feel sick or the headache gets worse, say it immediately. I'm just,- going to step out for a moment."</p>
  <p>Without locking eyes with anyone Izzy hurried out of Charley's bedroom and down the steps towards the kitchen. Once she got there she opened a window and leaned against the windowsill, breathing in the fresh air as deeply as she could.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>::::::...::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Sam!" </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>With much effort Isabel crawled up to stand on her feet. She took one step before toppling over and hitting the rail on the side of the road. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Sam!" She yelled again but the heavy downpour drowned out her voice. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>She blinked as raindrops kept falling into her eyes, making it even more difficult to see properly. The only guideline she had was the fire a few feet away from her. She had to get to Sam. Isabel dragged herself across the concrete, not caring about anything else except getting to her husband. She was almost there. The fire blazed brightly and she began to feel the warmth of it warming her skin. But then the light became a flash and the only thing she could hear was a ringing sound filling her head. Something hit her face followed by a scream and then everything went dark.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>::::::...::::::</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Stoker stood in the opening of the kitchen, quietly watching Charley's sister-in-law. Perhaps the others hadn't noticed it in Isabel, but he had. It happened the moment they lifted Throttle off Modo's bike. Then he saw it happen again once she'd entered Charley's bedroom and saw Throttle lying there. Her whole body went rigid, her movements stiff as if something else was controlling her. Her blue eyes distant without any sign of empathy. The latter probably helped when she went to examine Throttle. Something she'd done rather professionally, Stoker thought to himself. But then something woke her out of her state, probably the moment Charley and Modo came back and they made a comment on Throttle being partially undressed. Something Stoker himself didn't care for much either. In fact when she started to undo Throttle's belt he felt that pang of jealousy again. Of course she had her reasons, but that didn't mean he had to like it.</p>
  <p>Seeing her standing there, leaning against the window with her shoulders hunched and an almost unnoticeable tremble going through her body, Stoker could almost feel it himself. He knew what was going on, he'd been around long enough. Been around pain, accidents and wars long enough. She was reliving something very painful and he wanted to do everything he could to take that away from her.</p>
  <p>He knocked on the door politely, announcing himself so she wouldn't think he'd been standing there watching her like some creep the entire time. The moment he knocked Isabel straightened herself and moved her hand across her face before turning around to face him.</p>
  <p>"You alright, beautiful?" Stoker asked her softly taking a step into the kitchen.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, yes." She licked her lips and put on a fake smile. "Perfectly alright. Your friend will be fine, I think. Just have to make sure it's not a severe concussion. Judged by what you told me it's probably a mild one, still have to be careful though. Even a mild one is not a joke."</p>
  <p>Rambling. Stoker knew it meant that, in fact, she wasn't fine. Especially because she was diverting attention from her own well being to that of Throttle. Stoker wasn't going to allow that. Even if it was with selfish intend, he wanted to talk about her. Show her he was there to listen to her, to be a shoulder for her to lean on. Prove he knew what she was going through and that he saw it. Anything to get just a bit closer. Stoker ignored the voice in his head telling him he was behaving only for personal gain as he stepped closer to Isabel.</p>
  <p>"Isabel." He said firmly looking down at her. "You can't fool this mouse. I'm glad you're here and that you apparently know your way around injuries, but I can't help but think this stirred something in you."</p>
  <p>He went quiet for a moment to see her reaction. Isabel looked away for a split second before looking at him again. "Well, of course it did." She said. "Charley cares for you guys. I could only imagine how she'd feel if one of you got hurt. I had to help."</p>
  <p>Stoker lowered his head and let out a sigh. Again she was diverting attention from herself. Perhaps he should let her. He'd shown her a caring part of himself, even if it was only for a few seconds. Surely that was enough for the time being. However, Stoker didn't want to stop just yet.</p>
  <p>"I wasn't referring to Charley." He said his voice going lower.</p>
  <p>"Izzy?" Charley's voice entered the kitchen and Stoker growled internally.</p>
  <p>"Everything okay?" Isabel asked her sister-in-law stepping away from the window.</p>
  <p>"I know this is very rude of me to ask, but-" Charley stepped into the kitchen and ran a hand through her auburn hair. "But would you mind staying here tonight? Or perhaps one of the guys can drive you back to the motel if you don't want to stay. I don't want to leave the house in case Throttle's condition suddenly goes the other way."</p>
  <p>Stoker's ears perked up. He glanced back at Isabel wondering what her answer would be and if she would pick the latter option, he was certainly going to be the one to volunteer.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A touch of mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Charley looked at her sister-in-law anxiously awaiting her answer. She wanted to know rather sooner than later what Isabel's plans would be for the rest of the evening so she could rest easy and place all of her focus on her friend, who was currently lying in her bed.</p><p>"Throttle seems fine for the time being, he's still awake. But like I said, I,-"</p><p>"It's fine, Charley. I understand. I'm not sure what I'll do yet, but you can focus all your attention on your friend." Isabel interrupted her with a weak smile. Charley nodded with relief, thanked her relative and went back to presumably her bedroom.</p><p>Stoker turned his head back to the woman behind him, watching her calmly, wondering what she was going to do. Stay at the garage or head back to the motel.</p><p>"I'd be more than willing to ride you back to the motel, Isabel. If that's where you want to be." Stoker offered her warmly.</p><p>Izzy tilted her head back to look up at him. "You mean, on your motorcycle?" She asked it ever so carefully.</p><p>"Well, it wouldn't be mine. My gorgeous set of wheels is still in need of maintenance, remember? I'm sure Vinnie wouldn't mind if we borrow his ride." The former general said with a wink. However, just when he thought he was getting closer to his goal, the goal of driving through Chicago with a beautiful woman behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist, he saw a look of fright behind Izzy's eyes.</p><p>The woman shook her head and put on that fake smile he'd seen earlier. "No, it's fine. I'll just stay here for tonight. Charley offered it, I'm sure I can sleep on her couch or on the floor if necessary. In case she needs help."</p><p>The latter part sounded like a poor excuse to Stoker. Of course her help would be welcome if Charley needed it, but would she really need help in the first place? They were all there to help out if needed. Stoker wasn't expecting all of them to go back to the scoreboard, not while their bro had been caught in an explosion. He had an inkling she simply didn't want to be riding along with him or any of them for that matter. He didn't understand it, was she still afraid of being alone with them? Yet, here she was standing alone with him in the kitchen. Just like when they were alone in the spacecraft. She didn't come across as afraid back then, nervous certainly, but not afraid. He had to confront her, he knew she was making an excuse and he was set on finding out why.</p><p>"Is it because of us?" He asked, which came out more blunt than he wanted to.</p><p>"Us?" She repeated.</p><p>"My bros and I. Come on, beautiful! What does it take for you to realize we don't mean you any harm?" Stoker intended to sound angry but the only emotion he managed to express was hurt.</p><p>Izzy seemed taken back by his words. Sure, she was aware of the fact how her behaviour towards them must be compared to Charley, but she didn't know how much of an impact it actually had on them. The others didn't seem that fazed by her reactions and Charley had only told her how Modo truly struggled with it, but now judging by Stoker's reaction, it seemed he felt hurt by it as well.</p><p>Izzy shook her head and Stoker eyed her with confusion. "I know you don't. That's not it." It wasn't them? What could be the reason she was so adamant on not having him, or any of them for that matter, bring her back to the motel?</p><p>"I don't know if this is considered cliché on,- Mars. But rest assure that, it's not because of any of you, it's me."</p><p>Stoker raised his eyebrow. "You'll have to do better than that, darling."</p><p>"Okay, look,-" She sighed and she stepped away from him, looking at the wall as she spoke. "It's the motorcycles."</p><p>"The bikes?" This still didn't explain anything.</p><p>Izzy nodded. "I don't know if Charley has told you about, how,-" She paused and cleared her throat and Stoker felt her emotions shift. "How Sam, my husband, died?"</p><p>She didn't have to continue her story. Suddenly it was as clear as day to Stoker, why she didn't want them to bring her to the motel. It wasn't because of them, because they were Martian. It was because of Sam's accident. God, he felt like an idiot. Only a moment ago he was the one who noticed the impact Throttle's accident had on her behaviour. But not once did he stop to think in what other ways it could have changed her. When he told her he was willing to ride her back on Vinnie's bike, that was the moment a look of fear appeared in her eyes. Stoker thought it was because of them, not because of their motorcycles.</p><p>Izzy was looking at him, waiting for him to answer her question if Charley had informed them about the accident.</p><p>"It was Modo actually." Stoker told her, remembering how he only found out about how Sam had died a couple of days ago.</p><p>Isabel nodded, not really minding who it was that told him. It was more important that he understood, at least she hoped he did.</p><p>"It's just the bikes then?" He asked again. Just to be sure so. The others would surely laugh at his behaviour, acting like an insecure mouse in front of a woman.</p><p>"Would you feel better if I said it was you?" She cocked her head at him. Was that a small smile on her face? Was she making a joke? Stoker leaned his body against the kitchen counter.</p><p>"That's not funny, sweetheart." He scoffed but a chuckle escaped him. "But, I get it. And thank you. For saying it's not because of,- this." Stoker swooped his tail around while pointing at his antennas and ears.</p><p>"I'm getting there. It's still something special though." She replied and Stoker smiled at hearing those words. "And maybe one day I'll sit on a motorcycle again. Just,- not, now."</p><p>Stoker stepped away from the counter and moved to stand in front of Izzy. "Honey, as a mouse whose seen the dark side of life, and has a fair share of cuts and scars of his own. I know you will."</p><p>The way she looked at him, was a look he could not describe for he had not seen it before on her. But it made his heart race even more so than usual. He wanted to give her a hug. Wrap his arms, his tail, basically everything that could be used, around her body. But if he did that, the world would be too small to contain his emotional response. Even now he had to reel himself in, keep the breathing through his nose to a minimal. Sure, he was getting better at it, but now that she was smiling again it was hard to ignore her scent making its way into his nostrils. It was his own fault, he should have stayed a few steps back.</p><p>"I'll go tell Charley I'm not leaving tonight." She said and Stoker nodded vigorously.</p><p>"Yes, sounds like a plan. Fine, fine plan." He cleared his throat and stepped aside to let her pass. He watched Izzy walk out of the kitchen and when he figured she was finally well out of earshot, did he let out a loud groan. He quickly went to the sink and turned the knob to splash cold water into his face.</p><p>"Easy, Stoke. Easy." He mumbled softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Later that night</strong>
</p><p>Nobody left the garage that night. Not Charley, Izzy nor any of the mice. Of course Throttle wasn't able to leave even if he would have wanted to. The tanned mouse opened his eyes, the room darker than it had been the last he'd open them. Had he fallen asleep? Hadn't Charley's sister-in-law told him to not fall into slumber for at least an hour? He jolted up but a sudden pain in his head knocked him back into the pillow.</p><p>"Throttle, you awake? How are you feeling?"</p><p>He recognized the voice as that of Vinnie's, apparently he wasn't alone in Charley's bedroom.</p><p>"I'm not sure. Why are you here?" Throttle said groggily.</p><p>"Everyone's here. Well, Charley and Izzy are downstairs. But Modo and Stoker are here too, they're outside on the roof. We're keeping watch on you in turns." Vinnie explained as he sat down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>It was unnecessary in his eyes, but still Throttle was thankful his bros were there and hadn't gone back to the scoreboard.</p><p>"What time is it?" He asked. Vinnie glanced over his shoulder at the clock hanging on the wall behind him.</p><p>"A bit past midnight."</p><p>This meant that Trottle most certainly has fallen asleep at some point. Was the throbbing sensation he was currently feeling in his head a good or a bad sign?</p><p>"My head hurts." He eventually said. Throttle wasn't one to complain about pains or show weakness in any sense or form, but he knew it was also pointless to hide it from his bros. If they would find out their leader was hiding things from him whether it was pain or worries about something, they'd never let him hear the end of it.</p><p>Vinnie nodded and stood up. "I'll go get Charley." He said. Throttle closed his eyes as the door creaked in the distance.</p><p>The white mouse walked down the stairs and headed over to the couch where Charley was currently sleeping on. Vinnie knew he told Throttle he'd get Charley, but seeing her asleep in a fetal position on the couch made him think of other things. He crouched down beside her and gentle swept her auburn hair out of her face. He inhaled deeply, smelling her woody scent with a hint of rain. Vinnie wanted to crawl under the blanket with her. To feel the touch of a woman on his furry skin was something he longed for. With one final stroke against her cheek, Vinnie stood back up and walked to the chair to wake Isabel instead, surely Throttle wouldn't mind as she helped him in the first place.</p><p>But he stopped as Izzy wasn't in the chair. Vinnie turned and glanced around the room. He perked his ears and listened, trying to locate the woman's whereabouts. He caught the sound of Charley's breathing, but nothing else. Was she even still in the house, he wondered?</p><p>Vinnie tried the kitchen, even knocked on the bathroom and checked the small balcony in the back but she wasn't in any of those places. Eventually he stuck his head through the opening of the staircase which led to Charley's workplace and that's where he found her. Izzy was sitting on a chair, but half of her body was leaning on the surface of the desk she sat at. As Vinnie approached her, he noticed she was also asleep. A rather odd place as she'd been sitting in the sofa chair in the living room for most of the night.</p><p>"Yo, Izzy." Vinnie said in a loud whisper. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook it gently. Immediately Izzy's head shot up, her eyes wide and a soft gasp escaped her lips. When she saw who it was who'd woken her she quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, it's you, Vinnie." She pushed the chair back and stood up. "I couldn't sleep, so I came down here. Is everything alright?"</p><p>Vinnie didn't really care for the reason why she'd decided to come down here, despite finding it a bit odd. "Throttle woke up. He's got a headache, not sure if that's normal or not." Izzy nodded and motioned for him to lead the way.</p><p>However when they re-entered the living room and were about to head up the steps into Charley's bedroom, Vinnie suddenly halted. Izzy turned her head and gave him a puzzled look.</p><p>"I'm just gonna check on Charley. You know, inform her and such." He said bit it sounded rather vague. If anything she would have expected him to get Charley first regarding Throttle and not her. Without replying Izzy ascended the steps and knocked on the door before entering.</p><p>She pushed the door open slowly, not knowing if Throttle had fallen back asleep. But when she entered he was sitting upright in bed, without his glasses.</p><p>"Charley?" He asked.</p><p>"Isabel, actually." Izzy told him and she shut the door behind her. Throttle didn't reply and wondered whether or not Vinnie had somehow done this on purpose.</p><p>"Vinnie woke me up." She added as she walked over to the bed. "He told me you had a headache."</p><p>Vinnie had woken her up? Throttle shook his head. "He shouldn't have done that. I'm sure it's nothing serious. Wasn't Charley available?"</p><p>The moment he said it, he realized that hadn't sounded very kind at all, which was quite unlike him. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."</p><p>Izzy gave a small smile and stood next to him. "He found her sleeping on the couch. I'd fallen asleep in the garage, but he probably thought I was awake. If you want, I could go and get Charley?"</p><p>Instead of giving an answer Throttle moved aside to let Izzy sit down. Before she did, she reached over to grab his glasses. "Let me put these on for you." She said. Izzy sat next to him and carefully put Throttle's glasses on him.</p><p>The tanned mouse blinked as his vision returned. When he looked up he looked straight into Izzy's face. The corner of her mouth twitched and formed a grin. "Better?" She asked.</p><p>Throttle noticed how tired she looked. Her eyes were red, which somehow made the blueness of them even more vibrant. Like the oceans on Mars, back when there used to be oceans. He inhaled ever so slightly, just enough to get a tiny whiff of her scent, but not too much. It was warm and soft, like a sunrise. He noticed there was a spot on the side of her face, somewhere between her cheek and nose. It hadn't been there earlier when they were at the scoreboard.</p><p>"What happened?" He pointed at his own face and Izzy raised her hand and touched her cheek. It was quite embarrassing really, for it was Throttle who'd tapped her cheek when he was having a fit earlier when she examined him. It seemed the man had no recollection of accidentally hitting her.</p><p>"You don't remember?" Izzy carefully asked.</p><p>Throttle wasn't dumb, he knew her question could only mean one thing. His eyes widened.</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>Izzy confirmed it with a nod. "You hit me. By accident, of course. It's alright, these things can happen when someone is knocked out."</p><p>The tanned mouse couldn't believe himself. Even if it had been an accident, he'd never hit a woman before. Let alone someone who was trying to help him. Someone who was related to one of his best friends. What if he'd somehow activated his nuke chucks. Throttle bit his bottom lip, that was something he didn't want to think about.</p><p>"I'm incredibly sorry, Isabel. That shouldn't have happened, even if I wasn't fully conscious. I promise, I'll make it up to you somehow." And he meant it. If it had happened to Charley or Carbine, he would have promised the same thing. The woman in front of him gave him a smile and he suddenly felt warm.</p><p>"Thank you, Throttle."</p><p>"I should be the one thanking you." Throttle replied, for a moment he'd forgotten why she was actually there. Why had she come up into Charley's bedroom? But then he remembered Vinnie and the throbbing sensation in his head from when he woke up.</p><p>"The headache doesn't feel as bad as it had a moment ago."</p><p>Izzy nodded. "No pain at all?"</p><p>Throttle moved his limbs. He was still sore, that much was certain. He didn't feel sick nor did he feel like he was about to pass out again. He shook his head. "Nothing major." Then a loud rumbling noise sounded throughout Charley's bedroom. Izzy cocked her head sideways whilst Throttle cleared his throat with embarrassment.</p><p>"Mmm, seems my stomach disagrees." He muttered and Izzy chuckled.</p><p>"That is a good sign. However, I doubt I'll be able to track down a hotdog vendor at midnight."</p><p>At the mentioning of a hotdog, Throttle's stomach growled again, though he wasn't implying he wanted the woman to actually get food for him. Besides, even if she would be able to find a vendor, sure enough his bros would want some as well. Throttle shook his head. "I can wait until morning." His stomach immediately disagreed with him.</p><p>"I'm sure Charley as something in the house you can have." Izzy stood up from the bed. "Unless Martians only live on hotdogs?"</p><p>Throttle knew she was joking, she must be. Even someone like Izzy, with no knowledge of Alien life, would realize there were no dogs available on Mars. But not that that mattered, was she really planning on getting him something to eat? It was also now he noticed how calm she seemed. Last time she was in here with him and the others, she had trembled like a leaf.</p><p>It wouldn't be fair to ask her or assume anything regarding her sudden change of behaviour. After all, this is what they wanted. What Charley wanted. For things to return to normal, the way things were before Izzy showed up and discovered their existence.</p><p>"Anything aside from cheese." He said to her.</p><p>A frown appeared on her brow. But when he didn't reply or even smiled, Izzy realized he meant it. "Unexpected." She commented. "I'll have a look."</p><p>Izzy grabbed hold of the door handle but stopped as something had grabbed hold of her wrist. Her eyes trailed down to her hand and noticed the distinctive shape of a beige tail around it.</p><p>"Thank you." Throttle said from the bed and he retracted his tail from Isabel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>::::::…::::::</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vinnie sat on the armrest of the couch, looking down at the auburn haired mechanic lying just below him. Of course he'd lied when he told Isabel he was going to wake Charley up to inform her about Throttle. Come on, how could he wake a sleeping angel?</p><p>There hadn't been a lot of opportunities to have some alone time with her. His bros were always around and now with Stoker and Isabel being there, there was even less of a chance. Not that being alone with Charley in a room meant something was happening. Sure, they flirted, laughed and talked, but aside from that nothing else was mentioned. It was a sensitive subject, and not just for him.</p><p>Vinnie knew about Modo, how his bro really felt about Charley. Heck, they all knew, it wasn't a secret. The only one who didn't know was Charley. Sometimes Vinnie wondered if he held himself back at certain times because of Modo or because of something else. For a quick second the image of Harley crossed his mind.</p><p>His ears perked up and the sound of a door opening coming from his right, followed by the soft footsteps of someone walking. It was obvious they didn't belong to any Modo or Stoker, the steps were too light. Isabel. He quickly slid off the couch and stood up tall, ready to greet her and not act suspicious at all.</p><p>Izzy descended the stairs as quietly as she could. There were no sounds coming from the living room and she wondered whether or not Charley was awake by now. She found Vinnie standing next to the couch and from the look of things her sister-in-law was still asleep on the couch. What had Vinnie been doing all that time she'd been upstairs checking on Throttle?</p><p>"Is she awake?" Izzy asked Vinnie softly.</p><p>The white mouse shook is head and his eyes moved towards the female mechanic for a second. He very much wanted to let her sleep, so he motioned for Izzy to move into the kitchen. First thing the white mouse asked once they entered the kitchen was how Throttle was feeling.</p><p>"He claims the headache is gone, which I didn't fully buy." Izzy told him. "But the good thing is that he is hungry."</p><p>Vinnie gave a short nod. "Hungry, huh? I can fix that." His hand shot out towards the fridge. He jerked it open, causing something to fall out of the door and straight onto the floor. He winched. "Oops."</p><p>"You know, you could just simply wake Charley by shaking her shoulder instead of tearing up her kitchen." Izzy commented as she picked up the bottle of ketchup which had fallen to the floor.</p><p>Vinnie scratched the back of his head. Perhaps him volunteering to grab food for Throttle wasn't the best plan. He didn't even know what kind of food Charley had in her house. One thing was certain, there were no dogs or root beer.</p><p>"Maybe I should wake her?"</p><p>"Or you let me work and tell your friends about how Throttle is doing?" Izzy suggested instead.</p><p>That did not sound like a bad idea, in fact it sounded like a great plan. Vinnie didn't even bother to tell her, instead he smiled and headed out of the kitchen. With the white Martian mouse gone, Izzy began her search for something edible in Charley's kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>::::::…::::::</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The door of Charley's balcony opened up and Stoker, Modo and Vinnie stepped inside. Throttle was already sitting upright in Charley's bed as if he'd been expecting them. It became even more apparent when he crossed his arms the moment he caught Vinnie's eyes.</p><p>"Hey bro, a little birdy told me you're feeling better?" He said to Throttle as he tried to stay a bit behind Modo.</p><p>"Vinnie told us you woke up with a headache and that he went downstairs to get help. Did Charley ma'am leave already?" Modo asked.</p><p>"Isabel, actually. Apparently Vinnie woke her up instead of Charley." Throttle told them.</p><p>"Ey, Isabel seemed like the most logical choice." Vinnie shrugged. "She helped you before, ergo, best choice."</p><p>"Geez, Vincent. You're so insensitive." Stoker commented. Sure, if he had been in Throttle's position he would have welcomed Izzy with open arms. More than just arms, actually. But he'd seen the effect Throttle's condition had on Izzy. He'd even talked with her about it. He would have never forced her to come check on his bro.</p><p>"What? How does this make me insensitive? I did what was best for Throttle. Plus Charley was asleep, I didn't feel like waking her. Of course I would have if that had been the right decision." He quickly added.</p><p>"Never mind, you wouldn't understand." Stoker sighed. "I'd better check on her."</p><p>"Oh, I see what you're doing,-" Vinnie grinned and he wiggled his eyebrows. Stoker halted at the door and turned his head to the rookie.</p><p>"And what would that be?" He asked.</p><p>"Come on, am I the only one seeing what he's doing?" Vinnie looked at Modo and Throttle. The latter shook his head, of course he knew what Stoker was doing, but it was nothing important and he very much doubted Vinnie or Modo really cared what their former rebel leader was up to.</p><p>"He's doing the same thing you did when you decided to wake Isabel up instead of Charley."</p><p>Vinnie blushed and nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well, I,-" His eyes swiftly moved to Modo for a second, suddenly feeling guilty.</p><p>Before the conversation could continue Stoker quickly made his way out of the room and down the stairs. However, Isabel wasn't there and neither was Charley. He thought Vinnie said that Charley was asleep on the couch? He double checked by walking to the other side of the couch, where he found the blanket pushed aside. A loud burst of laughter suddenly came from his left. Not pausing a moment to think, he jumped over the couch and ran towards the kitchen.</p><p>Stoker grabbed hold of the door frame to stop himself from crashing inside. The laughter had come from the two individuals currently in the kitchen. Charley and Izzy. He took a step back and watched them.</p><p>Izzy was standing at the stove, at least he thought that's what it's called, lifting something with a big spoon thing before placing it back. Charley sat on a chair right behind her, wiping her thumb underneath one of her eyes. Was she crying?</p><p>"I know." Charley hiccuped. "Yet, you always obliged."</p><p>"I blame you for that. With your big eyes, hungry eyes." Izzy chuckled. "If Throttle doesn't want any of it, it's yours."</p><p>Charley smiled at her sister-in-law. "I've got no problem with that, perhaps I should tell him his dinner his ruined." And she pushed her chair back as she laughed once more.</p><p>Dinner? Stoker cocked his head and looked at Izzy again. She was making food for Throttle?</p><p>"It's the middle of the night, Charley. How can you be hungry?" Izzy shook her head and turned the knob on the stove. She turned around and locked eyes with Stoker.</p><p>"Thought I smelled something." Stoker replied as he set foot inside the kitchen. "What's this I hear about Throttle getting dinner?" He tried not to sound jealous, there probably was a good reason why Izzy was making food for his bro.</p><p>"Apparently Throttle woke up and turns out he's hungry." Charley told him as Izzy grabbed a plate from the cupboard. "But seeing as it's the middle of the night,- well,-" She didn't finish her sentence, instead she nodded her head at Izzy.</p><p>Stoker looked over Charley's shoulder at the woman at the counter. From the look of things, and smells, it seemed that Izzy made burgers.</p><p>"Done." The honey haired woman exclaimed. She carried the plate over to Charley and handed it to her. "There you go."</p><p>"Thanks, Izzy. Excuse me, Stoke." Charley held the plate with both hands as she manoeuvred past him.</p><p>He watched her walk into the living room and up the stairs towards her bedroom. Stoker grinned. If it was up to Vinnie and Modo, Throttle would be lucky if he could manage to get one of those burgers. He then turned his attention back on Izzy, who stood at the kitchen table. He narrowed his eyes. Was there another burger on the table? He raised his eyes and caught her looking at him.</p><p>"Try it?" She said, though it sounded more like a question.</p><p>Stoker didn't know how to get to that table as quick as possible. He glanced down at the round shaped flat burger. It wasn't like a burger he'd seen before. Normally people on Earth served them with these round bread things, lettuce and those red slices of mushy things.</p><p>"It's rather plain looking." Izzy said to him. "But hopefully you'll like the flavour."</p><p>Stoker sat down on the chair and grabbed the burger with his hand, not noticing Izzy twitching her nose as he did that. He took a bite, hoping it tasted as good as it smelled. Could it be better than a hot dog? The old mouse realized he never really ate anything else when he was on Earth, aside from food you could get from those carts.</p><p>Politely he took his time on the first bite, but the moment he swallowed the piece he couldn't contain himself and within two bites the entire burger was gone. Stoker was certain about one thing, this was something he wished he'd eaten before. He looked up at Izzy who had an expectant look on her face.</p><p>"And?" She asked eyes wide. "Be honest."</p><p>If he was being honest, Stoker had no idea what to say. He tried to remember when the last time was that he'd had a home-cooked meal. Probably Modo's momma back on Mars. There really weren't any women in Stoker's life who made him dinner, that just wasn't the life Stoker had on Mars. It simply hadn't been possible for many many years. He wanted to give her the biggest compliment, even for something as making food. But instead of saying how much he liked the taste of the food or how good it was because she'd made it, he told her what he wanted.</p><p>"You wouldn't happen to have more of these anywhere, would you?"</p><p>Izzy's expression changed, surprise even an element of unexpectedness. Normally one would reply with, good or it was fine, even an I had better. Stoker didn't compliment her cooking skills by putting it into actual words, but with a flair of affection by asking for more of the same. She actually felt guilty that there wasn't any more to give him.</p><p>"Sorry." She told him. "But I'm glad you liked it."</p><p>Izzy reached forward to grab the empty plate. At the same time Stoker reached out, intending to stop her from cleaning up after him. But he made a calculated mistake in the process. Izzy bent over, leaving her neck exposed right in front of him as he himself leaned in. He shut his eyes as her vanilla like fragrance made its way into his nose and reached up all the way into his brain, activating his senses which were most in touch with the lust part of his body.</p><p>By the time Stoker realized what was happening, it was already too late. One of his antennas touched the side of Izzy's temple and flashes of memories and emotions flickered through his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Laughing, anger, concrete, fire, explosion, blood, screams, Charley, a coffin, a man at a desk, numbers, alcohol, tears, money, fear, red light,-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop!"</em>
</p><p>Stoker pulled free and he opened his eyes to find Izzy on the ground, rolled up in a foetal position. Stoker jumped up and the chair he'd sat on tipped over. He stepped back, his chest heaving up and down and his breath hitched. What had he done?</p><p>Her eyes twitched and slowly Izzy regained control over her body again. She reached up to the side of her head. It took a few second until her vision was sharp again and she pushed herself back up. She looked around the kitchen and for a second wondered why she was on the floor, but then the images she'd seen came back and she immediately searched for Stoker. However, he was no longer there. He was gone.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Motel meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>It was cold outside and there were no stars or moon in sight to light up the dark night sky. Clouds covered ever inch of the black void and in the distance you could hear the sky rumble. the announcement of an incoming storm. The sand felt soft beneath his hand and between his fingers. Apart from the rumbling thunder, the other clear sound was that of waves crashing on the shoreline.</p><p>Stoker hadn't been here before, mostly because water and fur was a terrible combination in his opinion, but also because he'd never had a reason to visit this part of town. If it hadn't been for tonight he probably wouldn't have come here at all. And if it also hadn't been for Throttle, he wouldn't have known of this place.</p><p>His eyes traced the long line of the pier all the way up towards the lake until the line vanished in the dark. Then he sighed, touched his head before grabbing a fistful of his brown hair. The older mouse closed his eyes and recalled the images he'd seen in his mind.</p><p>Images of memories and feelings that weren't his. Memories he'd rather not seen. At least not without consent. But it had happened and he had seen much more than he wanted to. He couldn't shake them out, he couldn't wipe them from his vision. He was stuck with them and he knew at the same time that she was now also stuck with his.</p><p>This wasn't how it normally worked. Normally when you established a link with someone else, even if it's for something as simple as sharing information, you would be in control of what you send out. But not this time. Not with Izzy. Stoker couldn't explain it, he wasn't a scientist or whatever 'tist' you needed to be to understand the physics of Martian mental capacities.</p><p>One thing was certain, if he'd seen her memories, she'd probably seen some of his too. He had no idea how much or which specific parts she had seen of his memory. He doubted it was all sunshine and butterflies.</p><p>The others probably realized by now that he was gone. Had they heard him leave on Charley's motorcycle? Had someone found Izzy unconscious on the kitchen floor? Or had she woken up on her own and told the others what happened? Either way it didn't matter.</p><p>He couldn't stay there, not after what happened. Was it an accident? Of course it was. Was it something he wanted to happen? Stoker had to admit that it was. But not like this. Not on accident, not without permission and most definitely not without having explained to her how it worked.</p><p>He mostly felt guilty about it. Guilty that he had seen those private memories and unprepared for the fact that she might have seen some of his.</p><p>Stoker had to talk to her. Explain to her what had happened and what she might have seen. But mostly he wanted her to explain what he had seen. There were images that made his blood run cold and feelings which made him angry. So incredibly angry he had actually yelled a few times as he rode through town all the way towards the pier.</p><p>The images had played through his head in a rapid but clear pace. He'd seen every image perfectly even if they had been short and fleeting.</p><p>The accident. The fire. The explosion. Blood streaming down her face. Those first few images were about the accident, the accident which had killed Sam and had given Izzy her scar.</p><p>Then there was an image of Charley crying. A coffin being lowered into the earth. Images of Sam's funeral.</p><p>What followed next were things he at first didn't really understand. He saw an office with a man sitting behind a desk. It reminded him a lot of the Plutarkians who still resided on Earth.</p><p>He saw various numbers and a bottle of alcohol. It took a minute before Stoker realized the numbers had to do with money. A concept he'd grown to hate, because that had been one of the reasons why his planet had gone through a war and was still dealing with the aftermath of it.</p><p>But he didn't understand what it had to do with Izzy. He was certain that what he saw after that had to do with it, and those were images he truly wished he hadn't seen.</p><p>He couldn't go back to the garage, not now. The scoreboard was also not an option, he wanted to talk to Izzy before his bros got a chance to confront him about what had happened. There was only one logical step to take next.</p><p>Stoker stood up and wiped the sand from his pants, he walked back up the steps next to the pier and took his seat on Charley's ride. He started the engine and rode off back into town, hoping his sense of direction would be able to lead him the right way.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
</p><p>There was no doubt about it. Stoker had left the Last Chance Garage in the middle of the night. The three bros heard the sound of a motorcycle leaving the garage. Both Vinnie and Modo ran towards the window and looked outside into the deserted street catching a glimpse of a bike riding off into the distance. The rider unmistakeably being Stoker as his tail was visible in the lights coming from Charley's bike.</p><p>"I wonder where he's going?" Modo asked as he furrowed his brow.</p><p>"More like why is he going?" Vinnie added. "Did he mention leaving?"</p><p>"Not to me?" The grey mouse responded.</p><p>Charley, who sat on the end of the bed, turned her head towards Throttle who'd just finished eating all of the burgers Izzy had made. The female mechanic had made sure both Vinnie and Modo steered clear of the meal intended for the tanned mouse.</p><p>But Throttle's mind was currently wandering. The sudden announcement of Stoker leaving the garage didn't sit well with him. Something was definitely off and he was certain that things had happened downstairs. He was convinced that a certain someone was probably also involved with the situation.</p><p>"I think you'd better check on Izzy." Throttle told to woman in front of him and Charley nodded leaving the three bikers alone in her bedroom.</p><p>"Check on Izzy?" Modo moved away from the window. "You think something happened?"</p><p>Throttle set the plate aside and moved the covers aside. "Knowing Stoke, yes." Their leader replied as he pushed himself up.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, Throttle!" The one eyed mouse yelled as he grab hold of his bro. "You can't get out of bed yet, man. Just because you had a meal, doesn't mean you can move about."</p><p>The other mouse hated to admit it, but Modo was right. The moment he stood up his vision started to get blurry despite the fact he was wearing his glasses. Tiny stars danced on his cornea and he tightened his hold on Modo.</p><p>"Yeah, sit down, bro. We'll take care of it. You just rest up, it's not even been twenty-four hours since you've been in an explosion." Vinnie said still standing in front of the window.</p><p>Mildly irritated Throttle complied nonetheless and sat back down in the bed. Modo clapped him on the back as a thank you. "I'll go and see what's happening downstairs." That seemed to reassure their leader.</p><p>The grey mouse walked out of the bedroom and descended the steps towards the living room. It didn't take long for him to find Charley and her sister-in-law. They were both sitting on the couch and from this angle Modo could only see the look on Charley's face. It was safe to say it wasn't a good one.</p><p>"I'm fine." He could hear Izzy say.</p><p>"You're not fine." Charley retorted as she moved a strand of Izzy's honey blond hair behind her ear. "Do you remember anything?"</p><p>Modo didn't continue his tread and instead remained standing on the last step of the staircase. The sentence '<em>do you remember anything'</em> did not sound good at all. Throttle was right, something had definitely happened while all of them were upstairs.</p><p>"Just,- flashes,- images,-" Izzy paused and placed a hand against her head. "I don't even know what it was that I saw."</p><p><em>Images? </em>It didn't take long for Modo to realize what had occurred. But he needed to be certain. He took the last step down and walked over to the couch. Charley spotted him and lifted her head to meet his eyes. Her own eyes questioning the situation. Izzy then turned around and glanced up at him.</p><p>One of her cheeks was red, that had come from Throttle. Her eyes were puffy, he was certain that was because of what had happened. Modo cleared his throat. "Did Stoker touch you?" He asked.</p><p>"Modo?!" Charley exclaimed and Izzy blinked with confusion.</p><p>"With these." The tallest mouse explained as he pointed to the pair of red antenna on his head. "Did he make contact with you?"</p><p>Izzy nodded, not sure what Modo meant with the word contact, but she placed her hand against her temple. "Right here. I'm not even sure how long it was."</p><p>"I found her on the floor." Charley added looking up and Modo. "How is that possible?"</p><p>Modo shrugged. He wasn't sure himself. When they first arrived on Earth, Throttle had made contact with Charley to show her where they were from and what was taking place on their home planet. Charley hadn't fainted, fallen or lost consciousness from the connection. It was a mystery why Izzy had, unless something had happened during the connection between her and his former teacher.</p><p>The grey mouse pondered. Would it happen to him if he connected with Charley? Out of all of them, the only one who'd ever connected to Charley had been Throttle.</p><p>"Will you stop fussing over me?" Izzy grabbed hold of Charley's hand and pulled it away from her face. "I said I'm fine. I'm not in pain, Charlene."</p><p>"Okay, okay." Charley replied as she moved back a bit on the couch. "It's just,- well. Throttle connected with me when the guys first arrived on Earth, and I was fully aware the entire time. It was more like a movie showing instead of flashing images."</p><p>The auburn haired mechanic told Izzy, but she kept her eyes on Modo as she talked about her first encounter with a telepathic link.</p><p>Modo honestly did not know what she wanted him to say, because he wasn't even sure what happened. "I think it's better if we wait until we see Stoker again. He's probably upset and feels guilty."</p><p>Izzy's face softened as he said that. Her shoulders relaxed and she leaned back in the couch.</p><p>"Should we look for him?" Charley suggested, but Modo shook his head.</p><p>"We mice like to cool down on our own. Especially if we feel bad about something." He gave her a small smile which she returned.</p><p>"Charley?" Izzy began and Charley shifted her attention to her. "Would you mind if I borrow your car? I mean, I know I said I was going to stay here for tonight, but,- Throttle appears to be pretty much out of the danger zone and frankly,-" She paused and her eyes flicked towards Modo for a moment.</p><p>"I don't think I'll be able to sleep anyway. And I'd like to just, be alone for a moment."</p><p>Charley furrowed her brow and looked from Izzy to Modo and then back to Izzy.</p><p>"I'll be back tomorrow."</p><p>From behind Izzy's back Modo nodded at Charley. He actually agreed with the other woman. Somehow he understood it, just as he understood why Stoker had taken off. He would have done the same thing.</p><p>"Alright." Charley eventually said. "Will you also think about what I asked earlier? About work?"</p><p>Izzy smiled and nodded. "I will." With that she stood up, left the living room and headed into the garage.</p><p>Now it was just Modo and Charley. The two friends quietly listened as a car started and the garage doors opened up. The kept listening until the sound of the vehicle had died out. Modo took a deep breath and moved towards the couch where he sat down next to Charley.</p><p>"Never a dull moment with you guys around." Charley sighed.</p><p>"Nope." Modo mouthed as he leaned back. Charley followed his example and placed her hand on his lower arm.</p><p>"Thanks for coming down to check on us." She said softly. Modo felt very warm all of a sudden. And then he did something he normally didn't do. But he felt it was a good moment. He moved his arm away from her touch and grabbed hold of her hand, giving it a gently squeezed as he rubbed his thumb over the back of it.</p><p>"Always, Charley-girl."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Motel</strong>
</p><p>The ride over to the motel had gone smooth and quiet. Izzy pulled over and parked Charley's car next to her own. The parking lot was dark except for a few lampposts lighting the area. She shivered behind the steering wheel. She didn't care much for travelling during the night, but at the same time it was more serene and calming than during the day when people tended to yell and shout and drive like maniacs.</p><p>Izzy stepped out of the car and locked it before stepping towards the door of her motel room. She paused once she reached the door. Something felt off. She glanced back over her shoulder into the darkness, but there was nothing there. Had she been followed? Izzy was certain that she hadn't been, aside from the fact there was no reason as to why she should be followed.</p><p>Uneasily she turned her head back to the door and rummaged in her pockets for the keys to unlock the door. However the same feeling stayed with her even as she set foot inside her motel room. Nothing seemed to be out of order inside, everything being exactly as she left it. The bed made, the table cleared, the bathroom door slightly ajar.</p><p>Quietly she shut the door behind her and she placed hers and Charley's car keys on the table. Was she being paranoid? Izzy wasn't sure. Was it because of what happened at Charley's? She shook her head and took her coat off. But then she heard something and she swiftly moved her head to look at the bathroom door.</p><p>She wasn't alone. Someone was in her room. Izzy grabbed her bag and reached inside. Again another soft but yet distinctive noise of something moving about came from the direction of the bathroom. Without hesitating she pulled her weapon from her bag and made way for the bathroom. It could very well be a creature, such as a rodent or a bug. But after what happened during the last year of her life, she was always cautious and alert, just in case.</p><p>Izzy shimmied alongside the wall leading towards the bathroom door. Slowly she opened the door with one hand as she held her gun aloft, ready to aim it at who or whatever was on the other side. Her heart pounded in her throat as she jumped into the opening with her weapon raised in front of her.</p><p>She breathed heavily, her eyes flicked back and forth but there was nobody there. Izzy lowered her arms and stepped inside the room, with one swift movement she pulled the shower curtain aside. But the tub was empty as well.</p><p>"You can put that down now, beautiful." A voice said coming from behind her.</p><p>Izzy swung around, ready to fire her weapon at the obvious intruder but the moment she turned the gun was yanked from her hands. She gasped out loud when she caught sight on who had approached her.</p><p>Former general Stoker stood next to the bed, the gun hanging on the end of his tail.</p><p>"Jesus,- What on Earth are you doing here?!" Izzy screeched as she reached for her heart which felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. "How the bloody hell did you get inside?"</p><p>Stoker scratched the back of his head as he dropped the gun on her bed and then proceeded by moving his tail in front of him, the metal tip reflecting in the moonlight. "Old trick."</p><p>Izzy rubbed her neck. "I don't believe this." She breathed. "I could have shot you, you realize that, don't you?"</p><p>Truth be told, Stoker very much doubted she would have been able to actually harm him. His reflexes were trained for these sort of situations, plus his species was able to act much faster compared to a regular human. Sure, she could have done some damage, but kill him? He hadn't thought of that for even a second. He did wonder why she had a gun in the first place, but that was something to discuss for another day.</p><p>"You could never hurt me, darling." He smirked as he said down on the bed. "I'm sorry for breaking into your,- uh,- accommodations. If I had known you were planning on dropping by I would have prepared a welcome."</p><p>"What?" Izzy blinked with confusion, not getting what he was implying nor still having an answer as to why he was there.</p><p>Stoker realized she was probably not in the mood for his antics. He had after all scared the living daylights out of her. The older mouse cleared his throat. "I came here because,- Well,-" He paused and looked at Izzy who stood against the wall with her arms crossed.</p><p>"Actually I should apologize first. For what happened at Charley's." Stoker moved aside and patted the empty spot next to him on the bed. "For leaving you like that."</p><p>Izzy watched him for a couple of seconds before moving away from the wall and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Alright."</p><p>Now that she was sitting next to him, or at least near him, Stoker was unsure how he was going to apologize. He'd thought about how he was going to explain things to her, but not about an apology.</p><p>"Let me begin by saying that what happened was an accident. I didn't mean to connect, it's not something we normally do without consent and even when we do it's,-"</p><p>"Wait,-" Izzy suddenly said interrupting him and he looked at her.</p><p>"What exactly do you mean with connect? Or consent?" She shook her head. "Charley mentioned some things as did Modo. But nobody really explained what that,-" She pointed at Stoker's antennas. "Means?"</p><p><em>Great.</em> Stoker was now dealing with trying to explain how their physiology worked. "Martian mice can establish telepathic links with each other, through our antennas. But we need to touch the other person with them in order for it to work. As you've noticed that link can happen the moment you touch the other person, although normally it doesn't necessarily happen like that." He averted his eyes and stared at the wall behind Izzy. "It's a bit of a mystery really."</p><p>The woman cocked her head. "Charley told me that your friend Throttle did that with her. That she saw things, but the way she said it, it was different. She was aware during and after it had happened."</p><p>Stoker moved his eyes back to look at her. "I don't have an explanation for that, sweetheart." He admitted. "Did you,- I mean,- Did it hurt?"</p><p>Izzy looked at him and Stoker already flinched before she'd even answered his question. He'd never be able to shake that image of her lying on the floor after he'd touched her.</p><p>But to his surprise she shook her head. The former commander sighed with relief.</p><p>"I shouldn't have run." He then said and he meant it. It wasn't like him to run. But the fact of the matter was that if this had been with anybody else, somebody who didn't make him feel as Izzy managed to do, he wouldn't have run.</p><p>From the corner of his eye he caught Izzy looking at him. Not just looking, but observing him. He felt his face heat up and Stoker straightened himself before his mind would start to wander. "Anyhow, as to why I came here, honestly I figured this would be the one place nobody would come looking for me."</p><p>A small smile crept over Izzy's face. "Sorry."</p><p>Stoker grinned and leaned back against the head of the bed. "Honey, you can come looking for me any day." He winked.</p><p>Izzy had not come there to look for Stoker, if anything she came to her motel room to be alone by herself. But she let him think what he wanted for the moment. It was obvious he felt bad about what happened, even if he did manage to shift his emotions from runner to macho within a second. Just like now his bravado suddenly vanished like snow melting in front of the sun. He moved and scooted forward towards her, stopping only a few inches away from where she was sitting.</p><p>"Did you see anything?" He asked. "Anything at all?"</p><p>Izzy blinked her blue eyes at him, her lips parting slightly as Stoker's eyes lowered themselves for a split second.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"What did you see?"</p><p>Stoker honestly didn't know, he'd been too caught up with whatever had been coming from her mind that he had no idea what images he'd sent out to her. But Izzy didn't continue as she suddenly yawned and Stoker decided that perhaps this had all been enough for today.</p><p>"You know what. Let's continue this tomorrow. Today has been filled with enough action for this mouse." Although truth be told Stoker was anything but tired, but he could tell that Izzy actually was even if she didn't say so.</p><p>Izzy nodded and slipped off the bed. Stoker felt the need to kick himself. He didn't want to leave the motel, but he might very well have to because he told her they'd discuss matters tomorrow. Unless,- He got up and stepped in front of her.</p><p>"Mind if I crash here, gorgeous?"</p><p>It wasn't like him to politely ask permission for something. Heck, he never really had to, normally he would either take it or it would be offered to him. That's what happened when you were known on your planet as one of the most baddest ass-kicking motor mouse out there.</p><p>If the woman didn't want him to, she didn't show it. Either she didn't care or she was too tired to object. "You take the bed." Izzy told him. "After all, you got here first."</p><p><em>Ouch</em>. Stoker felt that last remark in his gut. But he gathered himself quickly. "You're more than welcome to join me." It didn't even sound like a question. It wasn't meant as a question, more of an invitation to which one could not say no. Except for Isabel Davidson.</p><p>"Tempting." She joked as she stepped away from Stoker and walked over towards the couch across from the bed.</p><p>"Dang it." Stoker muttered under his breath as he scratched the back of his head. He reached for a pillow on the bed and went after Izzy.</p><p>Before she got the chance to sit down Stoker appeared next to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll take the couch."</p><p>Izzy pressed her lips in a tight line, thanked him and went back to the bed. Stoker somehow felt tricked. Especially when he watched Izzy from the corner of his eye taking her shirt over and crawling under the covers. His heart skipped a beat. <em>Women.</em></p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Conversations in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The motel room</strong>
</p><p>Stoker stared at the white ceiling above him. At least he supposed it must have been white at some point, but now mysterious light brown spots covered the corners and side of the walls connecting ceiling.</p><p>He blinked, closed his eyes, opened them and then blinked again. He couldn't sleep. Stoker turned his head and glanced over at the bed which was currently occupied by someone.</p><p>Someone who was on his mind throughout the day and triggered his senses since the very moment he laid eyes on her. It had all been very unexpected. When he first laid eyes on her, he wanted to know her. Mostly out of curiosity, he felt attracted to her overall look and demeanour and also partially because of her connection to Charley.</p><p>But it wasn't until he stood right in front of her that he realized there was more going on than a simple curious interest.</p><p>He could touch and taste the air around her. He could smell everything, every emotion she felt and his heart practically burst out of his chest every time she was only a few feet away from him.</p><p>And then he touched her. Touched her mind. On accident, but it had triggered a connection between them of that he was certain. It was hard to explain, but it wasn't the kind of connection one could easily break.</p><p>On Mars when you connected with someone it was a simple connection, one you would severe almost automatically the moment you were done sending and receiving information.</p><p>Then there were ways of diving into someone else's mind, but even then you could put up boundaries and this was something usually done between lovers and family members or even close friends.</p><p>This was different. Stoker didn't know if it was because of how he felt or because Izzy was a human, without any understanding how much her brain was capable of.</p><p>It made him wonder if she was here because of that connection. Was his mind pulling her with him wherever he went? She was suppose to stay at Charley's but she hadn't.</p><p>This is what kept him up and why Stoker couldn't sleep. Just like Izzy.</p><p>Izzy couldn't sleep either but unlike the mouse currently residing on the motel couch, she didn't dare to glance his way to see if he was still awake.</p><p>Out of all the Martian mice, all four of them that she knew of, Stoker was the one who she'd had the most contact with.</p><p>True, it was thanks to Vinnie she discovered who Charley's friends really were. Vinnie who had scared her to death. Vinnie, who according to Charley, was a lot like Sam in many ways.</p><p>Then there was Modo, the tallest and most intimidating looking out of all of them. But Modo had feared her, Charley had told her as much. Modo was kindness in its purest form and despite Izzy's initial fears of the big mouse, she knew he would never hurt a fly.</p><p>The last mouse she'd met was Throttle. A meeting by accident, but an outer worldly one at that. He'd tried to save her from, what he thought, an act of suicide. Heroic to say the very least, but unnecessary. He'd approached her without caring how she would respond. A bold move. Perhaps that was why the others considered him their leader.</p><p>But perhaps the most bold one of all was Stoker, who had contacted her before she'd ever met the others. Before she even knew who or what they were, hiding himself behind a biker's helmet. Not for one moment did she know what really went on behind that mask. Which reminded her, she never asked him about that, why he had approached her.</p><p>This time Izzy moved her legs aside in order to look into the direction where Stoker was sleeping. Only he wasn't. Even in the darkness, with only the dim light cast by the moon, she could see him looking back at her.</p><p>Stoker perked his head up the moment he caught her eyes. A small smile formed on his face.</p><p>"Can't sleep, gorgeous?" He asked.</p><p>Izzy felt rather awkward, she didn't expect him to be awake. But now that he was and he also caught her looking at him, there wasn't much to do but acknowledge it.</p><p>"Not really." She admitted as she propped up on one elbow.</p><p>"Me neither." Stoker moved the blanket aside and got off the couch, pulling a chair along with him as he made his way over to Izzy.</p><p>There were a lot of things the honey haired woman wanted to ask him, but she wasn't sure where to start and they all had to do with what happened today between them in the kitchen. He had explained most of how it worked, but it left her with more questions. Questions which would lead to more questions.</p><p>"Listen, I know I said we should probably continue talking about what happened in the morning. But seeing as neither of us can sleep,-"</p><p>Stoker didn't have to finish his sentence as Izzy moved up and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. The tall mouse placed the chair right next to the bed. Creating a distance purposely, more for himself than her.</p><p>"You want me to tell you what I saw?" Izzy asked him and Stoker nodded.</p><p>"If you wish it."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
</p><p>The two mice and Charley couldn't convince Throttle any longer in staying upstairs in Charley's bed.</p><p>The leader was adamant on joining them all downstairs in the living room, despite still feeling like crap he couldn't stand being up there on his own for another minute.</p><p>"You're sure you don't want to get some more sleep?" Charley had asked him the moment Vinnie and Modo helped him down the stairs.</p><p>"Unless you want me to go insane, Charley girl, I'd rather lie down on the couch." Throttle had replied and so he got his way.</p><p>Modo would have rather seen his bros staying exactly where they were. He finally had some alone time with Charley and he wished it would have lasted forever.</p><p>Gathering all of his courage, Modo had done something he normally wouldn't have. He'd removed his arm from Charley's shoulder and grabbed hold of her hand. He did, she let him and he succeeded.</p><p>Modo honestly couldn't remember what happened after that, it was all a blur. He couldn't recall if they talked or if they'd sat there in complete silence. Not that it mattered. Charley had accepted his touch. That was all that mattered.</p><p>"There aren't any burgers left, are there?" Vinnie asked leaning over the arm rest of the couch.</p><p>"Those were not for you." Charley said to him with a firm tone. "And no, they are all gone."</p><p>"Aw, man,-" The white mouse huffed. "I only had one."</p><p>"I'm sorry I don't keep stacks of meat in the fridge for your appetite." The auburn haired mechanic replied rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Speaking of appetite, where do you think Stoke drove off to?" The youngest mouse continued as he looked at Throttle.</p><p>Throttle shrugged. "The scoreboard probably, where else could he go?"</p><p>As he said that Charley furrowed her brow. She turned her head and looked at the window. In the distance the faint glimmer of the rising sun began to appear. Something told her that Stoker wasn't at the scoreboard. He'd left in such a hurry, without telling anybody. He was probably somewhere where nobody would find him. If the former rebel leader had any connections on Earth except for her and the mice, she wasn't aware of it. She couldn't imagine it.</p><p>"And Izzy? Perhaps she went after Stoker? Or maybe he's going after her?" Vinnie suggested.</p><p>Throttle suddenly straightened himself, but Modo shook his head.</p><p>"She left after Stoker. Said she was gonna go back to her motel." He told Vinnie.</p><p>The mouse nodded. "Still, it's all weird, if you ask me. Not even I act that weird around women."</p><p>Everyone in the living room threw Vinnie a look and the mouse widened his eyes. "What did I say?"</p><p>Throttle let out a deep sigh. "For everyone's sake, I hope this doesn't happen again."</p><p>"You're just grumpy because you got thrown off your bike." Vinnie commented. "Still, was a pretty nice flight."</p><p>Now it was Charley's turn to groan and she stood up from her seat. "I'm going to go and make some coffee." She said and without listening if any mouse was making another request for food, she rushed into the kitchen.</p><p>She purposely didn't convey her thoughts to the others. She didn't want them to worry too much, on that she agreed with Modo. It was clear when bad things happened the mice preferred solitude over company and that was exactly what she wanted to give Stoker. Though she couldn't shake the feeling that wherever her sister-in-law was going, Stoker would be there too. Which was ridiculous, but she couldn't deny the pull Stoker had been mentioning when it came to Izzy.</p><p>Charley was so caught up in her trail of thoughts that she didn't hear or see Modo enter the kitchen. Having escaped the endless theories of Vinnie, the tallest mouse unfortunately had to leave poor Throttle alone in the process. It was his own fault, the tanned mouse should have stayed upstairs if rest was what he wanted.</p><p>Modo slipped behind Charley and placed both of his hands on her shoulder. He felt her jump beneath his touch but relax the moment she glanced over her shoulder and saw it was him.</p><p>"Sorry, Modo." She said.</p><p>"You alright, Charley girl?" He asked with furrowed brow.</p><p>Charley knew it was pointless to hide her worries from Modo. He always saw straight through her. She shook her head and Modo gave her a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>"You worried miss Isabel will get hurt?"</p><p>Actually, she wasn't worried about that. Was she really worried in the first place? Or was her hunch more a wonderment than a concern.</p><p>"You can tell me." Modo continued, urging the woman on to tell him everything which was on her mind.</p><p>Charley turned around and looked up at the grey mouse who gave her the most caring smile she'd ever seen on him. Unsure where to put his hands now that the female mechanic had turned around, Modo quickly lowered his hands next to his sides.</p><p>"You guys told me that when it comes to Martian biology, that sometimes you meet someone who can throw your senses completely off guard, right?" She arched an eyebrow and Modo gulped.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. More like heightened them and you,- you feel attracted to that person in the strongest sense." <em>Why was she asking him this? Didn't she knew this already? Hadn't he explained it himself to her in the car two days ago?</em></p><p>Charley nodded. "Is it also possible that you feel,- uh, a pull? That you want to be near them?"</p><p>Modo was starting to feel really warm. Not just his face, but his entire body. Charley smelled so good right now. "All the time." He managed to let out.</p><p>"I thought so." Charley sighed and she averted her gaze causing Modo to cock his head. "Is it possible to fight it? Or get rid off it?"</p><p>Modo blinked with surprise, but he gave her an answer nonetheless. Although it was an answer more based on how he would feel in such a situation, not if it was theoretically possible or not.</p><p>"I'd prefer not to. It's pretty strong, not to mention special. I wouldn't want to get rid off it."</p><p>Charley looked at him again. Her turquoise eyes vibrant and clear. He could stare at them forever. Drown in them. Live in them. Modo wanted nothing more to grab her, kiss her, pull her against him until they became one being.</p><p>"I guess I can understand that." Charley responded and a small smile crept on her face. "Thank you, Modo."</p><p>She grabbed his hand and squeezed it before letting go and walking out of the kitchen, never noticing how Modo was shaking on his legs and fell back into one of the chairs panting heavily. He did not know it, but his words gave Charley something to think about. Slowly she was beginning to understand what Stoker was going through and she felt a bit of remorse for having yelled at him a couple of days ago.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The motel room</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>At first everything was green. There were flowers she had never seen before, flowers she'd never smelled before. Lakes filled with crystal blue water filled with creatures unknown to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then there was a big ball of fire and everything turned black. Dark grey plumes of smoke made it difficult to see even more than six feet ahead. As if everything had been covered by a thick impenetrable mist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lakes were gone as were the trees and flowers. Every green and blue colour was now red and brown. All the warmth it had shown was now cold and lonely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dirt turned to metal and a loud cackle echoed inside a room that looked more like a lab than the once luscious looking green fields.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pain, the sound of drilling, followed by loud screams and then the only colour visible was dark red.</em>
</p><p>Stoker listened quietly as Izzy told him the things she had seen during that short period the two were connected with each other. She had seen so much more than he'd hoped she had. Although to be fair, he had seen quite a lot too and had a hard time understanding what he'd seen himself, just like her. He ran a hand through his brown air and let out a deep breath, unsure of how he was going to explain the things she had seen. Especially the latter visions.</p><p>Those were things his bros didn't even know and if it was up to Stoker he would have kept that hidden from every living being on this planet and Mars. But he couldn't now, at least not entirely. He'd have to tell her the overall picture of it.</p><p>Izzy gave him a confused look. She finished about half a minute ago and Stoker hadn't looked at her since. It was clear that what she saw were his memories and she figured that what she saw was probably his homeplanet, Mars. She bit her bottom lip, feeling the need to say something to him. Something kind and reassuring.</p><p>"I didn't know Mars was so, green."</p><p>At this Stoker woke from his thoughts and his eyes rested on the woman in front of him. Her words sounded genuine but it no longer applied to the current Mars. Not completely. Sure, Mars was slowly rebuilding, but it was far from what it used to be and chances were it would take a long time before it could be what it once was.</p><p>"It was, gorgeous. Until the Plutarkians came and bought the planet from our Martian government." He clenched his jaw.</p><p>"Sure, they thought it was for the best. But to sell a planet to trade money for resources? That's asking for trouble. Of course nobody saw what was really going on. Every body without a brain cell just went along with it. Even the army."</p><p>Stoker didn't mean to go on a rampage, he also didn't mean to bang his fist on the nightstand causing Izzy to move back in the bed. But this subject always rekindled his anger for what happened to Mars.</p><p>"The army followed the government blindly. They were our one chance, but most of them couldn't think for themselves and just blindingly went along with everything they were told. So I set up a little rebellion to fight off the Plutarkians, whenever they tried to invade a new area. But with the army turning against us and the Plutarkians increasing in numbers, we barely managed."</p><p>Finally he stopped and glanced up at Izzy who gave him a frightened look. "I don't know what to say. That's,- horrible."</p><p>Stoker nodded. There was more to the story than that. It didn't end there. That had only been the beginning.</p><p>"You're probably also wondering about that laboratory?" He asked her.</p><p>Izzy recalled the large room filled with various contraptions and glass bottles. But that wasn't what had stood out. What stood out the most was the eerie laughing filling the room followed by screams as if someone was tortured. Something told her that was what happened.</p><p>"You don't have to." She told him. "It sounds as if it is a rather painful memory."</p><p>She was right about one thing, it was a painful memory. Filled with torture and betrayal. But Stoker realized that, even though she told him he didn't have to tell her, he wanted to know about her painful memories. The ones he had seen. He was an honest mouse, a mouse who believed in equal sharing when it came to such matters.</p><p>Without really giving her an answer, he began telling the story. "They managed to take all four of us out during an attack. I was the lucky one compared to the others. They were all near mortally wounded. Throttle lost his eyes. Modo lost one eye and an arm. Vinnie lost half of his face."</p><p>Izzy lowered her eyes and stopped when they reached Stoker's metal tail. She didn't have to ask him if that was how he'd lost it.</p><p>"I didn't lose my tail." The former rebel leader said and Izzy's eyes widened.</p><p>"The man, or rather foul creature, who owned the lab did this to me. To all of us. I was completely fine, in one piece. But the man thought it fun to use me as a guinea pig and attach this to my body." Stoker moved his tail.</p><p>"My own tail was fine, nothing broken, nothing wrong with it and yet he removed it and replaced it with this piece of metal."</p><p>"And the others?"</p><p>"Modo's arm was his creation as well. He didn't get the time to operate on Throttle and Vinnie but he made sure they got hurt mentally. Especially Modo. Although none of them were completely conscious during it,-" He took a deep breath. "I was."</p><p>Izzy had her hand placed on top of her chest. Her fingers rubbing the base of her neck. She herself had never been tortured, but seeing people you love get hurt to the point of death was an all too familiar feeling.</p><p>"Please, don't continue." She said softly. "I can only imagine what it must have been like. But I think I understand now."</p><p>Stoker furrowed his brow as he looked at her. He knew very well that Izzy wasn't Martian, that she didn't share his culture, his biology or history. But she understood his emotions, his pain and even his memories now.</p><p>Humans and Martian mice were quite alike, apart from the way they appeared on the outside and how far their mental abilities went. Stoker didn't care what his bros might think or what Charley thought of it. He was already walking down the path of no return and he wanted to fall so badly.</p><p>Stoker raised his arm, grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled it towards him. He clasped both of his hands around hers and squeezed gently. "Thank you. For listening and for not running."</p><p>"It can't be easy to talk about. I'd be a horrible person if I did leave."</p><p>Stoker grimaced as he took in her words, remembering very well that he in fact had run. "Yeah. I still feel very bad about that."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Running when,- you know." He pointed at his antennas.</p><p>"Oh." Izzy's eyes widened, realizing what her previous words must have sound like. "I wasn't referring to,- I'm sorry, Stoker. That is not what I meant."</p><p>A small smile formed on Stoker's face and he gently caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. "I know."</p><p>Of course, he did think that for a second. But the genuine shock on her face was proof enough for him. Izzy suddenly yawned and Stoker reluctantly released her hand in order for her to cover her mouth.</p><p>"I think I would like to try and get some sleep" She confessed to him. Stoker nodded. He didn't want to sleep. Or maybe he did. He wasn't sure. He wanted to stay in this exact spot, not to close and not too far away from the bed. Close enough to actually see Izzy's face but distant enough to control his urges.</p><p>"Mind if I stay here on the chair?" He dared ask.</p><p>Stoker could tell the woman in front of him found that a rather odd question. Izzy cocked her head and blinked. "Isn't that uncomfortable?"</p><p>"Pfft, I've slept standing up on a spaceship, although I was tied up, but that's another story. So, I'm pretty sure I can handle this raggedy chair." He puffed his chest and gave her a quick wink.</p><p>The upper corner of Izzy's mouth moved upward and she chuckled. "Sounds like quite a story." She moved the blanket and lied down.</p><p>Stoker smirked. "I've got plenty more stories, gorgeous. I mean, I am known as the baddest mouse in the galaxy." He leaned forward and turned off the lamp on the night stand. "You just close your eyes and I will tell you about the time Modo's nephew helped me escape out of a Plutarkian jail on Phobos, one of the moons from Mars."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
</p><p>That morning Charley woke up in her own bed. After Modo and Vinnie had moved Throttle back downstairs, the tanned leader refused to leave out of politeness to give the female mechanic her bed back. But also because he felt he was losing his mind being up there all by himself whilst things were going on.</p><p>Despite everything which had happened Charley had had a good night's sleep, for the couple of hours she got to shut her eyes.</p><p>The sun was already up and the house seemed quiet, too quiet. Charley immediately jumped out of bed. A quiet house but the three mice were supposedly there? Something must be wrong.</p><p>It was evident, the moment when she reached the living room, why it was the house was so silent. There was nobody there. Well, that wasn't true actually. It was the loudest mouse of all who wasn't there. Vinnie.</p><p>Charley found Throttle asleep on the couch, the same way she had left him last night. But Vinnie was gone as was Modo. There was nothing she could do except to wake Throttle and ask him where they were.</p><p>She walked over to the couch, reached over it and gently shook the mouse's shoulder. "Throttle." Charley said softly waking him up in a gentle matter.</p><p>It did the trick. Throttle slowly opened his eyes, not being able to see properly he immediately reached for his glasses on the coffee table.</p><p>Charley didn't give him a lot of time to adjust to having just waken up. She sat down next to him and narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Where are Modo and Vinnie?" She asked.</p><p>Throttle blinked his eyes behind his glasses and pressed his lips together to stifle a yawn.</p><p>"Out. I send them away this morning, to search for Stoker." He stretched out and scratched behind his right ear. "Just to see if everything is alright."</p><p>"You don't think he is?"</p><p>"It's not that I'm worried about him. I'm sure he's perfectly fine, despite having left in such a rush. I just want to check he's somewhere familiar. Like the scoreboard." Throttle explained to Charley.</p><p>The auburn haired woman still found his behaviour rather odd. Why send Modo and Vinnie out to check on their former general if he wasn't worried about the man's well-being?</p><p>"What if he's not at the scoreboard?" Charley asked Throttle and the mouse shifted in his spot.</p><p>He twitched his nose and averted his eyes to the window. "I'm sure they'll find him. They can always track his bike if he's not at the scoreboard."</p><p>Charley frowned at the mouse. The Martian rides were all provided with a tracking chip, that was true. Unfortunately for Throttle, Stoker hadn't taken one of the Martian bikes. He'd taken hers.</p><p>"What?" Throttle asked after noticing Charley's expression.</p><p>"Stoker left with my bike." She told him.</p><p>The biker leader cocked his head and it took a few seconds before her word hit him. "Of course, he did." He scoffed.</p><p>"It's alright Throttle. You can admit you're worried about him even if it is a little bit." Charley gave him a warm smile. "Modo told me that Stoker just needed some time to blow off steam. Clear his mind. I'm sure they'll find him and everything is fine."</p><p>She stood up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make some coffee. Want some?"</p><p>"Root beer, thanks Charley-girl." Throttle replied smiling.</p><p>But the moment she was out of sight his smile faltered and he returned his gave back to the window. Throttle had been truthful about not being worried about Stoker. Alright, perhaps a little bit. But it wasn't his former teacher he was thinking of. The person he was worried about was somebody else entirely and he wasn't sure why he couldn't stop thinking about her.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Did he feel embarrassed? Did he feel proud of himself? Honestly if you asked him, he wouldn't be able to give a clear answer. Not in his current state of mind. The mouse stood there shivering, but not from the cold. In fact, he felt quite warm. More than that, he felt as hot as the centre of a burning flame. He supported himself with one hand against the wall, while his other hand was still holding a firm grip on the object within his palm.</p><p>He swallowed and immediately let out a winded breath, as if he'd been running a marathon.</p><p>How did he get there? The answer was obvious. He'd given in to an urge which had lingered near the surface for quite some time now. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, whispering the name of his goddess. He reopened them and his red eyes darted towards the locked door. He tried to recall if he'd been quiet enough, if there was even the slightest chance that she might have heard him whimper her name.</p><p>A soft chuckle escaped him and he shook his head. "You're such a teenager, Stoke old boy." He muttered to himself. Without further ado he pushed himself away from the wall and stepped into the running water for real this time.</p><p>The lukewarm water splashed down, washing away the mess he had made on himself as well as the bottom of the bathtub. He had to wash it all away, at least the surface of it all. He would never be able to wash away the feelings he had released a minute ago.</p><p>Once again he closed his eyes and thought back to earlier this morning, when he had woken up next to a human female.</p><p>
  <em>Stoker didn't remember when exactly he had fallen asleep, but he sure knew where he was the moment he woke up. His legs were propped up on the bed, his butt resting in the chair he had positioned next to the bed in the middle of the night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He let his eyes roam over the woman only one feet away from him. Her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted. If he lowered his gaze, he knew he wouldn't be able to tear it away from her chest calmly moving up and down.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Last night he was so caught up in telling Izzy one of the many stories from back on Mars, that it had taken him a while to notice that she had closed her eyes and fallen into a deep slumber. </em>
  <em>After having watched her for a while, he probably soon followed suit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stoker was the last to fall asleep and the first to wake up, now he had the time to watch her just a bit longer. Unfortunately, his body and mind had a different response.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Izzy's brow furrowed, she moved around, but only slightly, then a soft moan escaped her lips and the covers slipped down. Stoker's pants began to get a bit too tight for comfort and he quickly retracted his legs from the bed to hide the lower part of his body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apart from her now exposed chest, though she was still wearing a top, the mewling noises she made had stopped. But it had been enough for Stoker. He was already holding himself back, trying his best to ignore and control his urges throughout the entire night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stood up, throwing one last glance at the woman, wondering for a moment who this Calvin Klein person was whose name was printed on her chest, before running into the bathroom to relieve himself.</em>
</p><p>He couldn't believe he'd just done that to himself while Izzy was in the other room. But it had happened and it was better this way than having to run out of the room and take off or worse, jump on top of her.</p><p>Stoker turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry himself, which was rather difficult because of his fur. It wouldn't be fully dry until later that day, unless he were to ride around the city on Charley's bike.</p><p>It wasn't important. It had been a while since he'd washed himself anyway. The former rebel leader stepped out of the tub and gave himself a quick look-over before unlocking the bathroom door.</p><p>"You awake, gorgeous?" He asked Izzy as he stepped into the room, ready to greet the woman. But the bed was empty. Izzy was gone.</p><p>It took a few seconds for Stoker to realize he was standing in the motel room all alone. How had she managed to leave the room without him knowing? Of course he couldn't have noticed, he was standing underneath running water. She must have taken off during his shower.</p><p>Stoker made his way to the window, making sure the vehicles were still parked outside. He carefully moved the curtain aside to look and was met with relief when he spotted both cars. It meant Izzy hadn't left the premises, but the question remained as to where she was.</p><p>He could put on his helmet and head outside to look for her, or he could stay and wait. She could have gone out for a few minutes to get something. Maybe she had to go to the bathroom and couldn't because he was in there.</p><p>Stoker decided to wait it out. He sat down behind the window and kept his gaze focused on everything that was going on outside.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Scoreboard</strong>
</p><p>Modo and Vinnie were currently at their home. The two mice had searched all over Chicago, though only the most logical spots where their former rebel leader could be. Unfortunately, it had all been for nothing, they still hadn't found him.</p><p>It was almost noon and the two brothers were sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying a couple of cold dogs.</p><p>"Should we continue searching for him?" Vinnie asked the grey mouse.</p><p>Modo swallowed his food down and stared up at the ceiling. "Knowing Stoker, he probably doesn't want to be found."</p><p>"It's not like he can leave the planet anyway." The white mouse nodded at the Mars ship in the corner of the scoreboard.</p><p>Modo actually wondered if Vinnie understood why it was that Stoker had run off. Not that he himself knew the exact reason, but he could sure guess what it was. Nowadays he felt the same way.</p><p>For a moment his thoughts trailed back to the car ride, when he, Charley and Vinnie had gone out to pick up a new fridge. They'd explained to her how you could tell the difference between females and the scents they unconsciously had around them. Certain smells which told a mouse whether or not this person was a biological match for you.</p><p>The words of both mice seemed to have had an effect on Charley, for Modo had heard her heartbeat increase and a new wave of pheromones emitting from her.</p><p>The grey mouse wondered if Vinnie had noticed it too. He probably had, Vinnie had always showed interest in Charley girl. But was it the same as how he felt about her?</p><p>Ever since Izzy had shown up, as well as Stoker, Modo had become more aware of his feelings towards the auburn haired mechanic. The feelings had always been there, but he had begun to find it much more difficult to fight them. Another dangerous element was the fact that he was beginning to feel territorial around her.</p><p>The same way Stoker had reacted to Throttle, when he caught Izzy's scent all over him. Stoker had almost lost it and would have certainly knocked Throttle's lights out, if he hadn't mentioned his love for Carbine to him.</p><p>Modo couldn't imagine ever reacting that way to Vinnie. But not anymore. He was starting to feel an inkling of rage at the thought of Vinnie swooping in and claiming Charley for himself.</p><p>Sometimes Martians would share a female, if the bond between them was strong enough. It wasn't unheard of. But Modo wondered if he was the kind of mouse to be able to share his woman with another.</p><p>"Modo? Yo, stop spacing out, bro. we probably should head back and tell Throttle and Charley that Stoker is still missing."</p><p>Vinnie waved his hand in front of Modo's face and the gentle giant blinked.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. I guess there's nothing else to do about it." Modo replied and he pushed his chair back. He decided he was going to leave the subject about Charley for now. Unless Vinnie had other ideas, then he would not let it slide.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The motel</strong>
</p><p>After fifteen minutes, Stoker was starting to feel anxious. People had come and go, driving cars in and out of the parking lot, but still no sign of Izzy. With a furrowed brow Stoker leaned forward, almost pressing his nose against the sheer curtain hanging in front of the window.</p><p>
  <em>Where could she be? </em>
</p><p>The cars were there and he was certain Charley's bike was still parked around the corner, thus she couldn't have gotten far. Stoker had had enough. He stepped away from the window and headed to the table to put his helmet on. If he had to wait another minute, he was going to go insane.</p><p>Stoker closed the helmet's visor and headed back to the door. As he was about to reach for the handle, it suddenly moved on its own. But just as soon as it had moved, it had now stopped. Confused Stoker leaned forward, listening to the noises coming from behind the door.</p><p>"Can I help you?" The distinct voice of Izzy sounded from the other side.</p><p>"Maybe." An unknown male voice answered and Stoker's fur began to tingle. "Haven't we met before?"</p><p>Stoker puffed his chest at the question from the stranger. Even on Mars it was considered a lame opening line when trying address someone you had an interest in. He placed his hand on the door handle, ready to open it should the guy pose a threat.</p><p>Although truth be told, Stoker was already on the verge of pummelling the stranger into oblivion.</p><p>"I don't think so." Izzy replied shortly. "Now, if you'll excuse me,-"</p><p>"Mr. Morden." The guy suddenly exclaimed and Izzy froze.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"You heard me." His voice changed. "Mr. Morden. Him, you do know. It's best not to deny that, Miss Davidson."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." Izzy told him as she reached for the door once again.</p><p>"Just because the debt has been paid, doesn't mean you're out of his sight." The stranger continued and Stoker decided he had heard enough.</p><p>He opened the door, revealing himself to Izzy and the unknown harasser. Standing tall in the door frame, his helmet still residing on his head hiding his Martian features.</p><p>"I thought I heard you, sweetheart. Having trouble?" He asked keeping his gaze on the man in front of him.</p><p>The guy wasn't as intimidating as his voice had been. A pair of sunglasses hid his eyes and a dark brown scruffy beard covered the lower half of his face. His hair was slicked back and reached just beneath the base of his neck. The stranger's mouth twitched at the unexpected appearance of Stoker.</p><p>"I'm sure this gentleman had no ill intend, isn't that right, mister?" Izzy said as she arched an eyebrow.</p><p>Before the man could reply Stoker barked out a laugh. "If he knows what's good for him. Why don't you head inside, babe. I'll take it from here." Without awaiting an answer, Stoker gently grabbed Izzy by her hand and pushed her inside the motel room, before directing his attention once more at the stranger.</p><p>But the man had already begun to take a couple of steps back, his hands raised as if he'd meant no harm. What he didn't know, was that Stoker had heard every word of their short conversation and the former rebel leader knew more than anyone what a threat sounded like.</p><p>And this man had threatened the woman which made his heart pound faster than his bike could ride. Stoker kept his calm and just stood there watching the stranger slowly back away until he had left the premises.</p><p>Stoker went back inside the motel room, only to find Izzy sitting on the bed. The sheets had been pulled from the mattress, her purse lied emptied on the table and the pillows on the couch had been removed. <em>How had she managed to do this within not even a minute?</em></p><p>The older Martian finally removed his helmet and sat down next to her. He'd question her about the state of the room later. Right now he wanted to know who that man had been, but more importantly who this man called Mr Morden was. But Izzy was the one who opened her mouth first.</p><p>"I would like my gun back now, please."</p><p>Her comment took him slightly by surprise. Though he finally realized the reason why she probably had a weapon in the first place. But he was here now. If it were up to him, she would never have to use a gun again.</p><p>"So you do know that guy?" He asked her.</p><p>Izzy's shoulders stiffened and she rubbed her hands together. His question had obviously made her nervous.</p><p>"I don't know him." She said. "I don't recall meeting him ever."</p><p>Stoker nodded. It sounded sincere to him. "What about this Mr Morden?"</p><p>Izzy's eyes widened. "You heard?"</p><p>"Every word." He replied and Izzy let out a deep groan. "What was this debt he mentioned?"</p><p>Izzy shook her head and rubbed her face with her hand.</p><p>"Let me help. Please, gorgeous. You can confide in me. Just as I confided in you."</p><p>That seemed to do the trick. She turned her head and looked up at him. Her eyes watery, causing the blue of them to stand out even more.</p><p>"Promise me something." She said to him. "Please, don't tell Charley."</p><p>Stoker nodded and shifted his weight. He was quite certain, that whatever it was she was about to confess to him, it had something to do with the images he had seen in her mind during their connection.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
</p><p>Vinnie and Modo arrived at the garage. It was now noon and the two of them had taken one last ride around the city in the hopes of finding Stoker. It was safe to say that it had been a pointless move. But the moment Modo set foot into Charley's living room, any thought or worry he had about Stoker seemed to vanish.</p><p>Throttle was sitting on the couch when his bros entered the room. His expression changed when he noticed it was only the two of them.</p><p>"Guess he found a good place to lay low, huh?" The tanned mouse responded.</p><p>Vinnie plopped down next to him on the couch and set his feet on the coffee table. "One thing's for sure, I'm never playing hide and seek with him. Ever."</p><p>"Where's Charley?" Modo asked Throttle, who nodded towards the kitchen. Modo mouthed a thank you at him before heading in said direction.</p><p>He found his female friend standing in front of the window, her back turned towards him. Modo quietly entered and walked towards Charley. He stopped a couple of inches behind her.</p><p>Charley had already noticed him. From where she stood, she could see his reflection in the window. She smiled at the glass and turned around when he stopped right behind her.</p><p>"No luck, huh?" She said to him and the only thing Modo could do was nod.</p><p>"We probably checked everywhere. At least every logical place. Vinnie and I decided it's best to just let it go and wait for Stoker to show up." The tall mouse replied.</p><p>Charley nodded in agreement. Those were her thoughts all along. Stoker probably knew what he was doing. Despite being a loose canon, he always managed to calm down in the end.</p><p>"So how does Throttle feel about all this?" She then asked.</p><p>Modo gave her a confused look. "What do you mean, Charley ma'am?"</p><p>Charley's eyes shifted into the direction of the living room. "Out of everyone, he was most set on getting Stoker back as soon as possible, instead of giving him time. He seemed quite,- anxious about it, if you ask me."</p><p>The gentle giant frowned. He knew Throttle had asked him and Vinnie to go and check on Stoker, but that he had appeared to be anxious about it, that sounded rather strange to him. For a second he glance over his shoulder, watching Throttle punch Vinnie on the shoulder followed by laughter.</p><p>At this moment it didn't seem to be the case at all. Modo couldn't help but shrug.</p><p>"Perhaps he was just worried. I mean, remember the last time Stoker dropped by? He went on ahead and got everyone into danger."</p><p>That much was true. Perhaps Charley just wasn't used to seeing Throttle act this way. Out of everyone, he was the most calm, the most collected. A thought crossed her mind that perhaps Throttle was worried about something else, something other than Stoker running off. Though she had no idea what else it could be that bothered the tanned mouse.</p><p>She shook her head. "Never mind. I'm sure it's nothing."</p><p>Modo cocked his head and gave her a warm smile. "Did you sleep alright last night?"</p><p>"Surprisingly, yes."</p><p>"No worries about Miss Izzy?" He asked.</p><p>If there was one thing which Modo had noticed, it was the love Charley had for her sister-in-law. Despite the death of her brother Sam, and Izzy leaving almost immediately after the funeral, she still cherished the other woman deeply. They had a history after all.</p><p>"A bit." Charley admitted. "But, you were right. You knew what Stoker needed and you were also right about Izzy probably needed, which is some time on her own after what happened. I wasn't as concerned after that."</p><p>Modo's heart began to flutter. The woman in front of him was basically saying that she appreciated how he'd handled the situation. How he had supported Izzy and at the same time supported Charley through those actions.</p><p>"Anytime, Charley ma'am." He lowered his voice and stared deeply into her eyes.</p><p>A blush fell over Charley's cheeks and her mouth formed a small but bright smile. She felt warm and Modo noticed. But he couldn't do anything with Vinnie and Throttle being only a couple of feet away from him. Instead he took this as an opportunity to look at his friend a little bit longer. Even after she had thanked him again and had left the kitchen, he was still staring after her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>One year ago</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was suppose to have been a night like any other. Only this time the night already started in disaster.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam had been waiting at the bar until I'd ended my shift. However when I was done, he was no longer there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I found him outside at the payphone and when he noticed me he hung up. I didn't think anything of it. But when I asked who he'd been talking to, he replied rather short and urged me to hurry up with gathering my belongings. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was the first time I'd seen him act so,- secretive. I didn't like it, but I did as he asked and went to grab my coat and bag. After that we got on the thunderbird and left the bar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it didn't get any better during the ride home. In fact, it only got worse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was sitting behind Sam and it was clear that he was feeling rather upset or angry about something. We were riding incredibly fast, faster than usual. To make matters worse, it also started to rain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I patted Sam on his shoulder multiple times, urging him to slow down. But he didn't listen. He actually began to increase his speed and I had to cling onto him in order not to fall off. I yelled at him, as loudly as I could.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>He kept on going and going. Two bright lights flashed in the distance and before I knew what was going on Sam slowed and then used his right arm to pull me off the bike. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hit the asphalt hard and must have tumbled over more than fifteen times before coming to a full stop. I never even heard the collision between him and the car. I only saw the red flames in the distance, surrounded by smoke. But it was clear what had happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I removed my helmet and screamed his name, as the rain kept pouring down. I was injured, but it didn't matter in that moment and truthfully I didn't even realize it. I could see his body in the distance lying on the asphalt and for a moment I was certain he moved.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then the explosion happened,- I wasn't close enough to get blown back, but near enough to get hit with debris. This scar on my face,- </em>
</p><p>Izzy stopped talking and pressed her hand against her mouth, her gaze averted from the man sitting next to her. Stoker listened quietly, unwilling to interrupt her, though he felt more like wrapping his arm around her and pull her close.</p><p>He still didn't understand why she made him promise not to tell a word of this to Charley. Was it because Sam had behaved like an asshole? Putting the life of this lovely creature in danger? The tall mouse clenched his fists.</p><p>The thought of Sam hurting Izzy made Stoker's blood boil with anger. He had never met Sam, but automatically assumed he had been a good man because he was Charley's brother. Hearing Izzy's story so far had begun to shift his opinion. How dared he not only yell at her but then pull her off a motorcycle as they were riding. She could have been killed.</p><p>But it looked as if Izzy wasn't bothered by Sam's actions, something Stoker couldn't understand. Was it because he had died that night, that Izzy had forgiven and forgotten those actions? Stoker knew it wasn't his place to question her feelings on the subject, despite that it angered him.</p><p>Izzy removed her hand an took a deep breath to continue her story.</p><p>
  <em>"A week later, after the funeral had happened, I was bound to leave for England. I couldn't stay here anymore. Everything reminded me of Sam. His family kept reaching out, Charley tried to contact me. I needed time alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the night before I was suppose to leave, someone rang the doorbell. I was incredibly tired and didn't think twice for checking who it was, so I opened the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a man in a business suit. Almond shaped eyes, bright white teeth and a broad smile. At first I thought he was a representative from the Will and Estate agency, to finish discussing Sam's will. But he wasn't. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His name was Charles Morden. He asked for Sam. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm looking for Sam Davidson."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I shook my head and painfully told him what had happened to Sam. At first he was kind, gave his condolences and asked what my relation was with Sam. I told him I was Sam's wife, and after that the entire atmosphere changed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam had a secret life I knew nothing off. I doubt even Charley knew about it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>According to Charles, Sam owed him a huge amount of money. Money he still hadn't paid back. He showed me receipts. They belonged to various Casinos. I let someone check it out, they were legit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam had a huge debt because of gambling. I never even knew he went to the casino. He was always there when I was home and he always picked me up after my shift at the bar had ended. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But there was no doubt about it. He owed Charles Morden money, and seeing as I was Sam's widow,- it was my responsibility to pay."</em>
</p><p>Stoker couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was absolutely fuelled with fury. The concept of gambling was also common on his planet, he didn't need any explanation on the subject. Now it was clear why Izzy wanted to keep this a secret.</p><p>If Charley ever found out that her older brother had a gambling addiction and left Izzy with a huge amount of debt, she'd be absolutely crushed. Stoker admired Izzy for wanting to leave Charley with a positive image of her brother, but it wasn't right that she was the one who was left to suffer.</p><p>He now understood most of the memories he had seen. The crash, the explosion and the stacks of tiny papers filled with various numbers. He didn't dare to ask what the empty bottles meant, but he had a hunch. He still couldn't place the music and the red lights he had seen.</p><p>The stranger earlier had mentioned that the debt had been paid, but that this Mr Morden hadn't let Izzy out of his sight. Stoker cursed himself for not making more of a statement to the stranger. Show him that Izzy wasn't going to become a target for this so called business man.</p><p>"That man said you paid of the debt?"</p><p>Izzy looked at him and nodded.</p><p>"How did you, if I may know?" Stoker then asked. He was quite curious about this. He doubted Izzy earned enough money to pay off a gambling debt.</p><p>The honey haired woman pressed her lips in a tight line and began to fidget with her fingers. She had told him this much already, she might as well tell him this as well.</p><p>"His life insurance,- and my savings." She told Stoker.</p><p>There was more to tell than those two simple answers. Stoker sensed it in his gut. It wasn't that he didn't believe her, but he knew there was more to tell.</p><p>Nonetheless he let it slide, for now. She told him so much already. Not to mention, he was the only one who knew. Out of everyone close to her, even Charley, Izzy had chosen him to share her secret with.</p><p>Of course the actual reason was that he had seen those thoughts and memories, he was already a step ahead of everyone else. But the former rebel leader liked to think she told him out of her own free will, despite the accidental link Stoker had created between them.</p><p>"So, Charley doesn't know any of this?" He asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>"I'm almost certain she doesn't. Even so, I don't want her to know. I don't want to ruin the memories she has of Sam. It's not fair to give her that burden." Izzy let out a deep breath and wiped a tear away from her cheek.</p><p>"I understand." Stoker replied, feeling his heart ache as he watched her closely.</p><p>"You'll keep it a secret?"</p><p>The brown mouse gave her a soft smile, and used his own hand this time to wipe a tear from her other cheek. "For you? Anything, beautiful."</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Back to base</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The motel</strong>
</p><p>It was time to head back to Charley and his bros. Stoker knew that technically he was under no obligation to do so. But he had taken Charley's bike without permission and he also rushed off without telling anyone. Sure it had been a fight, fright, flight moment or whatever it was called, but Stoker felt he at the very least had to apologize to Charley.</p><p>He watched quietly as Izzy collected her things. She couldn't stay at the motel any more. Stoker wouldn't let her and she didn't need any convincing that this place was no longer safe. Unconsciously, Stoker's hand moved over the pocket on the inside of his jacket, the location where he had safely stored Izzy's gun.</p><p>She asked him earlier to return it to her. But he didn't want to and luckily he managed to distract her by asking her questions about what had happened. More specifically who that man at the door had been. After she had finished her story, Stoker promised her that he wasn't going to tell Charley about what Sam had done in the past. That didn't stop Stoker from getting angry and upset thinking about it. His distraction plan had worked though, Izzy hadn't ask about the gun no more after their conversation.</p><p>Now there was the matter of getting both cars and Charley's bike back to the garage. It was clear to him that he wouldn't be able to sit in the same vehicle as Izzy, as he would have to drive either her or Charley's car. He wondered if Izzy was worried about the man who worked for this Mr Morden. Stoker knew too well about guys like this and chances were he was probably lurking around somewhere. Maybe he'd go as far as to follow them all the way to the Last Chance Garage. But one thing was certain, Stoker was going to drive behind Izzy in order to keep an eye on anybody dumb enough to follow them.</p><p>"You about ready, gorgeous?" He asked as he was itching to leave this place.</p><p>Izzy raised her head and nodded at him. "Just about. There's not much to take with. Where did you say you parked Charley's bike?"</p><p>Stoker pointed his thumb to the right. "Around the corner. We'll drive the cars there and then set it on the back of Charley's truck."</p><p>"Sounds solid. Let's get going then." She bent over and grabbed her suitcase. But before the two made their way outside, Izzy stopped at the door and looked up at Stoker.</p><p>"Thank you. Again." She said.</p><p>Stoker felt his fur tingle and his stomach fluttered. "Only for you." He winked. "And I promise, I'll keep this between us."</p><p>Izzy smiled at him once more and opened the door of the motel room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Last Change Garage</strong>
</p><p>Stoker wasn't the best when it came to driving four wheels. Carbine had often told him that if he was planning on 'borrowing' any vehicle, it had to have two wheels. No more and no less. Reason was probably because he treated four wheelers like a motorcycle. Jumping off cliffs, doing tricks mid-air. Wheelies didn't work, he learned that the hard way.</p><p>His eyes darted back and forth between the car mirrors. The left, the right and the rear-view one. The brown furred mouse was trying to do too many things at once, keeping an eye out on the road ahead and at the same time focusing on any potential cars following Izzy. After five minutes he decided it was probably best to give up and instead keep his gaze on Izzy's truck. It didn't take long for Stoker to realize that what he had been doing was rather pointless. It was obvious that this Mr. Morden was after Izzy, even if the reason was unclear. Although if it hadn't been for Sam Davidson, the creep wouldn't have even known about her. Stoker clenched his fists around the wheel, causing his knuckles to turn white.</p><p>Even though Izzy asked him not to tell Charley about Sam's past, he knew for sure that Mr. Morden was already aware of Charley's existence. The man must have checked everything and everyone that had to do with Sam. Wasn't that how it worked? It was certainly the way how exploiters worked on Mars and he doubted humans were any different.</p><p>The Last Chance Garage came into view and Stoker took a deep breath. He was planning on keeping his promise to Izzy, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep everything a secret from his bros. He waited for Izzy to park her car before he drove up right next to her. First things first now, he had to deal with the aftermath of yesterday.</p><p>Stoker climbed out of the truck and made his way to the back, ready to take Charley's ride and bring it inside. But he was stopped by Izzy the moment he set foot on the tire, ready to hop in.</p><p>"Why don't you go ahead? I'll take care of Charley's motorcycle." She told him.</p><p>The tall mouse threw her a funny look. Actually it was more of a 'don't let me go up there alone' look. The former rebel leader scratched the back of his head. He really had no intention on going back to his bros alone. They would surely skin him alive and therefore he was kind of hoping Izzy was going to be his safety net in all of this or his shield at the very least.</p><p>"That might be too heavy for you, beautiful. Let me help you with that and then we'll both head upstairs." He said instead.</p><p>Izzy straightened herself and crossed her arms. "You think I don't know how to handle a motorcycle?"</p><p>Well, no. Stoker did not think that. In fact, he knew very well the woman knew her way around a bike. Besides, Stoker knew better than to insult a woman on her strength. He learned that on multiple occasions throughout his life. Especially with his niece Carbine, who always reminded him that she was the one in charge, most of the time.</p><p>Luckily for Stoker, the others had already noticed the two of them pull up with the cars. Vinnie was the one who announced himself first by sticking his head out of the window and shout at them, actually it was mostly directed at Stoker.</p><p>"There you are! We have been looking all over for you!" He shouted then he paused and cocked his head. "Say, why are you with,- Hey!"</p><p>Somebody pulled Vinnie away from the window and this time it was Charley who appeared. "Stoke, if my bike as but even one scratch on it, I swear I will kick you all the way back to Mars!"</p><p><em>Dang it.</em> Stoker cursed under his breath. This is what he feared would happen. He doubted Throttle and Modo would treat him any differently. He glanced over at Izzy whose eyes had widened to the size of saucers. She obviously wasn't expecting her sister-in-law to shout like that. Charley moved away from the window and Izzy lowered her eyes towards Stoker.</p><p>"Boy, she is really mad at you."</p><p>Stoker grimaced. "Thanks, sweetheart. I'd rather face the anger of my bros than Charley."</p><p>Izzy actually chuckled at him. "Are you afraid?"</p><p>"Apparently you and I do not know the same Charley. I'd better get up there, you stay here." The hazel mouse replied with a deep sigh. He straightened himself and walked away from the truck. This was a matter he indeed rather faced alone and not drag Izzy into.</p><p>As Stoker made his way into the Last Chance Garage, somebody else was making their way down from Charley's home. However, the two mice never crossed paths. Whereas Stoker was making his way up a set of stairs, the other mouse was making his way down via the side of the building, through the use of a fire escape.</p><p>Throttle steadied himself against the wall as he reached the ground. Even the littlest of efforts seem to cost him most of his energy. Oh, he did not enjoy being in this position at all. He looked over at the truck where he spotted Izzy making her way to Charley's bike. When Throttle and his bros heard the clear sound of two large cars approaching the garage, they all knew who it were. But instead of being relieved, which Charley was despite her yelling at Stoker, Throttle felt highly irritated.</p><p>He waited for a couple of seconds, catching his breath and mentally preparing himself to make his way over to Izzy. Everybody else was so occupied with the return of Stoker that nobody had noticed him climbing out of Charley's living room. He hadn't planned on doing this, but after they all realized that Stoker and Izzy were arriving together, Throttle felt the need to hear an explanation. He chose to went out on his own and ask Izzy while the others were busy with his former rebel leader.</p><p>With a strong stride Throttle went to the truck, ready to ask multiple questions which were on his mind. But when he arrived at Charley's car a soft sound caused him to suddenly halt. It came from the back and it was clear the noise was coming from Izzy. Carefully Throttle placed both of his hands on the side and he pulled himself up to take a look.</p><p>She stood with her back in front of him and it seemed as if she was occupied with Charley's motorcycle. But the soft sobs were coming from her and it was clear that she was crying. Throttle stood there dumbstruck, unsure of what to do next. Why was she upset and what was he suppose to do? Announce himself or quietly leave without alerting her?</p><p>However, Izzy made the decision for him. She raised her head and exhaled deeply before turning around, in the meantime wiping her cheeks dry with the back of her hand. Throttle froze and that was when Izzy notice him.</p><p>She screamed, short but shocked nonetheless. "Bloody hell,-" Her face turned red. "You scared the shit out of me." She exclaimed and Throttle jumped into the back of the truck.</p><p>Honestly she had scared him as well by shouting, but he wasn't planning on telling her that. "Sorry, Izzy. That was not my intention."</p><p>Frankly he was getting fed up with the fact that he managed to scare her every time he was near her. Apparently Stoker no longer frightened her. No, that part was very obvious to Throttle and he didn't like it very much.</p><p>"Are you feeling alright?" He asked her. Which he realized was a dumb question the moment it crossed his lips.</p><p>"I'm fine. Just tired." Izzy replied. Throttle didn't buy it. He knew what those words meant, even Martian females used that excuse.</p><p>"Look,-" Throttle sighed. "I know we haven't talked a lot and all of our encounters have been rather,- extreme and unusual." He added, referring to the first time he officially met her.</p><p>The first time Throttle met Charley's sister-in-law, he thought she was trying to kill herself by stepping into a fast current at the beach beneath a pier. He'd jumped in and thus saved her from immediate death. For Izzy it was the first time any of the mice had made a physical contact with her and she had trembled beneath his touch. The second time he was in close proximity to her was at the scoreboard where he avoided all contact with her. And the third time he was unconscious. Not to mention he'd also apparently hit her as she'd tried to slap him awake.</p><p>"But if something has upset you, maybe I can help?" He tried.</p><p>That managed to pull a small smile out of Izzy. "That's very kind of you, Throttle. But, aren't you suppose to be in bed?"</p><p>Throttle blinked at her, caught with surprise by her question. "Uh,-"</p><p>The upper right corner of Izzy's mouth twitched slightly. "Charley was right, you guys really are stubborn."</p><p>There really was no arguing with that statement and Throttle knew it. He cleared his throat. "I feel much better." Which was only half true, he did feel better than yesterday but he was far from back to his normal self. Even now he had to ignore the throbbing sensation he felt in his legs, indicating the need to sit down.</p><p>"Do you need a hand?" He nodded at the bike behind Izzy.</p><p>"If you promise you will go back to bed or at least rest afterwards." She told him sternly.</p><p>Throttle smiled and together they removed Charley's motorcycle from the back of the truck. It was a small gesture but to Throttle something rather significant, because for the first time since Izzy had come into their lives, their interaction felt normal. Almost the same way how he felt around Charley. Well, not exactly the same, something felt different.</p><p>They parked the bike in its original spot in the garage. Just in time as Throttle really started to feel faint, not that he was planning on showing it to anyone. "Back where it belongs." Throttle said and he placed his hand on Izzy's shoulder.</p><p>"For now." The woman replied. The sarcasm did not go unnoticed by Throttle, nor the fact that he was touching her and she hadn't flinched, screamed or had an increase in her heartbeat. As it turned out, Throttle had been wrong about Izzy still being afraid of him.</p><p>"The sooner we get Stoker's ride fixed, the better. A mouse is nothing without his bike." The tanned mouse told her.</p><p>"So I've noticed." Izzy turned her head and smiled at him. It was a kind smile. A smile that didn't necessarily mean anything, but Throttle felt something stir. Something he had felt more than once over the last few days. His mind said to remove his hand from Izzy's shoulder, but it was as if it was glued stuck to her.</p><p>"Uh,- Izzy?" He uttered and the honey haired woman cocked her head.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>::::::...::::::</p><p> </p><p>Carbine never made him feel that way. Maybe that was because she was family or because they were the same species. But at the moment Charley was scaring him more than his niece ever did. The auburn haired mechanic stood in front of him with her arms crossed the moment Stoker reached the living room. Both Modo and Vinnie were standing in the back, their expressions giving them away that they found the situation rather humorous.</p><p>"Hello, beautiful." Stoker flashed a smile, but of course Charley wasn't buying his flirtatious routine.</p><p>"Cut it out, Stoker." She said to him and inwardly Stoker flinched. "Look, as you might have noticed, yes I am upset about the fact that you took my bike without asking."</p><p>Vinnie covered his mouth to stifle a chuckle, but Modo couldn't hide the snort coming from his nose and for a moment Charley threw him a glare. The tall mouse cleared his throat and quickly sat down in the windowsill.</p><p>"I know you rushed out because of what happened between you and Isabel, but we have been very worried about you." She added, her demeanour finally softening.</p><p>"I wasn't!" Vinnie interjected raising his hand in the process.</p><p>"Me neither." Modo added.</p><p>Charley sighed annoyingly. "Throttle was worried."</p><p>Stoker glanced over the woman's shoulder at his friends. Modo shrugged and Vinnie shook his head. They were very lucky Charley decided to keep her attention on the former general this time.</p><p>"There was no need. I just needed to,- needed to get some air and gather my thoughts." He explained to her. "I am very sorry I took your motorcycle without asking, gorgeous. I promise it's still in perfect condition. Not a scratch on it."</p><p>"You swear?" Charley arched an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"If there is, I'll pay for it."</p><p>"With what?"</p><p>She had him there. At least she did not appear to be as upset anymore.</p><p>"Speaking of Throttle,-" Vinnie suddenly noted as he turned his head around and let his eyes scan the room. "Wasn't he right here just a minute ago?"</p><p> </p><p>::::::...::::::</p><p> </p><p>Throttle could not believe what he was hearing. <em>What in the world had his former leader been thinking? </em>He had removed his hand from Izzy's shoulder a few seconds ago, after she'd told him all about what had happened between her and Stoker.</p><p>The tanned mouse knew the two of them must have met at some point, seeing as they arrived at the Last Chance Garage together. But to actually hear her tell him that they spent the late night and morning together, really irked him to his core. Never would he have thought Stoker to be that careless, especially after everything that happened.</p><p>Izzy on the other hand couldn't tell what was going through Throttle's mind, but it was clear that he was upset with something she had said. She moved her hair behind her ear and walked up to him. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine." Throttle immediately replied, basically repeating the same lie Izzy had told him after he had caught her crying in the back of Charley's truck.</p><p>"If you're worried about his behaviour, Stoker was really supportive and apologetic about the whole thing. He was simply looking for a place to crash. A place where he figured he would be alone."</p><p>That really did not calm him down one bit. Stoker went into hiding in Izzy's motel room. A place neither Throttle nor Vinnie and Modo had been before. Stoker deliberately had gone there because he knew no-one would be able to find him. Throttle honestly wondered if Stoker had been secretly hoping that he would catch Izzy there at some point.</p><p>"But you were there." Throttle stated.</p><p>"I was." Izzy confirmed once again.</p><p>"So why did he go there to be alone, if he wasn't going to be?" The tanned mouse asked.</p><p>Izzy cocked her head with confusion. "You make it sound as if he knew I would pop by?"</p><p>She had caught him red-handed. Throttle knew Izzy had left the garage because she wanted some time alone to gather her thoughts and wasn't Stoker already gone by that time? Throttle paused and looked at the woman in front of him for a moment. There was no way it had been a conjured up plan, knowing Stoker it was clear the mouse had left on a whim.</p><p>"You know, the other day, Charley told me about you guys. How you're all different and unique. For example that, Modo might appear as the most scary looking one, but has the biggest and kindest heart of all."</p><p>Throttle cocked his head and arched an eyebrow. But he didn't interrupt her. Thus Izzy continued.</p><p>"She also mentioned that <em>you</em> are the one who watches over everyone. To make sure they are all safe and sound, despite the condition you're in." She paused for a second and gave the mouse one look over. "I guess she was right. You ready to head upstairs?"</p><p>Throttle was at a lose for words. Shocked at what Charley had told her sister-in-law about him and also surprised that Izzy decided to tell him that. He felt his cheeks heat up. Awkwardly he cleared his throat.</p><p>"That's kind of her, what did she say about Stoker and Vinnie?" He asked as Izzy was already making her way towards the stairs.</p><p>She halted and turned her head towards him. "Lose cannon and an absolute fruitloop."</p><p> </p><p>::::::...::::::</p><p> </p><p>Vinnie's question got answered a few seconds after he had asked it. Both Throttle and Izzy appeared from downstairs receiving a couple of odd looks as they stepped into the living room.</p><p>"Well, I guess that answers my question." Vinnie muttered as he leaned against the wall.</p><p>Ignoring everyone, Izzy walked over to Charley and gave the woman a hug. "I put your bike back in its place. Not a scratch on it." She told her.</p><p>Charley glanced at Stoker over Izzy's shoulder. The older mouse flashed her yet another smile and Charley eventually let out a deep sigh, deciding it was probably for the best to let it all go. After all, her bike was fine, Stoker was back and Izzy's appearance blew away any other worrry she might have had.</p><p>"Thanks, Izzy." Charley replied.</p><p>"No problem. Uhm, however, I kind of need to talk to you for a moment. Do you have a moment?"</p><p>Charley nodded and pulled her sister-in-law with her towards the kitchen, leaving the four mice alone in her living room.</p><p>As soon as the two women were out of sight, Throttle directed his attention to his former general.</p><p>"Heard you spent the night with Izzy?"</p><p>"He what?" Vinnie and Modo both loudly exclaimed. The white mouse pushed himself away from the wall and Modo followed his example.</p><p>"You sly dog! You work faster than any cave mouse." The youngest mouse laughed and he hit Stoker on his back. "How did you manage to do that?"</p><p>Stoker tried not to blush at the accusation. Obviously nothing had happened between him and Izzy, but the way Throttle said it sure made it seem as if something had.</p><p>"Not like that, Vincent." His bro quickly corrected him. "What I'd like to know, is why you went there? Although I probably know the answer,-"</p><p>"Look, I don't know why you are so upset. It's not like I did something wrong. Can we drop this?"</p><p>"No, we can not drop this." Throttle retorted. "I thought we agreed on,-" He suddenly stopped as he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. It belonged to Modo.</p><p>"Maybe you should let this go? Also, you two continue this and Charley and Izzy will most definitely hear you." The tall grey mouse said to him calmly.</p><p>If Throttle was feeling like his former self, he would have no trouble talking this over with Stoker in a more civilised manner. But currently he wasn't feeling like himself, perhaps his head was still scrambled up due to the explosion he had been in.</p><p>Modo gave another gentle squeeze with his hand and Throttle decided to follow his brother's advice, slowly he relaxed and let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll drop it."</p><p>"Thank you." This came from Stoker. "So, how's the head?"</p><p>Throttle gritted his teeth and threw him a glare. Stoker immediately raised his hands defensively. "Alright, alright, forgive me for asking."</p><p>"Stoker is right though, Throttle." Modo threw his leader a concerned look. "Now that Miss Izzy is here, you can ask her to check on you if you're feeling unwell."</p><p>For a moment there Throttle had forgotten that he'd promised Izzy to head straight for bed after helping her putting Charley's bike back in its place. But he did not feel like going back to bed, he'd been lying on his back for the majority of the day already.</p><p>"I feel fi,-" He began, but Modo cut him off with a glare. He could not fool his bro. Reluctantly Throttle headed towards the couch and lied down. "Happy?" Throttle said to Modo, who gave a short nod of approval.</p><p>The four mice each took a place to sit in the living room, patiently waiting for Charley and Izzy to return from the kitchen. But not all of them had the patience to wait. Vinnie tapped his foot impatiently, his stomach made rumbling noises in the background. Sure, he had eaten about two hours ago, but a mouse of his size and bravado needed to have something at least every couple of hours. How else was he going to maintain his impressive physique?</p><p>Stoker had his eyes glued on the kitchen door, staring intensely, practically trying to mentally force the door to open up for him. He was certain Izzy was discussing things which had to do with leaving the motel. Though he knew she would not mention one thing about Sam and the gambling debt he had left Izzy after he'd died. Despite the fact that the debt had been paid for, if he had to believe Izzy, she did not want Charley to learn of it. The memory of Sam had to be preserved as she remembered him.</p><p>Like Stoker, Modo also sneaked a peek every once in a while at the kitchen. Not because he wanted to know what the two women were talking about,- alright, perhaps a little bit. But mostly because he wanted to spent more time with Charley. The last couple of days had been different than most and he had to thank both Izzy and Stoker for that. Charley was now learning more facts about the Martian's biology, and at the same time Modo was having trouble containing that side of him. For that he also blamed Stoker.</p><p>It was quite a sight to behold. Four Martian men sitting in a human female's living room, patiently waiting and not making a single move to leave. Throttle let his eyes wander, resting on his bros from time to time. He was not going to find rest here. Everyone, himself included, seemed to be occupied with the two women who were currently talking behind closed doors.</p><p>Normally they would ride around town, eat hotdogs and drink some root beer. Maybe even harass Lawrence Limburger for fun, but the big fish had been quiet for quite some time now. Now that Mars was no longer threatened by the Plutarkians, at least not as intensely as a year ago, Earth was a more primary focus for them. Perhaps they should drop by sooner or later, make sure he was still alive.</p><p>Throttle grunted and pushed himself up. "How about we go back to the Scoreboard tonight?"</p><p>The other three mice turned their heads towards Throttle. But none of them replied, at least not immediately.</p><p>"You sure you want to do that?" Stoker was the first to open his mouth. Out of everyone Throttle had expected him to have no desire to leave the Last Chance Garage.</p><p>"I figure Charley and Izzy deserve some privacy. They probably want to spend some time together." Throttle replied.</p><p>Surprisingly Stoker actually nodded at this. The others did not know about Izzy's background or what happened this morning, but even the older mouse figured the woman needed some alone time with her sister-in-law and Stoker would do anything to see a smile on Izzy's face. Besides, there were many ways to make sure nobody in their right mind would come by and bother them.</p><p>"If you feel up for, we'll go back." Stoker said as he stood up from his seat.</p><p>"Uh,- just a minute guys."</p><p>Both Throttle and Stoker looked at Modo, who had just spoke. The two eldest mice frowned at the gentle giant.</p><p>"You don't want to, big guy?" It was Stoker who asked this.</p><p>Modo wasn't sure what to say, in fact he'd spoken up on a whim without thinking this through. It was true that he didn't want to leave. He'd quite enjoyed spending time with Charley, closer than they'd ever spent before. There was a time where he was able to shut his feelings out and block any thoughts on the matter. But it was becoming difficult. More difficult than he thought it would ever be.</p><p>It was Vinnie who replied for him. The white mouse was no mind reader, but he understood Modo's reaction perfectly, as he felt the same way. "I think Modo wants to make sure it's safe enough for Throttle to travel. I mean, it has only been about twenty-four hours since he flew like a football."</p><p>Stoker and Throttle looked at each other, missing the short interaction of thank you between Modo and Vinnie.</p><p>"Looks like the rookies don't want to leave?" The hazel furred mouse replied.</p><p>Throttle could not believe this. Had he been missing something? At that moment the kitchen door opened up and both Charley and Izzy walked out. They stopped the minute they caught the eyes of four tall Martians looking their way, as if the two women had caught them during an act of misbehaviour.</p><p>"Why you all looking at us like that?" Charley raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms suspiciously. "Is something going on?"</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Martian compatibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
</p>
<p>Charley and Izzy waited for one of the four mice to answer the question. It was obvious something was going on. The way they all went quiet, accompanied by the suspicious look in their eyes the very moment Charley had opened the door to the living room.</p>
<p>"Well?" The female mechanic asked once more.</p>
<p>"Uh,- I,- we,- what do you mean?" Vinnie immediately stumbled over his words. The other Martians all turned their heads his way. A blush crept over his white cheeks. "I mean,- Throttle wants to go back to the stadium."</p>
<p>Placing all focus on Throttle, Vinnie managed to escape the stares of confusion the women had been given him. However, Throttle inwardly groaned. Not that he minded Vinnie revealing the plan they'd been discussing, but he wasn't planning on telling them right away. He also couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed with the reaction Charley gave to this news.</p>
<p>The auburn haired woman frowned but only for a second, before she shrugged. "Alright, if you guys think it's safe for him to ride? I see no problem with it."</p>
<p>"No need to worry, darling. I'll take him to the scoreboard." Stoker flashed a bright smile. "I'll strap him against my body if needed."</p>
<p>"That won't be necessary." Throttle huffed from the couch. "I'm not that weak."</p>
<p>"Perhaps Miss Izzy should have another look, just in case, bro?" Modo suggested.</p>
<p>"Modo,-" The tanned mouse turned his head once more throwing him a 'will-you-shut-up' look.</p>
<p>"I'm sure he'll manage." This came from Izzy, causing another silence to fall over the room. All eyes diverted her way. "I mean he did help me a moment ago getting the bike inside. Sure he's not at full strength and yes, he needs to stay in bed and rest up." At this last bit she lowered her eyes towards the mouse on the couch.</p>
<p>"But I'm certain he'll survive the journey to the scoreboard. Though I would prefer it if someone brought him there with a car instead of a motorcycle?"</p>
<p>Whatever the reason was behind her words, Throttle did not know, but he appreciated the fact she agreed with him. He felt no need staying at the Last Chance Garage for another minute.</p>
<p>"I guess that settles it then." Stoker clapped his hands together. "In that case we'll all go together. Three bikes, three mice. A car with two lovely ladies and Throttle."</p>
<p>Charley and Izzy exchanged looks with each other, silently conversing Stoker's suggestion, then they nodded. "Let's do it."</p>
<p>"I'll grab my things from my car in the meantime." Izzy said and she made her way over to the stairs.</p>
<p>"And I'll be right back." Stoker quickly added before anybody else could intervene.</p>
<p>The eldest mouse hurried after the honey haired woman before she even managed to reach the garage floor. However, Izzy kept on walking towards her car with Stoker closely behind her.</p>
<p>"So, how did it go with Charley? You asked her if you could stay here?" He asked the moment they stopped in front of the grey vehicle.</p>
<p>Izzy cleared her throat. "I did and she said yes."</p>
<p>Stoker raised his hands in a victory stance. "That's great news!" But when he caught the look on Izzy's face he frowned. "What's wrong, beautiful?"</p>
<p>The woman shook her head and turned around to lean her back against the car door. "Nothing. I mean, I know I should be happy that I can stay here instead of at the motel." She averted her gaze. "It's just,-"</p>
<p>But she didn't continue, afraid that someone might hear her or that if she said it out loud it would come true. Stoker lowered his arms and stared at her for a second. He knew what she had intended to say. He didn't know how, but he just did. Martians were no mind readers, that only happened when they were connected. But he had connected with her, could that have been enough in order for him to sense her thoughts? Inwardly he shook his head, was that even possibly with another species? It hardly ever happened with his own species outside physical contact.</p>
<p>"No one,-" Stoker told her firmly. He closed the gap between the two of them. He placed his hand against the car door, right next Izzy's head.</p>
<p>The tall mouse lowered his gaze and locked his red eyes with her bright blue ones. "As long as I'm here, no one is going to get close to you or Charley." His nose twitched, fighting the urge to breathe in deeply.</p>
<p>Izzy blinked and gave him a thankful smile. "Oh, Stoker,-" She sighed.</p>
<p>"Stoke!"</p>
<p>Stoker flinched as Throttle's voice shouted from a distance. Why was it always him that had to shake him awake? He stepped away from Izzy and waited for Throttle, accompanied by Vinnie, to reach them.</p>
<p>"We'll take my car." Izzy said to them as they stopped next to Stoker. She opened the door for Throttle. "Hop in."</p>
<p>"Uh,-" The tanned mouse scratched the back of his neck. "If it's alright with you, I'd rather sit in the front."</p>
<p>Izzy shrugged and closed the door again. "Be my guest."</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Modo had waited until his bros left the room. He was now alone with Charley. But he had no idea what to do next. Honestly he had no idea why he'd even done this in the first place. His mind was completely out of sorts. All he could think of was being alone with her. Ever since Izzy arrived, he'd gotten closer to Charley than ever before. They'd talked privately about Mars. Charley had asked for his advise multiple times, something she hardly ever did at least to his recollection.</p>
<p>She'd also thanked him more than once and on top of that, something that had never happened before, he'd held her hand. Modo had only done so on a whim. Alright, perhaps not a whim. The mouse had to gather all his courage, deep breaths and then he just went for it. His warm hand on top of hers, their fingers intertwining. But what the best part was, something he never could have imagined even in his wildest dreams, Charley had welcomed it. Holding his hand just as tightly as he held hers.</p>
<p>Modo felt that had been a sign, a sign that she might see him in a different light. Different from how she viewed Throttle and Stoker, but most importantly, Vinnie. A pang of guilt hit him there and then. What would Vinnie think of this? Did he not also view Charley the same way he did? Compared to Vinnie would he even stand a chance? She always rode with him. Only rolled her eyes when he flirted with her, but never stopped him. Modo wasn't a smooth talker like his bro.</p>
<p>The tall grey mouse looked at the woman standing in front of him, eyeing him as if she knew he stayed behind on purpose as the others went downstairs to their bikes. Modo gulped. What on Earth was he going to say to her now?</p>
<p>"You okay, Modo?" Charley asked him.</p>
<p>An awkward smile formed on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine, Charley ma'am." He uttered. "I was,- I mean,-" A swift short breath escaped him, tired as if he'd been running. Modo was so caught up with his own thoughts and words that he hadn't noticed Charley move closer to him.</p>
<p>"Is something bothering you? You know you can always talk to me." She told him with a warm smile.</p>
<p>Modo blinked and his pulse increased. "Thanks, Charley. Nothing is bothering me, honestly. I was wondering how you're feeling?" He asked. "I know lots of things have been happening lately."</p>
<p>Charley cocked her head. "Didn't we talk about that already?"</p>
<p>Did they? Modo couldn't remember. Was that what they'd talked about in the middle of the night? He had a hard time recalling what happened. All he could remember was holding her hand. That was before Throttle decided he no longer wanted to rest in Charley's bed and Modo and Vinnie had to help him down the stairs.</p>
<p>"Uh,- Just checking in. It means a lot to me to know how you're feeling." The latter escaped him before he realized. A warmth radiated from Charley and he felt his cheeks heat up. He sincerely hoped she realized how she was currently making him feel.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Modo." She said to him as she placed her hand upon his lower arm. Modo's fur began to tingle and he honestly would not know what might have happened next if it hadn't been for a loud knocking sound coming from the back of the room.</p>
<p>There stood Izzy looking at them whilst biting her lower lip. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but there is a certain Martian mouse ready to leave. Eager is actually a better word."</p>
<p>Charley retracted her hand from Modo and the tall mouse gritted his teeth out of frustration. He liked Izzy, he really did, but right now he wished she would have waited just a little bit longer before making an appearance.</p>
<p>"We're coming!" Charley told her sister-in-law before returning her attention to Modo. "Come on, big guy. Your fearless leader is getting impatient."</p>
<p>Never before had Modo cursed Throttle as much as he did just then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Throttle in turn could not believe his current situation. When Modo and Charley finally appeared outside, his female friend did not join Izzy to ride in the car with them. No, instead she walked over to Vinnie, with her helmet and stepped onto the seat behind him. Vinnie wrapped his tail around the woman's waist, threw his fist into the air and drove off with Modo and Stoker in tow. Now here he was, sitting in the front passenger seat next to Charley's sister-in-law. All alone.</p>
<p>He leaned back in those awful white leather seats, trying to get comfortable. He probably would have been able to do so if he was not sitting next to her. The entire car smelled like her and it was driving him insane. Izzy was oblivious to Throttle's inwardly struggle. She quietly drove behind the other mice, keeping her eyes on the road in front of her. The tanned mouse did not like the silence hanging in the car. He needed a distraction, anything. Music, words. Something.</p>
<p>As if she had heard his thoughts, Izzy cleared her throat and shifted in her seat. "Throttle, may I ask you a question?"</p>
<p>Throttle glanced her way for a quick second before replying. "Go ahead."</p>
<p>"This might sound weird coming from me, but I was wondering,- Are Martians and Earthlings compatible?"</p>
<p>If it had been possible, Throttle would have turned as white as Vinnie after hearing her question. Had he been drinking, liquid would have sprayed from his nostrils. Had he been eating, he would have most certainly choked on something. Had he heard her correctly? What was she implying? Why was she asking this question? More importantly, why was she asking <em>him</em> of all people?</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" He asked, just to be on the safe side.</p>
<p>"Compatible?" She repeated. "Are Martian mice and humans compatible? As a couple? Love?"</p>
<p>"Wait, what?"</p>
<p>Izzy suddenly steered the car aside as a guy in an expensive car raced past her. She honked the car horn and gritted her teeth.</p>
<p>"Son of a,- sorry, Throttle. What did you say?"</p>
<p>It seemed to him as if Izzy was asking him a question purely based on curiosity. She didn't stutter or tripped over her words. Her heartbeat hadn't increased, nor was she flustered. If the question had been intended for her personally, wouldn't she be more embarrassed?</p>
<p>"Uh,- I don't know. To be honest, Izzy, this has never happened before. My bros and I, we discovered Earth by accident. We never had encounters with your species before. Technically, Charley is the first of your kind ever to spent time around us."</p>
<p>The woman let his words sink in for a second before nodding. "I see. I guess there's no telling then until something like that actually happens."</p>
<p>The Martian couldn't help but stare at Charley's sister-in-law. He was curious to know why she suddenly had the urge to ask him such a question out of the blue. But did he really want to go there? Was the urge to know the reason behind her question really big enough to continue the conversation? In the meantime Izzy rolled down the window next to her to let a soft warm breeze enter the car. Immediately Throttle shivered as Izzy's scent flew his way by the drifting wind. Warm, sunny, sweet and flowery. He'd seen pictures of sunny tropical beaches but he had never been to one. Somehow he imagined that this is what that might smell like.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth and knew he was probably going to regret what he was about to ask. "Is there a reason why you want to know if Martians and Earthlings are compatible?"</p>
<p>Izzy's eyes glanced his way for a quick second, a coy smile appeared on her face. "You never wondered that yourself?" Throttle felt his face flush, not expecting his question to backfire like that.</p>
<p>Luckily for him Izzy continued talking. "You guys have been here for a while, haven't you? I mean Charley is a beautiful woman. At least to human standards. None of you ever felt anything stir or had an urge,-" But then she paused. "Actually, you know what. Forget I asked. I hardly know anything about you guys, I could be completely wrong here."</p>
<p>But she wasn't wrong. Throttle was kind of impressed by their conversation. He'd never noticed before how curious of a person Izzy was. Then he remembered all the questions she had asked Stoker about his spacecraft when she was at the scoreboard. She had been genuinely interested and even came up with suggestions on what might have caused the issues during the crash.</p>
<p>"No. You're not entirely wrong." Throttle admitted to her. "Charley is a beautiful woman. We all see it. Technically how we look on the outside is the biggest difference between our species. But most of the other basics are the same. Though we heal quicker, our hearts beat faster and we're stronger than your species." This latter part he said with quite some pride. Izzy chuckled.</p>
<p>"I do apologize if my question offended you."</p>
<p>Throttle shook his head. "It didn't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The scoreboard</strong>
</p>
<p>Modo waited patiently until all of them were settled inside before he took a moment for himself. Truth was the big grey mouse wasn't feeling well. His eyes landed on his bro, sitting on the armrest of the couch talking to Throttle and Charley. The female mechanic laughed at something and Modo felt his heart sink. After they had talked back at the Last Chance Garage he was floating on cloud nine. He honestly believed he was finally getting somewhere with her albeit with small baby steps. But when they were outside, instead of getting into the car with Izzy and Throttle, she'd got on Vinnie's motorcycle. Her arms wrapped around his muscled waist.</p>
<p>Modo gritted his teeth and he genuinely wondered why she always chose to ride with Vinnie and never with him. Was it because that was the way it had always been or was there something else going on. Something he was unaware of? He shook his head. No, he would have known. If Vinnie and Charley had anything else going on aside from a good friendship, he would have known. Vinnie never hid things when it came to women. Although with Harley he had been shy. But she always knew what to say and had probably been the only mouse on Mars ever capable of throwing Vinnie off guard. Though he hated to admit it, but Charley came pretty close to doing so as well.</p>
<p>"Mind if I sit down?"</p>
<p>The grey mouse looked up at the soft voice which had just spoken to him. It was Izzy. With a surprised look he motioned for her to take one of the chairs at the kitchen table. He honestly never would have guessed Izzy would have been comfortable enough to sit near him. She had been in Chicago for almost week now but already she seemed to be comfortable with all of them. They probably had to thank Stoker for that. He never back down from anything, for which he was notoriously known for on Mars.</p>
<p>"I wanted to apologize to you." She said with a serious tone and Modo blinked.</p>
<p>"Apologize, miss Izzy?" He repeated.</p>
<p>Izzy nodded. "About two things, actually. One for the way I behaved towards you all during the first couple of days that we'd met."</p>
<p>Modo shook his head. "You don't have to apologize for that, miss Izzy. We understand. I'm glad we no longer frighten you." He was greeted with a bright smile as he said that.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Modo. You really are a kind person. Charley told me you were."</p>
<p>Now it was Modo's turn react the same way Izzy had done. He couldn't stop his mouth from forming a shy grin. "Did she?"</p>
<p>"She did." Izzy confirmed. "Which brings me to my second apology, which is for interrupting the conversation you two were engaged in earlier. It seemed as if you two were discussing something important."</p>
<p>Honestly every moment Modo spent with Charley was important to him, no matter the subject. And it was true that he had been disappointed when Izzy interrupted them, mainly because it was due to his bro who was set on getting back to the scoreboard as soon as possible.</p>
<p>"No. Not at all. We were just talking. Don't feel bad about it, ma'am."</p>
<p>Ma'am. The way he said it made Izzy feel ridiculously old despite the fact she was only a few years older than Charley. "That makes me feel a lot better. I'll have to tell you, at first I wasn't sure about Charley being around creatures from outer space. I didn't even know other species existed. Martians and,- Plutorkions."</p>
<p>"Plutarkians." Modo corrected. "and many more."</p>
<p>Izzy nodded. "I realize I was wrong. You guys are probably one of the best things that ever happened to her. Always there for her, ready to protect her."</p>
<p>Modo was unsure at what point the conversation turned so grim, but perhaps it was just his imagination. However it made him happy to hear Izzy's thoughts about them. That she was no longer afraid and that she sort of admired them for being there for her sister-in-law. "Miss Izzy, for as long as I live I will protect Charley ma'am with my life."</p>
<p>Izzy thanked him again and stood up from her seat. "Thank you, Modo."</p>
<p>The grey mouse watched silently as she walked away before shifting his eyes back to Charlene Davidson, thinking about what he had just said to Izzy. He meant every word. He pushed his chair back, decided he was done moping for today and joined the others. He plopped down next to Throttle who leaned as far back in the couch as he could. His legs stretched out and resting on the low table in front of them.</p>
<p>The tanned mouse was happy to be back at the scoreboard. Lots of space, his own bed and best of all no distractions. Although this was the first time he ever felt that way. Normally they never stayed over at Charley's place. Unless it was a real case of emergency. Not to mention it was always just her. Just Charley. And with Modo and Vinnie always there, Throttle was usually not the centre of attention, just the way he liked it. His bros and Charley were usually the ones occupied with things while he could sit back and relax.</p>
<p>He'd noticed Modo had been talking to Izzy and though he wondered what it had been the two discussed, he decided not to indulge. Knowing Modo the conversation was probably as polite as could be and Throttle couldn't imagine the grey mouse flirting with her. Heck, he never even flirted with Charley. Funnily enough not even Vinnie seemed interested in using his mouse bravado to make an impression on Izzy, something Throttle automatically assumed his bro would do.</p>
<p>Quietly he watched as Izzy made her way across the room towards the spacecraft, which was still broken as Stoker had not taken any action in fixing it. Speaking of Stoker, Throttle suddenly pushed himself more upright, where had that mouse wandered off to? But he soon enough caught sight of Stoker's metal tail flicking from behind a workbench. Perhaps he had finally decided to start working on his spacecraft. Still, Throttle kept his gaze focused on his location as Izzy was walking straight towards his former leader.</p>
<p>Whenever Stoker decided to pay a visit to Earth things were never quiet, and frankly Throttle always welcomed his former chief. Four was better than just the three of them and he loved reminiscing over the olden days. But currently he didn't feel as appreciative of Stoker's presence. Especially due to his behaviour towards a certain female. He watched as Stoker placed a wrench back on the table as Izzy halted next to him. The two of them then began to whisper to each other and though they were standing rather far and secluded from everyone else, Throttle tried to eavesdrop. But he couldn't pick up on anything as Vinnie was chatting away right beside him. Unlike with Modo, Throttle now did wonder what Stoker and Izzy were talking about.</p>
<p>Stoker crossed his arms and leaned back against the workbench, his eyes fixated on the woman next to him. He shook his head. "No. Forget it. Not going to happen."</p>
<p>A look of anger crossed Izzy's face. "It is not yours to keep, Stoker."</p>
<p>Of course her words held truth and Stoker knew that he was technically in no position to withhold Izzy of her weapon. But he knew why she had it in the first place and he did not want her to use it. He'd seen the way she handled it up close, and though she was careful enough, he could tell she wasn't used to using a firearm. But then again, compared to his species, nobody else really was.</p>
<p>"Who says I have it?" He countered. Izzy threw him a look and Stoker sighed. "Fine, I have it. But you don't need it."</p>
<p>"Yes, I do." The woman hissed. "If not for my own protection then think of Charley?"</p>
<p>"I believe you are forgetting about us, sweetheart. You've got not one but four mice ready to protect both of you from any situation." He threw in a wink, but Izzy was not planning to budge.</p>
<p>"I know that, but what if somehow something happens and you are nowhere near us? You're not around Charley twenty-four seven?"</p>
<p>Now there she was sort of wrong. Perhaps not twenty-four seven, but Stoker knew very well the guys were with Charley every day, at least for the majority of the time. It's not that he didn't understand Izzy's concern or where she was coming from, he got that. But he didn't want her to be the one to do the protecting or to be on alert all the time. She'd already done that. Why was that so difficult for her to understand that he was trying to help her?</p>
<p>"Look, we will always be near. No matter the time of day. If that guy hadn't shown up today, you wouldn't feel the need to have this thing in the first place." And there Stoker had done it. He'd struck the nerve and hit the nail on its head. Izzy parted her lips, ready to reply, but she couldn't. Both of them were right and neither willing to admit defeat. But then she narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw. He'd angered her even further.</p>
<p>"Fine. I'll just get a new one." She said.</p>
<p>"Wait." Stoker uttered as he grabbed hold of Izzy's wrist before she could walk away from him. Izzy tilted her head back and looked at him with her bright eyes. If he didn't return that which was rightfully hers, he would probably be back to square one. He didn't want to risk that, not now that she was finally confiding in him. "Okay, I'll give it back to you. I'll wrap it in a cloth and place it on the seat of your car. Don't want the others to get suspicious now."</p>
<p>The angry look on Izzy's face faded away and she exhaled deeply. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"But I'm serious, Izzy." Stoker continued as he tightened his hold on her wrist. "Nothing is going to happen to you. Because I am here now." He gave her one last look before letting go of her. He inhaled deeply, getting one good whiff of her scent which smelled even sweeter now than ever before.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Midnight lurkers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>The moon was full and lit up the night sky, making the street lights appear like weak little dots in the dark concrete streets. The big round orb formed the perfect shape in the background to give shape to two figures, who stood on top of one of the many buildings in Chicago. These two tall shadows were positioned across from the Last Chance Garage with there arms crossed, all the while keeping a watchful eye on the building in front of them and the people currently sleeping peacefully inside of it.</p>
<p>"Tell me again why I am here?" Vinnie said, his eyes focused on the house below them.</p>
<p>"Because despite you being the loudest mouse, you are also the most relaxed one. If I'd told Modo, he would have moved in with Charley. If I had told Throttle,- okay, I honestly don't know for sure how he would have responded. But I've seen him looking at Izzy, so he probably wouldn't let it go as easily either."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about, Throttle looking at Izzy?" Vinnie arched an eyebrow. "Is this about the time he smelled like her?"</p>
<p>"No!" Stoker replied a bit too quickly. "Never mind."</p>
<p>"I still can't believe any of it." Vinnie continued and he shook his head. "Sam a gambler? With fishy dealings on the side?"</p>
<p>"I know. I know." Stoker confirmed. "I wish it wasn't true either."</p>
<p>The former rebel leader had told Vinnie everything. He had to in order to get him to come with him to the Last Chance Garage. Otherwise the youngest mouse would have never left the scoreboard. He'd told Vinnie about Mr. Morden and the henchman who'd showed up and practically threatened Izzy. Then he had to explain who this guy was and in what way Izzy was connected to all of it. How Sam Davidson had been a gambler and had fallen into a big debt with some guy. That there was a good chance he had killed himself because of that debt and had almost taken Izzy with him along in the process. It was due to his death, that she was left to deal with the consequences.</p>
<p>There was still the matter as to how she'd managed to pay off that debt in the first place. Stoker did not believe her story. Sure, part of it might have been true. But he just knew it wasn't the whole truth. He could see it in her eyes. He could sense it from her mind. He had seen things in her head that still called forth unanswered questions. But that was something for another time. Now he was here with Vinnie, keeping watch outside of Charley's house, in case someone dangerous would decide to show up. He may have given Izzy her gun back, but that didn't mean she would be able to keep herself or Charley from harm.</p>
<p>"I still don't understand your reason for not telling the others. You know it will come out eventually. Stuff like this always does and you and I both know how everyone is going to react once they find out we've been hiding it."</p>
<p>Stoker clenched his jaw. Yes, he did have a hunch as to how the others would react. Throttle would call him irresponsible and selfish, Modo would ask him why he hadn't told them. Then they'd wrestle it over and after a couple of hours everything would be fine and dandy. Still, Stoker felt no remorse for not telling all of them. He was already breaking his promise to Izzy by telling Vinnie about it, and he knew neither Modo nor Throttle would keep quiet once they'd learn of it.</p>
<p>"Come on." Stoker said as he walked back to Vinnie's bike. "Let's get a bit closer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izzy stared at the television screen. Her eyes red and drowsy due to the lack of other light sources in the room. She'd purposely decided not to turn any lamps on as to not disturb Charley who was already sound asleep in her bedroom, or so she hoped. The only other source of light came from the full moon shining inside through one of the windows. The truth was she couldn't sleep. She'd tried to, but the couch really wasn't that comfortable. If anything she was going to find a mattress and ask Charley if she could sleep on the floor or downstairs in the garage.</p>
<p>But the couch wasn't the actual reason why she was awake. No, it was because of Morden's henchman from this morning. She was worried he somehow might have followed her back to Charley's house. But seeing as he knew Sam, perhaps he already knew about Sam's sister. It was a risk she initially didn't want to take, but Stoker had convinced her it was okay. That she and Charley would be kept from harm and that he would do everything he could in order to do so. It didn't take away the guilt she felt and thus sleep did not come to her.</p>
<p>She clicked on the remote and flicked through the channels, stopping at some sort of nature programme about small rodents. Even the television reminded her of the four alien creatures from Mars. They no longer scared her as they'd done so in the beginning. Yet that didn't take away the fact they appeared very intimidating. They were taller than any man she had ever seen, well except for Vinnie maybe. Compared to the other Martians, especially Modo, the white mouse wasn't as ridiculously tall.</p>
<p>When Izzy caught Modo and Charley having a chat earlier today in the living room, she had secretly observed them for a couple of seconds. It seemed as though there was something going on between the two of them. Was it friendship? Camaraderie? or more than that? Izzy couldn't deny that her mind immediately thought of the latter. Especially from the way the two had stared at each other. A small physical touch with their hands, as innocent maybe as a pat on the shoulder, was exchanged between the two of them.</p>
<p>During the car ride towards the scoreboard Izzy hadn't planned to ask Throttle about it, or any of them for that matter. He had been incredibly quiet from the moment they got into the car, now normally Izzy didn't mind a piece of quietness but the atmosphere somehow felt awkward. She wasn't really sure what she could talk about with Throttle. Talking to Stoker was easy, but that was probably because he did most of the talking. Throttle was a different story. Izzy wasn't afraid of him, not really, but he seemed difficult to approach. Almost as if he didn't really want to be near her.</p>
<p>So she decided to ask him something about their species and automatically her earlier wonderment popped into her head. She couldn't really reveal her true thoughts to Throttle, about how she thought there was something going on between Charley and Modo. No, she had to be discreet about it. Which she tried to do the best she could. Throttle did appear rather taken back by her questions, though he had assured her she wasn't being impolite. Nonetheless, his answers didn't really help in the end.</p>
<p>Izzy turned her attention back to the television where a dark forest filled the screen. A small critter which looked like a mouse with a long snout, scurried across a tree trunk.</p>
<p>
  <em>"In Australia during the month of August, a small marsupial creature is on the move for love. This mouse looking species is called an Antechinus and the male only has one purpose in life. Reproduce. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In fact, the creature is so focused on achieving its goal, it puts all its energy into preparing himself for the ultimate challenge which is to fertilize as many females he can before kicking the bucket. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>During a time period of two to three weeks, this creature takes as many females as he can. Sometimes he can go on for as much as 14 hours at the time. Something us humans will, thankfully, never achieve.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Antechinus will keep going until his body literally falls apart from all the action thus resulting in its dea,-"</em>
</p>
<p>Izzy quickly turned the television off and threw the remote next to her. She stared at the dark television with shock. <em>A mouse looking species which had sex until it died of exhaustion. </em>That was something she had no desire to listen to, especially as she'd recently learned what the habitants of the planet Mars look like. She was most definitely not going to be able to fall asleep now.</p>
<p>She got up from the couch and decided she might as well do something more valuable with her time. Quietly Izzy made her way down the stairs which connected Charley's living room to the garage. There were three bikes currently residing in there. Charley's bike, Stoker's slightly damaged bike and Sam's completely broken ride.</p>
<p>Izzy wasn't a mechanic, she would never be able to fix Stoker or Sam's bike. The latter she wouldn't touch anyway, even if she was able to, she never wanted to do anything with it ever again. It was Charley's legacy now and nothing more than a bad memory to her personally. Stoker's bike was a different story. Patching it up was also something she would leave to the others, but she could try and see if there were any physical fixings that needed to happen.</p>
<p>She flicked the light switch and tied her hair in a loose bun. First thing she had to do was check and separate all of the spray paint Charley had saved in a box for her. After that, she was going to thoroughly examine Stoker's motorcycle for any superficial scratches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lights are out." Vinnie noted.</p>
<p>"And they just turned on the garage." Stoker muttered.</p>
<p>"You think it's someone uninvited?"</p>
<p>The older mouse shook his head. If it had been a stranger they would have known. There were two ways to enter the garage, from the front and from the back. The front was still shut tight and had been since the two mice arrived. The only other option was the back door, but seeing as they were currently standing on top of the building they would have noticed it for sure.</p>
<p>"You want to go ahead and double check just to be safe?" He asked the white mouse.</p>
<p>"How about I go look through the windows of Charley's bedroom and living room while you go down to the garage?" Vinnie suggested.</p>
<p>Stoker let out a chuckle, knowing full well Vinnie was probably more interested in watching Charley sleeping in her bed safe and sound rather than thinking there was a stranger currently roaming about in her garage. "Fine by me."</p>
<p>It probably hadn't gone unnoticed by Vinnie, seeing as Stoker had seen it too, that there was only one answer to who was downstairs at the moment. The answer being Isabel Davidson. He should have known the woman wouldn't be able to sleep tonight after what happened this morning.</p>
<p>Stoker made his way down towards the street using the drain pipe on the side of the house. He landed on the sidewalk and crawled towards the first window on his right side. There she was with her honey hair tied up in a bun. She was leaning against one of the workbenches, shaking a can of paint and spraying it on a surface before setting it aside.</p>
<p>He watched closely as she walked over to his bike and crouched down next to it. Her hands gently touching the surface of his ride. A tickling sensation went through his body and his fur tingled. Was she planning on doing something to his baby? Knowing Izzy he doubted she would without asking him first. The thought made him feel warm inside.</p>
<p>Stoker wanted nothing more than to head inside and talk to her, despite the fact he'd spent the night with her. Well, not really <em>with</em> her, but did that really matter? He had promised to leave her alone for the time being. But he found it incredibly difficult and he knew exactly why. He let out a deep sigh and moved away from the window.</p>
<p>This would do for now. At least he was certain she was safe and despite having guessed she probably couldn't sleep anyway, it did worry him a little that she was doing stuff at three o'clock at night. He climbed back up the drain pipe to Vinnie who he found standing next to Charley's bedroom window.</p>
<p>"Vincent." He hissed.</p>
<p>The white mouse jumped a little, his tail flicked around nervously. "Geez, Stoke. I didn't expect you to get back so soon."</p>
<p>Stoker grinned and walked up to the younger mouse. "Charley sleeping alright?"</p>
<p>Vinnie nodded. "Drooling a little bit." He chuckled.</p>
<p>"You want to head back to the scoreboard?"</p>
<p>The white mouse frowned at his former rebel leader. "Really? I figured you out of all people would want to stay here and make sure Izzy and Charley are safe. After everything you've told me, I can totally understand."</p>
<p><em>Rookie has a point there</em>. Of course Stoker didn't really want to leave, but he didn't want his bros, or Izzy for that matter, to find out that him and Vinnie have been out for most of the night. Stoker shook his head.</p>
<p>"It'll be fine. Let's go back."</p>
<p>But Vinnie seemed kind of reluctant, was he as equally worried as Stoker was? "If you're worried about Charley, don't be. But if you want to stay behind on your own. Be my guest."</p>
<p>Vinnie turned his head towards the window, taking another glance at the shape of Charley sleeping in her bed. Her auburn hair spread out on her pillow, her chest slowly moving up and down. He could watch her all night if he wanted to. He looked back at Stoker, who had his arms crossed and stared at him rather impatiently. Okay, so perhaps Vinnie had his own reasons for wanting to stay at Charley's house a bit longer. It hadn't gone unnoticed by him that Modo was beginning to make advances towards the female mechanic, whether or not it was intentional, Vinnie was starting to feel a bit nervous about it.</p>
<p>It reminded him of back on Mars, when both him and Stoker were pining for the same mouse. Harley. With her caramel fur and vibrant blue eyes, a colour you rarely saw on a Martian female. In the end she had clearly chosen him over Stoker. Heck, his former leader even acknowledge it at some point right before Harley was abducted and they never saw her again. Charley reminded him a lot of Harley, not completely, but close enough. She managed to make him feel things again, after he had lost the woman he'd loved dearly.</p>
<p>"Say, Stoke,-" Vinnie began as the two mice began to walk back to his bike. "Do you ever think of Harley?"</p>
<p>Stoker immediately stopped and gave Vinnie a surprised look. "Harley?"</p>
<p>He scratched the back of his neck. Where was this question suddenly coming from? No, he hadn't thought about Harley in a long time. It was clear during the war that she preferred Vinnie over him and at first he was more than willing to fight it and make her his. But in the end you can't fight for love if you know in your heart it belongs to another. It was painful at first, sure. Nonetheless, Stoker accepted it. Some species of cave mice shared their females with each other, more so if it turned out she was a compatible mate for more than one mouse. But that wasn't a life Stoker wanted.</p>
<p>No, the mouse was far to dominant to share what was rightfully his. That was something Harley wasn't. She wasn't for him. After that became apparent, he never thought about it again. He'd cried though after she was taken, because he had felt for her. But as time passed, so did the memory of her.</p>
<p>Stoker lost himself in the thrill of battle and science. His mind filled and occupied with creating devices to help the planet of Mars become again what it once was. He honestly never thought he was going to find someone to claim his heart. That there was no match for him out there. And in a way he had been right. It wasn't on Mars where he'd find his heart's desire. If it hadn't been for his bros he probably would have never even found it in the first place. They were the ones who crashed on Earth after all.</p>
<p>A human female, in the disguise of Charley's sister-in-law, who he probably would have never found, if it hadn't been for Charley's friendship with Vinnie, Modo and Throttle.</p>
<p>The minute he saw her, he was intrigued.</p>
<p>The second he smelled her scent, he was in love.</p>
<p>And the moment she said his name, he was truly lost.</p>
<p>Now more than ever Stoker realized what it meant to find the one that matched you in every sense. Though he'd never expected to find it in another species, let alone someone who barely had a hair on them and a lack of tail. But her skin was as smooth as velvet and Stoker was certain he'd probably find even softer skin underneath her clothes. He truly hoped one day he'd get that chance to find that out.</p>
<p>He coughed and turned his attention back to the mouse in front of him. "To tell you the truth, Vincent, I haven't thought about Harley in a long time. After searching for her for so long and no luck finding her, it all simply faded away after a while." Stoker admitted.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I get that. Sometimes I still think she's out there. But then again all I really hope for is that she has found peace. Whether it's somewhere on another planet or in the after life,-" He choked on his words all of a sudden and quickly cleared his throat.</p>
<p>Stoker felt bad for his bro. Vinnie, as much of a macho mouse he seemed to be, was very much a sensitive one. It was clear he would never fully get over the loss of Harley. But Charley came pretty close, though Stoker wondered sometimes if it was the same. He reached out and patted Vinnie on the back.</p>
<p>"I know. Come on. Let's go back to the scoreboard."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The next day</strong>
</p>
<p>Charley found her sister-in-law downstairs in the workplace. Cans of spray paint scattered across the workbench she'd managed to fall asleep on. The auburn haired woman sighed and gently moved Izzy's hair out of her face and tucked it behind the woman's ear. Charley herself has slept quite peacefully, she felt guilty in a way that she had and Izzy hadn't. Despite having offered her bed to her, Izzy had declined. Perhaps she could head over to the guys and take one of their mattresses. They had enough of them anyway, always using them as practise material or to protect furniture during target practise. She was certain they were more than willing to let her borrow one of them.</p>
<p>With one final glance she looked at Izzy before grabbing her keys from back pocket and heading out towards her car. There was no telling how much sleep Izzy had gotten last night, but knowing her, Charley knew it couldn't have been very long. The scoreboard wasn't that far away though, if she hurried she could make it back before Izzy woke up. She stepped into her car, started the engine and drove of to her friends.</p>
<p>Within not even half an hour Charley had made it to the guys, with a coffee to go she'd picked up along the way. Quietly she made her way up the metal staircase, knowing for certain the guys were probably still fast asleep just like her sister-in-law. Charley opened the door and peeked inside. No loud voices, no explosions, no laughter, not even the sound of a television. The guys were definitely still sleeping.</p>
<p>She found Stoker first, sleeping on his stomach on a mattress which he'd conveniently placed underneath the couch. Strangely enough his right leg was lying in top of it while the rest of his body was on the floor. A loud snore escaped his throat and Charley chuckled. She made her way over to one of the bunk beds in the corner, the place where she'd usually find Vinnie. And she did. He was lying on his back, lips slightly apart and drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. <em>Very endearing. </em>The female mechanic smiled softly at him.</p>
<p>A door opened across the room and Charley quickly stepped away from Vinnie. It was Modo who appeared in the opening. His eye widened and he looked at her with surprise. "Charley ma'am?" He said as he shut the door behind him. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you here."</p>
<p>He watched her closely as she threw one last glance at Vincent before making her way over to him. How long had she been at the scoreboard exactly? Had she come back with Stoker and Vinnie? The two of them had left suddenly last night, taking only Vinnie's bike with them. Modo was already asleep by the time the two of them probably returned. At least, he assumed it had just been the two of them.</p>
<p>"I uh,- I came over here because I want to take one of you guy's mattresses with me for Izzy. I figured the couch is probably not the most comfortable place for her to sleep on and she's declined my offer to use my bed." Charley explained. "You don't mind, do you?"</p>
<p>Modo shook his head, of course he wouldn't mind. She was more than welcome to take any mattress with her, even the one he slept on if she so pleases. Though he'd rather have Charley sleep on it than Izzy. "I'll go and grab one from the other room. I'm sure there's a spare in there."</p>
<p>"Thank you." She smiled warmly at him. "Or we can yank the one Stoker is currently sleeping on from underneath him." Charley grinned as they walked past the former Freedom Fighter.</p>
<p>"Knowing him, he'd give it up in a heartbeat." Modo replied in a serious tone.</p>
<p><em>Yes, he would</em>. Charley's smile faltered. That's kind of what she's afraid of. It hadn't gone unnoticed to her that Izzy wasn't afraid of the guys anymore. Which was exactly what Charley had hoped for in the first place. But it did bring along another set of worry. She knew Stoker had affection for her sister-in-law, Throttle had explained that in detail.</p>
<p>Heck, even Modo and Vinnie tried to explain it to her how their biology worked. Charley still didn't buy it though. Stoker had a reputation as a womanizer, at least if she were to believe the others. The last thing she wanted was for the older mouse to make a move on her dead brother's wife.</p>
<p>"You alright, Charley-girl?" Modo looked at her.</p>
<p>Quickly she turned her eyes to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get that mattress, okay?"</p>
<p>"Uh, why don't you wait here for me? I'm not sure Throttle would be very comfortable if you entered our sleeping quarters unannounced. He might not be decent." The tall grey mouse scratched behind one of his ears and went into the bedroom by himself.</p>
<p>Throttle not decent? That sounded highly unlikely. Charley shook her head and sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for Modo to return. Within a minute or two he came back into the room, carrying a large white mattress together with Throttle. The tanned mouse looked a lot better than he'd done yesterday. Izzy had been right about him not being a weak mouse and Charley knew from personal experience that the guys healed a lot faster than any regular human ever would.</p>
<p>"Morning, Throttle." She greeted him.</p>
<p>"Charley-girl." He nodded at her. He suddenly paused and narrowed his eyes into the direction of the couch. "I see Vinnie and Stoker are back." He noted.</p>
<p>Charley frowned at him. "Back?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, they were out for most of the night. Don't know when they returned exactly, but they left around midnight." Modo replied.</p>
<p>"Oh well, as long as the city is still in one piece, no complaints from me." Throttle shrugged. "You want this in the back of your truck, Charley?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, just throw it in there and strap it down. I'll give it a thorough cleaning when I'm back at the garage."</p>
<p>Throttle huffed. "Thorough cleaning. You make it sound as if we've been using it for something disgusting."</p>
<p>"Hey, for all I know you eat in your bed or leave your dirty laundry on top of it. Can't have Izzy smelling like you guys."</p>
<p>Charley had no idea how much trouble that could bring if Izzy did smell like them. It would be the same incident as a week ago when Throttle had supposedly saved her life from the beach. Thus accidentally placing his own scent over her and hers on him. Stoker almost lost his mind and would have most certainly knocked Throttle out cold if he hadn't defused the matter in time.</p>
<p>"Right, let's go, big guy." Throttle cleared his throat and the two of them carried the mattress with them towards her car.</p>
<p>In the meantime Stoker began to wake up. The dusty brown mouse groaned loudly as he pushed himself upright. That had been a long, long night. He rubbed his eyes. After him and Vinnie rode away from the Last Chance Garage, they'd driven around the city for a bit. Grabbed a quick bite to eat near the pier and a couple of root beers. Chicago was a different city in the middle of the night. Bright neon lights, crowded streets with young people. It wasn't his scene. No, he preferred smaller establishments, like the ones back on Mars. Sure, those places weren't always danger free, but at least it didn't have those ridiculous bright lights everywhere.</p>
<p>It took him a couple of seconds before he realized there was another person standing near him. A person who was definitely not a mouse. "That you, Beautiful?" He asked with a frown.</p>
<p>"Morning, Stoker. How was your beauty sleep?" Charley grinned at him.</p>
<p>"Beauty sleep? I don't need sleep in order to maintain this good-looking physique." He replied as he straightened himself. He flopped down on the armrest of the couch and looked around the room.</p>
<p>"Heard you were out last night?" The female mechanic arched an eyebrow at the mouse in front of her.</p>
<p>Like a deer caught in the headlights, a light blush crept over Stoker's cheeks. "Uh, yeah. Vinnie and I went out. You know, bonding time. So, what brings you here? You came by because you missed us bikers, didn't you?"</p>
<p>He was obviously deflecting her question, using his macho bravado. Just like Vinnie always did to her when she asked him something he was reluctant to answer directly. Charley crossed her arms. "Modo and Throttle are currently carrying one of you guys' mattresses into the back of my truck."</p>
<p>"Mattress?"</p>
<p>"For Izzy. I found her sleeping on one of the workbenches in the garage this morning. I figured she could use a proper surface to sleep on while she's staying over."</p>
<p>Stoker's mouth twitched slightly, remembering how he watched the woman working in the garage in the late hours of the night. To think she'd actually fallen asleep there didn't sit well with him. The garage was rather exposed compared to the upper area. Though there were only to was through which you could probably enter the workspace, you could peek inside through the windows if the drapes weren't properly closed, which that hadn't been last night.</p>
<p>"I'm sure she was more than happy when you suggested giving her something more comfortable to sleep on."</p>
<p>Charley nodded. "I'm sure she will. I didn't tell her yet. She was still asleep when I left the garage."</p>
<p>Suddenly Stoker stood up from the couch and uncrossed his arms. "Sorry?"</p>
<p>"She was asleep when I left. I didn't want to wake her up,- Stoker?"</p>
<p>But Stoker was already making his way out of the room and down the metal staircase down towards the bikes. Charley left Izzy all alone? He cursed under his breath. It wasn't Charley's fault. He was sure if she had known what happened yesterday, she wouldn't have come here on her own. But leaving Izzy behind at the garage was a risk. Probably not extremely high, but a risk nonetheless. The brown mouse passed both Modo and Throttle as he made his way over to the red motorcycle in the corner.</p>
<p>"Coach?" Modo frowned at the mouse as he walked by them. "Where are you going?"</p>
<p>"Out! Don't worry about it, I'll be back soon." Stoker shouted back as he put his helmet on and rode away with Vinnie's red bike.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't believe this. Angrily Stoker hit his fist against his thigh. If anything had happened to Izzy while he was gone, he would never forgive himself. He should have never suggested to leave her alone with Charley last night. Sure, nothing happened during the night, but what if this Morden guy or his henchman was watching the garage? Waiting for the perfect opportunity to catch Izzy on her own?</p>
<p>If Stoker thought about it a bit more rationally, he would have realized he was approaching the entire situation rather dramatic and paranoid. But the former rebel leader couldn't help it. His normal logic, well,- half logic, thinking was clouded by his senses and emotions. It was a common experience, comparable to the expression '<em>blinded by love'</em>. But he doubted the others would approach the situation differently.</p>
<p>The mouse finally arrived at the Last Chance Garage and thankfully everything appeared quiet and peaceful. No signs of a break-in, even Izzy's car was still parked next to the building. Just to be safe he was going to go inside and check on her. He'd have no trouble thinking up an excuses in the meantime if she would question him being there.</p>
<p>Stoker used his metal tail to open the front door and quietly entered, leaving Vinnie's motorcycle right next to Izzy's vehicle. He tiptoed inside, half hoping and half expecting to find her still asleep in the garage, but he soon realized she wasn't there. He double checked every window and the back door, but also there he found no traces of someone trying to get inside uninvited. But the main question lingered on his mind, <em>where was</em> she?</p>
<p>"Izzy?!" He shouted loudly at the staircase which led to Charley's living space. He listened for a few second, but there was no reply. He decided there was no other choice but check every room inside the house. Stoker ran up the stairs, all the while calling for her. But after checking every room, he still hadn't found her. She was gone.</p>
<p>He stopped, his eyes searching frantically for a sign or a clue as to where she was. Her car was here. He'd even spotted her jacket hanging on the coat rack. Where was she? For a quick second he walked back to her jacket and checked the pockets for a hint on possible whereabouts. But there was nothing there.</p>
<p>"Dang it!" He cursed loudly and went back downstairs. He had to find her. There was no point in waiting. It was common sense that the longer you waited to make a move, the less chance you had of finding the person that's gone missing.</p>
<p>Stoker opened the door and stepped outside onto the street. He was about to head over to Vinnie's bike when he suddenly stopped. There was a person standing between the motorcycle and the car.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank the stars." He let out a deep breath and ran over to Isabel Davidson.</p>
<p>Just in time he stopped himself from throwing his arms around her and picking her up from the ground. She was there and she was fine.</p>
<p>"Hey, gorgeous." Stoker flashed a smile as he slowed down. "How are you this fine morning?"</p>
<p>"I'm doing great." Izzy replied. "Were you just shouting my name from inside of Charley's house?" She arched an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Heard that, did ya?" The mouse cleared his throat. "Yeah, I was just looking for you, it seemed too quiet when I entered the house. But you know, I hang around three extremely loud mice. Everything seems quiet compared to those guys." He let out a low chuckle.</p>
<p>"I can imagine that. So where is everyone else? I see you came here with Vinnie's ride?" She nodded at the bright red motorcycle next to her. The bike suddenly bleeped and she jumped back. <em>That was odd.</em></p>
<p>Stoker walked over to the vehicle and patted it gently. "They're at the scoreboard. Charley came by to get you a mattress. She told me you'd fallen asleep in the garage?" He turned his head towards Izzy whose face suddenly turned slightly red.</p>
<p>"That's kind of her. She's right, though. I couldn't sleep last night so I went downstairs to keep myself busy. Guess in the end I managed to tire myself out." Izzy said honestly. She was kind of hoping to wake up before Charley did, so she wouldn't find out that Izzy had been up throughout most of the night. But that ship had sailed already.</p>
<p>A soft chuckle came from Stoker as he stepped back to lean against Izzy's car. "I take it you must have missed my velvet soft voice? I remember that made you fall asleep rather quickly the other night." Okay, that was an incredibly obvious pick-up line and for a second Stoker wished he hadn't said that.</p>
<p>Izzy narrowed her eyes and gave him an odd look before snorting. "Honestly,-" She mumbled.</p>
<p>"You want to head inside, darling? I'm sure Charley will be back soon from the guys." Stoker suggested trying to ignore the tingling sensation fluttering in his stomach because of how Izzy responded to his cheesy comment. The woman nodded and together they walked back to the garage.</p>
<p>"If I may ask, Izzy." Stoker suddenly began. "Were you unable to sleep because of what happened yesterday?"</p>
<p>They walked through the door and entered Charley's workspace. Izzy stopped next to Stoker's broken motorcycle and lowered her eyes. "Perhaps. a lot of things have happened since I came back to Chicago." She turned her head and looked up at Stoker. "And that includes meeting you guys."</p>
<p>"Hey, like I said we are a loud handful." The dusty brown mouse laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. "I guess while we're being honest here. I,- uh,- I had a hard time sleeping as well since arriving in Chicago. That's not because of the guys, however." He then went quiet and locked his red eyes with Izzy's ocean blue ones.</p>
<p>She didn't look away from his intense gaze. In fact, Stoker was certain she was staring just as hard at him as he was staring at her. Then she blinked and licked her lips. "Stoker, did you come here because you were worried about me being alone?"</p>
<p>Oh, he was not expecting her to ask him that question. This felt like a predicament. Was there a right or wrong answer here? The truth was always good, but what if that scared her off? Or what if it didn't? Izzy was quite independent and she made it clear she was perfectly capable of defending herself. If he told her he had come over because he was concerned for her safety, it might blow up in his face. Could he lie to her? Why was this so damn difficult? He was only a decade older than the guys and you'd think wiser and more experienced when it came to women. But he wasn't so sure of it at this moment.</p>
<p>"What do you think?" He replied instead, his voice low and husky.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Hidden feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>The scoreboard</strong>
</p>
<p>"So, are you going to tell us where the two of you have been last night?"</p>
<p>Throttle stood in front of Vinnie with his arms crossed. Charley had left the scoreboard over twenty minutes ago, with one of their mattresses for Izzy to sleep on. Now the tanned mouse might have withheld some information regarding the soft object him and Modo had carried down the steps to place in Charley's truck. The female mechanic may have joked about their smell better not being on it and he in return might have responded with an innocent look, but the truth of the matter was that it just might have been his bed instead of a spare one. It was one of the few that was still in tact and besides, Charley said she was going to clean it, didn't she?</p>
<p>"The two of us? Last night?" Vinnie frowned at his bros. He was desperately trying to come up with an believable response. He had still been asleep when Charley had asked Stoker about their outing last night, to which the older mouse had replied a rather simple answer. Unfortunately, Vinnie had not been there to hear it, otherwise he would have had a perfectly good excuse to tell Throttle and Modo.</p>
<p>"We know you were out, bro." Modo replied. "You weren't exactly quiet when you returned in the early hours of the morning. Your bike is the loudest one of all."</p>
<p>"Hey,-" Vinnie countered. His bike was his pride and joy, one of the reason why it was the bright vibrant colour that it was. Something people would remember after seeing it once. Just like him, his ride needed to make a good impression. "Don't insult her. She had nothing to do with this."</p>
<p>"Yeah, so my question again, where were you and Stoker?"</p>
<p>The white mouse shrugged. "I don't see why I'm getting this third degree. It was Stoker who wanted to go out, so I joined him. If you want an answer you should just ask him."</p>
<p>"We would have, only he left almost the exact moment when Charley arrived. He took your bike, by the way." Modo explained. He still thought it weird that his former coach had run off like that and with Vinnie's bike nonetheless.</p>
<p>Vinnie let out a loud groan. "Awe, are you kidding me?! He took my baby? That mouse, I can't believe he's going over there again."</p>
<p>"Going where again?" Modo repeated the latter word. Vinnie's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Uh oh."</p>
<p>"Uh oh, indeed." Throttle clenched his jaw. He didn't even need Vincent to tell him where Stoker had gone off to. He was pretty certain he knew where his former leader currently was. Charley was probably going to give him an earful the moment she'd arrive at the garage. "I don't understand that mouse. I mean, I understand what he's feeling regarding Isabel, but this is going to get out of hand at some point."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's where he's at." Modo said. "Maybe it's not such a bad thing though? I've never seen him like this, with any mouse, not even with,-" He paused an his eye flicked towards Vinnie. "One thing is for sure, Charley's not going to like this. But if miss Izzy is okay with it?"</p>
<p>Vinnie bit the inside of his cheek. One, because of the comment Modo made which was obviously about Harley. Second because he knew Stoker had more than one reason for going to Izzy. But he wasn't allowed to tell his bros that. This sucked. Things would have been much easier if there were no secrets, about anything whatsoever. If this whole Morden matter was going to go on for too long, he was going to spill the beans. Even if that meant an angry Stoker. However, he was more worried about Charley, she will be devastated to hear about Sam's shady past.</p>
<p>"I don't even know why we're talking about this. The fact that he feels something for her, doesn't mean it will lead to something. We don't even know if Martians and Earthlings are compatible. It's a waste of time, if you ask m,-" Throttle's voice slowly drowned down due to the looks Modo and Vinnie were throwing him.</p>
<p>Never before had their bro talked about this subject before. Not even when to put an end to Vinnie's endless flirtations with Charley. So why he felt the need to all of a sudden make such a remark was something neither mice understood. Not to mention they also did not like what Throttle was saying. It sounded almost as if he was against the idea of humans and Martian mice mixing together.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to,-" Throttle began.</p>
<p>"It sure sounded like you did, Throttle." Modo replied, a sad frown forming on his brow. The tall grey mouse walked away without saying another word.</p>
<p>The tanned mouse turned his attention to the other mouse next to him. "Vinnie,-"</p>
<p>But Vinnie shook his head. "I don't know where that came from Throttle, but even I know that wasn't a nice thing to say. Especially because one of our dearest friends is an Earthling. Not to mention you know how some of us feel about her."</p>
<p>It was strange to hear Vinnie basically telling him off. Usually the words which came out of his mouth had to do with different topics. But Throttle reckoned it wasn't only Modo's feelings which he'd hurt with his words.</p>
<p>"I think I'll go and check if Charley's reached the garage yet. Maybe I'll get a hold of Stoker and see if he's willing to give me my bike back." Vinnie answer shortly before also disappearing out of sight.</p>
<p>Throttle groaned deeply and dropped himself on the armrest of the couch. He'd made quite a fool of himself. More than a fool, a real bastard if he was being honest with himself. He honestly didn't know why he said it. He didn't care at all whether or not Martians and Earthlings were biologically compatible. Okay, maybe that wasn't true. Izzy had asked him the thing, if he knew if humans and mice are compatible. Thinking back to their talk made his fur tingle for a second. He still didn't know why she had asked him that question.</p>
<p>Had she been genuinely curious? Had she asked that question for herself or for Charley perhaps even? Throttle couldn't imagine the latter, Charley cared for them and if it was something she wondered herself, she would ask them and not let somebody else do that for her. So what if Izzy had asked it for herself? The tanned mouse shook his head. <em>No. </em>No, Izzy couldn't possibly see them that way. Sure, she wasn't scared anymore. She even talked to them without her heart beating nervously. In fact, she seemed comfortable with all of them now. Some more than others.</p>
<p>He thought back to yesterday when all of them were at the scoreboard and Throttle noticed Stoker had gone to talk to Izzy, far away at the back of the room. He hadn't heard what their talk had been about, but he had seen his former coach grab hold of Izzy's wrist. She didn't seem pleased with it, angry almost, as he recalled. What was going on between them and why was it so easy for Stoker to talk to her compared to him?</p>
<p>Throttle stopped his trail of thought and looked down at his hands, which were clenched into fists. The mouse sighed, relaxed his shoulders and spread his fingers. He knew very well what his problem was. Had he not lost his breath the first time he properly met her? Had his stomach not lurched when she collided against his chest and he caught her scent up close? When she was at the scoreboard for the first time, had he not followed her every move? How his pulse increased when she was with him in Charley's bedroom, touching his fur to make sure he was alright?</p>
<p>Throttle took his glasses off, rubbed between his eyes and groaned deeply. He was such an idiot. He knew very well why he had made that comment earlier, which upset Modo and Vinnie. It had nothing to do with the differences between species and whether or not humans and Martian mice were biologically compatible. It all came down to one perfect and simple explanation. With every fibre in his being he was trying to deny it, but he had to stop fooling himself. He had feelings for Isabel.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
</p>
<p>"What do you think?" Stoker had said to her, after she'd asked him if he'd come over because he was worried about her being alone.</p>
<p>Izzy wasn't expecting him to answer with a question of his own. But it was rather clear what she thought, wasn't it? Why else would she have asked him? Somehow a lump still managed to form inside her throat as he asked her that. His voice low and husky. She was afraid of his answer, even though she knew almost a hundred percent his answer was 'yes'.</p>
<p>It was obvious he'd come over to check on her the very minute he learned Charley had left her alone at the Last Chance Garage. He'd already made it clear to her before that he was planning on protecting her no matter where or when. After all, he was convinced that Charles Morden was already aware of Charley's existence or anybody else who was a part of Sam's life. And because Stoker knew she was all alone, he probably thought she would be an easier target for Morden and his henchmen.</p>
<p>But that was not the reason why Izzy's heart had begun to increase its speed or why her breath hitched in her throat. There was something else which worried her now, and that was the comment Stoker made before she asked him why he'd come over. His comment about not being able to sleep either since his arrival on Earth and that it hadn't been because of his friends being a couple of loudmouths. The way he stared at her as he'd said that didn't help much either. It was an intense stare into her soul.</p>
<p>"I told you already that you don't have to do that." Izzy replied. Her words indirectly answering his question.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm sorry, sweetheart. But you don't get to decide what I will and will not do." Stoker countered. "It's not a crime to check on you."</p>
<p>He was right. It wasn't a crime. Not in the way he was doing it anyway. But truth of the matter was that his behaviour was making her more paranoid than she already was. Heck, she'd been awake throughout most of the night because of what happened at the motel yesterday morning. When Stoker had so gallantly protected her. The thought had crossed her mind on what could have happened if Stoker hadn't been there. It was something she'd rather not think about. At least she would have had her gun to protect her, but that was no guarantee for coming out unscathed.</p>
<p>"I know and you're right. It's not that I don't appreciate it, Stoker." She sighed.</p>
<p>"But let's face it, you coming here, alone and announced, people will begin to think that something is wrong. How will I be able to keep Sam's past a secret from Charley, if you plan to keep checking up on me whenever you feel like it? And what about the guys? Surely it will raise a few eyebrows?"</p>
<p>Stoker shrugged. "Honestly? They spend a lot of time with Charley anyway. Hardly a day goes by without them spending at least a couple of hours together. You think me joining in on that behaviour is going to raise fur?"</p>
<p>"Raise fur?" Izzy repeated the words, which was obviously the equivalent of raise a few eyebrows Martian style. "Okay, so maybe nobody will think twice about it."</p>
<p>But even Stoker had to admit to himself that the way he left the scoreboard just now might have seemed a little suspicious. Charley comes over and he leaves almost immediately. Even if his bros didn't care much about his behaviour, surely Charley would have something to say about it. She wasn't necessarily the type of person who questioned every action, but she knew their crazy behaviour better than most women did and he was already on thin ice with her at the moment. Maybe he should come up with a back up plan just in case.</p>
<p>The brown mouse cleared his throat. "You know, it might be an idea to come up with a story. <em>If </em>people were to get suspicious."</p>
<p>Izzy blinked at him. "I'm sorry?"</p>
<p>"I <em>might</em> have left in a bit of a hurry without giving an explanation." The Freedom Fighter continued. "You never know what they thought of that. A little back up plan might be a good idea."</p>
<p>"Might have left?" She could not believe what she was hearing. He had only just assured her there was no need to feel concerned or worried, and now with one sentence he had managed to completely turn that around.</p>
<p>A loud statical click suddenly echoed through the garage, followed by a voice. "Hello, Charley?"</p>
<p>Both Stoker and Izzy turned their heads at the sound of Vinnie's crackling voice coming through the radio a couple of feet away from them. They looked at each other. Why was Vinnie calling? Izzy grabbed the microphone and clicked on it.</p>
<p>"Hello, Vinnie? This is Izzy. Charley isn't back yet."</p>
<p>"She isn't? She left the scoreboard almost half an hour ago. Oh well, in the meantime, can you yell at Stoker for me? He took my precious baby with him without asking!" The white mouse sounded rather angry.</p>
<p>Izzy glanced over her shoulder at Stoker who didn't seem to care one bit about having taken Vinnie's bike without permission. The former Freedom Fighter took the microphone from Izzy and leaned against the table.</p>
<p>"Hi, rookie. Don't you worry about your ride. She's fine. I'll bring her back in one piece, I promise."</p>
<p>Vinnie scoffed on the either side of the line. "Yeah, yeah I know all about you and promises. I should have never come with you last night, you know that? Throttle and Modo were all up in my face about it. And before you ask, no I did not tell them we were at Charley's hou,-"</p>
<p>With his tail Stoker quickly switched the radio off. <em>Crap.</em></p>
<p>He cursed under his breath. He knew he'd been too late with shutting Vinnie up, but the hazel mouse didn't dare to turn his eyes towards Izzy. She was already worried that his coming over would stir up questions, but this was something far worse. Him checking on her in the middle of the night, and with Vinnie. Oh, she was going to get pissed.</p>
<p>He heard movement coming from behind him and Stoker knew he was indeed a dead man. There was not much to do but turn around and take full accountability and explain what he and Vinnie had done last night. He knew Izzy would be more upset if he would lie to her.</p>
<p>With one deep breath the mouse turned around and looked at the woman in front of him. Her brow was furrowed, her eyes searching his for clarification.</p>
<p>She licked her lips. "You were here last night? With Vinnie?"</p>
<p>A nervous chuckle escaped his throat. "Well, I,-"</p>
<p>"Did you tell him?" She then asked. Stoker couldn't speak and that was all the confirmation Izzy needed.</p>
<p>The woman felt incredibly stupid. Stupid for trusting this creature from outer space. She felt dumb for spending the night at Charley's. She should have stayed away from her sister-in-law and not just because that henchman showed up yesterday. She thought the dealings with Morden were over. He got Sam's debt, what more did the man want? Now Vinnie knew about it and Izzy had no idea how good that mouse was with keeping secrets. She honestly doubted that he was, especially when it came to keeping something from Charley. They were a close knit group, all of them. Charley and the Martians.</p>
<p>"Beautiful,-" Stoker reached for her but she raised a finger at him.</p>
<p>"Stop. Just stop it." She turned her back on him.</p>
<p>"Please, let me explain,-" But Stoker stopped as Izzy was completely ignoring him. The blonde woman walked up the stairs towards Charley's living area.</p>
<p>He sprinted after her, both confused and concerned with her behaviour. What was she planning to do?</p>
<p>"Izzy!" He called sternly as he followed her all the way up the steps. The mouse stopped once he reached the top. Izzy was already in the middle of the room gathering things within her arms. They looked like clothes and a bag.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" He asked.</p>
<p>Izzy stopped and straightened herself. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She snapped at him. "Mr knight in shining armour,-"</p>
<p>A what? Stoker had no idea what that meant, but it sounded incredibly sarcastic in his ears. For the first time ever since he met her, Stoker was beginning to get quite fed up with her behaviour. He had been nothing, if not, a gentleman to the best of his abilities. He had given her his trust and now she was shutting him out. Just when he was about to get closer than ever before. Okay, perhaps he was a part of the reason why she was angry at the moment, but he wasn't going to give up.</p>
<p>"Will you quit with whatever it is that you're doing and let me explain about last night?" Stoker asked as he made his way over to her.</p>
<p>The woman sighed and dropped her clothes on the couch. "You don't have to, because I am going to leave."</p>
<p>"Leave?"</p>
<p>What did she mean with leave? Leave and go where? Of course he understood the predicament she was in. He was a fool for breaking the very first promise he ever made with her. He knew very well what she was protecting. Izzy didn't want to ruin the memory Charley had of her brother Sam and at the same time she also didn't want to endanger Charley's life. It made sense from one perspective, but Stoker knew it was a futile point of view. Morden must know about Charley's existence based on Sam's dealings with him. No matter what choice Izzy was going to make for herself, in the end it would probably have no effect on Charley.</p>
<p>Another question was, why hadn't Morden gone after Charley so far? Why only after Izzy? Perhaps the only real way to stop this was to go out and find this Mr. Morden and make sure he was never ever going to bother Izzy, or anybody else for that matter, again. Get rid of the situation in Freedom Fighter Style. He knew for sure his bros would surely feel the same of he told them about it. Which was bound to happen now anyway.</p>
<p>"Yes, leave. I'm taking my car and I am leaving Chicago." Izzy explained. "I cannot believe you did that. I trusted you with my secret, Stoker. And now Vinnie knows? You told him within twenty-four hours!"</p>
<p>Stoker winched. Okay, her point was more than valid. Had that been wrong of him? Yes. But he knew a secret like this was bound to come out eventually. Why couldn't she see this for herself?</p>
<p>"Don't you think Charley will hear of it sooner or later? If you leave, what do you think will happen if Morden decides to come over?"</p>
<p>Izzy paused. There were multiple answers to that question and she didn't like any of them. Eventually she shook her head. "You don't get it. It's not just about Morden,-"</p>
<p>Of course it wasn't. Stoker knew what it was really about and he felt a great deal of jealousy bubbling up inside of him. "Oh, I do get it. It's about Sam and Charley's untainted memory of her precious innocent brother." He stepped closer as Izzy pressed her lips in a tight line.</p>
<p>Stoker understood it more than she was giving him credit for. He'd seen it himself so many times with his soldiers during the war. If parents knew what their children had been doing in order to free Mars from Plutarkian claws, they'd probably never forgive themselves. It was why so many relationships turned sour over the course of time.</p>
<p>"It isn't your choice to make whether or not she finds out about it!" Izzy countered, her cheeks red from raising her voice at him.</p>
<p>Stoker took a deep breath and blinked his eyes at her. "Maybe, but it's also not your burden to bear it. Sam made all of those choices, it is not your responsibility, sweetheart."</p>
<p>"I was his wife!"</p>
<p>"Yes and he really cared, almost succeeding in killing you along with him in a crash."</p>
<p>Izzy's fist came down against his chest in one direct hit. It didn't catch him off guard. Stoker saw it coming from the moment he finished his sentence. Another hit followed, and then another and another. He let her vent, let her release all of her anger and pain against his body. He didn't care. It didn't even hurt him. After a few seconds the punching stopped and he lowered his head to look at her. Her hands trembled against his chest.</p>
<p>"Izzy,-" Stoker said softly as he watched the lovely female in front of him flinch when he spoke.</p>
<p>"I shouldn't have come here. Charley would have lived her life in peace with you guys and never having to learn of Sam's stupid,- blasted,- bloody,- dumb,-"</p>
<p>"Hey, hey,-" He moved his arms, wrapped them around her body and pulled her close, as close as he possibly could. He made soothing sounds, soft and gently, whilst stroking her hair. "That's more than enough talk."</p>
<p>She felt stiff, her entire body still tense. Stoker closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against the side of her head. <em>Please, Goddess. </em>He pleaded to his deity. <em>For once, just this once. Let her accept my embrace, the comfort I can offer her.</em> It was all he wanted.</p>
<p>It seemed Stoker prayed hard enough, Izzy began to stir within his grasp and the mouse let out a soft sigh as he felt her arms slowly making their way around his waist. She pressed her hands against his back and rested her head on his chest. She returned his hug. Stoker tightened his arms around her, trying to ignore the sensations going on inside of his body. <em>Thank you</em>. He whispered in his mind.</p>
<p>They stood like this for a while. Stoker exerted a lot of self control to not let his feelings get the upper hand of him. Now was not the time to say something dumb and break the spell he currently found himself in. He'd waited long enough for something like this to happen and though it seemed as if it was nothing more than a hug of comfort, to him it was so much more. He knew it was much more than that. His antennas itched, wanting to reach out and connect themselves with the soul in front of them. Give shelter, safety and comfort.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Stoker sighed inwardly and opened his eyes as Izzy's words pulled him back to reality. He kept his hand behind her head, his thumb continued to gentle caress her as he slowly pulled back. He could hear the pounding of her heart, sensing she was unsure what to make of him holding her like that.</p>
<p>"I shouldn't have hurt you." She added as her tongue quickly wetted her bottom lip.</p>
<p>Stoker huffed. "It hurts me that you keep forgetting how strong we are." He retracted his hand slightly from the back of Izzy's head until he reached the area below her ear and side of her jaw. He gave a slight tug. <em>Goddess</em>, how he wanted to kiss her.</p>
<p>"Stoker,-" She breathed.</p>
<p>"Yes?" He asked politely.</p>
<p>"I can't." She placed her hand over his, but kept the other behind his back.</p>
<p>No matter what she said, Stoker felt something else coming from her entirely. Scents did not lie and hers smelled sweeter than the most exquisite flower he'd ever seen back on Mars, and those were a rare sight to see. He kept his red eyes locked firmly with hers. He was so close, of course he didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to. But would she hate him if he tried to close the gap between them? He closed his eyes and lowered his head until he felt the softness of her lips against his own.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Never a quiet moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>He was there. She just knew it. Where else would that mouse run off to? To a park to get some fresh air? To the city centre or the pier to get a couple of dogs and rootbeer? No, he was most definitely at her house, she was sure of it. But the way he left was weird. It did not seem like he was planning on going out at all. After all she had found him to be fast asleep when she arrived at the scoreboard. Even after he woke up, they had a short conversation, not rushed at all as if he was planning on going out.</p>
<p>No, it wasn't until she mentioned Izzy being asleep at the garage that Stoker's behaviour changed. Now that she really thought about it, he didn't act his usual self. No, macho mouse bravado attitude. No, batting his eyelashes or wiggling his eyebrows before making some inappropriate comment about her sister-in-law. It was almost as if he was,- worried. Was that what it had been? Was Stoker concerned about Izzy being alone?</p>
<p>"No way." Charley muttered under her breath. She shook her head. She was only imagining things. Of course that wasn't it.</p>
<p>There was no reason to be worried about her. The woman tightened her hands around the steering wheel. Whatever was going through Stoker's head when it came to Izzy, it was safe to say that Charley did not care much for it. First he followed her sister-in-law by climbing into the back of her truck. Then he made a connection with Izzy's mind, in her kitchen no less. He also hid himself in her motel room and spent the night there. Basically every chance he got to get her alone, he'd so far taken.</p>
<p>Throttle had been wrong. This wasn't just some crush thing that happened because of senses, just because they were Martian and their biology worked differently. Stoker was completely smitten with her sister-in-law.</p>
<p>Vinnie and Modo had confirmed it partially, when she was driving back with the two of them from the pawn shop to get a new refrigerator. Everybody has a scent, unique and specific to each individual. They were able to describe Izzy's scent perfectly, but hers had no effect on them. Charley had been incredibly curious about the whole concept of scents and wondered why they'd never bothered to explain that part of their being to her before.</p>
<p>She simply had to know about herself. What was her scent like? It felt weird hearing the two mice describe to her how she smelled to them. Vinnie had acted incredibly awkward, but he always did that when she got too close to him. Sure, the youngest mouse did not shy away from flirting with her, but in the end it was all talk and no action. Everytime she tried to get closer to him, he'd make a joke and wave her off.</p>
<p>But Modo had told her. In detail, in one deep breath, as if he knew exactly what he was talking about. <em>'You smell like sandalwood and jasmine. The early morning when riding through a forest after it has rained.' </em></p>
<p>Oh, how embarrassed she had felt and flattered at the same time. Especially the moment when Vinnie made the comment that her scent changed when she was working really hard, <em>like crackling fire</em>.</p>
<p>And she was certain she caught Modo twitching his nose, as if he was focusing on her scent right there and then. She could have sworn he'd let out a low growl afterwards. Charley would be lying if that moment hadn't made her stomach flutter. When it came to her friends, most specifically Modo and Vinnie, she was never certain how to feel.</p>
<p>When she met the three mice for the first time, she was shocked. Frightened even, but only for a moment. Vinnie was already laying the compliments on thick, leaving both Modo and Throttle to make fun of the white mouse's apparently typical behaviour. The other two mice were kind to her from the get go, and as polite as any person could get. Modo most of all. Throttle treated her with respect, kindness and always ready to approach situation with a level-headed perspective. He knew what to say to make Charley feel at ease when things were tense or when things went wrong.</p>
<p>After time went by, she got used to Vinnie's antics of always making teasing comments. Complimenting her beauty and at the same time his own. She loved it though. She enjoyed the attention that he gave her. Of course he was an oddball, always breaking things and getting into mischief. But the way he winked and smiled at her, it made her feel warm inside every time. She didn't even mind the fact that she reminded him of a girl he once loved, Harley. In a weird sense she felt honoured, as it meant that Vinnie would always look out for her, despite his macho behaviour.</p>
<p>Modo was another story. The polite and gentle tall giant. From day one he called her, ma'am, Charley-girl or any other form of kind endearments. Like the other two mice, he also looked out for her. Only it was clear that he went the extra mile. He was usually the first one there whenever she fell, got hurt or was in some kind of difficult situation. He may not be as flirtatious like Vinnie or on point with words like Throttle. But he was Modo. Sweet Modo.</p>
<p>Now that she thought about it, she'd been quite mean to him yesterday by climbing on the back of Vinnie's ride instead of his. Especially after the talk they had inside her house. Modo was disappointed. Not only could Charley tell it from the way his shoulders had slumped, but the way he kept turning his head their way as they rode towards the scoreboard.</p>
<p>Truth of the matter was, Modo had been acting rather differently the last week compared to how he normally approached her. Not that he was different in the way that he showed compassion and kindness, but his actions had become more,- intense. She couldn't really explain it as it was more of a feeling, but she got it every time they were alone together. He seemed more open with his way of showing affection. A more intenser gaze, more inclined to find ways to touch her arm, hand, or anything else within a proper distance. They'd even held hands on the couch for a long period of time a a couple of days ago.</p>
<p>Charley couldn't figure out how she really felt about it. It was different then Vinnie, but just as welcome. She cared for Modo. She liked Modo. But why was it more awkward for her to hold his gaze longer than a couple of seconds than when she looked at Vinnie?</p>
<p>The female mechanic shook her head and glanced into her rear-view mirror. She'd begun to notice something odd about the car currently driving behind her. He kept the same distance, took the same turns, and if another car happened to cut in front of him, he'd still took the same route as she was. At first Charley thought it had just been her imagination. Chicago was a large city, surely lots of cars went into the same direction most of the time. But seeing as this had been going on for ten minutes already, she was starting to get suspicious.</p>
<p>The Last Chance Garage was only a couple of minutes away. But something in her gut told her that the last thing she wanted to do was to return to the garage. Once again the auburn haired woman peered into her rear-view mirror, quietly watching the car behind her. Technically she could have been home by now, had she not driven around the neighbourhood twice.</p>
<p>It was clear that whoever was following her, wasn't going to let her out of his sight. This was quite a predicament. Should she go home or should she drive back to the guys? If the person following her had ill intentions, she did not want to lead them back to Izzy and she also couldn't let them discover the location of the guys at the scoreboard.</p>
<p>She picked up the microphone and tuned it to the radio at her garage, hoping Izzy was still downstairs. "Hello, Izzy. It's Charley, come in."</p>
<p>She waited a couple of seconds before trying again. "Izzy, come in."</p>
<p>But there was no reply. In fact, she couldn't hear anything. Was the radio turned off? But Charley never turned it off. She always left it on in case the guys needed to contact her for something.</p>
<p>"Dang it." She cursed under her breath, having no other choice now then to contact the guys, who were most likely still at the scoreboard. Unless one of them had gotten hungry during the last half an hour. Quickly she changed the frequency and clicked on the microphone.</p>
<p>"Guys? Are you there? Anybody?" It wasn't until then that she noticed the slight pitch in her voice, indicating that she was actually starting to feel anxious with the situation.</p>
<p>She tried again. "Hello, guys. Please answer!"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Scoreboard</strong>
</p>
<p>The white mouse was in a sour mood after getting disconnected by Stoker, who turned out to indeed be at the Last Chance Garage. To make matters worse, Vinnie had also slipped up and revealed where Stoker and him had been last night.</p>
<p>From the couch Throttle stared into Vinnie's direction. His heart had jumped when he picked up on Izzy's voice coming through the radio. Apparently Charley wasn't back yet, which was a little bit odd as it wasn't a long drive, even with Chicago traffic. But as quick as the blonde's voice filled the room, it soon got replaced by Stoker's. Throttle knew it. He just knew his former coach had rode off the garage. The conversation between Vinnie and Stoker didn't last long though. The tanned mouse could not believe his ears when he overheard Vinnie accidentally reveal where they had been last night, and Throttle immediately headed towards the youngest mouse to question him on the matter.</p>
<p>"Geez, Throttle." Vinnie yelped the moment he turned around finding his bro standing right behind him. "Could you not do that, you'll be giving me grey fur in no time."</p>
<p>"I overheard what you said to Stoke. Why were the two of you hanging around Charley's place in the middle of the night?"</p>
<p>"Ah man,-" Vinnie groaned. He should have thought things through before letting his big mouth get the better of him. Now he had Throttle to deal with.</p>
<p>"Could you not ask me? It wasn't my idea, that's the truth."</p>
<p>Of course it wasn't, Throttle assumed that immediately. He honestly didn't really care who'd come up with the idea, but he did want to know why they were at Charley's. Even for Stoker that behaviour seemed odd. Throttle knew the guy wasn't in a right state of mind at the moment. But even the older mouse would not head out in the middle of the night to simply hang around the object of his affection like some creep.</p>
<p>"Again, Vincent, why were you two there? I'm,-" He paused and took a deep breath. "I'm not angry, I just want to know. If something is going on and I mean something bad, don't your bros deserve to know? Especially since it has you and Stoker going out during midnight."</p>
<p><em>Geez, fine.</em> Vinnie reckoned he could tell some details, but the important stuff was reserved for either Stoker or Izzy to tell them. Vinnie had only gone with Stoker mainly because of Charley anyway. The white mouse huffed.</p>
<p>"Stoker was worried about Izzy and Charley being alone at the garage. There's some dude after Izzy, at least Stoker seems to think so. Someone bad. That's why we were there. A precaution, just to make sure nothing happened. If something would have,- well, I would have been right on top of it of course."</p>
<p>Throttle couldn't help but frown as Vinnie explained himself. It was a rather weird story. Why on Earth would Stoker want to keep something like that a secret from everybody else, aside from Vinnie? "Why didn't he tell us?" Throttle asked.</p>
<p>Vinnie shrugged. "He promised Izzy not to tell anyone. But I have this feeling it doesn't really matter anymore. If I were you, I'd ask Izzy or Stoke for the details. I'm going to get some food." With that said the white mouse walked away towards the kitchen to get some breakfast.</p>
<p>Some guy was after Izzy and Stoker had promised her he wouldn't tell anyone? Throttle scratched the back of his head. It would explain why Stoker rushed off this morning when Charley appeared at their place on her own. But who was this supposedly bad guy and why did Stoker think he was after Izzy? Vinnie probably knew, but he was right, this was something Throttle would have to ask Izzy herself.</p>
<p>Suddenly the radio clicked and Charley's voice sounded through the area. "Hello, guys. Please answer!"</p>
<p>Both Vinnie and Throttle looked up into the direction of the communication device. The tanned mouse ran as fast as he could, hearing the slight panic in the woman's voice. "Charley? Is everything alright?" He could hear she was still in her car. She should have been home by now. What was going on?</p>
<p>"Throttle, thank goodness, you picked up. I'm fine, but I think I'm being followed."</p>
<p>In the meantime Vinnie joined him, his eyes wide with worried.</p>
<p>"Where are you, Charley girl?" Throttle asked.</p>
<p>"I'm one block away from the garage, Izzy isn't picking up either. This red car has been following me for the last ten minutes or something. I don't know wha,-" A loud scream followed.</p>
<p>Vinnie reached for the microphone and yanked it out of Throttle's hand. "Charley? Charley!" He shouted, but only static came through. It was clear something had gone terribly wrong.</p>
<p>"Get Modo and track her car for the location. I'm going to go to the garage to get Stoker and your bike. But see if you can reach him through the radio." Throttle ordered already stepping away from the machine.</p>
<p>Vinnie cursed under his breath and followed his bro closely. "Modo and I will contact you the moment we find the car and hopefully Charley."</p>
<p>He was glad Throttle told him to go after her, instead of heading to the garage. Though Vinnie felt rather naked without his ride, getting to Charley as soon as possible was more important to him at the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
</p>
<p>She was so soft. Were all humans this soft? Her lips were still pressed against his and he could hear her heart beating, her pulse increased. How long had he been standing there with her body against his? A second? A minute? A day? He was seeing stars. Like those silly tiny lights Earthlings hung in trees during winter time. He felt her tremble beneath his touch, but it wasn't from fear or nerves.</p>
<p>If this had been a different situation, on another planet, with his own species, Stoker wouldn't have taken the same approach. He would have pushed her against something, connected his antennas with her and wrapped his tail around her body. Though these were all things he could still do, but he had no idea how Izzy would respond to that. And honestly, he had waited up until this point, he would be able to take it slower than what was considered normal for him.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and got hit hard again by the sweet nectar that was her scent. Smooth and bright like the sunrises on Mars. Sweet like those tiny white flowers which used to grow next to the water's edge. It brought back memories of the past. The waters had disappeared quite soon after the Plutarkian war started. But Stoker remembered well enough what the planet used to look like back then, and what it will on day look like again. Even now Mars was slowly but surely already turning green again.</p>
<p>With thoughts of his home filling his mind and Izzy's touch clouding his brain, Stoker decided it was time to come back to reality. Reluctantly he broke their kiss, but kept his face close the her, the distance between their mouths significantly small. Stoker swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his lips before he opened his eyes. Izzy's were already searching for his. He couldn't resist smiling at her.</p>
<p>"You were saying?"</p>
<p>Izzy blinked. "Is this a Martian trick to stop someone from leaving?"</p>
<p>A soft chuckle escaped him as a feeling of relief fell over him. At least she wasn't kicking his ass for what he'd done.</p>
<p>"That depends,-" He breathed.</p>
<p>"Depends?"</p>
<p>"If you're still planning on leaving Chicago?"</p>
<p>She didn't answer his question. Her heart still beating in a fast pace and Stoker was feeling incredibly pleased with himself. Apparently he had not lost his touch at all over the last couple of years. It was taking him a lot of strength to not do the unspeakable to her right there and then on the living room floor. But he was more than willing to convince her again that she belonged there and not on a road leading out of the city.</p>
<p>He quietly traced the scar on the right side of Izzy's face with his fingers. The scar she'd gotten during the accident due to debris flying across the highway from an explosion. Though he had his mind set on kissing her for a second time, Stoker decided to not push his luck. He honestly doubted he would be able to control himself if she'd let him kiss her once more.</p>
<p>The mouse smiled again and straightened himself, while his other hand still rested on her back. "Izzy,-" He said, but her attention was suddenly elsewhere.</p>
<p>"Do you hear that?" She asked.</p>
<p>Stoker blinked and turned his head towards the window. It didn't take him long to realise what the sound was. It was Vinnie's bike. Immediately Stoker's brow furrowed, this wasn't typical behaviour. Something was wrong.</p>
<p>"Stay here." He told her as he let go of her without giving an explanation.</p>
<p>Within a few seconds he was already downstairs and rushed through the workplace to get to the red motorcycle. Somebody was contacting him through the bike's radio. He pushed the button on the board. "Stoker here."</p>
<p>"Coach, it's Modo. We got a call from Charley-girl earlier. Something is wrong. Big time."</p>
<p>"Wrong?" He repeated Modo's words. "What do you mean wrong?"</p>
<p>It was Vinnie who answered. "She said she was being followed by a car. Too afraid to get to the garage because she didn't want to endanger Izzy. I swear Stoke, if this is because of what you told me,-"</p>
<p>"Okay, first things first. Where are you guys right now?" Stoker replied interrupting the white mouse.</p>
<p>"We're following the signal of Charley's truck. It's not too far from the garage. We could really use your help, teach." Modo answered.</p>
<p>"And my bike." Vinnie added.</p>
<p><em>Blast</em>. Stoker cursed to himself. He didn't doubt for one minute that whoever had gone after Charley was someone who worked for Mr. Morden. Of course he was going to help, he currently had his own personal vendetta against the man. "I'll trace the signal and be right behind you guys. By the way, where's Throttle?"</p>
<p>"On his way to get you,-" Modo paused for a second. "In case we couldn't contact you."</p>
<p>Somehow those words made Stoker feel guilty. It's true that he had been completely absorbed in what took place a minute ago. Honestly, what choice did he have? If he hadn't come over, those goons could have gone after Izzy instead of Charley. He quickly shrugged the feeling off his shoulders. The most important thing now was to get Charley home safe and sound.</p>
<p>"I'll meet up with him. Let me know when you find the truck. Stoker, out."</p>
<p>The need to hurl something into the distance was tempting, but unfortunately there was nothing for Stoker to throw. He couldn't believe this was happening, though he had predicted this would. The older mouse knew exactly how dysfunctional the minds of people like this could be. One thing he had to admit, this Morden fellow worked quick. The moment that henchman showed up at the motel to confront Izzy, his boss was probably already planning the next step.</p>
<p>There were too many questions regarding the situation. Why grab Charley? To get to Izzy or something else? But what Stoker was really starting to wonder, was what the next step was going to be? Contact Izzy most likely. But they were not going to wait for that. They were going to act fast and precise with flair, of course. Martian style.</p>
<p>Stoker sighed and ran a hand through his hair. All that remained now, was getting away from the Last Chance Garage and meet up with his bros, without alerting Izzy. If she got wind of this, she would only blame herself. Something along the lines of, s<em>ee, I told you this would happen. I shouldn't have come here.</em> But he could not leave without telling her nothing, what on Mars was he going to tell her?</p>
<p>"Is everything alright?"</p>
<p>Stoker froze as he heard Izzy's voice coming from the entrance of the garage. Immediately he wondered how long she'd been standing there. He'd been preoccupied with Modo's message that he didn't think twice of making sure Izzy wasn't there to hear their conversation. Slowly Stoker turned around to face her. Izzy stood in the opening, watching him intensely.</p>
<p>He made his way over to her, trying to quickly make something up that wouldn't trouble her. He stopped a couple of feet from her and cleared his throat. "That was just Modo, contacting me through Vinnie's bike. There seems to be some trouble back at the scoreboard. I have to get back asap."</p>
<p>He tried to sound his jovial self. Normally he would have gotten away with it, but Stoker found it extremely difficult to lie to this woman even if it was for the benefit of her own good. What made it worse, was that she seemed to always prick through his mask. Then again, he seemed to be able to do that just as well when it came to her.</p>
<p>The hazel mouse had to leave soon. Preferably before Throttle would show up. Because if that happened, Izzy would surely realize something bad was going on and he did not want that to happen.</p>
<p>"Well, I'd better get going,-" He exclaimed clapping his hands together. "Can't let those three out of my sight for one second." It was difficult to keep a straight face in front of her. She was eyeing him with doubt and he had no choice but to avert her gaze, otherwise he would surely break.</p>
<p>Stoker walked back towards Vinnie's bike and grabbed his helmet. He could hear Izzy's footsteps approaching him rapidly and he groaned inwardly.</p>
<p>"Something is wrong, isn't there?" She said softly.</p>
<p>He breathed in deeply. He was fairly certain she hadn't heard any details, but it was clear from the way Stoker presented himself at the moment that things weren't peachy.</p>
<p>Once again he turned her way. The look of worry in her blue eyes was disconcerting. "Nothing I haven't seen before." He replied, which actually was the truth.</p>
<p>But thankfully Izzy didn't pry any further. "Alright. Be safe." She said and Stoker felt his heart sank.</p>
<p>Goddess, he did not want to leave her alone. Especially now. There was no telling if Morden would show up here. But he simply couldn't take her with him. He would not be able to keep his focus and Izzy might have experienced things in her life, but this was something he didn't want her to deal with. Charley was in possible danger and he wanted to save his friend alongside his bros.</p>
<p>"Always am, beautiful. Don't you dare go anywhere now." He reached out and stroked her face with his fingers. "Otherwise I'll have to show you more Martian tricks."</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Heroes from space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
</p>
<p>Izzy watched as Stoker rode off into the he was out of sight she stepped back and leaned against her car door. She wondered what it was exactly that made the Martian mouse rush off like that. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to pick up on his conversation at all, not even when she arrived outside and found him talking to Vinnie's bike.</p>
<p>Stoker said it had been Modo calling him from the scoreboard and when she asked if something was wrong, he didn't deny it. Though he kept what was going on to himself. He did mention that it wasn't something he couldn't handle. Still, Izzy couldn't help but feel worried. As if he wasn't telling her the complete truth on purpose.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath and raised her hand towards her lips, tracing them gently with her fingers. Stoker had kissed her. Kissed her tenderly and she hadn't stopped him. The moment he cupped her face, she knew what he wanted to do. It was written all over him, but most of all in his burgundy eyes. She never let anyone come that close. Not since Sam's death. But with Stoker,-</p>
<p>She could have put a stop to it, but she hadn't and now she asked herself why she had let him. Something as simple as, caught up in the moment? Stoker made her feel safe. He was always there and he knew things about her that nobody else knew. His touch had been so warm and gentle.</p>
<p>But she didn't understand why he would kiss her. She had yelled at him. Disagreed with him on numerous occasions. She couldn't even put a number on the amount of times she'd hit him just now.</p>
<p>Perhaps that was why he'd held her face and captured her mouth. To stop her irrational behaviour or maybe he felt sorry for her. Whatever his reasoning was, he had managed to catch her off guard, that did not happen very often. He was a charmer, even Charley had say so. What was she suppose to do now? Izzy dropped her hand and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>Unfortunately she didn't get any time to focus on her thoughts or feelings as a loud telephone ring came from the workplace. It was probably a customer calling for Charley. Izzy did not feel like answering, but she knew her sister-in-law would kick her ass if she didn't. Reluctantly she ran towards the telephone and picked it up.</p>
<p>"Last Chance Garage." She said into the handset.</p>
<p>"Good morning, I am looking for Mrs Davidson?" A male voice answered from the other side.</p>
<p>"Miss Davidson is out at the moment, but she's bound to return shortly. Might I take message?"</p>
<p>The voice chuckled for a second. "No, I am not looking for a miss Davidson. I am looking for Mrs Davidson."</p>
<p>Izzy furrowed her brow. That was odd to say the least. "I'm sorry?"</p>
<p>The line went silent for a second, until a loud sigh was heard. "You're still no fun at all, Mrs Davidson. After all we've been through thanks to Sam, I honestly thought you'd have loosen up by now."</p>
<p>She was this close to dropping the phone onto the floor as the caller mentioned her dead husband. A lump formed in Izzy's throat and she suddenly felt incredibly hot, feverish almost.</p>
<p>"Who is this?" She asked clutching the handset tightly.</p>
<p>"Come now, have you already forgotten what I sound like? I'm hurt."</p>
<p>Izzy's eyes widened as she pressed her hand against the wall for support. "Charles Morden,-" She gasped.</p>
<p>"Good girl!" Morden exclaimed.</p>
<p>Her heart pounded in her throat as the laughter of Morden's voice filled her head. Why was he calling her? At Charley's garage of all places. How did he know she was there? Immediately she thought back to Stoker's words which he'd repeated more than once.<em> You honestly don't think this Morden does not know about Charley?</em></p>
<p>"Hello, Isabel? Are you still there?"</p>
<p>"What do you want,-" Izzy replied as her breathing hitched.</p>
<p>"What I always want. Just to have a chat. After all, we haven't talked in ages."</p>
<p><em>A chat? </em>She could not believe what she was hearing. He wanted to have a chat. When it came to Morden, a chat was never just a chat. She earned that the hard way. Izzy gathered her courage and pushed herself away from the wall, standing tall as she tilted her head back.</p>
<p>"There is nothing to talk about. There is no business between us. I paid Sam's debt. You told me that everything was done and settled."</p>
<p>"Come now, after everything that has happened, you would deny just one final conversation between us?" Morden asked politely, but Izzy knew it was anything but politeness the man showed.</p>
<p>She had to tell him off. But worse of all, this also meant she was going to have to tell Charley everything. Knowing Morden he wasn't going to just accept her refusal and it was clear that he knew about her sister-in-law. It was a good thing that Izzy had picked up when she did instead of Charley.</p>
<p>"I have nothing to discuss with you. Goodbye, Mr Morden." She said firmly to him, though her hands were shaking as she spoke.</p>
<p>Morden exhaled deeply. "Alas, I tried. I'll let Miss Davidson know you denied my request to talk in her stead,-" A pause fell.</p>
<p>"In her stead?" Izzy whispered into the phone.</p>
<p>Outside the faint sound of a motorcycle roared. For a second the woman averted her gaze to look at a dark and moving silhouette in the distance, but whoever it was didn't register with her. There was only one thing her mind could focus on and those were the words coming from Morden.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" She asked him softly.</p>
<p>"Charlene Davidson? Did I not mention she's here with me?" The smirk on Morden's face shone through.</p>
<p>Izzy blinked, her vision clouded. "Charley?"</p>
<p>The loud engine of the approaching motorcycle came to a stop in front of the Last Chance Garage. The owner of the bike stood up and removed his helmet as he entered the workplace. Throttle stared at Izzy standing next to the telephone. Her face pale and her body shaking. He dropped his helmet and ran over to her.</p>
<p>"You know where to find me, Mrs Davidson." Morden said and the line went dead.</p>
<p>The tanned mouse had no idea what was going on. He'd seen Vinnie's bike on his radar leaving the garage about a minute ago, yet something told him to double check the area to make sure everything was alright. But he hadn't expected to find this. He grabbed Izzy's arm and took the phone out of her hands, not even bothering to check if there was still somebody on the other side. He looked at her, but she seemed completely oblivious to him standing there.</p>
<p>"Izzy?" He shook her gently, finally she blinked and turned her head to him.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Throttle asked worryingly.</p>
<p>"He has her." Izzy croaked as a tear fell from one of her eyes. "He has Charley."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Somewhere in Chicago</strong>
</p>
<p>Modo rode as fast as he could, probably faster than he'd ever done before in his life. When Vinnie burst into the bedroom yelling frantically that something had happened to Charley, the tall grey mouse almost had a heart attack. After forcing Vinnie to tell him everything about the radio transmission, the two of them rushed off to his bike and left the scoreboard without hesitation.</p>
<p>They were awfully lucky there was a tracking device on Charley's truck, meaning it didn't take long at all to find the location of the vehicle on his radar. In the meantime they had also managed to contact Stoker, who did not hesitate for one second when they asked for his help. Whatever was going on, the four of them would surely be able to get Charley back. Safe and sound, as they always did.</p>
<p>Though Modo felt uncomfortable about the whole thing. Who had taken her and why did it seem as though Vinnie knew more about it then what he was letting on?</p>
<p>"You have no idea why this is happening?" He asked the white mouse again.</p>
<p>Vinnie placed one of his hands on Modo's shoulder. "I don't know why, but I have an idea who it could be."</p>
<p>The other mouse shook his head. "It can't be big ol' fish."</p>
<p>Lawrence Limburger was still on Earth, though his business dealing were hardly ever with the Martian mice. Nonetheless, they kept the Plutarkian in check. Thwarting every plan the fish had when it came to obtaining resources for Plutark. Mars was almost destroyed by that race and they weren't going to let Earth suffer the same fate. It was because of Charley they'd come to care for the planet as much as they did.</p>
<p>"It's not Limburger. Whoever this person turns out to be, he will be sorry for crossing the biker mice from Mars!" Vinnie exclaimed loudly.</p>
<p>"And especially me." Modo replied through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>If there was one thing the big mouse planned on doing after all of this was over, it was to tell Charley how he felt about her. Even though he had no idea what was currently going on or how bad the situation was, it made him realize that every moment was precious. To think he might not get a chance to tell his friend how he truly felt about her, haunted his mind.</p>
<p>Modo's eyes moved towards one of his side mirrors, giving him a clear view of the white mouse behind him. He hadn't forgotten about his bro. The two of them never really addressed matters of the heart. Up until now they never had to, but it was obvious the person who both of them were longing for was one and the same. Somehow he felt obligated to talk with Vinnie about it. Even though neither of them were officially with Charley, it felt like the right thing to do.</p>
<p>But when would be the right time? After saving the woman he cared for or now, considering the two of them were alone without any means of escape? Would Vinnie actually back down from pursuing Charley if Modo told him about his feelings for the female mechanic? Or would he suggest to share her?</p>
<p>Modo didn't even know if Vinnie was polygamous. He wasn't even sure if he himself was. Modo had been a soldier for most of his adult life, there had never been a situation like this before. Back on Mars Vinnie and Stoker went after Harley, so he automatically backed off. Throttle had Carbine, someone Modo admired but never felt attracted to.</p>
<p>There was a severe lack of women on Mars. Even before the Plutarkian war. Which made sharing a woman a common thing amongst certain subspecies of mice. But this was different.</p>
<p>First of all Modo was in love with an Earthling and he wasn't sure how accurate those James Bomb movies were. That man had a different woman in every movie. That was a concept Modo never saw before in his life.</p>
<p>"Hey, Modo, keep your eyes on the radar, man. They took a left turn a few blocks from here." Vinnie slapped him on his arm.</p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p>"You okay, big guy? I understand that you're worried, but it's nothing we haven't faced before."</p>
<p>Modo huffed. "Easy for you to say."</p>
<p>Vinnie retracted his hand slowly and a quiet spell fell over the mice, only the roaring sound of the motorcycle emitted around them. After a couple of seconds Modo let out a deep sigh. He had to say something. How was he suppose to focus on saving Charley if these thoughts were eating him up from the inside. The grey mouse gathered all of his courage and opened his mouth.</p>
<p>"I,- I think I'm in love with Charley."</p>
<p>He knew Vinnie heard him, he didn't have to look in the side mirror to see his reaction. Modo could feel him tense up behind him. Thankfully it didn't take long for his bro to reply.</p>
<p>"Think?"</p>
<p>Modo shook his head. That had been a wrong choice of words. He knew. He knew very well.</p>
<p>"I'm in love with her." He repeated.</p>
<p>This time the white mouse stayed quiet a little longer, but eventually he opened his mouth. "I know." He replied softly.</p>
<p>Modo's eyes widened and he stole a quick glance over his shoulder. "You do?"</p>
<p>The younger mouse leaned back a bit. "I've suspected it for a while."</p>
<p>Suddenly Modo hit the brakes, causing Vinnie to almost lose his balance on the back of Lil' Hoss. "Whoa, what the heck, Modo!"</p>
<p>But Modo motioned for him to be quiet and pointed at something in the distance. He'd been so caught up in his declaration that he hadn't noticed that the moving dot on his radar had stopped. They'd found it. There at the end of the street stood Charley's car. They could even spot the mattress still secured in the back of it.</p>
<p>They went closer, quietly as to not alert anybody. But it was clear that Charley was no longer in the driver's seat. Vinnie got off the motorcycle and opened the door, sniffing the inside for any clues. He then slammed it shut, his expression filled with rage. "Somebody else drove the car."</p>
<p>The grey mouse clenched his fists and looked around the area. The location where they currently were, was anything but deserted. There were houses and shops. A lively neighbourhood for all intents and purposes. Could Charley really be taken here? It seemed unlikely. But her truck was here. Where else could she be?</p>
<p>"What do we do now?" He asked turning back to Vinnie who let out a frustrated sigh.</p>
<p>"Let's contact Throttle and Stoker, they must have met up by now. Wait, I think I see them!" He suddenly exclaimed as he saw a familiar vehicle heading their way.</p>
<p>However, it turned out to only be one person. Stoker, on Vinnie's motorcycle. The former freedom fighter pulled up next to them and opened his visor. "Hiya, boys. I see you found the car. Any sign of Charley or the goons who took her?"</p>
<p>Modo shook his head. "Nothing, truck's empty and there's no sign of where they could have taken her."</p>
<p>"You fellows used your noses?" Stoker asked as he climbed off the bike.</p>
<p>"Somebody aside from Charley was in there, but to be honest I have no idea how long this person has been gone. We only just arrived." Vinnie explained. Then he cocked his head and glanced over Stoker's shoulder. "Weren't you suppose to meet up with Throttle?"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
</p>
<p>The tanned mouse tried to ignore the scent coming from the woman in front of him. It wasn't her fragrance that he was trying to block out, it was the other smell he sensed coming from her. A familiar one.</p>
<p>It clung to her skin, her clothes, even the air around her smelled of <em>him</em>. Throttle knew this wasn't the time to focus on that, but it was too strong for him to ignore. How had Stoker managed to mark Izzy? Because that was what it felt like. A mouse marking his territory.</p>
<p>Throttle grimaced at the thought of what might have taken place in the garage prior to his arrival. But for now he had to think of Charley. Every minute was precious and needed to count.</p>
<p>"You know who took her?" Throttle asked Izzy who was still shaking. Her breathing was heavy and rapid. He had to calm her down before she was going to pass out. Izzy looked up at him with bright blue eyes.</p>
<p>"What?" She breathed questioningly.</p>
<p>"Come on, let sit you down for a second." With his tail he reached for a nearby chair and pulled it over to them. He gently pushed her down, before crouching through his own knees next to her.</p>
<p>She was still rather pale looking. Her cheeks wet from a few tears. Throttle started to think that whoever had been on the phone with Izzy, was the person who'd taken Charley. But until she were to tell him, it was only an assumption.</p>
<p>He gently placed his fingers beneath her chin and forced her to look at him. "Who was that on the phone with you?"</p>
<p>Izzy's skin was soft beneath his touch, and her lips were slightly swollen and reddish. Throttle couldn't help but frown and for a second the image of Stoker possibly having kissed her of him crossed his mind.</p>
<p>"Morden." She replied.</p>
<p>"Morden?" Throttle had never heard that name before. "Does this Morden person have Charley?"</p>
<p>Instead of replying Izzy suddenly jumped up, knocking the chair over in the process and began to walk away from him towards the door. As quick as he could Throttle moved from his spot and caught her arm before she managed to leave the garage.</p>
<p>"Wait, Izzy,-" He spun her around. "The others are already tracking the location of Charley's car. Did the guy on the phone tell you anything that might be important to know?</p>
<p>As he mentioned his bros, Izzy glanced up at him, her eyes wide. "They're tracking her?"</p>
<p>The Martian's words did not make any sense. How did they even know Charley was taken? Morden just called her to tell her that he has her sister-in-law, it was impossible for the other mice to know about it. Nonetheless, Throttle nodded.</p>
<p>"Charley contacted us at the scoreboard through radio transmission. She thought she was being followed and then we lost the connection."</p>
<p>Izzy took a step back. Her mind thinking incredibly fast. "When was this?"</p>
<p>"About twenty minutes ago. Vinnie and Modo most have found the truck's location by know. I came over as fast as I could to get Stoker, but seeing as he is no longer here, I take it the others must have contacted him." Throttle explained, but he did not like the look on Izzy's face.</p>
<p>The woman stared ahead of her with disbelief. Was that the actual reason Stoker left? Because Modo called to inform him about Charley being in trouble? Izzy couldn't believe it. Stoker told her something had happened at the scoreboard. It sounded serious and he didn't deny it when she asked him. But apparently he had lied to her. The call had been about Charley. Why had he kept that from her?</p>
<p>"I don't believe this." She muttered under her breath. But she'd have to deal with him later. With the back of her hand she wiped her cheeks dry and looked back up. "We've have to go."</p>
<p>With one fast pull she yanked her wrist free from Throttle's grasp. The tanned mouse followed her as Izzy made her way out of the garage and towards her car. It was clear she knew more about this than any of them, but he wasn't going to let her lead this operation of saving Charley. The honey haired woman had no experience in battle, as far as he was aware of, and this had danger written all over it.</p>
<p>Throttle quickly pressed his hand against the door of Izzy's car before she got the chance to open it. She threw him an angry look and kept her hand on the handle. "Out of the way, Throttle."</p>
<p>It was a tone of voice he'd never expected to hear from her. Not even Charley spoke to him like this. The only woman who'd even risen her voice to him in such a way was Carbine. But he wasn't going let himself be pushed away that easily.</p>
<p>"The only <em>we</em> in this, is us mice. Just tell me everything you know, Izzy, and I promise you we will get Charley back."</p>
<p>"There is no time to explain everything, Throttle." Izzy answered. Her voice had changed and she seemed adamant on leaving the garage, with or without him.</p>
<p>"What did this Morden tell you on the phone? Does he want ransom? Did he say if she's safe?" Throttle watched her closely as she averted her eyes from him.</p>
<p>"He wants to talk to me."</p>
<p><em>Talk to her?</em> Charley's kidnapper wanted to talk? Throttle was not understanding any of this. She was right about one thing, and that was that time was running short. But Izzy was not going to come with him if that's what she was thinking.</p>
<p>"Well, that is not going to happen. You just stay here and we'll take care of it."</p>
<p>"But,-"</p>
<p>Throttle grabbed hold of Izzy's shoulder. "No buts, babe. The Biker mice will handle this."</p>
<p>"You don't get it. I know him, Throttle. This is all my fault,-" She told him.</p>
<p>The mouse arched an eyebrow and removed his other hand from the door. "How could this be your fault?"</p>
<p>Suddenly he remembered Vinnie's words. About why Stoker and him were out last night at the Last Chance Garage. The older mouse was worried for the safety of Charley and her sister-in-law. Because somebody was after Izzy. Was that this Morden fellow? But instead of Izzy he had gone after Charley and now he was dangling their friend in front of them like bait. A carrot for a horse.</p>
<p>"I promise, I will tell everything and I mean everything when Charley is back safe and sound." Izzy continued.</p>
<p>At first Throttle had no desire to take the woman with him, but after putting all of the pieces to the puzzle together, he realised the garage was not a safe place for her. It was a good thing he followed his gut instinct to double check the garage, even though he'd seen Stoker ride off on his radar. He couldn't leave Izzy behind, he'd never forgive himself if something happened while they were all gone.</p>
<p>"Okay." Throttle replied as he inhaled deeply. "Let's go."</p>
<p>"What?" She turned her head back to him with surprise.</p>
<p>"You heard me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the garage. "You're not going alone. We're going together. But we will need a fourth bike. I assume you know how to ride one?"</p>
<p>Izzy's eyes grew wide like saucers and immediately Throttle picked up on her scent. Fear. He stopped to look at her. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I don't ride, Throttle. I haven't ridden at all since the accident,- I can take the car,-"</p>
<p>But the tanned mouse shook his head. The car was a bad idea. It was too big and they had no idea in what state they would find Charley. Besides, they needed a fourth bike for Stoker. He couldn't very well sit behind them during this rescue mission and Throttle was not willing to share the back of his motorcycle with his former coach.</p>
<p>"We're taking Charley's ride and you'll sit behind me. No car."</p>
<p>Izzy opened her mouth to protest, but Throttle shushed her. "Like I said, babe. No buts."</p>
<p>She pressed her lips in a tight line and nodded. This was her fault. She had to help her sister-in-law, no matter the cost. Though the thought of sitting on a two wheeler made her queasy as if she'd eaten too much. Throttle let go of her and went inside the garage to grab his helmet and a spare for Izzy. He came back and tossed it her way.</p>
<p>She caught it with shaking hands. <em>Like ripping off a bandage. </em>She whispered quietly to herself. But the truth was she felt incredibly anxious. Images of fire, concrete and metal flying in her direction. Her bottom lip quivered and she closed her eyes as she swallowed the heavy lump in her throat. <em>For Charley</em>.</p>
<p>In the meantime Throttle went to retrieve Charley's bike. He sat down and patted on the seat behind him. Any moment now she was to sit there and the thought made him nervous. When he looked her way, Izzy seemed out of it again. Much like she'd done when he found her holding the telephone in her hands.</p>
<p>He had no idea what was currently going through her mind and a part of him really wanted to know. Had this been any other moment he would have offered her his ears. His shoulder. His mind.</p>
<p>"Hop on, sweetheart." He said.</p>
<p>Izzy placed her hands on his shoulders and swung one leg over the motorcycle. Oh, she really did not want to be there. But Throttle was right. Her car would be too obvious, too big compared to the manoeuvrability of a bike. She placed herself on the leather seat and moved closer against the mouse in front of her. Throttle glanced over his shoulder at her. Her hands were trembling. He reached for her left one and moved it down towards his waist.</p>
<p>"You'll be safe." He assured her, referring to more than just the motorcycle. Automatically she moved her other arm and wrapped them tightly around him.</p>
<p>Her body was incredibly warm and Throttle gulped slightly. The fact that she still smelled like Stoker wasn't very helpful, but at least she was trusting him enough to overcome a traumatic experience and he truly thought that counted for something.</p>
<p>"What about your bike?" She then asked him.</p>
<p>Throttle couldn't help but grin. Izzy was obviously not aware that the motorcycles from Mars were sentient. "She's a smart girl, she knows what to do." He let out a loud whistle and his bike bleeped in response before letting its engine roar. Izzy pushed herself closer against the tanned mouse, shocked from the sudden awakening of the vehicle.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell,-" She whispered.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sam Davidson's secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>This was all such a big mess. How had she let it get this far? There was really no point in backtracking and figuring out where she had gone wrong. After all, there was no option to change it now. And even if she had done things differently, wouldn't the outcome still be the same?</p><p>Stoker would probably tell her it wouldn't have made a difference. But not even his imaginary voice in her head could calm her down.</p><p>Aside from Vinnie, nobody else knew about Sam's past. But it was probably the reason why Charley had been taken by Morden. Though Izzy still did not understand why. It had been over a year since her husband died and almost a year since his debt was paid. Was she missing something here? A logical explanation or reason for Morden's sudden appearance?</p><p>Izzy opened her eyes to glance at the bike riding next to her and Throttle. Nobody was controlling it. A sentient vehicle. Aliens from Mars. Anthropomorphic mice with telepathic like abilities. Even though she knew it was all very real, there were times she still thought she was dreaming. Quickly she closed her eyes again and tightened her grasp around the tanned mouse in front of her.</p><p>As she held onto him, Throttle couldn't help but let his tail wrap itself around the woman's delicate frame. Her strong hold around his waist gave him a tingling sensation inside his body he hadn't felt for a long time.</p><p>He couldn't hold her in the same manner, so his prehensile tail would have to do. If anything he wanted to make her feel comfortable sitting behind him. But it was obvious that even being there was enough of a hurdle to overcome for her.</p><p>"I think we're almost there." He said to her. "Perhaps the others have found Charley already?" Throttle tried to sound hopeful, but he honestly doubted the others had gotten to the female mechanic. If they had, they would have surely tried to contact him by now.</p><p>Izzy dared once more to look around them, but soon noticed something about the road they were riding on. Mainly that it was all wrong, this wasn't the way to Morden's location. He had told her she would know where to find him and there was really only one place she could think of. A place she never thought she would set foot in again.</p><p>"Throttle, we're going to wrong way."</p><p>What did she say? He didn't think so. This was the same direction Stoker and the others had gone towards. How was Izzy so sure that they were going the wrong way?</p><p>"According to the radar, the location of Charley's truck is right over there." He leaned aside a bit so Izzy could look at the blinking dot on the dashboard.</p><p>Perhaps it was the direction in which the car had gone to, but it was the opposite of where they were suppose to be going. She didn't understand it. Why would Charley be all the way over there while Morden was a few streets back from here? Had he taken Charley some place else? He couldn't possible know about the tracking device on her car, could he?</p><p>
  <em>"Charlene Davidson? Did I not mention she's here with me?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Charley?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know where to find me, Mrs Davidson."</em>
</p><p>Even thinking back to their conversation sent chills up her spine. Izzy shivered and Throttle slowed down until they came to a full stop on the side of the road. He kept one hand on the brake, as he moved his other to rest on top of Izzy's arms.</p><p>"What's wrong, babe?"</p><p>"On the phone, Morden told me Charley was with him. I happen to know where he might be, but,-" She pointed at the small screen. "It's not there."</p><p>"Where do you think she is?" Throttle frowned, surprised she knew where to find Charley's kidnapper.</p><p>There really was more going on than he knew. Of course part of the thrill was to head into a situation and not really knowing what you were going to find. Only this time it was different. There was a life on the line, someone who meant a lot to all of them.</p><p>"I think she might be at a place called,- Dreamland."</p><p>That sounded incredibly made up, but now was not the time for jokes. "<em>Dreamland?"</em> He repeated.</p><p>Izzy nodded. "It's a,- club. I know it rather well and it's the only place I can think of where Morden might be. But he could very well be lying about having Charley there with him."</p><p>This was a predicament. Based on her words, there were two places Charley could be. At this club or around the area of where her truck was. Throttle had to think this through for a moment. He removed his hand from Izzy and clicked on his visor to pull up a map.</p><p>His bros were already at the location of Charley's truck. Him and Izzy were only a minute away from this <em>Dreamland</em> place. Seeing as all of them were already split up, the most logical choice was to search in each respective area.</p><p>But as Throttle realised earlier, he would be heading into a blind spot. Izzy would have to tell him a bit more about this so called club and Morden. Once again he clicked on his helmet, removed the map and opened his visor at the same time. He'd have to find a quiet spot for this. Without telling Izzy he started the engine and rode off into the back of an alleyway.</p><p>"Throttle? What are you doing?" The woman asked him as they came to a second stop.</p><p>The tanned mouse removed his helmet and turned his body around to look at Izzy properly. "Look, I know we're on a tight schedule here, but there are a few things I need to know before we enter this club you mentioned."</p><p>Izzy widened her eyes. "<em>We?</em>"</p><p>"Don't tell me you actually thought I was going to let you go in there all by yourself, sweetheart?"</p><p>Truthfully, she had no plan at all. Which was probably a recipe for disaster in itself. "I guess not." She simply replied.</p><p>But what if her showing up with Throttle, his features hidden or not, gave Morden all the reason he needed to hurt Charley? It was so much easier if she had been on her own. Nobody else to think of, to keep safe. Now she had Throttle with her, which meant she felt obligated to keep him out of harms way as well.</p><p>"Babe?"</p><p>All of that endearing name calling those Martians did all the time wasn't doing her any good. Stoker called her beautiful, gorgeous,- sweetheart. Even Throttle had called her that. There were too many distractions to think clearly.</p><p>"Throttle," She began, her voice cool and distant. "We really don't have time to delve too deep. The only thing of real importance is that Morden doesn't like to be taken for a fool,- I honestly don't know what we will encounter in there."</p><p>Throttle stared at her. There was an easier way. A way for her to tell him what he wanted to know. He wasn't sure how she would react given that the last time somebody touched her she passed out. He licked his lips and placed his hands on her arms, making sure that she couldn't remove them from around his waist.</p><p>He still needed her permission. Stoker had touched her on accident, which was perhaps part of the reason they were both shocked by the experience. Throttle didn't really understand what happened there. His coach was a trained expert when it came to connecting and strolling through one's mind.</p><p>But Throttle was no rookie either. He'd connected with Charley the first time they met and that had been as easy as walking through an open field.</p><p>"Do you trust me, Izzy?" He asked her.</p><p>"I beg your pardon?" She blinked.</p><p>"Trust me." He said again as he moved closer, rubbing his thumb across the skin of her arm. "Show me this place. Think of it in your mind. You said you know it very well. I'll only need a couple of seconds,-"</p><p>Throttle watched as the woman's eyes suddenly shot up towards the antennas on his head. It was evident she realised what he wanted to do with her. He could feel her tense up.</p><p>"But with Stoker,-"</p><p>He shook his head. "That was different. An accident. I'm aware of it happening and so are you. With Stoker, neither of you were expecting it."</p><p>Though to be perfectly honest, Throttle wasn't sure if it would be any different. It was a guess on his part. He inhaled deeply, savouring the taste of her fragrance. Until once again a trace of Stoker's scent made an appearance.</p><p>He couldn't stroll through her mind if his emotions were clouding his brain. He fought the urge to let out a guttural growl. "Please, trust me?"</p><p>Izzy closed her eyes and nodded. "Alright."</p><p>Throttle took a deep breath, something he normally never did when he was about to connect with someone. This time was different. Different than a mouse, different than Charley. <em>Focus</em>. He leaned forward and touched her head with his antennas.</p><p>
  <em>Dreamland. Red lights. Jukebox. Music. A Stage. Silver poles. Candles. Tables. Bar. Dark red curtains. Velvet cushions. A man with dark hair slicked back. </em>
</p><p>It was Izzy who broke the connection by slipping away and falling against his chest. Throttle opened his eyes and noticed his hands had moved on their own accord and were now wrapped around the woman's body.</p><p>His chest heaved up and down. Not necessarily from what he'd seen, but the realization of how that place could be connected to the girl in his arms. He'd watched more than enough James Bomb movies to recognize what kind of place it was. <em>Dreamland</em> was a stripclub.</p><p>"Dear, Goddess,-" He muttered under his breath.</p><p>"Is that enough?" Izzy breathed softly against him.</p><p>At least she hadn't passed out on him. He gave her body a gentle squeeze and nodded. "More than enough."</p><p>His bike suddenly emitted a sequence of beeps, somebody was contacting him and he was pretty sure it was one of his bros. They were probably wondering what was taking him so long. He carefully pushed Izzy back and got off Charley's motorcycle.</p><p>The transmission was sent from Vinnie's bike. "Throttle here."</p><p>"Hey, man. Where the heck are you? Stoker's already here." The white mouse shouted. "We found the truck, but Charley is nowhere to be seen."</p><p>Dang it. He was honestly hoping they would have contacted him with slightly better news. He glanced over his shoulder at Izzy, who was able to hear everything from where she was sitting.</p><p>"Have you guys followed her scent yet?" It was a long shot, at least it would be for him. But he knew both Vinnie and Modo would have a higher shot in trying to locate her.</p><p>"It's slightly obstructed, but I think we could give it a go." Vinnie replied. "We'll be going on ahead with searching for her, if you don't mind."</p><p>"I won't be joining you." Throttle said and quickly continued before the others could protest. "Izzy is with me, she thinks she knows where to find the guy who took Charley. We don't know if she's with him or where you guys are. But we'll let you know as soon as,-"</p><p>"You took Izzy with you?!" Stoker's voice boomed through the transmission all of a sudden. "Are you out of your mind?"</p><p>His reaction did not come as much of a surprise. On the one hand Throttle could completely understand why Stoker was angry with him, but then again he also had no right because neither him, nor Vinnie, nor Izzy had even bothered telling any of them about this dangerous man called Morden. If they had been aware of his existence and possible threat earlier, they could have prevented all of this from happening.</p><p>"You rather I left her at the garage, like you did?" Throttle countered. Perhaps it wasn't fair to say, he knew Stoker would do all he can to keep Izzy safe. But in this case, his former coach had made a mistake in leaving her there.</p><p>"We're going to a club called <em>Dreamland</em>. Contact my helmet frequency if you happen to find Charley. Throttle out." He let out a deep breath as he turned the radio off. They'd delayed long enough. It was time to start operation 'find Charley.'</p><p> </p><p>::::::...::::::</p><p> </p><p>Stoker was positively fuming on the inside. Being told off by Throttle was something he did not care for, whether or not the mouse was right. The three mice stood next to their bikes and Charley's truck, slightly unsure of how to proceed next. Throttle and Izzy were going to look for Charley elsewhere and they were still here, with only a faint scent belonging to Charley to guide their way.</p><p>But it was better than nothing and Modo was more than eager to begin the search. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air surrounding the driver's seat of the truck, trying to block the unfamiliar scent which hovered amongst it.</p><p>"Anything?" Vinnie asked.</p><p>"Give me a minute, will ya?" Modo growled with frustration.</p><p>Stoker stepped forward and placed his hand on the grey mouse's shoulder. His mind already set on taking a different path than his two younger bros, but he was going to help out before walking away.</p><p>"Focus your senses on Charley, all of them. Not just your smell, but your vision, touch and hearing. Think of the sound of her voice, the touch of her skin,-"</p><p>For a minute there Vinnie thought the older mouse had lost his marbles. What on Mars was he talking about? But even though Modo thought the same thing as Vinnie, he was more than willing to try anything in order to find the girl he liked.</p><p>He thought of Charley's laugh, whenever one of them did something clumsy, her sarcastic comment whenever they called her babe. How she'd thank him for always checking in on her when something bad happened.</p><p>He thought of how warm her hand had felt when he held it with his. How soft her touch was when she rested her head against his shoulder that time she fell asleep on the couch.</p><p>He thought of the reddish hue on her chestnut hair whenever the rays of the sun shone on her. The greenish-blue colour of her eyes when she looked up and smiled at him.</p><p>The only thing he now wished he could pull from his mind, was the touch and taste of her lips. But that was still a mystery to him, one he was planning on solving as soon as all of this was over.</p><p>There it was. Modo opened his eyes and had to blink twice for a second, thinking his eyes were deceiving him. He could swear he saw some sort of shimmery cloud swirling around Charley's truck. A thin veil of light silver. He noticed a trail of it trickling towards one of the buildings next to them.</p><p>"I see it,-" He gasped, still not believing it.</p><p>Stoker clapped his shoulder. "There you go, big guy." He smiled broadly.</p><p>"See? See what? What do you see?" Vinnie asked with confusion.</p><p>"I think it's Charley's scent." Modo said, though it must have sounded as if he had gone insane.</p><p>There was no time however to explain the details to the youngest mouse. However, Stoker was very proud of Modo at the moment. Speaking of pride, it was time for him to leave the scene and let the two rookies take care of finding Charley. He had other business to attend to.</p><p>"You boys go and find her. I'll join Throttle at this,- club or whatever." He said aloud, raising his hand and saluting the other mice.</p><p>"Wait, you're leaving?" Vinnie turned his head, his brow furrowed with disbelief.</p><p>"You know the story." Stoker stared at the white mouse, his gaze serious and it was clear that this was not up for debate. "It's only fair right? Two mice, one woman." He winked trying to sound jovial.</p><p>He tapped on his visor, looked at the map and ran off, leaving Modo and Vinnie behind to deal with getting Charley. The hazel mouse knew they could manage without his help and besides he had his own woman to take care of.</p><p>The fact that Throttle had gone to the garage was one thing, but to take Izzy with him was the icing on the cake. Stoker had left her behind for a reason, but she was still going to yell at him for leaving her and also for not telling her about Charley being kidnapped.</p><p>Hopefully she'd forgive him the moment Modo and Vinnie would get Charley home safe and sound.</p><p>The grey mouse watched quietly until Stoker was finally out of sight before turning to the mouse next to him. "Perhaps it's about time you start telling me, what it is that you know exactly while we follow Charley-girl's scent into there." He nodded his head at a rather quaint looking four storey building.</p><p>"I don't know what kind of trick Stoker just taught you, but I feel left out. He better teach me once we're done with knocking the lights out of whoever it is that took Charley."</p><p>Modo couldn't agree more with the latter part, but he also kind of liked being the one of them who was able to see Charley's scent floating around the place like some sort of smoke machine with a search light.</p><p>As they were making their way towards the building, Vinnie began to explain everything Stoker had told him. About Sam's past. Who Morden was. The story was rather short or perhaps that was because he was only giving the big picture of the situation.</p><p>Sam was a gambler. Morden was a wealthy and powerful man who Sam had dealings with in the past, mainly about money, which he then gambled away. After Sam's death the debt he owed still wasn't paid and Morden turned to Izzy for the payment. Within a month or two she managed to pay off all of his open accounts to Morden.</p><p>Modo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That is,- unbelievable. How come I'm the last one hearing this?" He hated being kept out of the loop, especially with something as important as this. He could only imagine how Charley must feel. But why hadn't she told him?</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, Charley doesn't know either." Vinnie said.</p><p>The grey mouse suddenly halted right as they were about to go inside. "She doesn't know about Sam's dealings?"</p><p>"Nope, nothing, nada."</p><p><em>Oh, momma,- </em>She was going to be heartbroken. There was no way Modo could keep this secret from her.</p><p>"You ready, big guy?" Vinnie pulled his laser gun out of his holster and held his arm up.</p><p>Modo nodded, his eye glowing a bright red. "Born ready."</p><p> </p><p>::::::...::::::</p><p> </p><p>Her eyelids felt heavy and there was a pounding sensation on the right side of her head. It took her a good second to realise she was no longer in her truck.</p><p>Charley slowly tilted her head back and opened her eyes. At first everything was a bit fuzzy, but after blinking a couple of times her vision returned. She appeared to be in a room. It looked like a standard type of living room. There was a couch, a coffee table, a television, some pictures on the walls and a few bookshelves, though they hardly contained any books.</p><p>"Where am I?" She mumbled softly. Moving her legs to stand up turned out to be impossible, as if they were being held down. Charley looked down and found herself sitting on a chair and the reason why she couldn't move an inch, was because her ankles and her hands were bound to the piece of furniture with a rope.</p><p>Her pulse increased and she turned her head left to right. Was she alone or was there somebody with her?</p><p>An image of a car following her around the city sprang to mind. She contacted the guys and then smoke appeared all around her. <em>Sleeping gas</em>. That must have been it. Thank goodness she had been on the radio with the mice, who probably sprang right into action after the communication was lost.</p><p>She knew they would come for her. They always did, no matter where she was. Now all she had to do was make sure that whoever had taken her, wasn't planning on killing her.</p><p>A muffled flushing noise sounded a couple of feet away and Charley glanced over her shoulder at a door where it seemed to be coming from. Her heart pounded in her throat as the door slowly opened up.</p><p>She didn't recognize the man walking into the room. He had a dark scruffy beard, hair slicked back and a pair of sunglasses on his sharp nose. Was this the man who'd knocked her out?</p><p>"Someone is awake." The man said as he fastened his belt around his waist. "Have a good sleep?"</p><p>"Not really." Charley replied coolly.</p><p>The man shrugged, sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. "Want one?"</p><p>Charley twitched her nose as he lit a rather thin looking cigarette and inhaled deeply. He blew out a puff of smoke before addressing her again.</p><p>"You don't have to worry about a thing. This will only take a couple of hours at most and then you'll be free to leave."</p><p>The woman blinked. "What?"</p><p>"You know, I hate repeating myself." He grumbled before taking another drag.</p><p>Oh, Charley had heard him perfectly. What she didn't understand was why she was there in the first place, considering he said he was going to let her go after a few hours. Did this have to do with the guys somehow? Usually when she got attacked, abducted or what not, it had something to do with her friends.</p><p>"If you're only planning on keeping me here for a short time, why go through all that trouble to capture me in the first place?"</p><p>"Trouble?" The man laughed out loud. "Compared to the rest of your family, you've given us the least amount of trouble."</p><p>He went quiet again, only this time Charley knew he was looking at her. His smirk told her he wanted her to react to his latter comment. One thing was for sure, this wasn't about the guys, he had used the word family. Her family to be more precise.</p><p>Sunglasses man stood up and walked around the table to the other side of the room. He took something from the wall and observed it for a second. "You know, it's funny. You look like him, though I can already tell you're not as stupid."</p><p>Charley had no idea what or who he was talking about. But she'd find out soon enough as he headed back to her, holding a picture frame in one hand and his cigarette in the other.</p><p>"Now, to answer your earlier question,- I guess telling you doesn't make much of a difference really and to be quite honest,-"</p><p>He crouched down and blew a puff of smoke in her face. Charley coughed and her eyes burned a little.</p><p>"Seeing your reaction will bring me some enjoyment for spending most of the day is this dump of an apartment."</p><p>"You're,- ugh,- making no sense." The female mechanic replied blinking the prickly tears from her eyes.</p><p>Even as soon as he shoved the frame in front of her eyes, Charley still could not make heads or tails of what he was talking about. She was familiar with the picture he showed her. It was a family photo of her, Sam and her parents.</p><p>How come this guy had a photograph of her and her family? Her eyes shot up and there was that smirk again clearly visible though his beard. "Where did you get this?"</p><p>"You really don't know about this place, do you?" He let out a chuckle as he turned his gaze around the room. "I'll give you another hint."</p><p>Again he stood up and set the frame on the coffee table before heading over to one of the bookshelves. He returned shortly with another picture and placed it on Charley's lap. The woman glanced down at it with squinted eyes. It was a bit difficult to see at first what she was looking at.</p><p>The main colour scheme of the print was a shade of red. In the middle there was a girl, her arms raised and holding her hair up while glancing seductively over her shoulder at the camera. It was a rather alluring picture and it took Charley a second to realise that she knew the woman in the picture.</p><p>It was Izzy.</p><p>A photograph of her family and one of her sister-in-law. Somehow she still couldn't put the two together or perhaps it was more a matter of not wanting to.</p><p>"Lovely, isn't she?" The man clicked his tongue. "I've seen her perform. Heck, I have even given her a dollar or two in the past."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Charley asked trying her best to ignore his obvious words regarding the kind of scene the picture represented. It was her sister-in-law, there was no doubt about that. But when was this picture taken? Questions she was most surely going to ask Izzy the moment she got out of this little predicament.</p><p>For a moment a thought crossed her mind, that perhaps this was her sister-in-law's apartment. But that would make no sense. Izzy had been in England since Sam's passing of that she was certain. Besides why would Izzy sleep on her couch, if she had her own place to go to?</p><p>"Oh, come on, lady. You still don't know who this apartment belongs to?"</p><p>Charley averted her eyes and pressed her lips together in a tight line.</p><p>"Well,- belonged is the right tense to use." This time he barked out a loud laugh.</p><p>There was only one name that now sprang to Charley's mind, but that was as unlikely as Vinnie liking cheese. She didn't dare to say it and also had no desire to hear it from this idiotic buffoon.</p><p>The guy snickered and he reached out to turn Charley's face his way. "I guess you do know who I'm talking about. Surprise!"</p><p>"My brother died a year ago in a car crash." She replied jerking her head back out of his grasp. "If this was his house, I would have known."</p><p>"Unless that certain someone did not die and then did not want to be found."</p><p><em>Did not die? </em>Charley shook her head. No. That was not true. Her brother would never do anything like that. He would not fake his death and he would definitely not keep his well-being a secret from her. Something warm and wet slid down her cheek.</p><p>"Hey, if it is any consolation, he is no longer with us. For real this time." Sunglasses stood back up and threw his cigarette bud onto the floor. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief.</p><p>"Let me dry those cheeks for you,-"</p><p>The door on the right suddenly flew off its hinges, literally, and hit the man right in the face. He fell back with a loud thud and got trapped underneath the wooden obstacle. Charley lifted her head and saw two of her best Martian friends standing in the opening.</p><p>"Nice going, Modo." Vinnie exclaimed keeping his laser gun aimed at unmovable door on the ground. "Hi, babe." He then winked at the woman tied to a chair.</p><p>Modo did not hesitate for a second. He rushed over to Charley and blasted the ropes around her wrists and ankles with his robotic arm. She fell forward immediately and the grey mouse caught her within his arms.</p><p>"It's okay, Charley-girl, we're here now." He whispered softly against her hair.</p><p>"Oh, Modo,-" She whimpered and buried her head against his chest.</p><p>Her wrists ached but her mind was too occupied thinking about what her kidnapper just revealed to her. Had he been lying when he said this apartment belonged to her brother? Her eyes landed on the coffee table where the framed picture of her and her family stood.</p><p>"I think the door might have hit him a bit too hard." Vinnie exclaimed as he nudged the leg of Sunglasses with his foot.</p><p>"Good." Modo growled as he pulled Charley upright. He cupped her face and rubbed a tear away with his thumb. "You don't know how relieved I am to see you." He whispered to her.</p><p>It seemed however that Charley wasn't really registering his kind and heartfelt words addressed to her. "Sam,- he is, he was,-" She couldn't find the right thing to say.</p><p>"Sam?" The tall mouse wondered why she was talking about him. Wait,- had the guy who took her told her about her brother's history? He couldn't just make the assumption that that was what she was referring to.</p><p>A loud whistle came from behind them and Modo glanced over his shoulder to see Vinnie lowering himself to the ground to pick something up. The white mouse wiggled his eyebrows. "Who is this beautiful, sexy,-" But then he paused and practically pressed the thin square shaped object against his nose.</p><p>"Is that Isabel?" His ears perked up and he flicked his tail. "Look,-"</p><p>Vinnie walked over to them and showed Modo the picture of someone that was supposedly Izzy. He almost didn't dare to look at it, his face felt warm all of a sudden as if he was staring at something incredibly private. There was no doubt about it, the scarcely dressed woman in the photograph was Miss Izzy.</p><p>"We should contact Throttle and tell them we found Charley-girl. Preferably now, before they get caught in an unnecessary dangerous situation." Modo said to his bro, who nodded.</p><p>"I'll contact him once we're out of here." Vinnie quickly folded the picture and placed it in one of his pockets.</p><p>Letting out a deep breath, Modo turned his attention back to Charley. She was shaking like a leaf, which concerned him a lot. They've dealt with situations such as these before and she never responded as frightened as she was now.</p><p>"We'll get you home, Charley." He assured her holding her in an even tighter embrace.</p><p>"Sam didn't die,-" Her voice was soft and hoarse.</p><p>Reluctantly Modo pulled back and cocked his head with confusion. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>The woman nodded at the goon lying unconsciously on the floor of the apartment, still hidden beneath the door Modo had kicked in. "He told me Sam didn't die in the accident. That he,-" She paused and a sob escaped her throat. "He faked it."</p><p><em>Oh, dear Goddess. </em>He could not believe what he was hearing.</p><p>Neither could Vinnie, who'd begun to wander around the room. There wasn't a lot to see, aside from a few books and Chinese take-away boxes. "Wait, so are you telling me that your brother is still alive?" He asked.</p><p>"I,- I don't know." Charley shook her head. "The guy said he was no longer with us. But he told me that this,- this was Sam's place." She squeezed her arms tightly around Modo's much larger frame. "I don't know what to think."</p><p>"This is getting weirder and weirder." Vinnie noted as he walked back to them. He placed his hand on Charley's back and rubbed her in a caring manner. "I say we get the hell out of here and meet up with Throttle and Stoker as quickly as possible."</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dreamland</strong>
</p>
<p>Even though it was broad daylight, the neon sign spelling the name of the club was lit inside a bright pink display. The yellow and orange letters made it seem as if the place was not a club at all, but some kind of child attraction. Throttle twitched his nose looking up at the sign, a feeling of resentment bubbling to the surface.</p>
<p>The location of the building wasn't any better, tucked far away at the back of a street amongst other obscure looking places. This definitely was the place. His fur tingled. He did not like this one bit.</p>
<p>"Any idea where Morden might keep Charley inside of this,- this,-" He couldn't even say it. Club, strip-club, place of disgrace.</p>
<p>Unfortunately Izzy shook her head. "It could be upstairs in the dressing room. It could be in his office, which is on the ground floor. But I honestly hope she isn't here at all."</p>
<p>The tanned mouse seconded that opinion. He'd told his bros they were to contact him the moment they find her. Throttle wasn't going to risk contacting them in case they were caught in the middle of something. But he couldn't wait either if she turned out to be inside the club instead.</p>
<p>"Is there any way to get inside without being seen?" He asked the woman sitting behind him.</p>
<p>Izzy didn't answer just yet, instead she climbed off the motorcycle and removed her helmet. "You want to go in unannounced and get Charley without alerting Morden?"</p>
<p>That sounded like the best plan to him, although he could already tell from the look Izzy was giving him she felt nothing for it. Throttle hated this. If it had been up to him and his bros, they would have simply rode inside through a window. The best offence was one packed with surprise. Give the enemy no time to adjust or understand what was happening.</p>
<p>"If you have a better plan, babe, I'm all ears." He crossed his arms and watched as Izzy's eyes roamed the outside area.</p>
<p>"There's a door up on the roof and the staircase behind it leads to the floor where the dressing rooms are. That might be the best place to start. If that turns out to be a dead end, the next best step for you to take is to go down the maintenance ladder to the stage area. You will be walking amongst the beams where the lights and soundboxes are for performances. I doubt Charley will be there, but it gives you the perfect view of the main area of the club."</p>
<p>Throttle licked his lips, surprised at how logical she made it all sound. But there was one part of this so called plan he didn't like and that was the fact she left herself out of the equation.</p>
<p>"And where will you be as I'm sneaking around in the shadows trying to find Charley?"</p>
<p>"Distracting Morden, of course." She replied calmly.</p>
<p>There it was, Throttle thought as much. Izzy was planning on playing bait, while he would search for their friend. He shook his head and got off the motorcycle to stand in front of her.</p>
<p>"It's too dangerous. You said it yourself that this man cannot be trusted and now you're expecting me to just let you waltz in there and talk to him?"</p>
<p>"You'd rather we searched for Charley together?" She frowned at him.</p>
<p>Yes, he actually would prefer that very much. If it were up to him, he'd throw her over his shoulder and carry her up to the roof himself. But he had to admit that a distraction was also a smart move. Especially considering Izzy was the one Morden wants to speak to in the first place.</p>
<p>Throttle growled loudly and kicked a random piece of junk lying next to him into the street. "Just don't piss him off, if I'm looking for Charley that means I have no way of keeping tabs on you."</p>
<p>Izzy nodded and let out a deep breath. "I'll be careful. I can take care of myself, Throttle. I always have." She assured him.</p>
<p><em>Goddess</em>, he did not like this one bit. At least the stroll through Izzy's mind had given him more than he wanted to know about the place, which was a slight advantage. But to let her face this creep on her own, if something happened he could never forgive himself. The others wouldn't either.</p>
<p>"Time to go,-" Izzy said but Throttle cleared his throat. She turned back to him and threw him a puzzled look.</p>
<p>"It's, let's Rock and Ride,- actually."</p>
<p>"I think you mean Rock and climb." She retorted looking up at the roof.</p>
<p><em>Funny</em>. Throttle sensed she wasn't calm at all, despite trying to come across as such. There were a lot of things that could go wrong and surely she realised it just as much as he did.</p>
<p>"Be careful, okay?" He told her once more.</p>
<p>Her smile was small and anything but comforting. She turned her back on him and for a second he thought about wrapping his tail around her waist and pull her against him. Like he had done the first time meeting her at the beach, saving her from a midnight swim into darkness.</p>
<p>Throttle stepped away the minute she rounded the corner and headed towards the side of the building to take the fire escape up towards the roof.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dreamland wasn't that far from where he'd met up with Vinnie and Modo, but running there was going to be a waste of precious time and time was something he did not have. Luckily, Stoker had his ways when it came to coming up with last minute solutions.</p>
<p>Hopping on top of a bus might not have been the best one, but it got him towards his goal quicker than running would have. Plus the advantage of having the road laid out before him on a digital map was that he could move off and onto another bus if he so happened to be heading into the wrong direction.</p>
<p>Running would have taking him about fifteen minutes, his bike would have cut that distance significantly, but the bus got him there within five minutes. Which was just as well.</p>
<p>Once his visor indicated he was where he should be, he jumped off the moving vehicle. There was no need for him to check the map anymore to see if this was the correct place. The insanely huge pink framed display with the words <em>Dreamland </em>was indication enough to know he was in the right spot.</p>
<p>As he got closer, Stoker noticed Throttle and Charley's motorcycles parked next to the building. He didn't understand why the two bikes were there. He'd expected Izzy's car to be there, but there was no sign of it. Had she ridden on one of the bikes? How was that possible?</p>
<p>It was back in Charley's kitchen where she told him about it. The same day he connected his mind with hers. Throttle had been in an explosion and Izzy had examined him for damage. Stoker had offered her a ride back to her motel, but she'd declined.</p>
<p>At first Stoker had thought it was because of him being a Martian. But then she told him about how bikes frightened her, because of the accident she'd been in. That was also the first time she ever confided in him.</p>
<p>The older mouse gritted his teeth. He was convinced Throttle must have persuaded Izzy one way or another to come with him without taking her car. Did his bro have no respect for another person's trauma? It seemed Throttle had managed to get her on a motorcycle and Stoker felt upset that it had been the tanned mouse and not him to help Izzy with her fear.</p>
<p>He moved his tail in an agitated manner and placed his hand on Charley's bike. He closed his eyes and thought of the honey haired woman. Her soft golden tresses between his fingers, the pink line of her scar and the softness of her rose coloured and well-defined lips. Stoker inhaled deeply and felt her sweet scent enter his body.</p>
<p>She'd been here, on the back of the motorcycle. Stoker clenched his fist before reopening his eyes, seeing the sparkly golden trail trickling towards the front door of <em>Dreamland</em>.</p>
<p>Throttle had not gone with her of that he was certain, so where had his bro run off to? There was only one way for him to have gone towards. Stoker tilted his head back and glanced at the top of the building. Seeing as Throttle had gone that way, this mouse was going to take the other direction. Right through the front door.</p>
<p>But then a blue dot blinked on his visor, just as he was about to make his way inside. Stoker took a couple of steps back until he reached the corner, he clicked on the side of his helmet.</p>
<p>"Stoker, here."</p>
<p>"Stoke, it's Modo,- We've got her, teach!"</p>
<p>Immediately he knew what the mouse meant. Stoker had never heard such relief come from the grey mouse before. <em>They got her. </em>They'd found Charley. That was one thing they no longer had to worry about now.</p>
<p>"Is she alright?"</p>
<p>"Shaken up, things happened. She ain't hurt or anything, but,- we learned some stuff about Sam. It ain't good, Stoke."</p>
<p>Sam? Stoker did not like the sound of that. He pressed his lips together and glanced up at the large neon sign for a quick second. "I'm about to head enter the location where Throttle and Izzy are. You take Charley home, okay? She's seen enough for one day."</p>
<p>"Will do. We'll head your way as soon as we drop her off." Modo answered.</p>
<p>"I doubt that will be necessary, just take care of that girl of yours first, alright?" Stoker broke the connection before giving his bro a chance to reply to him.</p>
<p>It had been a slip off the tongue, but Stoker honestly didn't care. It didn't feel wrong to say, in fact it sounded like something which should be said more often. Now that Charley had been found, it would be safe for him to go all out on this Morden fellow. Because if there was one thing he was planning on fixing today, it was that nobody he cared for was going to be bothered by scum like that ever again.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>A few minutes earlier</strong>
</p>
<p>There was nobody to greet her. Nobody to tell her she was not allowed to come in as opening hours began at five in the afternoon. The hallway was completely deserted. Not even Ben the bouncer was here, if he even still worked there. Her skin tingled as the red lightbulbs guided her through the long corridor until she arrived at the main room.</p>
<p>Normally this part of the club would be lit in the same colour as the hallway, though with a bit more of an orange glow underneath it. Alongside the walls were fairy lights, tinted with every shade of the rainbow. But today the room seemed as common as any other room. No special lightning and only a faint sound of jazz music playing in the background.</p>
<p>All of the tables there were circular and surrounded by four or two chairs, or a bench if you were seated at a wall. In the centre of the room was the stage and on it three dance poles.</p>
<p>It felt weird walking here on her own with nobody around. Almost as if Morden had shut the place for the entire. What could that entail exactly?</p>
<p>Izzy slipped her hand inside her jacket for a quick second to double check if her weapon was still there. Throttle didn't have a clue she'd taken it out of her car when he went back inside to get the helmets. If he did, he'd shown no sign of it.</p>
<p>On one hand she was hoping she wouldn't have to use it, but she wasn't going to stand there and be defenceless. Not again.</p>
<p>The music suddenly stopped and the room turned dark. Immediately Izzy's heart practically jumped out of her chest as her breath hitched in her throat. A light turned on at the upstage part of the stage, giving spotlight to a fit looking man in a black suit. No tie, and the top two buttons of his white shirt were undone.</p>
<p>A tanned complexion, almond shaped eyes and bright white teeth shining within a broad smile. He looked exactly the same as he'd done the last time she'd seen him. Except for his hair, which had grown and instead of being slicked back, it slightly hung in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Isabel Davidson." Charles Morden exclaimed loudly as he spread his arms.</p>
<p>Izzy didn't reply. It was quite a disadvantage from where she was currently standing. Looking up at the man instead of directly in front of him. Without contemplating too much, she climbed up onto the stage and stayed there between the dance poles.</p>
<p>The man cocked his head and placed his hands into his pockets. "Or is using the name Autumn more accurate? I mean from here I can hardly tell the difference."</p>
<p>A chill ran down her spine and it was suddenly very hard to breathe. Flashbacks of how she'd gotten here for the first time flew threw her mind.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>After Sam's death, a week after the funeral, Morden had appeared at her door. She'd never seen this man before.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He asked for Samuel Davidson, but of course he was no longer alive and thus she told him. Morden offered her his condolences and asked who she was.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Soon everything changed and the secrets from Sam's past were revealed. Gambling debts. Unpaid bills from clubs and what not.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A life she had never known anything about. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sam owed Morden a large amount of money, but she didn't believe him at first. Morden gave her time to double check the receipts with a professional and told her to meet her at a place called Dreamland the moment she realized that he was telling her the truth. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A week later she was there. With money from Sam's life insurance and additional money she had saved up over the years. Although it still wasn't enough, it was something. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Morden had treated her kindly. Not blaming her for her dead husband's debt, but it was his money and he wanted to see the debt paid. If she couldn't solve it, he was going to go to Sam's other closest of kin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But Izzy would not let him contact Charley or Sam's family. His parents were already hurting so much due to losing their only son and Charley had enough problems of her own with the garage. Izzy couldn't do it. </em>
  <em>She didn't want to burden them further and she was already involved in the matter now. I</em>
  <em>t felt wrong to pull them down with her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So Morden offered her a job. Something which would pay more than the roadhouse bar she worked at. A place for her right there in Dreamland. Of course, she'd have to audition, but if she passed he was going to cut off a certain percentage of the remaining money.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It seemed like such a good idea. The insurance money and her savings had covered a great deal. Morden assured her that she'd only have to dance, never get completely naked in front of the audience. This was a club, not a brothel, he told her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nearly three months. </em>
  <em>That was all it had taken for her to fully pay off Sam's debt. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Morden was surprised as well as disappointed. But a promise was a promise and he let her go the minute the deal was done. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Where is Charley?" Izzy asked him, ignoring his degrading comment.</p>
<p>"Damn, you have not changed one bit. Always straight to the point, no sidetracks or harmless fun." Morden hung his head and shook it.</p>
<p>The woman crossed hers arms over her chest. "I'm only here to talk, exactly like you asked. After that I'll be leaving with Charley."</p>
<p>She watched as Morden slowly made his way over and then stopping a couple of inches in front of her. "By all means, honey, we will talk. But how's about without that weapon you're hiding inside your jacket, mm?"</p>
<p>He extended his hand and motioned for her to give him her gun. She should have realized he'd seen her reach for the inside of her jacket earlier. With a clenched jaw she pulled her weapon and placed it in Morden's hand. His smirk was incredibly aggravating and she felt the need to kick him hard.</p>
<p>"Thanks, baby." He looked at the object for a moment before placing the cold steel of the barrel against her skin.</p>
<p>Tracing the line of her scar, Morden clicked his tongue and took a step back. Izzy forced herself to keep her eyes open, even though there was nothing more she wanted now than to close them and pretend that none of this was happening.</p>
<p>Hopefully Throttle had already found her sister-in-law and that she was unharmed. Izzy's bottom lip trembled slightly as she kept her gaze on Charles Morden.</p>
<p>"Why am I here, Morden?" She asked.</p>
<p>The man let out a deep sigh, glanced over his shoulder and motioned for something with his free hand. Two men appeared from the backstage area and positioned themselves in front of the velvet red curtain. Even with Morden alone she felt unnumbered, especially considering he had taken her gun from her. But now she really felt trapped.</p>
<p>What had Throttle told her? <em>Don't anger the guy, I won't be able to keep my eye on you.</em></p>
<p>"Samuel Davidson."</p>
<p>"I beg your pardon?" Izzy blinked with arched eyebrows. But Morden ignored her and started to walk around the stage.</p>
<p>"You know, addiction is a silly thing, baby." He continued.</p>
<p>"It can happen to anyone if you know what their personal trigger is. Once you've fallen down into that hole, getting out is never really an option. Sure, you might be able to climb out, but the edge will always be right behind you and with the right push,- BANG!"</p>
<p>He clapped his hands and Izzy jumped. "You fall right back in."</p>
<p>
  <em>What on Earth was he talking about?</em>
</p>
<p>"I don't understand why you're bringing my dead husband into this?" She said to him.</p>
<p>Morden scoffed. "Honestly, he brought himself into this. Thinking he could pull the wool over my eyes for a second time. He's already tried to do that once and ultimately you paid the price for that. Now he has done it again." Morden stopped his tread and turned on his heels to face her again.</p>
<p>"It is all about respect in this business, you know what I mean? Deals you make and you see them through. I am not a terrible fellow, you know this, baby. Have I not kept my word to you from the very moment we met?"</p>
<p>It sounded like a question, but she knew it wasn't. This was a man who never asked for validation. Just a trick, to make it seem as if he cared for your opinion. Pretend you were important, when in fact you were as disposable as a paper towel.</p>
<p>"To my recollection the last promise you made was to not contact me again. Now you have kidnapped my sister-in-law and all you talk about is Sam who has been dead for over a year. That does not sound like a man who keeps his word."</p>
<p>The upper corner of Morden's mouth twitched, he cocked his head and a weird expression fell over his face.</p>
<p>"Oh, I see now. You have no idea about him, have you? Not a single clue? I have to say, that is very disappointing. Although I admit it proves how weak the man was." He walked towards her with her own weapon pointed in her direction.</p>
<p>The man was talking in riddles. Why did these types of people always felt the need to paint an entire picture around the actual point of the story? But if he kept going like this, Throttle would have more time to locate Charley. Izzy took a step back. He was really starting to frighten her, more than he had ever done before. She didn't like the way he talked about Sam. As if he knew something she did not regarding her dead husband. Another secret. She was getting quite fed up with it all.</p>
<p>"Samuel Davidson stole something from me. Something important. Something worth a lot of money." Morden halted a couple of inches from her face.</p>
<p>This was news she'd never heard before. For those few months she was here, Morden had never once mentioned Sam stealing from him. If it was something of incredible value, why had he not confronted her about it seven months ago? Surely a problem like that could not wait months to get solved?</p>
<p>"A part of me was hoping you would know of it. But your face has always been an open book, I can already tell you have no clue what I'm talking about." He paused and rubbed his chin. "This does pose a problem."</p>
<p>"Are you trying to tell me that the only reason I am here is because you thought I knew about this thing and could give you its location? Why didn't you ask me this when I was here all those months ago?"</p>
<p>She did not like the smirk he was giving her. Whatever was going on, he was enjoying this way too much. He'd gone through an awful amount of trouble to get her here and now it turned out to have been pointless. But Izzy still felt anxious, sensing it was far from over. The fact he was standing this close, having her own gun in her face and the two lackeys behind them standing guard, told her he was either being overdramatic or planning something.</p>
<p>"Oh, I do hate to be the bearer of bad news. Sad new, really. But I guess you out of all people deserves to know the truth."</p>
<p>Her hands felt clammy and the spotlights shining on them added an extra amount of warmth she did not need right now. If only Throttle could somehow tell her if he'd found Charley, she'd feel a lot better. But still there was no way for her to get out of here. Something told her Morden was not planning on letting her just walk out of here before finishing whatever it was he was so eager to get off his chest.</p>
<p>"I can tell I'm annoying you, baby. So I'll keep it short." He began.</p>
<p>"I got a call from a,- buddy,- of mine. Give or take a month ago. He says there is this guy at his casino who reminds him of someone. A mutual <em>friend,</em> if you will. This guy is on a winning streak, but that's not really the point,- At first I thought he was making a joke, you know? The guy he thinks is there playing poker has been dead for some time now,-"</p>
<p>Whatever Morden said after that faded into the background. It was clear who he was talking about. But that was simply not possible. She was there when it happened. She saw him on the ground. She saw the explosion. How can anyone survive a blast like that? Everything was burnt so much there was nothing left to even identify the bodies.</p>
<p>"But then he shows me the surveillance camera,-"</p>
<p>"Please, stop,-" Izzy whispered under her breath taking more steps back from the man in front of her. "Please."</p>
<p>"Now, come on, Isabel. Don't be like this. You have every right to be upset, but are you really surprised?" Within two steps he stood in front of her once more and grabbed hold of her chin with his free hand.</p>
<p>"Your lousy excuse for a husband did not die in that accident, which scarred your smooth face. He fooled you, me and everybody else into thinking he was dead. And he would have gotten away with it, if he hadn't gone back into his addiction and was spotted by that buddy of mine."</p>
<p>Sam hadn't died. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Deep down she was hoping he was lying to her. Trying to get to her. Except he had no reason to lie. Morden was a powerful man, a despicable one, but he had been more honest with her than Sam had been.</p>
<p>Her eyes were burning and the moment she blinked, warm tears cascaded down her cheeks.</p>
<p>"Ssshh, it's alright." He told her soothingly. "It's not your fault he hid himself from you for all those months. I mean, I gave the man a chance to redeem himself for fooling both of us and what does he do? He steals from me." A flash of anger crossed his face.</p>
<p>"But don't worry, I took care of it." He whispered.</p>
<p>Izzy stared at him, his hold on her face was beginning to hurt. There was only one thing the sentence '<em>taking care of it' </em>meant in this type of place. Her bottom lip quivered but she had to know. "When?"</p>
<p>"I shot him three weeks ago."</p>
<p>
  <em>Three weeks ago? Only three weeks ago?</em>
</p>
<p>Her breathing became rapid and a pounding sensation exploded in her head. Sam had been alive all that time. The time she worked for Morden, the time she'd gone back to England. She'd cried, grieved, stripped, let other men watch her and graze parts of her skin while all that time her husband had been alive.</p>
<p>The two pieces of muscle positioned at the back of the stage suddenly began to move. One of them walked towards them as the other jumped off the stage. The large henchman who approached them leaned forward to whisper something at Morden. Whatever he was telling them Izzy didn't catch nor was she interested in it.</p>
<p>All she could think of was what he'd just told her about Sam. How could he have done this to her and his family? Why had he kept him being alive a secret even from his own sister? Now she would never know the answer to those questions.</p>
<p>"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on and check it out!" Morden yelled at the guy next to him, his eyes narrowed and he waited until the man had left the room before redirecting his attention.</p>
<p>"It seems we have a visitor." He exclaimed with a low growl.</p>
<p><em>Throttle,- </em>Her mind immediately went to the Martian mouse. He was still in the building only now it seemed they'd discovered him. There was no chance for either of them to get out of there, unless either Morden would let them go or until their friends would arrive.</p>
<p>But for the time being, Morden continued his talk to her. "Now where was I? Ah, yes. The microfilm."</p>
<p>"The microfilm?" She asked.</p>
<p>Morden blinked as Izzy repeated his words. As if he'd just said something he actually had no intention to share with her in the first place and when he said, "Shit,-" She knew he had no intention of letting her go now.</p>
<p>Within a second the entire atmosphere changed. Before she managed to react, his hand was already moving down from her jaw towards her neck wrapping itself around her throat.</p>
<p>"If only you knew where it was, then you wouldn't suffer the same fate as Samuel." He said without empathy.</p>
<p>As the pressure around her neck got tighter and tighter, he now also pressed the end of the gun against the side of her head. If she wasn't going to die from his choke hold, a bullet surely would.</p>
<p>Her throat began to close up, and in a desperate action she wrapped her hands around Morden's arm to try and pull him away from her, but the man was incredibly strong. A soft hum entered her mind and her head felt weird, as if she'd just entered a long and deep tunnel going through a mountain. Each little breath she managed to suck inside felt like fire.</p>
<p>"You hu,- me,-"</p>
<p>"What's that, honey? <em>I</em> am hurting you?" Morden let out a cackle. "I just told you your husband faked his death and let you take the fall for his shitty behaviour. Now <em>I</em> am the one you're angry with?"</p>
<p>They were interrupted by a loud ruckus coming out of the hallway. A large silhouette suddenly flew into the room and crash landed on one of the many tables surrounding the stage. A yell followed from the hall, a sort of triumphant shout and for a second Izzy thought she recognized it.</p>
<p>The owner of the voice entered the room, dragging the other henchman behind him with his metal tail.</p>
<p>"Special delivery for Mr. Morden!" Stoker shouted aloud. He moved his tail and the last goon tumbled through the air before landing onto the table next his buddy.</p>
<p>Morden eased his hold on Izzy's neck and she immediately tried to suck in a deep breath. It was an odd pain, something she'd never felt before. Almost as if her lungs were full of water.</p>
<p>With three big strides, the hazel mouse jumped on the stage and watched the scene in front of him with anger in his eyes. "Get away from her,-" He hissed.</p>
<p>For a second Morden backed away pulling Izzy with him. "Friend of yours, honey?"</p>
<p>"I ain't asking again, pal." Stoker said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>With one last tight grip around the woman's neck, Morden gave in and threw her down onto the ground. He then quickly raised his arm and aimed Izzy's gun at the creature in front of him.</p>
<p>"I don't know who you are or why you're here, but this is a private conversation between me and her."</p>
<p>"It ends here. You're going to drop that weapon and let me and the lady go. If not,-" A smirk appeared on the mouse's face as he pointed a finger towards the ceiling. "My buddy up there might put one through your head."</p>
<p>Immediately Morden looked up at the beams hanging above the stage. A shadow shaped exactly like the thing in front of him was slightly visible between the spotlights. It appeared the two mice had found each other and now he was the one being outnumbered.</p>
<p>Being driven into a corner was not something the man appreciated, but whatever he would decide seemed to end bad for him unless he'd cooperate. Still, he did not falter and kept his hand raised. "Call your buddy down, and we will talk about this."</p>
<p>Izzy shook her head at Stoker and his eyes shot in her direction. Though he appeared calm on the outside that was not how he truly felt. Fury raged through him, anger boiled in his core. This man had tried to kill his woman and that meant he was not going to let Morden get out alive.</p>
<p>He looked up and nodded at Throttle to come down. At the moment he averted his gaze, Morden took his shot.</p>
<p>Nobody had seen it coming, except for Izzy. She stumbled forward directly into the weapon's line of sight. A loud click sounded and Stoker lowered his eyes just in time to see her take a protective stand between him and Morden.</p>
<p>Nothing happened, except for the fact that his heart had stopped for a second.</p>
<p>Morden pulled the trigger again and the same click sounded.</p>
<p>The gun was empty.</p>
<p>Throttle landed between Izzy and Morden and with one big swoop kicked the weapon out of his hand, followed by a punch and Morden landed on the floor with a loud cry. "Nighty night, pal." He spat onto the floor.</p>
<p>It was over. Izzy was about to buckle through her knees but Stoker was at her side within two steps and pulled her in his arms.</p>
<p>"I've got you, gorgeous." He whispered pressing his face in her hair and took in a deep breath of relief. "I've got you."</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Stoker's dark side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
</p>
<p>When Charley and the guys arrived at her house, the place was empty. But that wasn't a surprise. Modo and Vinnie told her everything they knew and she didn't. Where Izzy and the others were. Though nothing could have prepared her for what they told her about Sam.</p>
<p>The female mechanic couldn't even comprehend half of what they'd revealed to her. It sounded nothing like the man she grew up with.</p>
<p>Her brother had gambled himself into a huge debt. A debt which her sister-in-law paid off all on her own without even telling her. The man who ordered Charley's kidnapping, was the same guy who Sam had owed the money to.</p>
<p>This person had used her in order to convince Izzy to come to him, but for whatever reasons Charley did not know. Those were questions only her friend would be able to answer.</p>
<p>But the place where she'd been taken to, turned out to be her brother's? Because he hadn't died in that fatal accident. He had only pretended it had happened. Why had he done that? How could he let all of them believe he was dead?</p>
<p>Then there was also that erotic picture of her sister-in-law. Was that how she had been able to pay off the debt?</p>
<p>There was so much Charley did not know nor understood. So many questions she had, and there was nobody around to answer them.</p>
<p>Did Izzy know Sam fooled them all? Did she know about that apartment he had downtown? Charley wasn't a hundred percent sure about any of it. She needed to hear it from her in person before making accusations.</p>
<p>Part of her was incredibly angry at the other woman for not confiding in her about Sam's past. She must have had her reasons for keeping it to herself, but she was his sister. Didn't she deserve to know about any of it?</p>
<p>"Here you go, Charley." Modo's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked up at the gentle giant currently holding a glass of water in front of her.</p>
<p>She smiled weakly and took it from him. "Thanks, Modo."</p>
<p>Her head hurt a lot. Most likely a side effect from the sleeping gas they'd knocked her out with. She wanted nothing more than to sleep, but how could she with all these thoughts and questions flying through her mind.</p>
<p>Modo sat down in the corner of the couch, his arm draped loosely on the backrest behind Charley.</p>
<p>"Anything you want us to do for you?" He asked carefully.</p>
<p><em>Turn back time</em>, sprang to her mind. But eventually she shook her head and moved closer towards him. The only thing she really wanted was to be comforted. Someone to wrap their arms around her. Make her feel safe.</p>
<p>Thank goodness for Vinnie and Modo for getting her out of there. Even if the henchman who'd kidnapped her, said he was planning on letting her go after a couple of hours. The things he had told her were simply too much for her to handle on her own, but then these guys showed up.</p>
<p>As they always did.</p>
<p>Charley placed a hand on Modo's leg and she felt him stiffen underneath her touch. She turned her head and looked up at him with a frown. Modo never really flinched when she touched him like that. Not in such an obvious manner.</p>
<p>In fact he always welcomed her if she tried to get close, especially as of late. Unlike Vinnie, who usually froze if she got too close for comfort.</p>
<p>"Are you alright, Modo?" She asked him with genuine concern.</p>
<p>He met her gaze, but couldn't return the same smile she'd given him earlier. It was unfair to her for him to respond this way, but he was feeling anxious all of a sudden.</p>
<p>The original plan was to tell Charley how he really felt about her and that he was going to do this the moment they got her home safely. They'd done that and now she was back safe and sound. But was this the right time to proceed with his plan?</p>
<p>What if she were to misinterpret his words? She wanted comfort, he could sense it coming from her. If he told her he liked her, she could reply with the exact same words and completely mean something else.</p>
<p>He didn't want that to happen.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Charley-girl. I was just really worried about you, that's all."</p>
<p>"I wasn't worried." She replied to him.</p>
<p>She hadn't been? Modo furrowed his brow and blinked his eye. Had he misread her response when he cut her bonds lose back at the apartment?</p>
<p>"You weren't scared?" He asked.</p>
<p>"I didn't say that,- I was afraid. But I wasn't worried."</p>
<p>Charley set her now empty glass back on the table and turned her body towards Modo. "I was never really worried, because I knew you guys would come for me. You always do."</p>
<p>Her voice lowered and for a second Modo wasn't sure if she meant him specifically with that latter comment or all of them in general.</p>
<p>"You mean so much to us, Charley. Sometimes I don't think you even know how much."</p>
<p>But the woman shook her head. Of course she knew. A lot happened between all of them. Battles, kidnappings and explosions. But also non violent matters, such as relaxing on the couch while watching a movie. Riding around Chicago, eating hot dogs and drinking root beer in the park.</p>
<p>Not a single day went by without any of them being by her side.</p>
<p>"You're wrong." She said to him. "I do know, Modo. All of you mean so much to me as well."</p>
<p>It was apparent that she didn't know. Not about him and how he truly felt. He wondered if she was ever going to realize it on her own, unless,-</p>
<p>And that's when it happened. It was a weird sensation, like a fizzy soda bubbling inside of him, only it spread throughout his entire being. His fur tingled, his heart pounded in his throat and her scent assaulted his senses.</p>
<p>Soft and spicy, like early morning dew drops on pine trees after a short rain shower just around sunrise.</p>
<p>This was the moment. The opportunity that he had to take, otherwise who knew how long it would be until he'd be brave enough to say it.</p>
<p>"No, it is so much more, Charley-girl." Modo shook his head and grabbed both of her hands with his good arm.</p>
<p>She stared at him, her mouth opened slightly but she kept quiet. She'd seen that look in his eye before, only this time he didn't avert his gaze.</p>
<p>"I like you, Charley, and I don't mean that in a '<em>I want to be your friend</em>' kinda way,-" He said it ever so quickly, afraid it might not come out of him if he paused.</p>
<p>"I want...I mean,- " That's when he lost all of his words. All of the sentences he had thought of in his mind when this moment would arrive vanished.</p>
<p>Something soft and slightly wet touched his cheek. His eye widened at the subtle and simple touch. Then he felt it again, this time slightly closer towards the location of his mouth.</p>
<p>A shiver ran down his spine and the place still tingled where she'd just kissed him.</p>
<p>"I do know what you mean, Modo." She said to him and now it was his turn to stare back at her. "And I,- I honestly don't know what to say or how to answer what you just told me. But I know what I'm feeling."</p>
<p>"But you're hurt. In here." He moved her hand and placed it right above the location of his heart. "I don't want you to think I am taking advantage of that. Darlin'."</p>
<p><em>Darlin'. </em>Her whole body shivered from the low trembled emitted by the grey mouse as he spoke. To think he was being careful with her, even after declaring his feelings, because of what happened today. Perhaps it was she who didn't deserve his love.</p>
<p>"Modo, I will only say this once. So please listen,-" Charley placed her other hand on his chest. "You could never take advantage of me. You could never hurt me."</p>
<p>It sounded like she was giving him permission to do what he'd only dreamt of doing for so long. He raised his arm and placed his hand behind her head.</p>
<p>That movement alone was enough for Charley to realise what was coming next and she welcomed it with every fibre in her being. Modo leaned in ever so slowly, but when his mouth did finally land on hers, she was glad to be sitting down.</p>
<p>"Well,- I can't reach any of them..." Vinnie halted at the top of the stairs and when his eyes landed on the couple seated on the couch, he thought they were playing a trick on him.</p>
<p>Charley and Modo broke their kiss, both flustered and unsure of what to say to the shocked white mouse standing in the entrance of the room.</p>
<p>"I,- I see I'm interrupting something. Lemme just, give me a second to get out of your way."</p>
<p>He stumbled backwards and rushed as fast as he could down the steps to the garage. Leaving both Modo and Charley behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dreamland</strong>
</p>
<p>He may have her, but honestly who had him? That little stunt must have cost him years of his Martian life.</p>
<p>Had this been any other kind of situation, he would have laughed in fortune's face. But for the first time, the sight of death and danger had never seen nor felt as palpable as today.</p>
<p>Losing her had been very real for a split second. The possibility of never feeling her body against his, never telling her how he truly felt, it could all have happened.</p>
<p>And what if it had? What if she had been hit and was currently dying? The fear of looking down and seeing her dead in his arms entered his mind. But she was warm and that pressure he felt around him were her arms grabbing onto him.</p>
<p>Gathering the courage he was known for, Stoker pulled back and lowered his burgundy eyes at Izzy. She met his gaze and his heart sank.</p>
<p>"Don't do that to me again." He breathed, raising his hand to cup her face.</p>
<p>"Don't you ever dare take a bullet for me!"</p>
<p>He didn't mean to sound angry, but the truth is that he actually was. Angry, sad, happy, afraid. His emotions were all over the place because of what she'd done.</p>
<p>Aside from the fact Morden had tried to strangle her to death, she'd gone and jumped between him and a death sentence. To think she was willing to protect him like that. Him. His life held no value compared to hers and he was not worthy of it.</p>
<p>A shadow fell over them and he looked up at Throttle. The mouse leaned forward and swept a strand of hair out of the Izzy's face. The realization that today could have ended very grim had hit him too.</p>
<p>"We were really lucky there." He said to his former coach.</p>
<p>Stoker wasn't listening. For one thing, he didn't really believe in luck, but today he wasn't planning on proving that theory. He pressed Izzy closer against him for just a second and then inhaled deeply.</p>
<p>"Take her with you." He ordered as he gently handed her over to Throttle.</p>
<p><em>Take her? </em>The tanned mouse stared at him with suspicion. Izzy didn't protest as he wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks flushed. She wasn't looking at him though, her eyes were focused on Stoker, as if she too understood he was planning on doing something.</p>
<p>Whatever it was, it was clear that the older mouse did not want either of them to see what he was about to do. And even though Throttle felt the same desire, he couldn't allow that to happen. That was not who they were. Perhaps on Mars it was a different story, but this was not their home planet, this was Earth.</p>
<p>"We're leaving together." He said placing his hand on Stoker's arm.</p>
<p>"No can do, rookie. I have to do this." His eyes moved towards the motionless body a couple of feet behind them on the floor.</p>
<p>Throttle tightened his grip. "No, you don't."</p>
<p>"Yes, I do. Do you honestly think our little stunt was enough to make him stop?" Anger flashed across Stoker's face.</p>
<p>Of course he wanted nothing more than to get out of this joint with them, but he couldn't do that. Not until he'd taken care of Morden. Preferably with his bare hands, just as he'd done to Izzy.</p>
<p>"I ain't asking you again. Please, take her with you and go back to the garage or the scoreboard, for all I care."</p>
<p>Stoker lowered his eyes and looked at Izzy.</p>
<p>The handprint on her neck was perfectly outlined and it would most certainly leave a mark for a while. Looking at it fuelled him with rage. He couldn't leave without hurting Morden, he simply couldn't.</p>
<p>He was a mouse who'd known anger and wrath for most of his adult life, thanks to the Plutarkian war. It was in his veins and right now his blood boiled. He didn't care if Throttle disagreed with him, he was going to stay here until the job was done.</p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
<p>When it became apparent that the other mouse wasn't going to stop him, he stepped away from the two.</p>
<p>From behind his shades, Throttle's red eyes followed Stoker heading towards Morden. The former rebel leader was right, of course he was. It was clear this guy was never going to stop.</p>
<p>He'd kidnapped Charley, he'd tried to kill Izzy as well as Stoker. And for what? That part was still vague, but the proof was there that the man went through great lengths to get his way and they couldn't let that continue.</p>
<p>"Charley?" Izzy suddenly exclaimed softly. "Did you find her?"</p>
<p>She tilted her head back and stared at him. At least there was some good news to share with her. News that he'd heard earlier from Stoker when the mouse had contacted him right before entering the building.</p>
<p>Vinnie and Modo had found the female mechanic and they were currently bringing her home, safe and sound.</p>
<p>"Yeah, babe" Throttle smiled warmly at her as he carefully grazed her cheek with his hand. "The others rescued her. They're on their way to the garage."</p>
<p>"Oh,-" She let out a deep sigh of relief and pressed herself closer against him. "Thank goodness."</p>
<p>Without warning her, the mouse slipped one arm underneath her legs, the other under her back and lifted her up. She didn't protest and let him carry her off the stage.</p>
<p>Just as they were about to leave the room, Izzy glanced past him to look at Stoker, who stood directly above Morden. She tightened her hold on Throttle's vest and he stopped.</p>
<p>His eyes widened and he took a deep breath. In all honesty, Throttle thought Stoker was only planning on seriously hurting Morden. But from what he could tell, simply by looking at the mouse, was that was not going to be the case at all.</p>
<p>Stoker was going to kill him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that Throttle and Izzy had left the scene, the older mouse finally felt comfortable enough to fall back into his former persona. He didn't want either of them to see this side of him. Even if Throttle already knew all about it, this was a different matter.</p>
<p>This was personal. Which meant that he wasn't going to hold back on his rage. A side he did not want to share with anyone aside from himself.</p>
<p>The Stoker from the Plutarkian war. The mouse who had more deaths on his name than one could count. The mouse who'd sneaked into enemy camps to figure out what their next tactical step would be.</p>
<p>However, this was going to be a different kind of kill.</p>
<p>This creature before him was no soldier, nor general. No, war tactician nor a veteran. This man was a cold hearted blackmailer. A man who was used to getting what he wanted through shady dealings and honeyed words. But that was going to end today.</p>
<p>Morden began to stir and the man slowly placed his hands on the ground to push himself up. Stoker crossed his arms and watched him closely. His metal tail moving threateningly.</p>
<p>Carefully, the human on the floor tilted his head sideways and looked up at the tall weird looking alien.</p>
<p>"Please, let's discuss this situation for a moment." He said as he was getting ready to stand on his feet.</p>
<p>"You better stay down if you know what's good for you, you despicable creature." The hazel mouse hissed through his teeth.</p>
<p>"Look, I don't know what Autumn has told you about me, but I am but a simple business man. I'm sure we can work something out here?" With every breath he took, he moved an inch.</p>
<p>"I said stay down!"</p>
<p>"Right, right." The man raised his hands in a yielding manner. "Let's just talk."</p>
<p>Morden had used the name Autumn, but that name unfamiliar to Stoker. He reckoned he was referring to Izzy, seeing as she was the only one there who knew all of them.</p>
<p>"I've seen what you meant with <em>just talk</em> and in this case, I am going to return that favour." Stoker stepped closer, pulled Morden up from the ground with the use of his tail and held the man aloft in front of him.</p>
<p>The mouse started contemplating on how to proceed. Choke him? Slow and agonizing, so he could feel his life slipping away? Or a clean and quick twist of his neck? Whichever way he was going to go, it would be with his bare hands.</p>
<p>"You tried to kill my girl, and you will not live to see another day." He growled low and heavy.</p>
<p>There was only one word to explain the expression which fell over Morden's face. Sheer terror.</p>
<p>"I can get you anything you want." He pleaded, his voice cracked. "You want money? Drugs, perhaps? Women? I could get you all the girls you want, better than that whore,-"</p>
<p>A loud snap echoed across the stage.</p>
<p>Stoker uncoiled his tail and the limp body of Morden hit the floor with a thud. "<em>Clean and quick...</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The scoreboard</strong>
</p>
<p>"Easy, easy,-" Throttle said as Izzy climbed off the bike without his help.</p>
<p>"I can walk." She replied hoarsely.</p>
<p>It would probably only take a few hours till her voice would sound normal again. But that wasn't his main concern. During the ride back to the scoreboard, she hadn't said anything and he had a feeling it wasn't because of her sore throat.</p>
<p>She'd held on to him tightly, something which had been more than welcome. But her mind seemed elsewhere. Perhaps getting the life literally squeezed out of her, had shook her up pretty bad.</p>
<p>He had to admit that he felt like that himself. When he walked across those beams above the stage and saw what was taking place below him. The fright in her eyes, the tears streaming down her face. His heart had practically stopped.</p>
<p>But Stoker and him and agreed on letting the former leader take care of it first. Keep Throttle as the ex machina till the end, which they did.</p>
<p>She hadn't cried since they left the building. Somehow that worried him even more. Wasn't it normal for humans to react that way when something traumatizing happened?</p>
<p>Throttle followed her up the stairs towards the main room within the scoreboard. She hadn't even questioned him for driving towards their lair, instead of the Last Chance Garage. Honestly, he wasn't even sure why he took her here instead of there.</p>
<p>To give Modo and Vinnie time with Charley, who was probably pretty shaken up as well? Perhaps he was lying to himself in thinking that.</p>
<p>Before entering their home, Throttle had tried to contact Stoker, but the mouse hadn't responded to his call. He wasn't exactly worried about the former rebel leader, but he did wonder if he had left the club in one piece.</p>
<p>Most importantly if he'd disposed of Morden and any other evidence on the scene. They really could not afford to get caught. But knowing Stoker, he would know how to clean up a mess such as this.</p>
<p>They reached the living quarters, where everything was quiet and deserted. It would just be the two of them. Give them a chance to let everything which had happened sink in. Maybe even a chance to talk about it.</p>
<p>That was something Throttle wanted. He wanted to know what happened between Morden and Izzy before Stoker and him made their appearance. But first he had to make sure that she was okay with being there with him.</p>
<p>"Look, Izzy, if you want me to take you to Charley, I'm more than happy t,-" He didn't finish his sentence as the woman already shook her head.</p>
<p>"No, please. I'm glad you brought me here. I,-" A deep sigh escaped her and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I honestly don't know how to face her."</p>
<p>Throttle frowned. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>She stopped her tread and turned around to face him, yet her eyes remained lowered and focused on the empty space between them. "Have you perhaps heard anything he said to me?"</p>
<p>"No." He answered quickly. He now wished that he had.</p>
<p>At first he thought that the woman was shaken up because of what that piece of garbage had tried to do to her. But now that Throttle looked closer, it seemed that there was a whole other reason why she was behaving so absent-mindedly.</p>
<p>"Maybe we should,-"</p>
<p>But again she walked away from him just as he was about to say something. Instead of following her, he watched and waited. Watched her walk around the room and waited until she finally stopped again. She sat down on the couch and folded her hands together on her legs.</p>
<p>She seemed so small.</p>
<p>With a couple of steps Throttle was at her side once again. He eased himself down next to her and then leaned forward. Only this time, he didn't ask for permission to touch her. Both his antennas pressed against the top of her head.</p>
<p>"Tell me<em>.</em>" He whispered.</p>
<p>It was different from when he'd touched her earlier outside of the club. Back there, she only had to show him the inside of that place so he would know where he was going. Right now he was asking her to tell him everything that was going through her mind and it was one big mess.</p>
<p>Was this what Stoker had seen when he connected with her on accident? Throttle saw everything in such a quick pace he wasn't ever sure what was present or what was past.</p>
<p>"Stop."</p>
<p>He pulled her against him, his arms around her body. His words caused her mind to halt and everything went dark. He could hear her in the distant and he wasn't sure if she was talking to him from within or was using her actual voice.</p>
<p>"I don't want to talk."<em><br/></em></p>
<p>Her voice sounded differently. Light, like a bell.</p>
<p><em>"Nothing can hurt you here." </em>Throttle told her, although technically that wasn't entirely true. If anything this was a place where one could do tremendous damage if they really wanted to.</p>
<p>But that thought would never cross his mind. Especially now. Especially with her.</p>
<p>Once again he asked her to tell him. Only this time he was more specific. He asked her to tell him about what Morden had said to her, nothing more and nothing less.</p>
<p>Something that would normally take a couple of minutes, now only took seconds. He learned of Sam faking his death. Sam hiding from everything and everyone. Sam stealing some sort of microfilm and then Morden telling Izzy how he had killed Charley's brother only three weeks ago. Right before she'd come back to Chicago.</p>
<p>Throttle didn't say anything when he broke the mind-link between them. But he didn't move them away from her head either. The tanned mouse just sat there, holding her tightly.</p>
<p>Slowly he lowered his upper body until it hit the armrest of the couch. He shifted slightly until Izzy was now resting completely against him. Her eyes closed and her breathing shallow.</p>
<p>Her honey coloured hair spread out across his chest like a wavy waterfall. He allowed himself to close his eyes as well. Hardly believing what he'd just learned. The burden this woman had carried. How much this news hurt not only her, but would hit Charley as well once she was to learn of it.</p>
<p>One thing was for sure, Throttle hoped Stoker had hurt Morden good and hard before putting that bastard out of his miserable and disgusting life.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Two mice, one girl and a scoreboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The scoreboard</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a comfortable weight, not too heavy and not too light. It was warm and soft and the fragrance reminded him of a flowery meadow. A deep breath in, a long breath out. It began at his feet, tiny jolts prickling him, all the way up past his legs and through his abdomen, where it lingered for a couple of intense seconds.</p>
<p>The tingling sensation swirled in his stomach, causing his tail to curl itself around that mass resting on top of him. It tickled his sides and across his chest until finally stopping at the tip of his antennas.</p>
<p>The only thing left to do was move forward and wrap himself up in that blanket of sweetness. He could feel the pillowy cloud hit his nose and he inhaled deeply.</p>
<p>Not once, not twice, but as often as he could, he kept breathing in the fragrance until he was drunk.</p>
<p>It was familiar, natural and pleasant. Extremely pleasant. Something else stirred inside of him and he moved his hands until he was certain it would not be able to leave him.</p>
<p>A low growl escaped his throat. That ancient urge, which was common amongst his species, reached the surface. Ready to give in and take that which he deserved.</p>
<p>He yearned for it. He needed it. He wanted to engulf himself and drown within the ocean of that sweet golden aroma.</p>
<p>"Throttle?" The cloud of flowers suddenly spoke.</p>
<p>"Yes." He replied.</p>
<p>"Throttle,-"</p>
<p>"Take me..." He whispered.</p>
<p>"Throttle!"</p>
<p>The tanned mouse opened his eyes and frantically looked around him. Quickly his vision adjusted and he was face to face with Izzy, her brow furrowed and her expression troubled.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" She asked.</p>
<p><em>Where was he?</em> Throttle turned his head and noticed that they were still on the couch, but in a rather awkward position. Last thing he remembered was closing his eyes after he had connected with Izzy's mind.</p>
<p>But to answer her question. No, he wasn't sure if he was alright. Without hesitating he uncoiled his tail from her legs and moved his arms away from her body. Luckily, she had the same instinct and slowly crawled back to situate herself on the other side of the couch.</p>
<p>His heart pounded heavily in his chest and he was having trouble keeping his mind in check.</p>
<p>"You were making noises and I woke up on top of you." Izzy said and a pink shade coloured her cheeks. "I tried to wake you, but you kept muttering as if you were in pain. I thought you were having a nightmare."</p>
<p>A nightmare? He wasn't sure what he'd been dreaming of, but it didn't feel at all like a nightmare. Throttle was about to reply when something caught his eye. There were markings on her arm.</p>
<p>Five long lines. Scratches? <em>Holy Goddess,</em> had he done that?</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Throttle. I must have fallen asleep." She then added.</p>
<p>Out of the two of them, she shouldn't be apologizing. The tanned mouse bit the inside of his cheek. After all, he was the one who'd pulled her against him while she was almost knocked out.</p>
<p>Heck, if she hadn't woken him up, he probably would have done some unspeakable things. Even now her intoxicating scent clung around him and he could feel the urge to claim it building up within a certain area.</p>
<p>"That's alright, babe. Don't be sorry." Quickly Throttle stood up and he scratched the back of his neck nervously.</p>
<p>She shook her head. "It's not alright. I don't want you to think I was trying to use you as a...distraction, because of Sam."</p>
<p>It was weird, but as she said the word distraction, it felt as if someone was stabbing him in his guts. He wasn't quite sure what that was about, but what he did know was that he needed to calm down for a second.</p>
<p>"I would never think that when it comes to you." And he meant that. Mostly because it had been him initiating and sort of directing her actions towards him since the beginning.</p>
<p>"Thank you. For earlier, when you helped me talk about it. Somehow that <em>Martian </em>way of communicating, it does make it easier." She replied with a quick smile. "I,- uhm, may I ask you something else?"</p>
<p>After the way he'd behaved, she could ask him for the moon for all he cared and he would throw a lasso around it. "Go ahead."</p>
<p>"Would it be okay for me to stay here for a few more hours. I,- I need some time to think how I'm going to tell all of this to Charley." Her voice cracked for a second, but then she cleared her throat.</p>
<p>How was he suppose to deny her that small request? Apart from the fact he had to make sure not to let himself get tempted by her presence. He nodded his head.</p>
<p>"You can stay as long as you wish."</p>
<p>Izzy didn't answer him except for a short bob of her head. She followed his example and stood up as well. "I think I'll just walk around for a bit."</p>
<p>With that said, she stepped away and Throttle's eyes followed her until she vanished into the direction of Stoker's spacecraft. The tanned mouse shuddered and inhaled sharply.</p>
<p>What was wrong with him? Out of every Freedom Fighter, he was the one with the most sense of self-control. Sure he still had it, but he could feel it fall apart with each passing day.</p>
<p>Ever since he realised he had feelings for her, he'd been trying to get closer. He'd even almost succumbed to a fit of rage when he caught Stoker's scent on her. Not to mention, he'd purposely linked with her twice in order to connect their minds on a higher level.</p>
<p>So far that hadn't really worked out, except for the part where he got to hold her against him. But that almost resulted into him giving in to his stirring desires. Without her consent.</p>
<p>Throttle looked up from the kitchen sink and into the direction where Izzy had been a second ago. He couldn't let that happen. That wasn't who he was. Yet he found it so incredibly difficult to restrain himself now that he had been so close.</p>
<p>He turned the water on and dunked his head under the tap, hoping his bros would return to the scoreboard soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chicago</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was his own fault in a sense. He knew it was bound to happen at some point, especially after this morning when Modo told him about his feelings for a certain female mechanic.</p>
<p>So why did it have such an impact on him when he caught the two of them together in a rather intimate setting? Probably because he hadn't expected it to happen so soon.</p>
<p>Vinnie had already suspected for a while now that his bro was in love with Charley. Since Stoker crash landed in the scoreboard, the grey mouse hadn't tried as hard to hide his fondness of the woman.</p>
<p>The white mouse didn't know what to do now. In a way unsure of how he really felt about it. One thing was for sure, it had left him feeling rather empty the moment he got on his bike and left the Last Chance Garage.</p>
<p>He didn't want to get in Modo's way. He cared about his bro, but he also cared about her in more ways than one. Vinnie wasn't so sure if he was willing to give her up, even if he knew the other mouse could make her happy.</p>
<p>Conflicting emotions were the worst. Actually all feelings sucked. Another thing that he was dreading was the talk which was bound to happen, due to him leaving the place in such a hurried and dishevelled manner.</p>
<p>Quietly he rode past Limburger Tower and for a moment he contemplated on going inside, head straight for the transported and beam up back to Mars. But what was he going to do there on his own? Mars might be his home planet but he couldn't call the place his actual home.</p>
<p>His home was wherever his bros were.</p>
<p>Vinnie decided that the best place to go as of this moment, was into the direction of that club. Though the sun was already setting and he therefore sincerely hoped they were long gone from there, it didn't hurt to check it out.</p>
<p>But the white mouse didn't get very far. In fact, within a minute he spotted a familiar biker coming his way. The two riders stopped a couple of feet apart and both opened their visors in order to acknowledge each other.</p>
<p>"Hey, baby bro." Stoker replied with a grin. "Where you heading to?"</p>
<p>Vinnie made a face. "You, actually. I tried contacting both you and Throttle but all I got was a big load of static."</p>
<p>"Ain't that sweet of you, well no worries, I am here now. Had to take care of some business, which ultimately took longer than I expected."</p>
<p>As Stoker talked, something caught Vinnie's eye. There was a rather large filled garbage bag behind the other mouse. He frowned at the sight of it.</p>
<p>"Do I want to know what's in that bag?" He asked.</p>
<p>Stoker's grin faded and he threw a quick glance over his shoulder. "More things I have to take care of."</p>
<p>He turned his head back to Vinnie. "And no, it is not a dead body. If that's what you were thinking."</p>
<p>You could never be sure when it came to Stoker. He was known as the baddest motor jamma on Mars. Though Stoker would tell you otherwise and claim it was the entire universe.</p>
<p>Therefore you could never be too sure what the mouse had been up to. They'd all had their fair share of war and killing. But not his former coach. He had done and seen it all and it had made him who he was today.</p>
<p>"Where's Throttle and Isabel?" Vinnie quickly asked.</p>
<p>The older mouse nodded towards the east. "Scoreboard. I sent them ahead a while ago."</p>
<p>"Alone?"</p>
<p>"Yes, alone. I didn't want them around for what I was doing." He then cocked his head. "Why you ask?"</p>
<p>Vinnie shrugged. "He's been acting a bit weird lately. I'm sure it's nothing."</p>
<p>But he wasn't so sure it was nothing. Throttle had been acting different lately. This morning he'd even raised his voice at him and Modo regarding Stoker's apparent affection towards Charley's sister-in-law.</p>
<p>Never before had their leader expressed his opinion regarding humans and Martians compatibility. His comments had hurt everybody's feelings. But something told Vinnie that Throttle hadn't been honest to them about it. He had seen the way he responded when Izzy or Stoker was mentioned in conversation.</p>
<p>Something was off and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.</p>
<p>"Shall we head to the hideout then?" Vinnie suggested and Stoker nodded.</p>
<p>As Vinnie turned his bike around, Stoker eyed him closely. Seeing his youngest bro out here on his own, surprised him. To his knowledge he'd been with Modo and Charley. Hadn't Stoker told them they didn't need no back up support at the club?</p>
<p>Maybe the white mouse had grown impatient with waiting or was there something else going on here? There was only one way to find out and it would also divert attention from what Stoker had taken with him from Dreamland.</p>
<p>"How's Charley doing?" He asked after a minute had passed.</p>
<p>Vinnie didn't immediately reply. The moment his coach mentioned Charley's name his mind went back to why he was out here in the first place. A part of him wondered if Modo was going to come after him.</p>
<p>"She'll be fine eventually. I still can't believe any of it." Vinnie shook his head. The latter part meant for basically everything that happened today.</p>
<p>"It's been quite the day, but Charley is a strong woman. And let's be honest, she's quite used to these things because of you guys' appetite for adventure." Stoker added with a low chuckle.</p>
<p>But the other mouse wasn't quite sure about that. "I don't know, man. The whole news about Sam having faked his death came down on her like an avalanche. I don't think I've ever seen her that shocked."</p>
<p>As soon as those words crossed his lips, Stoker immediately hit the brakes and stopped without warning. What did Vinnie just say?</p>
<p>"Sam Davidson faked his death?"</p>
<p>"You don't know?"</p>
<p>"Does it look like I know, Vincent?" <em>Goddess. </em>Did Izzy know? Was that why Morden lured her to him by kidnapping Charley? Because of something involving this piece of information?</p>
<p>There really had been no time to even ask Izzy what was discussed between her and Morden. All Stoker wanted, after he'd saved her, was getting her out of that place and somewhere safe. He had to in order to take care of business, which was getting rid of that piece of vermin as quick as possible.</p>
<p>"Oh boy." Vinnie cursed himself.</p>
<p>Him and his big mouth, he really did not want to be the one to tell Stoker about Sam. But there was no way out of that now. Besides, he didn't know that much aside from what Charley told them.</p>
<p>"The place we were at, where Charley was taken to. It was Sam's apartment. Apparently he didn't die in the accident. But don't ask me how, I have no idea. Turns out he's been here for a while. There were pictures of him, his family and even one of Izzy. Which reminds me,-"</p>
<p>Swiftly, he reached into one of his pockets, pulled out a folded picture and handed it to Stoker.</p>
<p>The older mouse glanced at the photograph, then his eyes widened and he clenched his jaw as he recognized the woman. Seductive and alluringly, she looked at him over her shoulder. Stoker felt warm and swallowed the lump in his throat.</p>
<p>It shouldn't have come as a surprise. He was already aware of what Izzy had done in order to pay for her husband's debt. The evidence of it was currently lying in a garbage bag right behind him on his bike.</p>
<p>Without commenting he folded the picture again, but this time didn't return it to Vinnie.</p>
<p>"The thug who kidnapped Charley let it slip through that Sam is no longer alive. Though we don't really have any proof of that." The white mouse continued. "We found her in quite the state, if you can imagine."</p>
<p>Oh, he could do more than imagine. But what he really wanted to know was if Izzy already knew about this. Stoker honestly did not want to think about it. This whole new bit of information pushed him into a state of selfishness. No matter the outcome, all he wanted was her and for her to want to be with him.</p>
<p>Sam faking his death could jeopardize that. He knew it was dishonourable to think like that and it was incredibly unfair to the woman and friend he cared for, but that was how he felt about it.</p>
<p>"We better get going." The hazel mouse said stoically as he started the engine again.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anything?"</p>
<p>"Nothing." The tall grey mouse replied after trying to contact Vinnie through Lil' Hoss.</p>
<p>After his bro had left the garage, the mood had obviously changed and Modo didn't like it one bit. He'd finally gathered all of his courage to tell the auburn haired woman how he truly felt about her. Dared to reveal his secret, despite the fact she was hurting after what happened at Sam's apartment.</p>
<p>But she assured him that he could tell her, whatever it was he wanted to share. Nothing he would have to say could hurt her. Because he was Modo. Her friend and saviour. And thus he did. He'd told her he liked her.</p>
<p>She pecked him on his cheek, close to his mouth and when he placed his hand behind her head to pull her in for an actual kiss, she didn't stop him. Even though Vinnie interrupted them before anything else might have happened, for that split second Modo felt on top of the world.</p>
<p>"I can't believe this..." The woman sighed under her breath.</p>
<p>"Charley girl, I,-"</p>
<p>"Modo, I'm sorry." She replied with a shake of her head. "I don't want to hurt your feelings and no, I don't regret our kiss."</p>
<p>Her lips formed a small smile before stepping towards him and placing her hands against his broad chest. "But seeing Vinnie react like that, it seems as if he's feeling hurt."</p>
<p>It did seem that way. Even Modo had to admit it and it didn't mean he didn't understand it. On the contrary, if it had been the other way around, he would have responded the same as his bro had.</p>
<p>But the difference here was that he had told Vinnie about it. He had told him that he loved Charley and that he was going to tell her at some point. To his knowledge, Vinnie didn't express having a problem with it. All he had said was that he had assumed as much for a while.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to go look for him?" Modo asked.</p>
<p>Charley tilted her head back to look up. She couldn't ask that of him. Just because the white mouse had run off because Modo and her had a moment together, didn't mean it was their responsibility to go after him.</p>
<p>"No. You tried to contact him. That's more than we can do. Unless,- unless you think he might do something stupid?" She paused and search his eye for a sign. Some form of reassurance that he was okay with staying here.</p>
<p>Modo huffed. "Stupid? He will do a lot of things, stupid probably one of them. But if you mean something that involves hurting himself,- no. No, I don't think he will do anything like that."</p>
<p>He raised his good arm and caressed the side of her face. His fingers moving up and down, slowly and gently, until Charley closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.</p>
<p>Vinnie's reaction had scared her, but she was starting to believe it was because she cared for that macho mouse and didn't want to hurt his feelings. After all, he always looked after her. Just like the others. She didn't want to hurt any of them.</p>
<p>And here was Modo, telling her how he cared for her, but in a different way than the others did. Was that the reason she didn't really know how to respond to his declaration? Because she was afraid of how it might affect the dynamic within their circle of four?</p>
<p>But the way he looked at her. The way her heart had fluttered in her chest when he caressed her like this. The way her breathing became short and rapid the longer he moved his fingers against her skin.</p>
<p>"I like you too, Modo." She suddenly said without realizing it. She opened her eyes again, a bit shocked at what she'd just let out.</p>
<p>However, the grey mouse stood there just as equally shocked at her words. It didn't take long for his expression to soften and he smiled at her warmly. For the second time that day he lowered his head and captured her lips with his.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The scoreboard </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was eerily quiet inside the hideout and not a sign of anybody else aside from Stoker and Vinnie. But Throttle's bike was there, which meant both him and Izzy had to be around somewhere.</p>
<p>With the garbage bag hanging over his shoulder, Stoker stepped into the living area and threw a glance around the room before sticking his nose into the air and sniffing.</p>
<p>There was no doubt about it, they had been right here. His eyes fell on the couch and he pressed his lips together, before setting the bag down on the floor.</p>
<p>Vinnie however paid no attention to any of it. He was glad to be back at the scoreboard, some place where he wasn't reminded of Modo and Charley being locked into an intimate embrace. Only now that he was thinking about it, he was actually disproving his own logic.</p>
<p>If he was being completely honest, he wanted to talk to someone. But seeing as Stoker's mind was elsewhere, there was nothing left for him to do but wait until Throttle would appear. Surely his older bro would know what to do. After all, he had the most experience with women. He gritted his teeth as he walked over the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Throttle!" Stoker suddenly yelled loudly. "Izzy!"</p>
<p>"I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Vinnie replied calmly as he opened the door of the fridge and took out a root beer for himself.</p>
<p>The other mouse twitched his nose. He felt anxious all of a sudden and he wasn't sure why. He didn't spare any time dwelling around like Vinnie was doing, instead he began searching around for Izzy or Throttle. Honestly hoping he would find Izzy first.</p>
<p>Stoker stopped at the Martian spacecraft parked in the corner, the object was covered by several sheets. Only he noticed some of them had shifted since last he was here. The entrance was completely visible now, but it hadn't been when he left the scoreboard this morning.</p>
<p>The ship was partially lit as he entered, but the light was soft dark orange and only coming from the front of the craft. Quietly he walked inside and it only took him a couple of strides until he found the person who had gone inside before his arrival.</p>
<p>Her legs were the first thing he spotted, hanging over the armrest of the pilot seat. A tight pair of denim jeans, showing off those long and shapely limbs. He couldn't help but grin as he reached the cockpit and turned slightly to look down at the woman sitting in his chair.</p>
<p>Eyes closed, mouth slightly agape and her body positioned sideways against the backrest. It seemed as if she was sleeping. The tall mouse lowered himself next to her and rested his eyes upon her frame.</p>
<p>The shape of Morden's hand, visible on Izzy's neck, clear and red. But that wasn't the only thing that clung to her skin. Throttle's scent was also obviously present around her.</p>
<p>He grimaced and inhaled sharply. He'd knew he shouldn't draw any conclusions, yet automatically he did just that. Especially after Vinnie's comment that their bro had been acting weird as of late.</p>
<p>But despite the bruise and Throttle's presence, there was something else there. Something more important that caused Stoker to smile a little bit.</p>
<p>His mark, hidden inconspicuous on that little area beneath her ear and jaw.</p>
<p>Right before he had kissed her, he had rubbed that small spot with his own scent. A sign that he wanted her. That she was his to claim.</p>
<p>Was it fair that he had done this without informing her? Perhaps on some level. But then again, Martian females never needed to give consent. Because if they didn't want you, they would make that clear before one could even mark them.</p>
<p>Stoker reached out and placed his hand on top of Izzy's knee. Immediately she stirred and her eyes opened with shock. He gave her a gentle squeeze and the moment she saw it was him, she blinked and her lips parted.</p>
<p>"Stoker,-" She jolted forward and threw her arms around his neck. "You're here."</p>
<p>Her embrace caused the hazel mouse to slightly tremble from both surprise and ecstasy. It was a welcome he'd hoped but never imagined happening that soon between them. Stoker pressed her closely and lowered his head to nuzzle the side of her neck.</p>
<p>"So are you." He replied fighting the urge to tug on her skin with his front teeth to emphasise his print.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" She asked him. "You're not hurt, are you?"</p>
<p>It filled him with joy that she worried for him first instead of questioning what he might have done to Morden. That was something he still needed to tell her, although he suspected on some level that she was probably already aware of it.</p>
<p>Stoker pushed her back and winked. "Nothing can bring this mouse down. You really should realize that by now, beautiful"</p>
<p>He made it sound so light-heartedly, but she had been thinking about it ever since leaving dreamland. Despite Throttle reassuring her that Stoker knew exactly what he was doing, a part of her felt guilty.</p>
<p>Izzy bit her bottom lip. "We shouldn't have left you. What if something had happened?"</p>
<p>"You care that much about me?" He asked her softly.</p>
<p>The look she gave him made his heart jump. She tilted her head. "I will jump in front of you again and again, if I have to. Does that answer your question?"</p>
<p><em>Dear Goddess</em>, how could he sit here and not take her right there and then in his pilot seat?</p>
<p>"I'd rather you didn't, if I have to be completely honest." Stoker told her firmly. "You asked me if I'm hurt? I am. Right here."</p>
<p>He grabbed her wrist and placed her hand against his chest, where his heart pounded heavily. "If you had died, I would have been inconsolable."</p>
<p>Her brow furrowed and expression turned sorrowful. "Don't say that, Stoker. After everything you learned about me,- especially considering what could have happened to you today, all because you wanted to help me. I'm bad news."</p>
<p>"Sorry, gorgeous. But compared to me, you ain't."</p>
<p>"But,-"</p>
<p>"Listen to me, Izzy." Stoker took a deep breath in before continuing.</p>
<p>"From the moment I saw you, I wanted to know you. And the more I learned about you, the more I realized how I much wanted to be near you. We both have a past that haunts us and I know you're going through a lot right now. Not to mention, I also recognize myself in how stubborn you are when it comes to accepting help or letting somebody else fight your battles."</p>
<p>He paused for a second as Izzy's bottom lip quivered slightly.</p>
<p>"But if you'll let me and, Goddess, please let me,- Let me be there for you. For you, I'm willing to risk it all."</p>
<p>Time seemed to have stopped. There was not a sound within the spacecraft except for that soft sound of two beings breathing together.</p>
<p>Izzy lowered her eyes and just as Stoker thought she was moving in order to back away, she shifted forward and closed the already small space between them. Her lips pressed against his mouth and he couldn't do anything other than accept it wholeheartedly.</p>
<p>Strong as he was, he slipped his arms underneath her body and lifted her out of the chair. A small gasp escaped Izzy's throat as Stoker set her down on top of the control panel.</p>
<p>The broken connection between them lasted only for a second as he claimed her mouth with his this time. The feeling of bliss was immense and he felt drunk every time he inhaled deeply to get hit by her scent.</p>
<p>He pulled back for a moment to look at her. She stared at him, with her deep blue eyes. Her cheeks flushed and lips red. She let out a deep and shaky breath.</p>
<p>Every voice inside him told him to continue on the path of passion, but not here. Not when the others were right around the corner. Stoker swallowed the lump in his throat. "Izzy,-"</p>
<p>But suddenly he paused as his eyes landed on a couple of small markings on her skin. Without asking, he reached for her arm and traced the lines with his fingers. They were scratches and he was certain they hadn't been there when he'd rescued her earlier.</p>
<p>"Who did this?" He asked his voice suddenly cold.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Fight amongst brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Scoreboard</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There he was, sitting all alone in the middle of the scoreboard on the couch. His legs propped up on the coffee table, the television on and a root beer in his hand. But his eyes weren't focused on the brightly coloured screen at all.</p>
<p>The object which had managed to hold his attention was a garbage bag lying right next to him on the floor. The black sack Stoker had brought back with him and its contents were still unknown.</p>
<p>Those who knew Vinnie, knew he was never really an expert when it came to having patience and it was safe to say that he couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. He simply had to know what was inside and besides, he was certain there was nothing disgusting in there.</p>
<p>For one, the bag didn't smell and second, Stoker had said there was nothing creepy in there such as a dead body.</p>
<p>The white mouse set his root beer down on the coffee table and lowered himself to the ground. With one quick yank, he tore open the top and took a peek inside. His brow furrowed as he finally discovered what was inside and it was something he had not been expecting.</p>
<p>Putting his arm into the bag, he pulled out a dark grey rectangular shape. A videotape. He turned the object to see what was written on the side, but it didn't make sense to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Autumn #3</em>
</p>
<p>There were about twenty videotapes inside the garbage bag and each of them had the word <em>Autumn </em>and a number written on them. Vinnie couldn't wrap his head around it. Why had Stoker taken all of these with him? Were they surveillance tapes? Did the word Autumn mean one of the four seasons Earth had?</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" The voice of Throttle suddenly sounded behind him and Vinnie threw a quick glance over his shoulder.</p>
<p>His bro had a towel draped across his shoulders and his fur was still a little damp looking. At least now he knew where Throttle had been.</p>
<p>"I live here?" Vinnie retorted a bit short and his face fell, for he was once again reminded of the reason why he was really there in the first place.</p>
<p>"Sorry." Throttle quickly said. "It's just, I wasn't expecting you here. I figured you would be staying at Charley's side?"</p>
<p>That comment only made things even worse and Vinnie averted his gaze like a wounded creature. "Modo will take care of her. I'm sure I'll only be in the way of them."</p>
<p>The tanned mouse couldn't help but frown. It wasn't like Vinnie to say things like that and from the way he was acting, it was clear something had happened. Something that had managed to knock the high and playful energy, the white mouse was known for, out of him.</p>
<p>Throttle decided not to dwell on it for the moment as it was clearly a sore spot for Vinnie. It was best to wait a bit before addressing it again. In the meantime there was something else he noticed. An object his bro was holding in his hand.</p>
<p>"What have you got there?" Throttle asked with interest.</p>
<p>"Tapes." Vinnie replied showing him the one he was holding.</p>
<p>"I can see that." He looked at the bag on the floor and saw more of the same objects in there. "Where did you get them?"</p>
<p>Vinnie shrugged. "I didn't. Stoker did. Took them from that club, I think."</p>
<p>Stoker was here? Immediately Throttle turned his head towards the direction of the spacecraft, where he knew Izzy had wandered off to earlier. She wanted a moment for herself and the ship was a good and secluded place to escape to.</p>
<p>At that same time, he had taken the opportunity to retreat back towards the bathroom and take a cold shower. A really, really cold shower.</p>
<p>It was obvious where his former coach was, even if everything seemed quiet, Throttle could simply sense it in his guts. The timing couldn't have been better, at least Izzy's scent was no longer lingering on him. But unfortunately the same could not be said for her.</p>
<p>He was beginning to feel warm again, but not because he was feeling aroused by what had happened earlier. No, he felt afraid of what might happen if Stoker planned on flipping out on him like he had done so before.</p>
<p>"I guess there is only one thing left to do now." Vinnie suddenly exclaimed as he stood up and headed towards the VCR.</p>
<p>"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" The other mouse quickly redirected his attention back to his bro.</p>
<p>"What does it look like, Throttle?" He pushed the cassette into the recorder and pressed play on the remote. "I want to know what's on this. No harm can come from that."</p>
<p>The screen turned from black to a dark and hazy red. Soft music played in the background as a stage came into view, with three silver coloured poles at the front.</p>
<p>Vinnie let out an excited chuckle. "Hey, look, it's like one of those James Bomb movies we saw a while ago."</p>
<p>It did look like a scene from a action movie, there was no doubt about that. Only there was one tiny difference and that was that Throttle knew that place. He'd been there not too long ago. In fact, he was above that very same stage only a few hours back. It was <em>Dreamland</em>. Morden's club.</p>
<p>The song suddenly changed to something more intense and the curtains were pulled aside, revealing a woman dressed in an extremely short and shimmering black dress. She moved slowly along the beat of the music, reached for one of the three poles and began to slide her body down towards the ground.</p>
<p>The tanned mouse gulped and reached for the couch behind him, before his legs would give away. He recognized her the moment she appeared in the frame. She was beautiful and the way she danced and worked that silvery object, made Throttle wish he was back in that cold shower.</p>
<p>He stared at the screen, mesmerized by it all. He had seen it before, in movies and such. But this wasn't the same. This was someone he knew personally. Someone who he had linked his mind with. That feverish feeling bubbled back to the surface, causing his fur to tingle all over the place.</p>
<p>If that wasn't enough, she began to slowly lower the straps from her dress down her shoulders as she swayed her hips from left to right.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute,-" Vinnie moved closer to the television and cocked his head. "Is that Izzy?"</p>
<p>"Turn it off." Throttle breathed heavily.</p>
<p>The white mouse turned around to look at him. "What?"</p>
<p>"Turn it off, Vincent!" He raised his voice and Vinnie swiftly pressed the button on the remote.</p>
<p>Realization quickly hit the two of them after that. They'd just watched Charley's sister-in-law engaged in a striptease. Vinnie uncomfortable rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure how to feel about that."</p>
<p>That made two of them. Although Throttle most definitely knew how the last minute had made him feel. What had he done that cause the universe to decide he needed to be punished in such a manner? He was already having trouble keeping a focused mind around her and now after seeing this, how was he suppose to look at her?</p>
<p>"Do you think all of those tapes are like that one?" The white mouse asked. That was another thing Throttle did not want to think about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lines weren't deep, but they were fresh and sharp. Already the possible culprit popped up in his mind, but he had to be certain instead of jumping to conclusions. He had to hear it from her.</p>
<p>"<em>Who did this?" </em>He asked again.</p>
<p>The warmth that had been in his eyes a second ago seemed to have completely vanished. Izzy stared at him, her mouth slightly agape. It was only a scratch. To see him react with such an intense emotion, as if it was something far worse, frightened her slightly.</p>
<p>She licked her bottom lip. "This? It happened when I tried to wake up Throttle. He was having a nightma,-"</p>
<p>But her words faded as Stoker let go of her wrist and took a step backwards. "He hurt you?"</p>
<p>His voice almost sounded like a growl. Primal and deep. The last thing she wanted was for him to be upset or angry. He'd always shown hints of being vigilant, up to the point it could be considered overprotective.</p>
<p>That behaviour had become more clear from the moment he had kissed her for the first time. Only now it seemed to go beyond that.</p>
<p>"It looks worse than it is. It doesn't hurt at all." She quickly told him as she pushed herself off the control panel.</p>
<p>The atmosphere had changed significantly. The tension almost tangible. To make it worse, her words didn't seem to reach him. The hazel mouse raised his hand and he kept moving away from her. Already he had reached the end of the spacecraft and forcefully swept the sheet aside, leaving the ship.</p>
<p>"Stoker, wait." Izzy hurried after him, but as she stepped out a loud crash sounded from the centre of the room.</p>
<p>For a split second time had frozen. Vinnie was standing next to the television, his eyes wide with shock. Throttle was in the kitchen on the floor, the dining table lying in large pieces underneath him.</p>
<p>Even though Izzy hadn't seen it happen, the noise she'd heard was indication enough that the tanned mouse had been thrown onto the table with a force strong enough to cause the wooden object to fall apart.</p>
<p>The mouse groaned and pushed himself up from the ground as Stoker made his way over to him with heavy strides. His metal tail flicked left and right aggressively, clanging each time it hit the ground. His chest puffed and his lips curled back.</p>
<p>As fast as she could, Izzy ran towards the two of them, ready to prevent any further damage from happening. But she was stopped by Vinnie, who reached for her by wrapping his own tail around her waist and pulled her towards him.</p>
<p>"Best to let them deal with this in their way, sweetheart." He advised her.</p>
<p>"Vinnie?" She was surprised to see him, wasn't he suppose to be at Charley's?</p>
<p>"What do you mean <em>deal </em>with this?"</p>
<p>It was a complicated thing to explain and he wasn't even a hundred percent sure he knew what was going on exactly. The only thing he did know, was that it had to do with Isabel. Besides, the way Throttle and Stoker were acting was something an Earthling couldn't possibly understand.</p>
<p>You couldn't compare it to those situations you'd see in movies. When two men had their eyes set on the same woman? In the end there was only one victor. Sure, there was fighting or name calling. But the reasoning behind it was a bit different with their species.</p>
<p>"It's a Martian thing." He eventually replied, hoping that would be enough to stop her from trying to get out of his hold. He had to make sure she stayed right there with him.</p>
<p>If Izzy managed to get between the other two mice, the damage that might be done to her would be immense. Blinded by rage and adrenaline meant they only had eyes for each other and they might hit her in the process. Their strength strong enough to accidentally kill her.</p>
<p>"A Martian thing?" She repeated. "Why are they even fighting in the first place?"</p>
<p>Her confused look wasn't really helping, nor were the noises coming from Throttle and Stoker. Then he noticed something about the woman standing against him.</p>
<p>Of course he'd noticed both scents of his bros on her. But there was one small difference. Hidden, yet conspicuous once you noticed it. And here he was, thinking they were initially fighting for Izzy's affection.</p>
<p>Now that he saw it, he finally understood the true reasoning behind Stoker's aggression. He had marked the woman as his.</p>
<p>How could his former coach be this irresponsible? Not even Modo or Vinnie had gone that far with Charley, though there were times he had thought about doing so. But he would never do so unless she'd given him her consent.</p>
<p>Even so, Stoker marking Izzy was the other side of the story. What the white mouse really wondered about, was why his other bro had decided to meddle with them.</p>
<p>The way Throttle's scent clung to her skin was considered way over the line. How could he have acted so reckless? He must have known about the mark, how could he not? And still it seemed he had gone through with pursuing the female. Had he completely forgotten about Carbine?</p>
<p>In that sense, Stoker's reaction was more than valid and understandable. He had been challenged. Vinnie shook his head. "That stupid son of a,-"</p>
<p>He didn't finish his sentence as he quickly had to move Izzy and himself aside from two incoming mice rolling across the floor.</p>
<p>They were oblivious to their surroundings. Everything was red. Like a bull being tempted by a wavering piece of cloth. Of course, the colour was only metaphorical. Both of the mice's vision was perfectly clear, but they only had eyes for each other.</p>
<p>The moment Stoker had stepped out of the spaceship, Throttle was already prepared for whatever the older mouse was about to do to him. He'd dropped the towel draped around his neck on the couch and raised both of his hands in front of his chest in a surrendering manner.</p>
<p>A part of him didn't want to fight his former coach, but he another part also didn't want to try and reason with the guy. It was pointless. The only way to resolve this was through a fists and tails. Words would come later.</p>
<p>Despite knowing what was coming, he had not been ready for Stoker's sudden increase in speed and force. Before he managed to respond, Stoker was already in front of him. His nails digging into his arms and with great ferocity succeeded into throwing him over the couch towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>From the moment he felt the wood crack beneath him, his own need to commit fully to this fight woke within him. And the only thing that mattered, was one of them defeating the other.</p>
<p>Even though there was a tiny voice in the back of his head, telling him that this wasn't his fight, Throttle decided to ignore it.</p>
<p>He charged forward before his coach got a second chance to catch him off guard. Throttle knew he was stronger. His youth was an advantage as well as the fact that he knew most of Stoker's classic moves.</p>
<p>But he also knew that the older mouse wasn't going to give up just like that. Eventually one of them was going to get tired and Throttle wasn't planning on being the one to give in.</p>
<p>Thus the two mice stood in front of one another. Each of them having a firm grasp on the other's upper arms, whilst their foreheads touched.</p>
<p>"I don't want to hurt you, old man." Throttle said in a mocking manner.</p>
<p>Stoker's mouth twitched. "Funny, because I feel the exact opposite."</p>
<p>It was him who first let go and he used his right foot to sweep Throttle's legs from underneath him. The tanned mouse jumped back just in time and swung his left arm over Stoker's head, who ducked, but at the same time used his right fist to connect with older mouse's chin in an uppercut motion.</p>
<p>Stoker stumbled back and shook his head as he tasted a metallic substance with his tongue. Blood. He spat on the floor and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.</p>
<p>"Good hit, boy." He retorted, ready to strike again.</p>
<p>But Throttle was quicker than he expected and the younger one crashed into him, causing both of them to fall over and continue their brawl on the floor.</p>
<p>It was difficult to tell which one of the two was winning, but it was clear to Vinnie that neither of his bros were willing to give up.</p>
<p>Another advantage the hazel mouse had, was his tail. Cold, heavy and perfect as an extra weapon. A dirty trick in itself, but an asset compared to having a tail made out of flesh and bone.</p>
<p>The moment he got close enough, he coiled it around Throttle's neck to slow down the punches the mouse was ready to throw at him. It worked as the tanned mouse stopped his initial attack in order to reach for his throat.</p>
<p>"Vinnie, stop them!" Izzy shouted with a high-pitched voice.</p>
<p>There was blood on the floor and tufts of two different shades of brown fur. The mice were entangled on the floor in such a way it was difficult to tell where either of their bodies began and ended.</p>
<p>"It isn't my place to interfere, Izzy." The white mouse told her again. "They have to settle this."</p>
<p>"Settle what? Why are they fighting? They were fine this morning."</p>
<p>Vinnie still hadn't answered her question earlier, at first it seemed that he was unaware of the reason behind the sudden hostility between Stoker and Throttle. But the way he was looking at them and what he was telling her, meant he did know something about it.</p>
<p>With one swift motion she lifted her leg and stepped down on his foot. Immediately Vinnie let out a loud yelp, but he couldn't let his grasp on her waver. If she got hurt, he would never hear the end of it from anyone.</p>
<p>"Easy,- geez!" He hissed through his teeth. That had actually hurt. He let out a sigh. "I'm afraid that it won't matter what I tell you, but if you really want to know, they are fighting because of you."</p>
<p>It sounded harsher than he meant, even if it was the truth. Technically it was also Stoker's fault, if he hadn't gone and place a mark on her, none of this would be happening.</p>
<p>"Me?" Izzy widened her eyes with shock.</p>
<p>Darn it, he had to tell her a bit more than that. But he didn't want to be the one doing all of the explaining. Mostly because he wasn't even really sure about it all.</p>
<p>This hadn't happened to him ever. Not even when he was pursuing Harley. Stoker had backed off. They had never fought about it. Not even once. Of course, neither of them had marked Harley. She probably wouldn't have let either of them do so. She wasn't that kind of mouse.</p>
<p>"It's called 'Mate Guarding'." Vinnie said.</p>
<p>Izzy frowned. "<em>Mate guarding</em>?"</p>
<p>Suddenly she jumped closer towards him as a loud snarl followed by a weird squeak came from one of the two fighting mice. There really was no time to explain anything else, for Vinnie could tell the brawl was coming to an end.</p>
<p>Throttle had managed to uncoil the tail from around his neck and immediately took this moment to move his head forward and sink his teeth in that soft tissue between Stoker's neck and collarbone.</p>
<p>It was a nasty place to bite, especially as he wasn't planning on letting go. He managed to get his former coach beneath him, using his legs and weight to pin him to the ground. He was forcing Stoker into submission.</p>
<p>The other mouse wasn't ready yet to give up. He couldn't lose like this. Not to Throttle. The pressure remained on his body, but suddenly left the area of his neck. Warm breath hit his face as Throttle started to speak.</p>
<p>"Give up?"</p>
<p>"Never." He replied straight away.</p>
<p>"You can't beat me, Stoker." The tanned mouse countered.</p>
<p>"You just wait,-Ah!"</p>
<p>For the second time Throttle pressed his nails and teeth in the mouse's skin. He seemed to be the clear victor in this battle, no matter how many times Stoker would deny it.</p>
<p>It was decided. The fight was over. There was no more need for Vinnie to keep Izzy away from them and he finally let go.</p>
<p>But as Izzy rushed forward, Stoker began to stir underneath Throttle. He wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to let this boy beat him, not now that he'd finally found someone who matched his mind and soul.</p>
<p>He wasn't even sure how he managed or why Throttle decided to look away all of a sudden, but that split second was all he needed.</p>
<p>Stoker hooked his foot behind Throttle's and bucked his hips up into the air, causing the other mouse to lose footing. That little trick was all it took in order to change their position and now the younger mouse was on his back on the floor.</p>
<p>"You were saying?" He smirked. Though his victory was short lived as Throttle applied the same trick back to his coach.</p>
<p>However, neither of them got a chance to continue the fight as Izzy stopped a couple of feet away from them. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes red. The damage and wounds inflicted on both mice was massive.</p>
<p>"Please, stop." She begged.</p>
<p>He voice was like a bell, waking both mice from their violent and primal state. She placed her hands against Throttle, who was once again sitting on top of Stoker.</p>
<p>"Get off of him." She punched his shoulder.</p>
<p>Throttle was confused for a second. Why was she yelling at him for? He had won, hadn't he? Surely, she understood that. But then he realized she was an Earthling. She probably had no idea of what just happened.</p>
<p>The fact that he had defeated the mouse who had placed the original mark, meant that he could now claim her for himself.</p>
<p>Vinnie appeared next to Izzy and looked down at his bros. His expression cold and distant. "You heard her, Throttle."</p>
<p>Reluctantly the tanned mouse rolled off Stoker, who immediately sat upright. "We're not done!" He exclaimed angrily.</p>
<p>"Yes, you are. You both are done." Vinnie decided for the two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Mate guarding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>At first, his heart pounded rapidly in his chest. Heavy and burdened from what had happened between them. But once it became clear what the actual reason was behind the phone call, his pulse slowed down and instead a wave of confusion and disbelief bubbled to the surface.</p>
<p>Right before hanging up, the urge to ask his bro if he was feeling alright, rested on the tip of his tongue. Only something held him back from continuing.</p>
<p>Perhaps due to the news that was just dropped on him like a piano or because he was worried hearing the other mouse's response. It was probably both, even though something told him that he already knew how Vinnie felt.</p>
<p>That he wasn't doing alright.</p>
<p>The good thing was, that Modo now knew that he was somewhere safe. Although, after what he'd just heard, it seemed things were actually anything but fine back at the scoreboard.</p>
<p>He still couldn't believe it. Stoker and Throttle had been in a fight.</p>
<p>Not just a run-of-the-mill wrestle or a you-beat-me-at-poker punching fest. If he'd understood Vinnie correctly, their current leader had challenged their former coach for the affection of Izzy.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mate guarding.</em>
</p>
<p>When was the last time he'd actually been a witness to that? Had he ever been? Modo honestly couldn't recall. He had been mostly busy with the war and making sure his own family was alright. Besides, there wasn't always time to focus on a girl even if they happened to be around.</p>
<p>Heck, Throttle had been lucky in finding Carbine. As well as the fact that she had accepted and returned his feelings. Vinnie and Stoker's mutual interest in Harley had been a more difficult subject, but even that didn't take too long to resolve.</p>
<p>That was probably thanks to Harley, who'd made it clear she was more interested in their youngest bro instead of the rebel leader. Some stories of love were easy ones and some weren't.</p>
<p>Modo climbed the steps towards the bedroom, where Charley was currently sleeping.</p>
<p>Today had been a tiring day. Mentally and physically. A kidnapping, a rescue, followed by a declaration of love from one of her best friends. No wonder she was exhausted.</p>
<p>Of course, Modo wanted nothing more than to tell her that Vinnie was no longer missing and that Izzy was safe and sound as well. But he knew that he couldn't bring himself to tell her about the incident between Stoker and Throttle.</p>
<p>Knowing her, she would want to leave the garage and head over to the scoreboard immediately, to make sure her sister-in-law and everyone else was doing okay. It was understandable, but Modo wanted her to think of herself for once.</p>
<p>Yes. He was going to eventually tell her about the fight, just not now. Besides, according to Vinnie, the entire thing was already over. Although, when Modo asked him who had won the battle, the white mouse wasn't entirely sure.</p>
<p>Apparently Throttle had done some serious damage to Stoker, biting the older mouse into submission. Yet the other had fought bravely and stayed strong, with no intention of giving up.</p>
<p>Right as Vinnie thought it was over and done with, their former coach had turned the tables around and managed to escape Throttle's hold.</p>
<p>The fight probably would have gone on for a longer while, if Izzy hadn't stepped up and begged them to stop. Her action automatically forced Vinnie to interfere with the others. Because he couldn't let the human female get into the middle of their fight on her own.</p>
<p>Modo agreed that it had been the right choice. Yet, he still found the entire situation ridiculous and perhaps compelling them to stop their challenge, could also do more harm than good. But that was something they could deal with later.</p>
<p>The next thing they'd have to take care of, was explaining to Izzy what had happened. Why the two of them had fought in the first place.</p>
<p>It seemed Stoker had marked Izzy at some point. It was no secret to Modo that his former leader liked Izzy a whole lot.</p>
<p>No. Love was more accurate.</p>
<p>But marking her was irresponsible, even if Stoker was known for his disregard for playing by the rules, this was a dumb move. Surely the older mouse had a good reason for pulling such a stunt.</p>
<p>Could he have done it because he thought Throttle was infatuated with the woman as well, and that he expected him to maybe make a move on her? Or because he wanted everyone else to see that he was very much in love with her?</p>
<p>Ultimately it wasn't that important. Because no matter how you looked at it, it wasn't respectful towards Izzy.</p>
<p>The thing that confused Modo the most, however, was why Throttle hadn't simply accepted Stoker's claim on her. He knew about Stoker's history with Harley and Vinnie.</p>
<p>Their coach had already suffered losing a woman to another mouse. And now it almost happened again, something he most likely didn't want to experience for a second time.</p>
<p>A female got marked and then another mouse had entered that territory. Stoker had every right to fight Throttle. As was the custom set by their people long ago.</p>
<p>Modo stopped halfway up the staircase and let out a deep breath, suddenly understanding what he should have realized before. "Throttle likes her too."</p>
<p>He furrowed his brow. "No way,-" He muttered.</p>
<p>How had he not seen that before? There had been numerous signals. Throttle's nervous attitude around Izzy. His cold and distant respond whenever they discussed Stoker's behaviour regarding the woman.</p>
<p>Oh this was bad. Throttle was already involved with Carbine. If she found out about this, she was going to kill him or worse, Charley's sister-in-law. How could he let this happen?</p>
<p>It wasn't any of their business or responsibility what was going through Throttle's mind, but it was a fact that his behaviour affected all of them.</p>
<p>The tall grey mouse took a few more steps until he reached the entrance of Charley's bedroom. Carefully he pushed the door open and stepped inside.</p>
<p>The first thing he noticed was the waterfall of auburn coloured hair spread out like a fan, on top of a white pillow.</p>
<p>The covers moved up and down slowly, indicating she was probably fast asleep. Before the phone had rung, Modo had been lying next to her, gently stroking her hair until she'd finally fallen into a deep slumber.</p>
<p>For a long time, she'd cried against his shoulder. Cried for learning of her brother's hidden past and for having lost him a second time without realizing he had been so close all those past few months.</p>
<p>Thankfully the ringing of the telephone hadn't woken her, but he had reluctantly jumped out of the bed and rushed downstairs before it could.</p>
<p>The door creaked as he pushed it shut behind him and a faint moan came from Charley, followed by the covers stirring slightly.</p>
<p>"Modo?" She asked propping herself up on one elbow.</p>
<p>He smiled and moved closer to sit himself down on her side of the bed. "Sorry. Had to leave for a seconds."</p>
<p>"I thought I heard voices?" Charley continued.</p>
<p>A small lump formed in his throat. He'd told himself he was wasn't going to inform her of what happened at the scoreboard. But he should tell her something about Vinnie. She still worried for him and felt guilty for what he had seen.</p>
<p>"Vinnie called."</p>
<p>As soon as he said that, her eyes widened and she sat a little more upright. "He did? Is he okay?"</p>
<p>"He went to the scoreboard." Modo replied, leaving out the part about how his bro's possible feelings. "The others are there as well."</p>
<p>Charley let out a sigh of relief. "That takes a load off my mind for sure. What about Isabel? Is she there with them or is she coming here?"</p>
<p>The thought of asking Vinnie about Izzy had never really crossed his mind and for a second he felt like an idiot for not having done so. He should have known Charley would ask after her.</p>
<p>He had no idea what might have happened at that club where his bros and Izzy had been. But he could only imagine it hadn't been good. And then that fight between Stoker and Throttle probably was the icing on the cake.</p>
<p>"I don't know, sweetheart. At least she is safe. I take it she's just as exhausted as you are."</p>
<p>His words seemed to falter as Charley all of a sudden threw the blankets aside and was about to slip out of her bed. He stopped her by placing both hands on her shoulders and pulled her back towards him.</p>
<p>"I have to see her, Modo. I have to tell her about Sam,-" She immediately explained him, though she didn't resist his hold on her.</p>
<p>"And you will see her and tell her. But I think that Izzy, like you, really needs her rest. We don't know exactly what took place at that club or what she already knows about Sam. But from what Vinnie has told me, she's having a difficult time."</p>
<p>Of course he had no clue what Charley's sister-in-law was actually going through, but he could only imagine she must be having a hard day if she knew the same things Charley did. Probably even more so.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow might be a better day for all of us?" And that was something he truly meant.</p>
<p>Thankfully Charley appeared to understand and agree with what he was saying. She leaned into his touch and rested the back of her head against his broad chest.</p>
<p>"Will you stay here tonight?" She asked him.</p>
<p>Modo could feel her pulse slightly increasing its speed underneath his fingers, which were gently stroking the side of her neck.</p>
<p>"You know I will. I'm used to sleeping on that couch anyway."</p>
<p>He let out a soft chuckle, one which Charley didn't return. He paused and grabbed her chin to turn her head to him. Her green eyes stared back, like deep pools of a river stream.</p>
<p>"I meant,-" She breathed heavily and suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed. "Here. In my bed?"</p>
<p><em>Oh, Momma.</em> A part of him wished she wasn't implying what he thought she was. He would not be able to control himself.</p>
<p>He swallowed hard and took a second to study her face, trying to guess if she simply wanted to sleep with him or <em>sleep </em>with him.</p>
<p>It would be the perfect moment. There was nobody there to disturb them. They would have all the peace and quiet in the world.</p>
<p>Would it be considered taking advantage of the situation? If Vinnie had been here instead of him, would she have asked the same?</p>
<p>Immediately that thought changed his mood and he pressed his mouth shut and slightly shifted their position on the bed until his back rested against the headrest.</p>
<p>Charley cocked her head and gave him small smile. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine, Charley-girl. Just worried about if you're feeling okay. If you're really alright with me staying here with you."</p>
<p>"Of course I am, what do you mean?" She gave him a confused look. "I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't okay with it."</p>
<p>She raised her hand and placed it against his soft cheek and rubbed her thumb across his fur. Oh, he was definitely not going to be able to resist her if she continued looking at him like that.</p>
<p>"Charley, I have to be honest with you. I,-" His breathing shuddered for a second. "If I stay here, in this bed, with you right next to me underneath the covers. I don't know if I can stay the gentleman you know me to be."</p>
<p>He watched her closely, waiting patiently for a respond. Only she didn't give him one. Not verbally.</p>
<p>Instead she moved and sat down in his lap, placing her legs on either side of him. That one move was enough to push him over the edge. And Modo fell hard and fast. Their mouths met, their scents mingled and their bodies intertwined.</p>
<p>Something Modo had only dreamt of from the day they met and now his dream was becoming a reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Scoreboard</strong>
</p>
<p>It was nothing more than a scratch. Just a little one. If only she'd been quicker, if only she could have stopped him from walking out of that spacecraft and explain properly that Throttle had not meant to harm her.</p>
<p>Heck, he hadn't even been awake when he scratched her. It had been an accident and everything that happened afterwards was all due to a misunderstanding. Izzy felt incredibly guilty. She should have stopped them both.</p>
<p>The floor was an absolute mess. Tufts of hair, specks of blood. She was currently sitting on one of the armrests of the couch, shifting her gaze between each of the three mice from afar.</p>
<p>After Stoker and Throttle had been stopped by her and Vinnie, the two mice had reluctantly stepped away. Breathing heavily and their gazes still focused on one another.</p>
<p>Beaten, bruised and bloodied.</p>
<p>She'd offered them her help. After all, she was more than willing to check on both of them for the wounds they'd inflicted on each other. But neither of them dared to glance her way, nor did they let her come near.</p>
<p>Stoker had stood up and headed to the kitchen. Vinnie followed him almost immediately, after having given Throttle a stern look and a shake of his head. Out of the two of them, Stoker was the one who'd gotten hurt the most.</p>
<p>The only thing that seemed to bother Throttle, was a dent in his pride. Perhaps a little damage to his ankle. For when he walked away, there was an obvious limp in his tread.</p>
<p>And now here she was. On the couch. Alone. Watching the white mouse take care of Stoker's neck and Throttle sulking somewhere near one of the windows.</p>
<p>What was she suppose to do? She couldn't stop fidgeting her hands. There was a cold and eerie mood hanging in the scoreboard and somehow it felt as if it had all been because of her. It probably was.</p>
<p>Vinnie had said so. He'd said that she was the reason behind Throttle and Stoker being at each other's throats. Izzy felt confused, as well as lost.</p>
<p>What had she done to cause the two of them to fight, up until the point they felt the need to draw blood? Was this the way all Martians fought? Was she that naive that she didn't see what she had done to create this rift between those two?</p>
<p>Quietly she watched Vinnie pressing a towel against Stoker's neck to stop the bleeding. There was a word the white mouse had used earlier to describe the situation. What was it again?</p>
<p>
  <em>Mate guarding? </em>
</p>
<p>It was a word that made no sense to her, though if she analysed them, it was suggestive enough on what it entailed. Something had to be done. Sitting here and waiting for one of the Martians to open their mouths was probably pointless.</p>
<p>Izzy decided she had remained silent long enough. Either someone was going to tell her what she had done, or so help her, she was going to throw something out of the scoreboard.</p>
<p>Without contemplating any further, she left the couch and headed straight for the kitchen. Ready to confront them with her questions.</p>
<p>Whatever it was Stoker and Vinnie were discussing, their voices went quiet the moment she approached them. The hazel mouse lowered his head and looked away as Vinnie straightened himself.</p>
<p>The question that had been lingering on her lips suddenly seemed to have vanished. Seeing the mouse in front of her hurt and withdrawn, hit her. Her heart felt heavy and her stomach empty.</p>
<p>She met Vinnie's eyes and without saying a word, the white mouse threw a quick glance over his shoulder and stepped away.</p>
<p>"I'll check on Throttle." He told her softly.</p>
<p>The minute he was gone, Izzy immediately lowered herself in front of Stoker and placed her hands on his knees. She gave them a gentle squeeze, but the hazel mouse remained silent.</p>
<p>"Let me help you." She said. "Please,-" She added, a slight crack in her voice and the older mouse flinched slightly.</p>
<p>She didn't understand any of this. It wasn't so long ago that they'd kissed each other inside the spacecraft. A few hours after they had saved each other's life. Within a heartbeat all of that changed and now he wouldn't even look at her.</p>
<p>"Stoker, please,-" She pleaded once more. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I did to cause all this. Or what I can do to make it better, but let me at least help you with,-"</p>
<p>"It's not your fault." Stoker interrupted her. "How could you even think that?"</p>
<p>Finally he was looking at her. His burgundy eyes tired and hurt. He squeezed the towel tightly against his neck. "If anyone is at fault, it is me. Well, perhaps him over there is as much to blame as I am."</p>
<p>He nodded in Throttle's direction, whose head was already turned their way. The tanned mouse had no problem overhearing the conversation between them, despite Vinnie babbling away in his other ear.</p>
<p>"Your fault?" Izzy frowned. "Stoker, I don't get it. What do you mean? You're telling me I am not at fault, when Vinnie tells me that I am."</p>
<p>Once again he averted his eyes, only this time to stare at said white mouse in the distance standing next to Throttle. Vinnie wasn't completely wrong with his accusation. But Izzy was only part of the reason. It was not her who forced the two mice to fight.</p>
<p>"Stoker?" She called out to him again.</p>
<p><em>Oh, Goddess,</em> hearing his name being spoken by her in such a way pained him. She deserved to know everything. But he was worried. So very worried that she was going to leave him because of it.</p>
<p>Today had already been painful enough for her as well as him. She almost died in front of his eyes. He couldn't bear to lose her for real this time.</p>
<p>He felt something wrap itself around his free hand. Stoker looked up and stared deep into Izzy's ocean blue orbs. Her hands were soft, but cold and shivering. Had he not promised himself he was going to stop keeping secrets from her?</p>
<p>Only a few minutes ago he had practically declared his love for her, told her that he was always going to be there for her. That he would be her rock and support.</p>
<p>But he'd also told her he was bad news and him attacking Throttle proved it. Stoker had to defend her from the other mouse and he knew he was right by doing so. Throttle hadn't even tried to stop his attack or denied it. It looked as if he welcomed the challenge.</p>
<p>"Izzy, I,- It is a Martian thing what happened."</p>
<p>A Martian thing. The same thing Vinnie had said to her earlier. She was getting rather fed up with these excuses. Martian thing, her fault, mate guarding. What could possibly be so difficult about this that they were so reluctant to tell her?</p>
<p>The entire day had already been such a mess. The kidnapping, the club, Morden, Sam,- Stoker almost getting shot.</p>
<p>She could feel her skin tingle and her bottom lip quivered as her mind took her back. Memories of the past year, the last couple of hours.</p>
<p>"Do you have any idea, what I have been through the past twelve months?" She suddenly exclaimed in a calm voice.</p>
<p>"I got yanked off a motorcycle in the pouring rain, by a man I trusted with my life. I saw him on the asphalt, thinking he was dead. And when I tried to get to him, an explosion happened and I got hit by a piece of metal, scaring my face for life."</p>
<p>Stoker swallowed a lump which was slowly forming in his throat as he moved his eyes for a swift second towards Izzy's jawline.</p>
<p>"A week later a man shows up at my door, telling me my husband was a gambler and that he owes this man an enormous sum of money. But did I go to Charley or her family? No, instead I worked in a stripclub to pay off my dead husband's debt."</p>
<p>"I let strangers watch me dance, watch me undress, in order to make a lot of money so I could be free as soon as possible."</p>
<p>Stoker felt his heart break into a million pieces as she spoke, but he didn't dare to stop her. She needed this and he needed to hear it. He'd been wanting to hear everything from her and her mouth only.</p>
<p>"Do you know what Morden told me today?" She then said and he couldn't help but wince a little, already knowing what she was probably going to tell him.</p>
<p>"He told me that Sam never died in that crash." Her voice trembled. "I slaved and worked my butt off in that horrid place, while he was out pretending to be dead! Nobody knew. Not even Morden, until I'd finally managed to leave. Morden found him and recruited him, when he could have easily killed him instead. And do you know what Sam did? He went back to gambling, stole something from Morden and then in the end pays with his life for it. He got shot three weeks ago."</p>
<p>So Samuel Davidson had died. Vinnie had told him as much, but he hadn't been entirely sure. It seemed the question if Izzy had known about it, was also answered. She had known. Only not until today. Morden had told her right before trying to choke her to death.</p>
<p>Once again the former rebel leader felt his blood boil. She was already hurting so much and more got dump on her with each passing second. He dropped his other hand, causing bloodstained towel to fall towards the floor.</p>
<p>He placed reached forward and cupped her face. A tear fell from her eye and landed on his thumb.</p>
<p>The woman took a deep breath and pulled Stoker's hand towards her mouth. "You are the only good thing about today." She whispered.</p>
<p>She paused for a second and pressed her lips ever so subtly against his palm, which was rough but without hairs, like a human. She pulled back and looked at him.</p>
<p>"I know I'm not Martian, Stoker. I thought that didn't matter,- But if that is why this happened,- This anger between you and Throttle...I think I deserve to know. Don't I?"</p>
<p>He didn't deserve her. By the Goddesses, he did not.</p>
<p>"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon." He said to her. "Yes, you deserve to know and it is not what you think. I am afraid that you will despise me and even perhaps my culture for it. I did something I shouldn't have done without asking you first and it only caused more things to go wrong."</p>
<p>He took a deep breath before continuing. "Vinnie is right, you are part of the reason. But only because you have captured my heart."</p>
<p>Carefully he pulled her up from the ground and set her down in front of him on the table, ready to explain what he had done. What it meant and why there was a chance he might lose her for good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>::::::...::::::</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Mate Guarding.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quite a common phenomenon amongst various species of mammals. Even in humans.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But on Mars, Mate Guarding was an old custom. One that originated during a time when Mars had a severe shortage of females compared to the male population. On average women were outnumbered, given a four to one ratio.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before the Plutarkian occupation the numbers had luckily gone down from a four to almost two to one. Alas during the war, those numbers rose back to as it once was a long time ago.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In effect, this caused a lot of the older mice to refer back to the old ways of claiming a female quicker in order to secure a way for producing an offspring.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mice had been known for entering polygamous relationships. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not only because of the shortage of females, but to increase the chances of expanding the Martian population once again. Sharing became a way and even if not everyone was bothered by it, it did bring along a</em>
  <em> number of problems. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There simply still was too much of a difference in the male to female ratio. Meaning a lot of male mice could end up never finding a partner or producing an offspring.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sure, not all mice cared about it. Winning the war was obviously just as important and not everyone had the desire to start a family during such dark times. A lot of men and women thought the same way.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That didn't take away that the Martian population was still thin and the basic needs of their species occurred on a daily basis. Fundamental necessities such as eat, drink, sleep, breathing air and shelter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But sex was also an essential yearning to satisfy. Despite not everyone wanting a family, the need to have pleasure, one way or another, demanded to be met.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The pheromones produced by the females sometimes made it difficult for others to control their urges. Especially if it turned out there was a biological compatibility between two mice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The scent fabricated from this chemical reaction could have various reactions on a male. From aggressive behaviour to sexual craving. But the most important one was that of pair bonding.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thus, the marking of a female or sometimes even male, was brought to life. The marking was almost always done in mutual consent.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A marked mouse meant that person was off limits to anybody else. It was to show that a mate had been chosen and that he or she was not available for other potential partners. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If the original creator of a mark felt threatened by another potential spouse, Mate Guarding could occur. Preventing other potential additional males from claiming her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This was expressed through either physically defending a female or discussing the situation. Though depending on the current testosterone level of a male mouse, it could go either way.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Should the mouse who marked the female be defeated, the victor was allowed to become the next marker. But only if the female gave her consent. This sometimes happened, as the winner was obviously a good partner. Vigorous and potent.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Stoker spoke, both Vinnie and Throttle had gotten closer. Albeit the latter one stayed a bit behind on purpose. He'd watched the interaction, between his former coach and the woman who made his heart beat faster, from afar.</p>
<p>He didn't like it. It made him resent the other mouse even more and stir up a lingering jealousy within him. But he could also see how she acted towards Stoker. And it wasn't the same as when she looked at him.</p>
<p>Finally the hazel mouse was done with his story on what he had done and how the custom originated. He wasn't sure if he'd left anything out. After all, it originated before his time. But he had told everything that he knew of it.</p>
<p>He watched her with anticipation. Wondering what her respond was going to be. At least she appeared to be calm. His hands still rested against her outer thighs.</p>
<p>"I understand if you hate me for what I've done. Even if you're not able to see it, because you are human. I never should have treated you as such. I should have controlled myself." Stoker let out an exhausted breath.</p>
<p>The throbbing pain in his neck wasn't really helping, nor were the many emotions he was currently feeling. All he really wanted was for Izzy to tell him her thoughts.</p>
<p>"Let me just see if I understand this. You,- marked me?" She frowned for a second and Stoker nodded.</p>
<p>"I did."</p>
<p>"And the reason why you two fought, was because you were under the impression that Throttle wanted,-" Izzy paused and turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Throttle quickly averted his gaze, for the first time since meeting her, he felt quite exposed.</p>
<p>"Whether or not if I am right or wrong about it. We did fight for you." Stoker grimaced and looked into the direction of his bro. "Technically he has a right to express what he wants out of this."</p>
<p>At those words the tanned mouse perked his ears and jerked his head back to the dining table.</p>
<p>But it was Vinnie who opened his mouth. "Technically he can't. He already has someone." He looked at Throttle. "Or have you forgotten about your precious General?"</p>
<p>Izzy shook her head and ran a hand through her honey blonde hair. "You know what? I don't care. I don't care about any of this. I don't care about your customs or rituals." She pushed Stoker's hands away from her legs and got off the table.</p>
<p>"I understand that, basically, I got branded like I'm cattle. Someone's property. And let me tell you, I am nobody's property. I wasn't Sam's, not Morden's and that also includes you."</p>
<p>She tilted her head back as Stoker stood up from his seat in front of her. This was it. She was going to tell him she wanted nothing to do with him anymore and he deserved it.</p>
<p>His heart pounded heavily in his chest and he felt out of breath. At least he had held her. Kissed her more than once and she had kissed him back. Something he would cherish for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>"But,-" Her voice was soft, yet he was certain he had heard her correctly and his fur tingled.</p>
<p>"You have become <em>so </em>important to me since the day we met. All of you." Izzy paused again and inhaled deeply. "And I don't want to lose that. Not because of this. You made me feel something again, Stoker. That is really all that matters."</p>
<p>Stoker really was at a loss for words and then, she placed her soft hands against his chest. In front of the others. But they were no longer there. He could only see her.</p>
<p>"I want you, Stoker." She encircled her arms around him and closed that small gap between them completely.</p>
<p>"My heart..." The hazel mouse whispered quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Modo's happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>At first glance it would seem that the situation was under control and that things were finally starting to calm down. Only if you squinted your eyes and paid a bit more attention, you would noticed it was merely a facade.</p>
<p>A trick to mislead every person inside the room. Because truth of the matter was that things hadn't settled down. But sometimes it was in one's best interest to make it appear that way.</p>
<p>Thus he did just that. Kept his distance, while quietly taking care of the damage and mess around the living area of the scoreboard. His ankle throbbed as well as his head. Stoker really had done a number on him, despite the fact that he was stronger than his former coach.</p>
<p>The reason his head hurt, wasn't because of the fight. No, it ached due to what had happened over the last twenty-four hours. Truth was, Throttle wasn't feeling alright. Each day was becoming more difficult and today was the day he'd almost snapped.</p>
<p>The entire matter confused him greatly. And he hadn't had any time to properly focus on his thoughts and feelings. They'd simply hit him like a brick. A whirlwind of flowers and sweetness. A tornado that kept coming back to taunt him.</p>
<p>She was such a distraction. Her laugh, her voice, her scent. From the day he saw her, the moment he met her and when he'd woken up with her in his arms. He was losing himself more and more with each passing second and he wasn't sure why the Goddesses felt the need to torment him in such a manner.</p>
<p>There was a beautiful Martian woman back on Mars. A woman he loved, a woman he cared for. A woman who also managed to get under his skin over the smallest of things. A woman, who at one point thought he was Mars greatest traitor. That still stung him to this very day.</p>
<p>The amount of guilt he'd felt earlier, when Vinnie mentioned Carbine, was still there. They hadn't talked in months now. Neither of them had even tried to make contact with the other. But he'd have to do something about that now.</p>
<p>Today he had crossed the line. He'd connected with Izzy, twice. He'd held her against his body at every opportunity that crossed his path. He allowed himself to get drunk on her scent and fought Stoker to take his claim.</p>
<p>Throttle lifted his head and looked over at the kitchen, where Izzy was currently standing next to Stoker, carefully cleaning the side of his neck. The spot where he had bitten the older mouse into submission.</p>
<p>That primal feeling of envy rose once more and the tanned mouse balled his hands into fists.</p>
<p>"So, what are you going to do now?" He blinked as Vinnie's voice shook him out of his trance.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Throttle asked the younger mouse.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry? You thought this was all over?"</p>
<p>It was incredibly weird hearing Vinnie treat him as if he was the ignorant loose cannon of the group. But perhaps it was exactly just him who Throttle needed to hear it from.</p>
<p>If someone like Vinnie, a carefree, reckless, someone who laughed in the face of danger mouse, was telling him off. You just knew he was probably on to something.</p>
<p>"Listen, Throttle. I know you're off your bike at the moment. Which, let me tell you, is rather unsettling to see. But you have to do something." He continued. "This fight between you and Stoker is something I never hope to see again. Not to mention the fact that it shouldn't have happened in the first place."</p>
<p>Throttle furrowed his brow and lowered his voice. "May I remind you who attacked who exactly?"</p>
<p>"Please, he had every right to. I smelled you all over her, man. You were trying to get into his territory. Maybe Izzy is oblivious to your behaviour, but I've seen the way you've been acting lately. It's wrong, Throttle. You have Carbine, don't you? Why on Earth are you trying to get it on with her?"</p>
<p>He nodded his head towards the kitchen and Throttle twitched his nose. He really was not in the mood to explain himself to Vinnie, aside from the fact he wasn't even sure how to.</p>
<p>"Look, I have no idea what this is, okay? Truth is, I really wish I wasn't feeling like this. But I am and I can't seem to turn it off. It's driving me crazy enough as it is, so I'd appreciate it if you'd just back off for a minute here!"</p>
<p>His voice rose and immediately he felt two pairs of eyes watching him from across the room. Vinnie simply shrugged and took a step back.</p>
<p>"Fine, have it your way."</p>
<p>Throttle turned his attention back to cleaning up the floor, when his eyes landed on a small folded white object next to his foot. He bent down and picked it up. The structure of the paper was that of a photograph and he unfolded it to see what was on it.</p>
<p>He caught a quick glimpse of a woman looking over her shoulder at the camera. But Throttle didn't get the time to have a proper look, as a loud crack echoed from his left.</p>
<p>Vinnie had stepped on something. It was the garbage bag Stoker had brought back with him. The videotapes. Loudly the white mouse cleared his throat as he held the bag aloft in order for everyone to see it.</p>
<p>"What are we doing with these?"</p>
<p>Throttle felt his face heat up as he heard a chair being pushed back in the kitchen. Quickly he folded the picture and placed it in the back pocket of his pants.</p>
<p>"What is that?" Izzy asked out loud.</p>
<p>"Nothing, nothing,-" Stoker replied the minute she asked about the bag's contents.</p>
<p>Izzy frowned at him. "Nothing?"</p>
<p>'The hazel mouse sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair. "Okay, not nothing. I,- I,-" He paused and motioned for Vinnie to come over.</p>
<p>He opened the bag and showed the woman what was in it. She reached inside and pulled one of the tapes out. It didn't take long for her to notice the name on the side of it. <em>Autumn #5.</em></p>
<p>"What are these? Where did you get this?" She directed her question to nobody in particular.</p>
<p>Of course they all knew where the tapes had come from and what was on them. Although, Stoker had no idea that both Vinnie and Throttle also knew about it.</p>
<p>Therefore the two of them remained quiet as they let Stoker be to one to answer the woman's questions. Only he didn't start with the videotapes. Instead he cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"Maybe it's a better to tell you everything that happened before that." And he motioned for all of them to sit down somewhere.</p>
<p>He'd been planning on telling them about Morden's fate anyway, but he reckoned it was probably also a good idea to reveal to them what he'd done with the man's body as well as. Yet there was one thing he'd have to take of before explaining himself.</p>
<p>Stoker turned his head to Izzy who took a seat on the left side of the couch. Her legs pulled up against her lithe frame.</p>
<p>"Part of this story isn't going to be pretty, Beautiful. If you need to excuse yourself at some point, I'll come find you later, okay?"</p>
<p>She flashed him a short smile and nodded appreciatively, but stayed right in her spot. Stoker took a deep breath in and watched as Vinnie sat down on the sofa chair, while Throttle remained where he was.</p>
<p>The tanned mouse already had a suspicion about what happened to Morden after he and Izzy left. But he was curious to find out what Stoker had done to make sure there was nothing left to trace Morden's death back to any them.</p>
<p>Stoker sat down on the other side of the couch and began his story.</p>
<p>"After you two were gone, I decided to have a little chat with Morden. At least, that was my plan. But it seemed that he wasn't that tough no more. The man pleaded and begged for his life. Hell, he even tried to bribe me in order to spare it,-"</p>
<p>"Bribe? Bribe you with what?" Vinnie interrupted him with genuine curiosity.</p>
<p>Stoker shrugged. "The usual things these so called business men have under their disposal. Money, drugs,-"</p>
<p>He paused for a second as he eyes moved towards Izzy. "Women."</p>
<p>If she was offended by Morden's statement, she didn't show it. In all honesty, Izzy wasn't surprised that he'd tried to weasel his way out of a dangerous situation.</p>
<p>She'd seen him do it before that one time when he was approached by another club owner from down town. It was one of the few times she'd seen him afraid, up until today.</p>
<p>"I didn't take the bribe, obviously." Stoker added and the upper right corner of his mouth twitched coyly. "I broke his neck instead."</p>
<p>A soft gasp of shock sounded from his left as Izzy covered the lower part of her face with her hands. Stoker wasn't sure if she was stunned because he'd murdered Morden with his bare hands or because a part of her never wanted the man to die in the first place.</p>
<p>Before he could ask her if she was feeling alright, Throttle spoke up firmly. "What did you do with the body?"</p>
<p>"Placed him on his chair in his office. Along with those two goons I knocked out when I entered the club. The rest of the place was empty apart from those three. If anyone finds them, it'll definitely look like a homicide."</p>
<p>Throttle had already known about the club being empty. After all, he had checked the entire upstairs area before making his way down towards the beams above the stage.</p>
<p>It all proved that Morden was nothing more than an overconfident idiot. Thinking nothing and no one could harm him. But something didn't sit right with him. As if there was more to it.</p>
<p>"Anything else?" The tanned mouse asked.</p>
<p>The older biker nodded. "Cleared all of the surveillance from the last two hours. Might have smashed a computer here or there as well. Don't worry. One thing is for sure, there is nothing left to trace this back to us."</p>
<p>Then he thought for a moment. "Well, they could dust for fingerprints, but let's face it. Nobody on this planet has our type of friction ridges anyway."</p>
<p>That much was true. It was how they got away with a lot of things on Earth. But Throttle felt relieved nonetheless that Stoker had made sure everything was taken care of. The mouse was incredibly thorough. That's what years of experience did to you.</p>
<p>"Well, that's true for our part. But what about Izzy?" This question came from Vinnie. "I know I wasn't there, but is there any chance they could find anything on her?"</p>
<p>From the corner of his eye, Stoker saw Izzy move her hand towards her throat. All the blood seemed drained from her face and she looked up at the hazel mouse with great concern.</p>
<p>"What about the gun?" She spoke ever so softly.</p>
<p>"You mean Morden's gun?" Throttle asked her before realizing it. Immediately he lowered his gaze towards the coffee table and swallowed hard.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, Gorgeous. I took it with me." Stoker smiled at the woman. "They won't be able to track you,-"</p>
<p>"What on Earth are you talking about, Stoker?" The tanned mouse furrowed his brow.</p>
<p>"Remember the gun he used on Izzy and myself? It wasn't his, Throttle,-" He paused and locked eyes with him. The first real contact of recognition between them since trying to punch each other's lights out.</p>
<p>"It belongs to her."</p>
<p>What did he say? Had Throttle heard him correctly?</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, hers?" He glanced at the woman on the couch.</p>
<p>All that time she sat behind him on the bike with her body pressed up against his back, she'd been carrying a weapon? He hadn't noticed a single thing. But how on Mars did Stoker know the gun was hers and not Morden's?</p>
<p>The answer was simple really. The way he responded to Izzy when she'd spoken up a second ago was the answer.</p>
<p>"You knew she had one." He concluded and Stoker confirmed his suspicion with a nod.</p>
<p>"But the gun never fired. Why would she carry an empty weapon with her?" Throttle continued.</p>
<p>It was Izzy who answered his question, but her eyes were not focused on him. She was staring directly at Stoker. Her arms now wrapped around her knees. "You took them out?"</p>
<p>A look of guilt swept across Stoker's face. Finally the mystery around the empty gun was revealed. "I did. I removed them right before I placed your gun back in the car."</p>
<p>The woman exhaled sharply and averted her gaze with disbelief.</p>
<p>Throttle rubbed the back of his neck. "You really played with life and death there, Stoker. Imagine the outcome if you hadn't done that? What if there had been a stand-off between them before we had ever arrived?"</p>
<p>The other mouse grimaced at the alternate outcome Throttle was throwing at him. But the tanned mouse didn't stop there.</p>
<p>"Do you realize what could have happened, if he had had a gun of his own and shot her first? She would have had no means to defend herself. All thanks to you removing the one thing that makes a pistol for what it is."</p>
<p>Both mice glared at each other and the tension in the room rose once again. If it hadn't been for Izzy sitting right in the middle of them or Vinnie being near, who knew what could have happened.</p>
<p>"And these tapes?" The woman spoke up breaking the uneasy silence. "Are they about me?"</p>
<p>The name <em>Autumn </em>was kind of a giveaway that they had something to do with her. It was her stage name after all. She'd seen the amount of rectangular objects inside of the garbage bag. A dozen, if not more, of those things were in there and she wondered if all of them were titled the same.</p>
<p>Vinnie and Throttle once again kept their mouths shut. Not willing to interfere, nor willing to let it become known that they knew very well what was on those tapes. Someone they knew, dancing and undressing herself in a erotic manner.</p>
<p>Stoker moved closer to Izzy, stopping only a couple of inches from her legs. "I found some in Morden's office as well as the surveillance room, when I was busy erasing the footage from the security cameras. Those from the outside as well as upstairs."</p>
<p>He paused for a second and placed one of his hands on her knee. "Morden mentioned the name Autumn. Of course, I had no idea he meant you at first. But when I came across multiple tapes with that name on them,- I,- I checked them out."</p>
<p>For a second he glanced around the room at both Vinnie and Throttle before turning his head back to Izzy. "Every single one of them is a recording of you...working there."</p>
<p>There was nothing else to say about it, nor was there a need to describe what he meant with the word <em>working. </em>It was obvious she knew what he was talking about. Izzy shifted underneath his touch and her body trembled slightly.</p>
<p>This wasn't something she'd expected to happen. But the fact that Stoker, as well as the others, knew what kind of work she'd done at the club, wasn't so much the problem. Heck, she'd shouted it loud enough at Stoker earlier in the kitchen for all of them to hear.</p>
<p>The thing that troubled her was that there was footage of her stripping. And the mouse in front of her had seen it.</p>
<p>It was a part of her she never wanted to share with anybody. Especially those close to her. Words were one thing, but to have him actually see that side of her. She felt anything but comfortable or relieved that Stoker had seen it on a videotape.</p>
<p>"Izzy,-" His deep voice called for her, but she could only shake her head.</p>
<p>Another voice sounded behind her. Hoarse and warm. "You took all of them?" It was Throttle.</p>
<p>Stoker nodded. "Every single one I could find."</p>
<p>"Is there a reason why you took them?" Vinnie asked. "I mean, does it really matter whether or not they exist? Morden is dead anyway. There's nothing he can do with those tapes no more."</p>
<p>"I took them for that very reason, Vincent. Now I can know for certain that there is no way <em>anybody</em> can ever misuse those recording. Ever." His answer was short and firm. It was clear that the former rebel leader had given everything a lot of thought.</p>
<p>"I'll destroy every single one of them." Stoker continued and this time he moved his hand to cup Izzy's face, so she would have to look up at him.</p>
<p>"Erase your past. At least the visual part of it."</p>
<p>Izzy licked her lips and a small smile formed. It's true, she wanted nothing more than those tapes destroyed. To think they even existed in the first place horrified her to her very core, even though it wasn't that much of a surprise.</p>
<p>She suspected Morden must have had over a thousand tapes from other girls as well. The man was dangerous. A creep and a player. But there was no way he could bother her or anyone else ever again.</p>
<p>Stoker had killed him and it seemed as if he'd done it for her. She stared at him. His dark burgundy eyes, soft and warm but also tired and broken. Like her, he had seen so much. More even.</p>
<p>He'd talked about killing a man and it sounded as if it had been so easy for him. Like breathing air. As if he was never worried about getting hurt or dying himself.</p>
<p>He'd been so adamant on being there for her from the moment they connected, that night Throttle had been injured due to an explosion. She'd tried to push him away, but he kept coming back. Nothing she did or said scared him off.</p>
<p>And every opportunity he got, he had done something to protect her. Distract her. Give her no chance to take care of things on her own. He'd taken her gun, he'd confronted one of Morden's henchman in her stead.</p>
<p>He'd watched over her during the night without her knowing about it. All to make sure she was safe. And Morden was now out of her life and that was all thanks to Stoker.</p>
<p>But there were also a lot of things he'd done which were way over the line. Such as refusing to give her back the means to defend herself. He'd told Vinnie about Sam's secret, when she'd explicitly asked him not to. He'd lied to her about Charley's kidnapping and he'd also placed some kind of Martian mating signature on her.</p>
<p>Her head hurt. From dusk till dawn, this entire day had been a roller-coaster of emotions, happenings and thoughts. She needed time. Time to think and gather her thoughts. If she didn't, she would surely lose her mind.</p>
<p>Stoker was still looking at her. His eyes searching for a respond. She honestly wished he wouldn't look at her like that. Despite all of his flaws and recklessness, he made her feel safe. He cared, he listened and he always knew what to say.</p>
<p>This strong creature from outer space, seemed to understand her more than anybody else did. And in such a short amount of time. Was that all due to the fact that he was not human? Because he'd touched her mind and saw her truth and immediately accepted her for who she was?</p>
<p>"I think I'll go and head out for a second." Izzy said as she lowered her legs towards the floor.</p>
<p>"Head out?" Stoker repeated as he stood up before she got the chance to. "Where will you go?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." She replied, moving slightly aside in order to get off the couch. "I need some fresh air. I honestly can't tell left from right anymore at the moment, Stoker." Her breath shuddered.</p>
<p>The former rebel leader nodded as he reached for her hand and took it within his. "Okay. I understand. But would you mind if I,- if I come with you?"</p>
<p>Izzy blinked and cocked her head slightly as she looked up at him. Stoker never really asked permission for anything. Sometimes his words may sound like a question, but most of the time it was clear he was going to stick to his own plan, no matter the answer.</p>
<p>Not this time, though. He was really asking her for her consent.</p>
<p>"But you're hurt." She said, her eyes shifting to the wound at the bottom of his neck.</p>
<p>Stoker arched an eyebrow, and his mouth formed a mischievous smile. "Is that a human trick to stop someone from coming along?"</p>
<p>His comment brought her back to earlier today. When he kissed her carefully, right after she'd told him she was planning on leaving Chicago. She'd asked him if kissing her had been a Martian trick to stop her from leaving.</p>
<p>"That depends,-" She replied.</p>
<p>There was that smirk again. "Depends?"</p>
<p>Izzy's voice turned serious. "If you will actually listen to me for once?"</p>
<p>This time his mouth twitched and there was that same old Stoker. The man who didn't take orders from anybody. Izzy could tell he was struggling with himself and the kind of mouse he was.</p>
<p>He wanted to be polite and really ask permission this time. But deep down he obviously didn't want to let her go out on her own. Especially after having heard her tell him that he was the mouse she wanted.</p>
<p>"She said she wanted to go. Perhaps you should listen to her for once, Stoker." Throttle spoke with a slight irritation in his voice and Stoker's head immediately shot up in his direction.</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure you are not part of this conversation, Rookie!" The older mouse spat back.</p>
<p>"Please, don't start this again." Izzy pleaded loudly.</p>
<p>She'd thought this was over by now and she really didn't want it to happen again. Another reason for the two of them to have a go at each other. Luckily Vinnie was there and he got out of the sofa chair he'd been sitting in.</p>
<p>"You can climb through the back window in the bedroom. Head up the fire escape towards the highest part of the scoreboard, unless you're afraid of heights." The white mouse suggested with a grin.</p>
<p>That didn't sound too bad. Izzy turned her eyes back to Stoker and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She actually wanted to talk to him. Alone. Ask him things. that she didn't want to say in front of the others.</p>
<p>"Come with me." She said to Stoker and he obviously obliged.</p>
<p>But before they walked away Vinnie spoke up again. "Ey, ey, Stoker. Mind if we start destroying those tapes? I could do with a little firing practice."</p>
<p>What he actually meant was that he wanted to make something explode, preferably with a lot of noise and bright lights. Stoker and Throttle weren't the only two angry mice in this room. Vinnie had a lot of reasons himself to blow off steam.</p>
<p>Stoker glanced at the woman next to him. The recordings were about her. So, that gave her the right to decide what was going to happen and who was going to do it.</p>
<p>To Izzy it didn't matter how it happened or who'd take care of it. She wanted them gone and the sooner the better. She nodded at Vinnie. "Destroy them good."</p>
<p>"Yes, Ma'am." He replied happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Last Chance Garage </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfamiliar.</p>
<p>That was the one word which stood out amongst several others.</p>
<p>Her mind was fully awake, but her body wasn't. She could hardly move any of her limbs, but she knew it wasn't because of the exhausting day she'd had. No, the reason why she couldn't seem to move was due to the man lying next to her. The tall grey Martian mouse, Modo, who hailed from the red planet.</p>
<p>He'd been true to his word. He'd told her that if she would let him stay with her, he wouldn't be able to be the gentleman she knew him to be.</p>
<p>Charley hadn't believed him. This was Modo, after all. The one known as the gentle giant. The mouse who always made sure she was feeling alright. But she should have known he was telling her the truth.</p>
<p>Because Modo wasn't a liar.</p>
<p>The moment she managed to convince him that this was what she wanted, that he was who she wanted, he lost all control. It happened slowly at first, which is why she didn't notice it until it was too late and he caught her completely off guard.</p>
<p>She was in complete control. Kissing him where she wanted to, touch him where she could reach him. There was even a moment when she thought he was too afraid to return the favour.</p>
<p>Scared of hurting her, because he was so much stronger than she was. Even Martian females were of a stronger built in order to withstand their male counterparts. Only that hadn't been the reason for Modo. Yes, a part of him had been afraid of hurting her. But that wasn't why he kept the pace slow and steady.</p>
<p>He did that because he wanted to savour the moment. To make it last, in case it all turned out to be a dream instead of reality. But the more she touched him, the stronger her scent of lust got. It hit him hard, like a freight train and when a gasp and moan escaped Charley's lips, he fell over the edge. The self control was gone.</p>
<p>The clothes on her body would not make it through the night. They didn't even make it through the next couple of seconds, neither did his.</p>
<p>His warm fur was welcome against her smooth and hairless skin. Like a blanket, only one that tickled her as tiny goosebumps appeared on her pale figure. The short breaths he was emitting against her neck caused her stomach to do multiple somersaults. She wanted to feel him. Really feel him.</p>
<p>Modo grabbed hold of her hips and upper back and before she could fathom what he was planning on, she was already on her back on the mattress with his long frame looming over her.</p>
<p>Charley reached her hands up towards his face, where she rested them behind his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. And when she felt him, strong and persistent against the inner side of her thigh, she wrapped her legs around his lower body.</p>
<p>It was safe to say that after that moment, Modo could no longer be that gentleman she knew him to be. Normally he would ask her if he was allowed to do something. He was hardly ever dominant, in any kind of situation.</p>
<p>But not today. This was the day he was in control. Charley let him. She didn't mind. In fact, she quite liked this side of him. She was so used to him sitting back and watch things happen from afar, that this behaviour was new and exciting.</p>
<p>He nuzzled the lower part of her neck and she giggled slightly at the sensation. It that moment he sought entrance, but this he did do slowly. Again for his own pleasure, but also because she was much smaller than him.</p>
<p>Self-control was incredibly difficult at this point, mostly because it had been so long since he'd been with a woman and this wasn't just anybody. This was someone who he had dreamt of the moment he got to know her.</p>
<p>It helped a lot that she was more than ready for him. But she did wince slightly as he went deeper and deeper. Their foreheads rested against each other as the dance of connection finally began.</p>
<p>Maintaining a prefect rhythm and motion took a bit of adjusting, but as soon as they reached that state of high at the same time, everything was easy. A much time went by, neither of them knew. It was no longer a concept, the only thing that mattered was them and sharing this moment.</p>
<p>And what a moment it had been.</p>
<p>Thinking back on how they both finished at the same time. Whispering their names and staring deeply into each other's eyes, as the climax ignited their senses.</p>
<p>Charley let out a deep sigh of bliss and watched Modo quietly as he chest rose up and down slowly. His mouth slightly agape accompanied by soft sounds coming from the back of his throat. She still felt warm after it all. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced with another person. Another man.</p>
<p>Which was why <em>unfamiliar</em> was the word that kept crossing her mind. But she wanted more and she wondered why she never dared to cross this line with Modo sooner.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was all thanks to the another member of her family. Everything that had happened since the arrival of her sister-in-law made her see things in a different perspective.</p>
<p>How long would if have taken her, if she hadn't seen up close the way Stoker was rapidly falling for Izzy? She wondered if Modo had fallen for her just as quick as he had done.</p>
<p>The female mechanic turned onto her side and moved closer to the mouse next to her. At the same time, Modo twitched a little and opened his eye.</p>
<p>"Hi." She whispered softly at him and he immediately pulled her into an embrace.</p>
<p>"Hi." He replied just as quietly but with a big smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Vinnie knows all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The darkest of blue covered the night's sky. The moon was bright, but unfortunately the city light's made it difficult to see the stars properly. Had they been in a field or near a lake, it would have been much easier to spot the nearest of planets with the naked eye.</p>
<p>Izzy was standing in the middle of the stadium, glancing up at the sky above her. The air was nippy even with her jacket on and she crossed her arms over her chest to warm herself.</p>
<p>The roaring sound of a motorcycle approached her from behind and she waited until Stoker reached her to turn her head towards him. He opened his visor, threw her a wink and handed her the spare helmet.</p>
<p>"Ready, beautiful?" He asked.</p>
<p>She traced the bike with her eyes. Even though she'd been on one twice today, she still felt anxious about climbing on. The hazel mouse noticed her hesitation and moved his metal tail towards her waist and coiled it around her once. Giving a slight and gentle tug, to pull her closer to him.</p>
<p>"We don't have to go." Stoker told her soothingly. "We can still go with Vinnie's suggestion and make our way to the top of the scoreboard?"</p>
<p>For a moment Izzy turned her head to glance up at the massive object, where Vinnie and Throttle currently were. The loud sounds of blasters going off and the occasional cheer still echoing in her mind.</p>
<p>Although Vinnie's option was a good one, she didn't feel like staying there and going back to the Last Chance Garage wasn't an option. Aside from the fact she didn't want to spend the rest of the evening talking about Sam or her past with her sister-in-law. Something told her there was a reason the white mouse had left Modo all by himself with Charley.</p>
<p>But she also didn't want to stay at or near the scoreboard. The tension between Stoker and Throttle still lingered there and even a small discussion such as wanting to leave almost set the two off again.</p>
<p>The thing she wanted most of all was to just get away and with that she meant really get away. It was Stoker who opted to leave the stadium entirely. Take one of the bikes and just drive around Chicago until they reached a place she wanted to stay a while. Which was actually what they were going to do.</p>
<p>Izzy put the helmet on and climbed behind Stoker, whose tail was still encircled around her waist. "Anywhere you want to go, gorgeous?" He asked.</p>
<p>There were a lot of places she wanted to go. But there was one that popped into her mind immediately. Perhaps because she was sitting with him on Charley's bike or maybe because it was the place where she'd first told him about her past.</p>
<p>It would be a good place to ask him everything she wanted to know. Not to mention freshen up and rest as well. "Remember the place where you told me about your adventures on Mars?"</p>
<p>Stoker blinked with surprise and was suddenly beginning to feel a bit warm under his clothing. He knew exactly what she was talking about. It was where they'd spent the night together, after he'd accidentally touched her mind.</p>
<p>Going there meant they would be completely alone. Away from the others. The older mouse gulped slightly, as improper thoughts entered his mind. Had he also not touched himself there, after watching Izzy emit soft moans during her slumber in the early morning?</p>
<p>But who was he to ignore that which she desired? Stoker nodded and started the engine as Izzy wrapped her arms around his waist. He could sense she was afraid of the bike, however with his tail coiled around her body, he could keep her safe.</p>
<p>"Hold on, babe."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>:::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched and listened until the red dot of the motorcycle's backlight disappeared out of the stadium. The tanned mouse inhaled deeply, standing next to an open window with his arms crossed.</p>
<p>A disconcerting feeling hit him as he saw Izzy climb on Charley's bike, right behind his former coach. He had no idea where they were off to and that was probably for the best. But not knowing made him feel just as worried, if not even more so.</p>
<p>Where would they go, what would they discuss. But most importantly, what would they do? A vision of the two of them lying somewhere together, their bodies intertwined in a passionate dance of synchronised rhythm. Sounds of pure bliss and ecstasy. Something he had almost felt a few hours ago when he was drowning in her presence.</p>
<p>Throttle swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped away from the window. In the meantime, the youngest mouse had finally destroyed the last recording of Izzy's dancing routine.</p>
<p>The room was a mess yet again, but he had no intention of cleaning it up. Vinnie could take care of that. Because there was something else on Throttle's mind. Something he had to do first before doing anything else.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure how he was going to do it though.</p>
<p>He had to contact Carbine. Talk to her, hear her voice, perhaps see her if that was possible. But the means to reach Mars were limited. The radio in the scoreboard wasn't strong enough to create a connection and he couldn't hop over to the Last Chance Garage at this time.</p>
<p>Even if he could, there was still the matter of needing one of Earth's and Mars's satellite to be in the right place. He'd need them in order to bounce a signal between the two planets.</p>
<p>There was however another way. Throttle turned his eyes towards the spaceship in the corner. If there was still a small amount of power present in the craft, he could try to send a message to Mars. Perhaps even establish a link strong enough to communicate directly instead.</p>
<p>"Guess that's all of them." Vinnie said approaching the tan coloured mouse. "Or did we leave that one tape in the VCR?"</p>
<p>Throttle shook his head. "You got them all." He assured him. "I'm going to see if I can contact Army base on Mars."</p>
<p>"Army base?" The white mouse arched an eyebrow. "You mean you're going to try and talk to Carbine?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>He jerked his head towards the Martian ship. "First I'll have to check if the power still works. If it does, I'm going to try and send out a signal."</p>
<p>Vinnie looked genuinely surprised. "Wow,-"</p>
<p>"Wow?" Throttle repeated.</p>
<p>"Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to do that this quickly. Especially after everything that has happened today. You sure you're in the right head space to talk to her?"</p>
<p>"What are you talking about, Vincent? Of course I am. It's not the first time I've talked to her."</p>
<p>His voice sounded on edge and Vinnie noticed it immediately. His bro was nervous, anxious even. Throttle and Carbine had been together for a long time, and though he didn't know a lot about their relationship, he honestly didn't care that much, he knew there was some struggle there.</p>
<p>Throttle hardly mentioned her these days. He was also sure that the two of them hadn't talked in a long while. There were times Throttle used to ride off to the garage to send a message to Carbine, but the last time that happened was months ago.</p>
<p>Carbine was one tough cookie. A beautiful female though, he couldn't deny that. But she was very opinionated and quick to judge. Heck, at one point she even thought they had betrayed Mars to the Plutarkians. That had scarred them big time, Throttle most of all, because a lot of the soldiers and even Freedom Fighters believed her.</p>
<p>But Vinnie wasn't sure about this. About Throttle contacting Mars. What was he going to tell her? Was he going to tell Carbine about Stoker being on Earth with one of their new spaceships? Was he going to tell her about Izzy and how he was discovering he had feelings for her? What if he was to tell her about the fight he had with Stoker?</p>
<p>She would probably want to know why, and if he were to tell her the actual reason was <em>mate guarding, </em>she was not going to take it lightly.</p>
<p>Telling truth was the best, but Vinnie didn't want to see anybody get hurt because of a problem they should be able to solve themselves. He certainly did not want Carbine to come and visit Earth while all of this was going on.</p>
<p>"You know, maybe we should wait. I mean, do you honestly think telling Carbine about this will make everything better?"</p>
<p>Now it was Throttle's turn to stare at the other mouse with surprise. Wasn't it Vinnie who told him that he had to do something about this? If he didn't want him to contact Carbine, than what on Mars did he want him to do?</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" He asked him.</p>
<p>"I mean, do you plan on telling Carbine the truth? I mean she is going to lose it, knowing her. Don't tell me you've forgotten about how she treated us on Mars when we went there last. If it hadn't been for Charley convincing her we were the good guys here, we would have been executed?"</p>
<p>Of course, Throttle hadn't forgotten that. How could he? That whole trip had been one roller-coaster. Sure, in the end everything worked out for the best. They even kissed and made up. And he had a difficult time being back on Earth after that. A part of him had wanted to stay on Mars, but the planet was safer now compared to before. He had to take care of Earth Plutarkian problems.</p>
<p>"Or how about when she thought something was going on between you and Charley? Remember she came to Earth to make sure everything was alright. Sure, her and Charley became good friends after that, but let's not forget she always has a hidden motive behind everything she,-"</p>
<p>"Vincent!" Throttle shouted out loud and the white mouse shut his mouth.</p>
<p>"Look," He let out a sigh. "You don't have to tell me how to treat the General, alright? I've known her for years. I'll be honest, I don't know what I'm going to tell her. But I do know that I have to hear her voice."</p>
<p>The two mice stared at each other for a while, until finally Vinnie opened his mouth again. "Alright. That I can understand. But just a suggestion on my end, Throttle. Not that I want you to lie to her,- just don't say anything that'll make her come to Earth."</p>
<p>He didn't have to explain himself any further. If Carbine came to Earth and saw Izzy, she would easily put two and two together just by looking at the human female. Women were scary that way. They just knew things.</p>
<p>The last thing Throttle wanted was for Carbine to attack Izzy. She had nothing to do with this. He'd been the one initiating everything. He was the one whose mind was screwed up at the moment. But he doubted Carbine would see it that way, even if Stoker had marked Izzy as his own.</p>
<p>Throttle clenched his fist and nodded at Vinnie. "I'll be careful. If I can make contact, that is."</p>
<p>"Well, if you need any help,- Don't ask me, because I'm not an engineer like the rest of you." The white mouse replied.</p>
<p>For the first time that day, Throttle grinned at his bro. It was still really weird to see him take the upper hand and give advice about matters of the heart.</p>
<p>"When did you become such a genius?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Me? I've always been smart, oh wise one. You guys just never listen to me because you think I'm all bravado and ego, twenty-four hours and thirty-one minutes a day."</p>
<p>There was truth in that. Throttle couldn't deny it. Of course they did listen to him, but most of the time he was the one giving the orders or advice. Vinnie was never the first option that came to mind and he was beginning to realize how unfair they had been to him.</p>
<p>"I guess I owe you an apology then?" He replied, but Vinnie shrugged.</p>
<p>"Just don't do anything stupid and you can buy the next ten rounds of dogs and root beer."</p>
<p>The tanned mouse shook his head as he walked away and headed towards the spacecraft.</p>
<p>As he pushed the cover aside and entered the vessel, he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. Warm, gentle and golden. Like the cloud that surrounded him earlier today. His heart felt heavy all of a sudden.</p>
<p>He should have expected to encounter Izzy's scent in her. She had spent a few hours in there and even if she hadn't, he could easily tell where she'd been.</p>
<p>Throttle walked through the cabin until he reached the control panel and the pilot seat. Traces of her flowery scent, mixed with Stoker's wooden musk hung in the air. He twitched his nose and sat down in the chair, as he covered the lower part of his face with his hand.</p>
<p>What was he going to do now? Would contacting Carbine really help him? Vinnie was right though, he had to choose his words carefully. But he also didn't want to lie to her.</p>
<p>No matter how much time he would spend thinking about it or how many different scenarios he concocted in his mind, nothing would work in his favour probably.</p>
<p>He leaned forward and flicked a switch, causing all the lights to switch on in the ship. At least there was still power left. Throttle did a quick maintenance routine to check how much energy the craft had left. Turned out it was a lot more than he expected. Apart from one, every other fuel cell was still full.</p>
<p>The spacecraft communication system might very well work. He pressed the green comm switch and turned the frequency knob until he hit the Freedom Fighter's base line.</p>
<p>"This is Throttle contacting Freedom Fighter's army base, General Carbine. Over."</p>
<p>Static sounded from the speakers, as well as white noise coming from the small screen in front of him. He clicked the comm button once again. "This is Earth contacting Mars's Freedom Fighter's base, do you copy? Over."</p>
<p>The screen suddenly moved, thick white and grey lines appeared, until they turned into a more solid shape. The shape of a Martian Cave mouse. A grey furred and black haired female.</p>
<p>Carbine. Throttle's heart pounded in his throat as he laid eyes upon her.</p>
<p>"Throttle, is that you?" Her voice echoed through the ship.</p>
<p>"Carbine? It's me. How have you been?"</p>
<p>"Is something wrong on Earth?" She asked instead of answering his question.</p>
<p>"Earth is fine, Carbine. I just,- I wanted to contact you." He admitted leaning closer towards the screen.</p>
<p>However, the woman in front of him didn't look that pleased. "It's been months, Throttle. Not that I've been very active on this end, I'll confess to that. But why now all of a sudden?"</p>
<p>Throttle moved back and frowned. "I should have contacted you sooner, I know. I'm sorry if I've upset you."</p>
<p>Carbine shook her head at him. "I'm just surprised, that's all. I can tell you're contacting us through one of our newer models. I take it that means there is a certain brown mouse currently on your planet?"</p>
<p>"I think you already know the answer, General." He replied coolly. It felt as if she was deliberately pushing the conversation towards business, as she'd done so the last time they spoke.</p>
<p>"Is he there? I need to talk to him, though I'd rather kick his ass."</p>
<p>She was beautiful when she was angry. But Throttle felt slightly hurt that she didn't seem to be as happy to see him as he was seeing her. He wasn't even sure now if he was happy to see her again.</p>
<p>"Stoker is not here. He's out for the moment with Charley's sister-in-law." It escaped him before he realized and he mentally slapped himself.</p>
<p>"Sister-in-law?" Carbine repeated. "Don't tell me he is chasing some human female while he's there? Ugh, you know what? It doesn't matter, it's who he is after all. Please tell him to come back to Mars as soon as possible, we need that spaceship."</p>
<p>"Carbine,-" He said out loud this time and he could see her blink her brown eyes at him. "I called because I need to talk to you. I,- I've been thinking about you."</p>
<p>It felt like half a truth. He had been thinking about her, but mostly since the last couple of days because of a certain someone. Someone whose scent was currently clinging to the chair he was sitting on.</p>
<p>Carbine nodded. "I've been thinking about you too. And,- you're right. We have to talk. I want to talk to you as well. But,- now is not a good time."</p>
<p>Her expression softened for a second as she seemed to stare straight at him through the screen. "I am sorry."</p>
<p>"No, it's alright. I understand. You're busy rebuilding Mars as best as you can. It must be exhausting. I'm sorry we're not there to help." He told her and he meant it.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Throttle. I'll,- I'll try to contact you soon. I promise, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"Take care, soldier." She smiled softly. " Carbine, out."</p>
<p>The screen turned black and the static was back once again. Throttle removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, feeling more confused than he did before.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The motel</strong>
</p>
<p>Her legs felt heavy as she reached the end of the stairs, pushing the door open to which the steps led. It was a different room than before, the other one was occupied, but the inside looked exactly the same. She reckoned they all did.</p>
<p>Stoker had waited in the parking lot as Izzy had gone inside to pay for a room for just the night. She didn't mind it, no matter how much the mouse told her he was going to pay her back somehow.</p>
<p>The room was cold and dark and for a moment she contemplated if coming here was a good idea? But she reckoned that it didn't matter where she was, everything would remind her of something one way or another.</p>
<p>"You okay there, beautiful?" Stoker's voice sounded directly behind her.</p>
<p>"It's a bit chilly." Izzy replied as she rubbed her upper arms.</p>
<p>It was clear the mouse was not bothered one bit by it. His entire body was covered in fur after all. A mischievous grin formed on Stoker's face and he watched her up and down from behind.</p>
<p>"You're more than welcome to use me as a blanket, my heart."</p>
<p>
  <em>My heart...</em>
</p>
<p>It was Izzy's heart that skipped a beat as he practically whispered those two words. He wasn't wrong though. She actually did want to use him as a blanket and not just due to the cold Chicago air.</p>
<p>She'd asked Stoker to come with her, not only because she wanted to get out of the tense atmosphere hanging in the living area of the Scoreboard, but because she had some questions for him.</p>
<p>But before she could he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's go inside and get warm."</p>
<p>His deep voice made her forget for a second what it was she wanted to ask him. This creature from outer space managed to throw her off guard more than she could count. He made her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time. Not since,- Sam.</p>
<p>They entered the room and Stoker turned the lights on. There was a weird sort of tension hanging around them. As if coming here, alone, just the two of them, was some sort of secret. Perhaps in some sense it was. Being alone with him felt different now and she couldn't explain why.</p>
<p>She removed her jacket and tossed it on a chair.</p>
<p>"I thought you were cold?" The tall mouse commented.</p>
<p>She was. Izzy had no idea why she'd done that. Why was she acting up all of a sudden? This wasn't like her. The soft shuffle of footsteps came towards her and she didn't dare raise her eyes.</p>
<p>His presence was warm, and normally comforting, but now she was simply feeling like a bundle of nerves. Before Stoker had the opportunity to reach out and touch her, she opened her mouth to ask a question she'd been meaning to ask him since they left the Scoreboard.</p>
<p>It hadn't gone unnoticed by her that when she mentioned Sam's fate earlier, none of the mice had responded with shock or surprise. Of course, Throttle already knew about it. She was the one who had told him. But neither Vinnie nor Stoker had seemed taken back by the news and she wanted to know why.</p>
<p>"Stoker, did you know about Sam?" She asked him quietly.</p>
<p>The mouse stopped and frowned at her unexpected question. "What do you mean, gorgeous?"</p>
<p>This time she tilted her head back to look at him. "Did you know that Sam faked his death? When I was yelling at you downstairs, you didn't seem fazed when I mentioned him or the fact that he'd been alive for the past year."</p>
<p><em>Oh, crap. </em>He had an inkling this subject was going to come up sooner or later. Only he hadn't expected it to happen so soon. Truth was, Stoker didn't really want to talk about it and a part of him wondered if Izzy actually also wanted to.</p>
<p>The only time he'd seen her cry today was at the Dreamland, as that creep Morden had his filthy hand wrapped around her delicate neck. Had those tears been from fear of getting killed? Or had they been for her dead husband's secret?</p>
<p>"I knew about Sam. Vinnie told me on the way over to the Scoreboard." He admitted.</p>
<p>"Vinnie?"</p>
<p>Stoker nodded. "The goon who'd kidnapped Charley spilled the beans. Though Vinnie wasn't entirely sure if he was telling the truth. But your story confirmed it,-" His voice went soft as he lowered his eyes.</p>
<p>Izzy bit her bottom lip. That meant Charley knew as well. She wasn't sure if this would make things easier or more difficult once she would see her sister-in-law again. She turned her head away and stared into the distance.</p>
<p>"Is there anything I can do?" Stoker stepped in her line of sight, his eyes locked onto her with concern.</p>
<p>"Do?" The honey haired woman's voice trembled. "You don't have to do anything. You have already done so much for me, Stoker."</p>
<p>He stepped closer and placed his hand behind her head. "Izzy,-"</p>
<p>He thought something was wrong and was probably planning on comforting her. But that wasn't what she wanted. He'd seen so much of her vulnerability already, more than anybody else. But she was done with all of that. She didn't want him to see her shaking like a leaf anymore.</p>
<p>That she was a strong as he was.</p>
<p>"Look, I don't need time or anything cliche like that, if that's what you're asking. I've done my share of grieving a long time ago." Her blue eyes glistened as she looked up at him.</p>
<p>A part of him wanted nothing more than to believe her. But he could tell she was still hurt. Perhaps now even more than before. Sam had betrayed her not just once, but twice.</p>
<p>Stoker had heard her say those words before and even then he had doubts about their truth. It was okay for her to feel upset in front of him, yet still he saw the same facade appear on the surface.</p>
<p>"Nothing has changed." Izzy continued. "Sam is still dead. Sure, I thought it had happened a year ago, but I didn't know until today. So everything is still the same, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Stoker kept quiet and when she realised he wasn't going to answer her, she went on.</p>
<p>"He screwed up and I took care of that problem. Then he managed to screw up again, and I was once more expected to take care of the problem. And whatever it was that he stole from Morden, it's no longer important. Because neither of them are around anymore for it to matter. I closed the chapter of Sam a long time ago. And even though today proved otherwise, I still feel the same as I did before about it."</p>
<p>"It's alright to be angry,-" Stoker whispered, pressing his hand further against her head. "He hurt you more than any man ever should. There is no excuse for what he did, whether it was a year ago or up until recently."</p>
<p>"But I'm not angry,-" She said, placing her hands against his chest.</p>
<p>"It's alright to be." He repeated. "You are not to blame for what happened to him or yourself."</p>
<p>"I know I'm not."</p>
<p>"It's not your fault."</p>
<p>"I know that, Stoker!"</p>
<p>But the hazel mouse shook his head as he felt her trying to push herself out of his hold on her. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers.</p>
<p>"It's not your fault."</p>
<p>"Stop it,-"</p>
<p>"It's not your fault." He said once more, emphasizing each word clearly.</p>
<p>She trembled against him, her lips pressed together tightly. A soft sob finally managed to escape her throat. And then another. And another. Until she could no longer hold back the tears forming behind her closed eyes.</p>
<p>"How could he do this to me, Stoker? To Charley?"</p>
<p>He couldn't answer that question for her and now that Sam was really dead, there was no one left to provide them with the truth. It would always be a scar on her, as well as Charley. An invisible one. Those were the most painful ones of all and he knew it.</p>
<p>"Why can't the past just stay where it belongs?" Her voice was but a mere whisper now, but he heard it perfectly.</p>
<p>"It will." He assured her as he placed his other arm behind her back, pulling her closer. "The past is the past. You may be reminded of it from time to time, but you are the only one that can stop it from interfering with your future in a negative way."</p>
<p>Izzy scoffed dismissively, but Stoker wasn't done talking. If anyone was an expert on dealing with one's past, it was him. To make it worse, he was the one who also caused a lot of his own haunted memories. But not her and he wasn't going to allow her to believe that any of it was her fault.</p>
<p>"You have every right to be angry. Furious, even. But you can't let hate fill your heart. As cliche as '<em>you need time' </em>is, there is truth in that. But what you also must remember is that you don't have to deal with this alone."</p>
<p>He smiled for a second. "Remember what I promised you earlier, in the spaceship?"</p>
<p>A breathy sigh crossed her lips. "Oh, Stoker,-"</p>
<p>"I asked you, if you will allow me to be there for you. And as long as you do, I always will be there." He felt her head move slightly as he spoke.</p>
<p>"I remember."</p>
<p>"Good." He pulled back and stroked her hair as he stared into her bright blue eyes. "Because I will remind you again and again, my heart."</p>
<p>Stoker captured her mouth with his and held her as close as he possibly could. He wanted her, he needed her. Just as she had told him today that she wanted him in her life.</p>
<p>She'd chosen him. Chosen him to be her rock, to be her shoulder. She'd chosen him to hold her and kiss her, after being hurt and betrayed by a man she used to love.</p>
<p>She'd chosen him over his former protegee. Even after he'd been beaten by Throttle in a challenge for Izzy's love, she still picked him.</p>
<p>The yearning to lower his antennas and touch her was getting stronger by the minute. He inhaled deeply as she returned his kiss, and got hit by that sweet nectar that was her fragrance.</p>
<p>It was as if he was back on Mars, sitting next to a river bank bush with those small pink flowers in full bloom. She reminded him of a time long forgotten, a place where she had never been, but belonged just as much because he it was his home.</p>
<p>Everything tingled. All of his senses sharp. He saw that golden cloud, which was her scent, flowing around them. He could taste it on his tongue as he slipped it over the threshold of her lips.</p>
<p>Warm and soft. He wanted to claim her fully. Not just mark her with his own scent as he'd already done, but have her entire body and soul filled with his. He was going to go mad if it would never happen.</p>
<p>The Goddesses were really taunting him. How much longer was he to wait until he could feel her soft hairless skin against his?</p>
<p>His breathing was heavy as he broke their kiss. Izzy's cheeks were flushed as well as her lips, her own breathing just as shallow as his was. She wanted more. <em>Dear, Goddess. </em>He could smell it.</p>
<p>He clenched his fist around a part of her hair and tilted her neck to the side. There was his mark. Stoker moved forward and pressed his nose against that soft tissue of skin between her ear and neck. Adding more of his scent to her.</p>
<p>Her pulse throbbed only a few inches away from him and he opened his mouth to kiss the vein gently. A moan escaped her and he felt his body respond immediately. If he didn't stop now, nothing could withhold him from claiming her.</p>
<p>Suddenly he there was a pressure on his arms and he moved his head back a bit to look at Izzy, who'd been squeezing his upper arms.</p>
<p>"I want,-" She whispered. "I want,-"</p>
<p>Stoker gulped as his heart practically pounded out of his chest. He wanted to hear her say it. He'd heard her say it before, but this time the words would have a different minute.</p>
<p>There was no way he could stop the minute those words would cross her pink and well defined lips. Yet he still couldn't resist asking.</p>
<p>"You want what?" He asked hoarsely, staring into her bright blue eyes.</p>
<p>"I want,- you."</p>
<p>A loud gasp followed as Stoker lifted Izzy's lithe frame up from the floor and carried her towards the bed.</p>
<p>She was so beautiful. A wave of nervousness fell over him. Realizing that this was it. He was going to become one with her. One with the woman who knocked every sense out of his being just by being near him.</p>
<p>"Don't stop." She told him firmly.</p>
<p>A low chuckle escaped his throat. "Oh, I have no intention of stopping. That I can guarantee you, my heart."</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Stoker gets his wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>On Mars he was known as the strongest, the toughest and the baddest mouse the red planet had to offer. Children looked up at him, females swooned over him and men wanted to be like him.</p>
<p>Folks did find him to be crude, harsh, rough and rude. But they all flocked around him when he had stories to tell. His image was one known to all and he was very proud of it to say the least.</p>
<p>But like with so many stories, the real mouse behind the helmet wasn't like that at all. When all the explosions and dust had settled, and the sun had finally gone down for the night, he listened with great contentment to the sounds of silence.</p>
<p>He sought and welcomed the solitude, but would miss company eventually. There weren't many things which frightened him. He'd seen it all, over the course of his thirty-six Martian years. But to be alone forever, that was one of his deepest fears.</p>
<p>That was why this moment, frightened him more than any fight, bullet or operating table, ever did. Despite knowing this was all very real and not a dream, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. There was that small voice whispering from the back of his head, trying to convince him it was all a ruse.</p>
<p>But how could it be? How could this all be a figment of his imagination? He'd been with a few women. All Martian. Tails, large round ears and various colours of fur.</p>
<p>None of that could compare to what he was seeing, feeling and experiencing at this very moment. It was new, it was what he'd been searching for all his life. Thus he knew it wasn't a dream.</p>
<p>A low growl rumbled in his throat as he hooked his fingers under the hem of Izzy's t-shirt and lifted it over her head. Her honey hair cascaded back down over her shoulders.</p>
<p>Stoker might be known as the fastest and most reckless rider out there, but tonight he was nothing like that. He was going to go slow and steady, explore this unknown territory before him with the attention it deserved.</p>
<p>He lifted his hand and traced the top part of her chest with his thumb. Her skin was so soft, and he found it ever so interesting to outline every slope and curve he could find with his fingers.</p>
<p>Izzy moved her arms behind her back for a second and he could hear an almost soundless click. The small round shaped fabric, which had been obscuring part of her bosom, came undone and she tossed the object towards the side of the room.</p>
<p>Even this part of her body was smooth to the touch. <em>Dear Goddess, </em>he had to get out of his own clothes before he would burst. He crawled backwards until he reached the end and got off the bed.</p>
<p>He kept his eyes on the woman in front of him as he removed the buckle from around his waist and dropped his pants onto the carpet. There was no doubt about it that he looked different from anything she'd ever seen before and he wished he could read her thoughts right there and then.</p>
<p>In any other given moment he would have made a comment on his great physique or if she liked what she saw. But he didn't, thinking words would only ruin the moment.</p>
<p>Stoker stood frozen in his spot. Unsure of what to do next. The fearless leader of the Freedom Fighters, hesitant on how to proceed next? What was she doing to him?<em><br/></em></p>
<p>Luckily for him, he didn't have to do anything as Izzy stood up on the bed and made her way over to him. She was taller than him now, standing on the mattress in front of him. Stoker placed his hands on her hips, before resting his forehead against her upper body.</p>
<p>Her delicate fingers traced the outline of his ears and he let out a shuddering breath. He could basically hear her smile at his responds to her caress. Stoker tilted his head back but didn't have time to adjust as Izzy lowered herself and playfully placed kisses, with her soft lips, on the side of his face.</p>
<p>She was teasing him, leaving a trail of kisses everywhere except for his mouth.</p>
<p>"Damn you, woman." He exclaimed with a growl.</p>
<p>Without thinking he grabbed her and she fell backwards on the bed with a loud yelp. She laughed. It was a sound he hadn't heard her make too often, but it was one that filled him with joy the most. Except for the part where she would call out his name, of course.</p>
<p>He climbed over her, skilfully removing her pants and undergarment in the process. His vision was blurred from the intoxicating scents that hit him every time he inhaled. Not ever had he picked up on such a fragrance before. One that messed with all his senses and thought process.</p>
<p>She was a match. That was how it worked for his species. They were compatible. Who would have thought that this could happen to him? Stoker didn't even care she wasn't Martian, even if that would make explaining customs easier, it was unimportant.</p>
<p>He would explain everything if needed and even if she didn't understand it now, or perhaps never would. At least he did, and she accepted him for what he was. That was all that mattered in the end.</p>
<p>The beating of his heart throbbed in his head. This was going to be it. She was much smaller compared to him, and he wasn't talking about her height in this context. But he did not mind one bit to take his time.</p>
<p>Stoker settled himself between her legs and watched her mouth part slightly as he made sure he was in the right position.</p>
<p>"Don't stop." She reminded him softly.</p>
<p>Oh, she was not making this easy for him. He kept his eyes focused on hers and lowered his body. A gasp crossed her lips and Izzy closed her eyes for a second. But when she reopened them and looked at him, he knew everything was alright.</p>
<p>However there was another urge to fulfil, an urge which had been present on the surface from the moment they kissed.</p>
<p>Stoker wasn't necessarily a greedy mouse by nature, but with her he wanted more and he wanted it all. He would never go as far as force her to comply, that was something he would never do. But he had to ask.</p>
<p>The one thing he sought to have most of all. Something much deeper and stronger than what he was already experiencing with her in this room on this very bed. Stoker lowered his head and nuzzled the area around his mark on her skin.</p>
<p>"Izzy,-" He whispered against the crane of her neck, his eyes closed as he inhaled her scent for a moment. "I want to ask you something."</p>
<p>The hazel mouse pulled back and raised a hand to cup her face. He looked deep into her eyes. Those pools of bright blue staring back at him, wondering what it was he was going to ask of her.</p>
<p>"I,- I want to bond with you."</p>
<p>As soon as he said those words, his heart was more than ready to pound right out of his chest. He felt warm and cold at the same time. Feverish and nauseous from the somersaults his stomach was making.</p>
<p>"Bond?" She wondered with a puzzled look.</p>
<p>"Connect,-" Stoker tried instead, a word she was more familiar with.</p>
<p>Her gaze went up to his antennas, partially understanding what he was talking about. Actually, this wasn't exactly the same as taking a simple stroll through someone's mind. But he had no idea how else to explain it to her.</p>
<p>"If you're afraid,-"</p>
<p>"What will happen?" She asked before he could finished his sentence.</p>
<p>Stoker reckoned a part of her was being cautious due to what happened the first time he accidentally touched her with his antennas. Truth was, he was afraid himself. What if the same thing were to occur?</p>
<p>What if linking with her resulted in her getting knocked out again? But if he didn't try, he would never know. And he'd selfishly rather risk that, than never form a pair bond with her.</p>
<p>"You'll see what I see, you'll feel what I feel..." He moved his hips involuntarily, a soft moan escaped her. "And vice versa. As if we're one being. If that makes any sense."</p>
<p>It was a process he couldn't really explain with words. It was like marking and as mate guarding, common amongst his species. Pair bonding was the deepest connection two individuals could share with their partner. As it was only meant for those who loved and wanted to be together.</p>
<p>He watched quietly as Izzy shifted for a second to free her arm and raise her hand towards his face. She touched his brow with the tip of her fingers and he shivered at the delicate gesture.</p>
<p>If she were to say no, that was okay. Of course, he'd be sad. But it would be her choice and he would respect it. He was about ready to ask her again what she wanted, when all of a sudden she nodded and he looked at her questioningly. Voicelessly asking her if she was sure.</p>
<p>"Alright."</p>
<p>"My heart<em>.</em>" He whispered.</p>
<p>Moving his body in a slow and steady rhythm, Stoker lowered his head and looked at her one last time. A deep stare, but his eyes were warm and gentle. Then he bowed the end of his antennas to meet the crown of Izzy's head.</p>
<p>The moment he touched her, it was as if a light went on in her eyes. Her blue orbs stared back at him, but if you looked close enough, you could see tiny sparkles in there.</p>
<p>Like stars lighting op the night sky. She gasped, she moaned, she cried and she mewled as they continued their midnight tango.</p>
<p>He could feel himself, as well as her. Every prick, every prod, every tingling sensation that shot through both their bodies. It was pure bliss. It was unreal. It was addictive.</p>
<p>Even this was new to him. He'd never done this before, but it felt and came so naturally. Their breathing, their heartbeats, even their movements, both inside as well as outside, was all in perfect sync.</p>
<p>They rolled over, all the while still connected. Stoker's antennas would stay connected to her crown for the remainder of their love dance. If it were up to him, he would make it to last forever.</p>
<p>But he was so close, despite going slow. He was going to savour everything. Every touch, every breath, every sound and every second.</p>
<p>Stoker wrapped his arms around her upper body and moved upward, until they were in a sitting position. Izzy's legs around him behind his back.</p>
<p>She trembled, sweat glistening on her brow and chest. Her pupils dilated and cheeks flushed red, this new position was too intense and it was clear what was going to happen next.</p>
<p>One being, one mind. This sensation, this feeling of coming together could not be described with words. Time was an illusion. They'd been here like this forever, since the beginning.</p>
<p>With each breath the waves intensified until after a few seconds, it steadily subsided. Yet the connection between their body and mind remained.</p>
<p>Izzy squeezed her hands tightly on his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. She couldn't speak. She couldn't even think. Whatever that had been, it was unlike anything she'd ever felt before.</p>
<p>
  <em>'I love you, Isabel.'</em>
</p>
<p>A voice echoed in her head. She blinked at the man in front of her. His mouth hadn't moved.</p>
<p>Her lips parted, but no words came out either.</p>
<p>
  <em>'What?' </em>
</p>
<p>Stoker smiled. The widest and warmest smile she'd ever seen him give her.</p>
<p>
  <em>'You can hear me.'<br/></em>
</p>
<p>It wasn't a question.</p>
<p>
  <em>'You love me?'</em>
</p>
<p>She asked, her eyes wide with surprise.</p>
<p>He nodded and she heard him chuckle in her mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Don't think I'd do this with anyone else. You are my heart. You have my heart and I,- I love you.'</em>
</p>
<p>Warm fingers caressed the side of her face as Stoker's voice tingled inside her. He was talking to her, but not with actual words or sound. It was all inside her head.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Don't be frightened. You don't have to say it.'</em>
</p>
<p>And he meant that. She didn't have to say it back. Because, despite it being a nice thing to hear, he had already sensed it. He was still sensing it, even now.</p>
<p>
  <em>'This,- this is all I wanted. It is more than enough for me.'</em>
</p>
<p>He added as he moved his hand away from her cheek and placed it behind her neck, gently squeezing to emphasise his point. Izzy shifted and immediately Stoker's lower region responded once again.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Perhaps there is always room for more,-'</em>
</p>
<p>Somehow his little joke calmed her as the upper right corner of her mouth twitch upward.</p>
<p>
  <em>'You always make jokes in the most unconventional moments, don't you?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'I have no idea what you mean.'</em>
</p>
<p>He moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.</p>
<p>
  <em>'This is strange.'</em>
</p>
<p>She commented with lips parted as she glanced up at Stoker's antennas.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Good strange?'</em>
</p>
<p>Her eyes lowered back to his and she watched him closely. She wasn't sure and he read it in her mind. It wasn't that she was afraid, at least not of the fact they were talking to each other telepathically.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Amazingly strange.'</em>
</p>
<p>Slowly Stoker traced the curve of her back and he began to move towards the edge of the bed. Izzy wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.</p>
<p>
  <em>'What are you doing?' </em>
</p>
<p>If she didn't stop wiggling, he was never going to make it towards his goal. Which was taking her into the bathroom. Now that he was on Earth, he was going to do as many things as he could that he wouldn't be able to do on Mars.</p>
<p>Stoker didn't answer her. Instead he stood up, his legs rather wobbly as he lifted her with him. They were still connected, in more ways than one. This was going to be a night he was never going to forget.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pillows were positioned against the headboard, and both Izzy and Stoker were lying in bed. Although Stoker was the only one currently having his back and head against the pile of cushions as Izzy was resting against his chest.</p>
<p>He leaned forward and nuzzled her hair. After the love making in the shower, he'd broken the connection between them. Even if he wanted it to last forever, he couldn't for several reasons.</p>
<p>For one, it tired him out. Maintaining such a long, deep and intense connection was incredibly draining on his energy. Not to mention he'd already been using a lot of his stamina on something else.</p>
<p>The other reason, was that he was also unsure of the effect it had on the woman in his arms. She seemed fine. She'd even told him so herself. But he still wanted to be careful just in case.</p>
<p>If the others knew what he'd done they'd probably scold him or worse, as no one really knew if pair bonding was even possible between Martian Mice and other species. It had never been done before, at least not to Stoker's knowledge.</p>
<p>But he had done it and it had worked. The human mind was quite remarkable. During the time they were connected he could hear every thought, feel every emotion and experience every sensation.</p>
<p>Usually with pair bonding, the mental link could be present even after the connection was broken. But so far he wasn't experiencing any of that with Izzy. He could no longer hear her thoughts or feel what she was feeling. But their scents were combined, and it smelled divine, if you were to ask him that.</p>
<p>"That marking thing you did." Izzy asked softly. "Where did you put it?"</p>
<p>The hazel mouse smiled and swooped her damp hair aside across her left shoulder. Raising his hand, he began to draw small circles with his index finger underneath her right ear.</p>
<p>"Right here."</p>
<p>"When did you?"</p>
<p>"Not too long ago." He told her. "Right before I kissed you for the first time, in the Last Chance Garage."</p>
<p>That hadn't been too long ago. Izzy tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Even this small touch made her all warm and mushy on the inside. How was she ever going to get out of this bed?</p>
<p>"You told me that,- marking?" She paused and reopened her eyes and saw Stoker nodding at her before continuing. "That it means someone is off limits to anyone else."</p>
<p>The former Freedom Fighter leader wrapped his arms around Izzy's body and held her closer. "It does."</p>
<p>This was a sensitive subject for him and it was his own fault. He was the one who had marked her without her consent. All because he knew what he felt and what he wanted. Not to forget, the slight threat he sensed each time Throttle was near Izzy.</p>
<p>Normally one would ask a female for permission, only he hadn't. Because in all honesty, he thought he was going to get away with it. But the fight with his younger bro proved otherwise.</p>
<p>"Why?" Izzy turned slightly and looked up at him. "Why me, when you told me the amount of females on your planet is already scarce?"</p>
<p>Stoker cocked his head and grinned mischievously at her.</p>
<p>"You know why." He said hoarsely. " But I will tell you a million times if I have to, until you finally believe me."</p>
<p>He pulled her up, until the tips of their noses almost touched each other.</p>
<p>"Because I love you. I love you. I love you." He closed the small gap between their mouths and inhaled deeply through his nose.</p>
<p>After a few seconds he broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. "Izzy, I honestly don't know how to explain how our biology works. But when it comes to finding a partner, someone that is right for you,- that matches you in every kind of way. We just know."</p>
<p>"That doesn't sound so bad." The woman replied. But Stoker could only agree a little with that conclusion.</p>
<p>For it did not always work out the way you'd hope. There was a point when he'd thought Harley was his perfect match. In the end she wasn't. Now that he had found Izzy, he knew that his feelings towards Harley had been different and that she never was the one for him.</p>
<p>"I have to admit, there were times I thought you would reject me completely because of what I am. I mean you were afraid of us in the beginning." He paused and grinned for a second.</p>
<p>"Though I am known as one of the most handsome mice on Mars. If you'd seen me first instead of Vinnie, you probably wouldn't have been so scared."</p>
<p>Izzy shook her head and let out a sarcastic chuckle. "You are really something, you know that?"</p>
<p>"Well, you have a funny accent." Stoker retorted as he wiggled his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"For your information, this is what English sounds like where I am from." The woman countered. "Proper English, mind you."</p>
<p>"Touchy." The mouse smiled and lowered his head once more to kiss her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, Stoker. </em>
</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and grinned as they parted. It was unexpected and he wasn't sure if Izzy was aware of it, but he was certain she'd just said his name in her mind. Although it could very well be his own imagination running wild.</p>
<p>"Remember how you told me stories about your adventures? The night you infiltrated my motel room?" She said to him.</p>
<p>That he did. He'd told her how he lost his tail. A painful memory, which he had been willing to share so she would share her memories in return. Which she did.</p>
<p>He had also told her stories about the time he was in jail and how Modo's nephew Rimfire busted him out. Or that one time when he took out three Plutarkians all at once with a single flare gun.</p>
<p>"I remember thinking, who is this guy whose name is printed on her chest?"</p>
<p>"Sorry?"</p>
<p>When he'd woken up that particular morning, he'd watched her for a while. How the covers had fallen down, exposing her upper body. A tight and grey harness like piece of fabric, with a male name on it, covering her bosom.</p>
<p>"Calvin Klein, or something." Stoker explained.</p>
<p>Izzy snorted. "He's harmless, I promise you."</p>
<p>He had really given it much thought back then, but this comment changed all of that. Stoker shifted in his spot and furrowed his brow. "Who is he?"</p>
<p>The woman in his arms pressed her lips together in a tight line. Okay, now she wasn't being funny. "He's not a first crush or anything, is he?"</p>
<p>Because if that was the case, he was going to burn that piece of clothing until it was a pile of ash.</p>
<p>Izzy shook her head and decided it was best to put him out of his misery. Apparently teasing him with this wasn't going to benefit anyone, least of all her.</p>
<p>"It's the name of a clothing brand. Or more precisely of the guy who invented it."</p>
<p>The hazel mouse let out an unsatisfied huff. "Woman, you really know how to raise my fur."</p>
<p>"Touchy." She joked.</p>
<p>There was no doubt about it. This woman was his equal. Stoker emitted a low rumble and pulled her with him under the blankets.</p>
<p>"I'll show you touchy."</p>
<p>But before he could continue what he was planning on doing next, Izzy placed her hands against his chest. "Actually,- there is a reason why I brought up, the first night we spent in the motel room. There is something I want to ask you."</p>
<p>Stoker frowned, a bit concerned. "Name it, my heart."</p>
<p>Izzy took a deep breath and looked at him with a serious expression. "I want you to tell me about Mars."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun had already been up for a couple of hours, but the garage was still rather quiet. Normally Vinnie, Modo and Throttle would be hanging out downstairs. Playing football or having breakfast, while Charley would tinker away on their bikes. Fixing dents, upgrading their weapon systems.</p>
<p>But not today. Everything was different now.</p>
<p>She'd slept like a log throughout the night. Which was rather surprising after everything that happened to her yesterday. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she'd slept with one of her best friends or maybe it was because he was more than a friend now.</p>
<p>The right side was where she normally slept. But because Modo had lost his right arm during the Plutarkian wars, that side was no longer an option. Sleeping against a cold piece of metal wasn't very comfortable, but sleeping on the other side of the bed turned out to be just perfect.</p>
<p>Currently, Charley sat at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee. Still dressed in her bathrobe and her auburn hair tied back in a bun. Another thing she hardly ever did, but somehow waking up next to Modo, unexpectedly, gave her the urge to make herself more presentable in the early morning.</p>
<p>The tall grey mouse was downstairs in the garage, contacting the Scoreboard through radio, asking the others to come over so they could discuss yesterday's events. Charley felt anxious and nervous to see her sister-in-law.</p>
<p>A part of her was incredibly angry with the woman and another part of her was understanding as to why Izzy had probably done the things she did. Charley had no idea how she was going to react once she would see her. It could go either way.</p>
<p>Heavy steps sounded from the living room and Modo appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. But she didn't like the look on his face, despite being more than happy to see him. Something was amiss.</p>
<p>"Are they coming?" She asked him, setting her coffee down on the table.</p>
<p>"Well,-" Modo began, already indicating her gut feeling was probably right. "Throttle and Vinnie are on their way. But Stoker and Izzy aren't there."</p>
<p>Charley pushed her chair back and stood up. "Where are they?"</p>
<p>The mouse shrugged. "They don't know. Apparently the two of them left last night and never came back."</p>
<p>"You're kidding,-" Then her eyes widened. "You don't think he took her to Mars, do you?"</p>
<p>"Mars?" Modo stepped away from the door and walked towards his love. "Why would he do that? Besides, they have no means to get there remember? You still have to fix his ship."</p>
<p>He was right. Charley let out a deep sigh. Fixing Stoker's ship, as well as his bike, those were the next things on her to-do list. The sooner he would leave Earth the better. But to hear that Izzy and Stoker had left together didn't bode well.</p>
<p>She knew Stoker was pining after her sister-in-law ever since she arrived and as Charley had voiced before, she didn't really like it. Mainly because she knew of the older mouse's reputation and after everything that happened, this was not the time for him to have a fling. Especially with Izzy.</p>
<p>"Charley?" Modo placed his finger underneath her chin and tilted her head back. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Stoker and Izzy. I don't like it, Modo. She's vulnerable right now and you tell me they're alone together? We all know his stories. What if he tries something?"</p>
<p><em>Oh, Momma</em>. It was clear that Charley had no idea how different this was for Stoker. Modo hadn't told her about what happened at the scoreboard between Throttle and their coach. Mostly because doing so would mean explaining much more.</p>
<p>There was one thing could do. He could at least clear Stoker's name a little bit here, before Charley would fly off the handle the moment she would see him.</p>
<p>"There is nothing you have to worry about. I know it might be difficult to believe, but it's different this time. Maybe that's not something that you want to hear, but trust me, darling. Stoker cares for Izzy, more than you think."</p>
<p>Modo was right about one thing, it didn't calm her down. But she also had to remember that Izzy was an adult. Heck, she was even older than her. But that didn't always mean wiser.</p>
<p>Suddenly the grey mouse's ears perked up and he turned his head towards the window. The roaring sound of a motorcycle steadily approaching. It couldn't be Throttle and Vinnie, he'd just spoken to them.</p>
<p>"We've got company." He said to Charley.</p>
<p>The woman walked over to the window and looked outside. It was one bike, her bike, but there were two people on them. And one of them looked an awful lot like her sister-in-law.</p>
<p>"It's Izzy and Stoker."</p>
<p>Immediately she stepped back and rushed out of the kitchen to head downstairs. It seemed to Modo that she wasn't bothered by the fact she was still wearing her bathrobe and pyjama.</p>
<p>By the time he descended the steps, Charley had already raised the garage door. Stoker stopped the bike a couple of feet away from the opening and removed his helmet.</p>
<p>"Morning, Charley." He paused all of a sudden and cocked his head. "Oh,- I see." And a huge grin appeared on his face.</p>
<p>Charley didn't even take the time to listen to the older mouse, but Modo had certainly heard and understood Stoker's comment. He scratched nervously the back of his head as he approached the front of the garage.</p>
<p>In the meantime, Izzy had taken her helmet off and placed it on the bike. Both women stared at each other quietly, until Charley was the first one to make a move. Without warning, she threw her arms around Izzy and pulled her sister-in-law into a tight hug. Modo and Stoker threw a quick and silent glance at each other.</p>
<p>After a couple of seconds Charley and Izzy pulled apart, both of their cheeks wet from tears.</p>
<p>"I'm happy to see you're okay." Izzy said to her softly. "I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>Charley shook her head and licked her lips. "Don't,- I mean I know you are, but,-" She stopped and let out a deep breath. "Let me get dressed and we'll talk. About everything."</p>
<p>The other woman nodded in return. "Alright."</p>
<p>"We'll stay here and let you two talk alone." Stoker said placing his hand on Izzy's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p>The female mechanic's eyes shot his way, narrowed and suspicious. She knew she was right. Something definitely happened between those two. She knew it. At that same time a comforting weight fell on her on shoulders. It was Modo, taking a stand behind her.</p>
<p>"Take all the time you two need." He told her and slowly Charley began to relax.</p>
<p>Without further ado, the two women made their way through the garage and up the steps towards the living room. As soon as they were out of sight, Stoker slapped Modo on his back.</p>
<p>"You scoundrel!" He exclaimed loudly with a laugh. "Now I understand why Vinnie was moping so much yesterday."</p>
<p>Modo should have realized this was going to happen. There was no hiding the fact what Charley and he had been doing last night. Speaking of which, it seemed that they hadn't been the only ones.</p>
<p>Another downside in his opinion about his own species, that blasted sense of smell. You could always tell when these things had happened. Nothing was very much a secret back on Mars, especially when it came to mating or territory.</p>
<p>Perhaps that was why he preferred being on Earth so much. Things were simpler compared to back home. The only thing he really missed was his family and for a second he thought of what they would think of Charley. The woman he wanted to spend his life with.</p>
<p>"You're one to talk, coach." The grey mouse replied as his mouth formed a grin.</p>
<p>"Hey, you know me, rookie. I see what I want and I take it." Stoker smirked.</p>
<p>"Better not let Charley hear you. The idea of you and Izzy,- She's not very enthusiastic about that." Modo warned him carefully.</p>
<p>The other mouse frowned and his bold attitude changed rather rapidly. "I get that. I guess if I were in her shoes I would feel the same. Good thing she doesn't wear heels."</p>
<p>Modo rolled his eye. "Laugh it up, old-timer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After about five minutes Charley came out of her bedroom and joined her sister-in-law on the couch. The other had already placed two cups of coffee on the lower table in front of her.</p>
<p>Izzy followed her quietly as she sat down next to her. It wasn't as comfortable of a setting as it normally was. There was a certain tension hanging in the atmosphere and she wasn't sure how to begin, other than just simply get straight to the point. Rip it off quick and swift like a band-aid.</p>
<p>"Charley, I,- I know you heard about Sam."</p>
<p>The auburn haired woman's expression turned grim at the mentioning of her brother. "You'll have to be more specific than that."</p>
<p>Izzy sighed. "That he faked his death."</p>
<p>Charley lowered her eyes to the ground. She had a million questions for Izzy and most of them had to do with that very situation. It also hadn't gone unnoticed by her that there was a bruise on her sister-in-law's neck. But she actually didn't really care about that.</p>
<p>"Did you know?" She asked Izzy.</p>
<p>The other woman went pale. "Sorry?"</p>
<p>"Were you aware that Sam faked his death? I was taken to his apartment yesterday. Apparently he had one down town, did you know about that?" Charley continued, her face getting more flustered by the minute.</p>
<p>"What? How could you even ask me that? Of course I didn't. I found out about it yesterday, just like you." Izzy shifted in her seat.</p>
<p>It sounded like the truth. Even Charley had to admit that her thoughts seemed rather unlikely, but she just had to be certain. If her own brother managed to fool her for months and months, anybody could.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, she let out a deep sigh and felt a warm tear cascade down her face. "You're right. I'm sorry, Izzy. I'm just so confused and hurt."</p>
<p>"I know. I don't know why he did it and,- and there is so much more I have to tell you. And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I promise to answer any question that you have." Izzy leaned forward and grabbed one of Charley's hands.</p>
<p>There were so many things she wanted to ask, but she wasn't sure of Izzy would be able to answer all of them. She had to remember that Sam was someone who had been important to both of them.</p>
<p>"That man, who kidnapped me. He said,- something about Sam no longer being a problem?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. "Do you have any idea what he meant with that?"</p>
<p>Izzy turned her head, knowing exactly what Morden's henchman was talking about. Charley didn't know about Sam's fate? And now she was the one to tell her what happened to her brother. She nodded and took a deep shuddering breath.</p>
<p>"Sam died. Three weeks ago."</p>
<p>The look of shock on Charley's face made her stomach turn and twist. Even more so when she let out a loud and gut wrenching wail of sorrow for the loss of her brother for a second time.</p>
<p>Of course the female mechanic had a hunch about her brother, but to actually hear it from Izzy's lips broke her completely. As she sat there crying, two Martian mice entered the room quietly. Each making their way over to their respective mate, having heard everything the two women had discussed.</p>
<p>Modo sat down and pulled Charley against his chest, her tears wetting his grey fur. Izzy cried quietly, more so for Charley than Sam. Stoker cupped her face and whispered something softly as he used his thumb to wipe her tears away.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Charley's troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>There were enough reasons not to go. But he knew he'd have to face the situation sooner or later. He listened quietly while Throttle and Modo were talking to each other on the radio. The grey mouse sounded relaxed and calm. Something happened between him and Charley, aside from the kissing that was. Vinnie just knew it.</p>
<p>He was not ready to be confronted with that part of reality. But it was his own fault really. After all, he hadn't stopped Modo when he told him he had feelings for Charley. Just like he in return never told Charley he also had feelings for her. Now it was too late for him to do anything about it.</p>
<p>He knew he had to be the bigger mouse here. In a way, he had to thank Throttle and Stoker for coming to that conclusion. This whole situation between those two and Izzy, made him realize he did not want to end up that way with his one-eyed bro and Charley.</p>
<p>Not that it would. Neither of them had marked Charley. The other advantage, was that he had known her for so long and thus had the time to learn how to handle his self-control. Of course, the occasional blowing up of buildings helped in that department as well.</p>
<p>The white mouse grabbed his helmet and made his way to the door the minute Throttle ended communication with the Last Chance Garage. But the other refrained from moving and just stared out of the window.</p>
<p>"Yo, Earth to Throttle! Come on, let's get going. We still have to pick up Charley's truck along the way." Vinnie shouted as he pointed to the exit behind him.</p>
<p>Throttle turned around to face him. "I'm not going with you."</p>
<p>Vinnie arched an eyebrow. "Scuse me?"</p>
<p>"To the Last Chance. I think I'll just stay at the scoreboard."</p>
<p>No, he had definitely heard him correctly. If there was one thing Vinnie was not in the mood for, it was heading back to the garage and face Modo and Charley all on his own.</p>
<p>After all, they had no idea where Stoker and Izzy were. Of course, he couldn't really blame them for never coming back last night, but it put him in quite a difficult spot if Throttle was planning on staying behind.</p>
<p>"Come on, Throttle. What are you going to do here? Contact Carbine again?"</p>
<p>The tanned mouse twitched his nose. Contacting Carbine again would be a complete waste of energy. She made it perfectly clear his call had come at a bad time. Despite the fact that she wanted to talk to him too, it was clear she was the one who would decide where and when.</p>
<p>The only time she seemed to relax a little was when he told her that he missed her and her response sounded sincere. Yet, he did not feel at ease and even after the call with his girlfriend ended, his mind was still occupied with visions of Izzy sleeping against him.</p>
<p>While Vinnie slept last night, he'd pulled out the picture he'd found on the floor in the scoreboard. A photograph of the honey haired female, glancing over her shoulder into the camera. Throttle had stared at it for a long time until he finally fell asleep.</p>
<p>"I think I will take another look at the spaceship. Maybe I can fix it, seeing as the power cells are in perfect condition. Makes me wonder how broken it really is."</p>
<p>Vinnie let out a deep sigh and walked back to his bro. "I know you told me that Carbine wants the ship back on Mars asap. But that's not the only reason why you're trying to fix it, right?"</p>
<p>It was obvious what he was talking about.</p>
<p>"He's going to have to go back to Mars sooner or later." Throttle replied. Not even bothering to deny Vinnie's accusation.</p>
<p>"Fine, and then what?" The white mouse continued.</p>
<p>"And then things will go back to the way they're suppose to be. Stoker will be on Mars and we'll continue to protect Earth from the Plutarkians."</p>
<p>Vinnie would be lying to himself if that didn't sound like music to his ears. But things had changed. Modo and Charley were probably a couple now. Not to mention there was still the matter of Izzy being around them, which automatically meant Throttle would not be his usual self.</p>
<p>There was no way he believed his older bro would be able to go back to behaving normal just like that.</p>
<p>"What about Izzy?" He asked and he noticed a shift in Throttle's demeanour as he said her name. "What if she decides to stay in Chicago?"</p>
<p>The other mouse shrugged and his expression changed again. "If she wants to stay, that's her decision."</p>
<p>Vinnie huffed. "And you're okay with that?"</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't I be?"</p>
<p>"I mean, with her around us and Stoker on Mars? I don't want to be mean here, Throttle, but I have seen the way you behaved yesterday. How can you be sure you won't lose your it again?"</p>
<p>That was the entire problem right there. Throttle was well aware of it and the fact that Vinnie was pointing it out, wasn't really helping him.</p>
<p>No, Throttle wasn't sure how he would be able to cope. With Stoker gone, he would be able to see Izzy whenever he wanted without having to look over his shoulder. Of course that thought had crossed his mind. How could it not?</p>
<p>But he wasn't a single mouse. He was with Carbine and he still cared for her and he did miss her. He hated the fact that he couldn't turn off his biological response every time Izzy showed up in his surroundings.</p>
<p>Vinnie was right, there was no guarantee that he wasn't going to lose his mind again. Therefore he had to figure out a way to get rid of his feelings for her.</p>
<p>Something patted him on his shoulder. Throttle turned his head and saw Vinnie giving him an apologetic look.</p>
<p>"We'll figure it out. But you have to tell us the moment you think something is going on. Kay?" He said to him and the tanned mouse managed to smile a little.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Vincent." Throttle paused for a second and then cleared his throat. "You know, I think I will come with you to the garage."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment Charley finally managed to calm down and stop crying, Izzy began to explain everything that had happened to her over the past twelve months.</p>
<p>She began by telling Charley how she never left the states after the funeral. She had plans to leave, that much was true. But then, one fateful night, a business man named Charles Morden showed up at her door.</p>
<p>He asked for Sam. Unfortunately Izzy couldn't help him, as Sam had passed away just recently. Morden proceeded to tell her everything about Sam's gambling addiction and the debts he had created over the years.</p>
<p>Instead of telling Charley about, Izzy took it upon herself to pay off Sam's debt. By ysing her dead husband's life insurance money as well as her savings, but it wasn't enough and thus Morden offered her a job at his club <em>Dreamland. </em></p>
<p>She danced and stripped, almost every night, for a couple of months. It was indeed a quick way to make money and she managed to get rid of the last bit of Sam's debt.</p>
<p>After that things went quiet for a while. Izzy spent her time going back and forth to her home country, England. She tried to make a living there, but it was somehow too difficult compared to the life she'd had in the States.</p>
<p>And then a call from the Will and Estates company came. After almost a year, Sam's bike from the crash was finally released from the case. A part of her had wondered why the company called her first instead of contacting Charley. After all, the bike was left to her and not Izzy.</p>
<p>In the end it didn't matter. On a whim, she decided to be the one to take care of it and she arranged to bring the bike to the Last Chance Garage. In a way, she'd hoped doing so would finally bring the closure she so desperately sought after dealing with Sam's death and debt.</p>
<p>But returning to Chicago immediately caught the attention of Morden. Izzy had no idea how or why, until he told her yesterday.</p>
<p>Sam hadn't died in the accident. He'd faked his death in order to escape the debt he owed Morden. But unbeknownst to him, he was spotted in a casino by a mutual acquaintance of Morden.</p>
<p>Eventually he was found, taken in and given an opportunity to work for the man. A sort of punishment for tricking Morden into thinking he was dead. For whatever reason Sam went along with it for a while, but he ended up stealing something from Morden. Some kind of microfilm.</p>
<p>Whatever was on it, Izzy didn't know, except that it was apparently worth quite an amount of money. It resulted into Morden shooting Sam. Unfortunately for the cocky business man, the microfilm was already gone. But where exactly, nobody knew.</p>
<p>There wasn't anything else to tell and Izzy slumped back against the armrest of the couch. Charley eyed her with confusion and shock. She knew some parts of the story already, thanks to the goon who kidnapped her. But it was still a lot to take in.</p>
<p>"Where is this Morden guy now?" Was the first thing Charley asked the moment the other woman was done talking.</p>
<p>At this question Stoker cleared his throat and placed his hands on Izzy's shoulders. "I took care of him."</p>
<p>Charley arched an eyebrow. "Meaning?"</p>
<p>"You know. Dead." The hazel mouse stated as if it was the most logical answer to her question.</p>
<p>The female mechanic wasn't sure how to respond to that. It wasn't an answer she had expected to hear. Actually, the entire story her sister-in-law just told her was unbelievable. And hearing these things about her brother wasn't the only thing that bothered her.</p>
<p>The other thing which rubbed her the wrong way, was right in front of her.</p>
<p>There was Izzy, sitting on the couch,leaning into the corner with Stoker situated right behind her on the armrest. His hands resting on her shoulders, gently rubbing her collarbone every now and then.</p>
<p>Charley wasn't sure at first why the image upset her so. Perhaps because she knew on some level this was bound to happen at some point or maybe it was because of her brother.</p>
<p>Seeing her sister-in-law resting comfortably against the older mouse, someone who wasn't Sam, was a sight she thought she'd never see in her life.</p>
<p>Another thing she had noticed was that Stoker hadn't really reacted with any form of emotion to Izzy's words. As if he already knew everything about it. Now that she thought of it, Modo didn't seem all that fazed either. Perhaps a little bit, but not in total shock like she was.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Izzy?" Charley decided to ask. "About any of this. This Morden character or about Sam's gambling. About working in a strip club to pay off his debt, for heaven's sake."</p>
<p>It was Stoker who answered her. "She didn't, because she didn't want to burden you with it. She wanted to preserve the good memory you had of your brother."</p>
<p>The upper right corner of Charley's mouth twitched with annoyance. His comment sort of confirmed her hunch that he had been in the loop far longer than she had.</p>
<p>If this was true, Charley did not like it one bit. This was about her brother and her sister-in-law. It wasn't really any of his business to interfere with their conversation.</p>
<p>"I think Izzy is more than capable of telling me herself, Stoker." She replied coldly.</p>
<p>"It's alright, Charley. He's only trying to help." Izzy conjured up a small smile, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.</p>
<p>The other woman crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked up at the older mouse. "You know, I can't help but notice that you don't seem surprised by any of this. As if you've heard it all before." She said and then her eyes moved back to Izzy.</p>
<p>She had to know her gut feeling was right. She had to know if Izzy had told her friends about this before telling her.</p>
<p>"How long has Stoker known? Since yesterday or before that?"</p>
<p>Almost immediately Izzy averted her gaze and Charley didn't need more proof than that.</p>
<p>The conversation was taking an entirely different turn than any of them were expecting. Of course Charley had every right to be upset. Stoker had warned Izzy that something like this could happen. The longer she waited with telling the truth, the more intense Charley's reaction would be.</p>
<p>But it hurt him to see his love being questioned like this. Especially after everything that happened between them since he landed on Earth. He could feel her guilt and sense her sorrow for not having told Charley sooner.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Izzy to respond and she knew Charley wasn't going to like her answer. "He's known for a while now. It happened the night they brought Throttle here, because he got injured in that explosion,-"</p>
<p>She couldn't finish her sentence as the female mechanic suddenly rose up from the couch. Her legs wobbled and Modo quickly rushed to her side to support her.</p>
<p>"Are you kidding me, Isabel?" She exclaimed loudly.</p>
<p>"Wait, you don't get it,-" Izzy jumped up as well, but Charley raised her hand defensively, signalling her not to come any closer.</p>
<p>But Stoker stood up as well and took a stance next to Izzy. "The reason why she had to tell me, was because I accidentally saw what happened."</p>
<p>Charley eyed him sceptically. "What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"Remember I touched her on accident that night?" He paused to point at his antennas. "Before it knocked her out, I saw flashes of her memory. I confronted her later, she told me the truth and that was how I found out."</p>
<p>Although technically it probably would have taken longer if that henchman hadn't shown up first thing in the morning. There was a part of Stoker that wondered if Izzy would have ever told him anything at all, if he hadn't connected with her on accident.</p>
<p>He quickly shook the thought out of his head before continuing. "So if it's any consolation, it wasn't as if she had much of a choice. And as you know, I can be pretty persuasive."</p>
<p>For a couple of seconds Charley simply stared at the two of them. The story sounded believable enough, but that didn't take away the fact that Izzy had kept information about her brother's past from her. Even if she'd done it with the best of intentions, it wasn't her decision to make.</p>
<p>The auburn haired woman let out a deep and exhausted sigh. Her shoulders slumped and she felt Modo squeeze his arm more tightly around her upper body.</p>
<p>"Well,- there's nothing left to do about it now. Sam made some bad decisions, which he paid for with his life. The guy who he'd stolen from, this Morden fellow, is now dead. Killed by you." At the latter part she turned her attention to Stoker.</p>
<p>He acknowledged her statement with a nod and encircled his arm around Izzy's waist protectively. Talking about both Sam and Morden still made his blood boil, despite neither of them being around no more.</p>
<p>Charley lowered her eyes towards the mouse's arm around her sister-in-law. It was clear there was more going on between them than Stoker just simply being concerned for her well-being. And even though she knew it wasn't her place to comment on whatever was going on between them, she didn't like seeing it.</p>
<p>"And what about this?" Charley spoke up again as she waved her hand at the two in front of her.</p>
<p>"Charley,-" Modo whispered at her, already sensing her emotions spiking again.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Izzy asked with confusion. But Stoker on the other hand knew exactly what she was referring to. Automatically he tightened his hold on his woman a bit more.</p>
<p>"It seems to me that something happened between the two of you. You know, since we all were in the same room together." Her tone was short. "Or am I wrong?"</p>
<p>Izzy looked up at Stoker for a quick second. Her eyes searching for his, but he kept his own gaze focused on Charley. The older mouse did not like the way she was talking to them.</p>
<p>Of course he knew she was against the idea of him going after her sister-in-law. Worried that he was merely having fun, which was what he was known for in her eyes. But he had also told her he had no intention of backing down when it came to expressing interest in Izzy. That this was different.</p>
<p>Since neither of them responded to her question, Charley scoffed with disdain. "So, is it true? You and Stoker are...what? Together?"</p>
<p>Again Modo tugged on her slightly, but she shook her head with disbelief. "Wow, you really do move quick."</p>
<p>"I understand you're sad and grieving because of what Sam did and what happened to him. But there is no need to drag what's going on between me and Stoker into it..."</p>
<p>Charley's face had gone pale and her cheeks coloured a dark shade of red at Izzy's comment. And she knew she should have stopped right there and then and just let it slide. But the moment she opened her mouth, it was too late.</p>
<p>"You just learned that Sam died for real, Izzy! And here you are already in the arms of another man. How am I suppose to look at it?!"</p>
<p>An eerie silence fell over the room, so quiet that no one dared to make a move. Modo and Stoker threw each other a quick look, silently trying to figure out if they should do anything.</p>
<p>But then Izzy removed Stoker's arm from around her waist and took a deep breath. "I think you two gentlemen should leave for a moment. I'd like to have a word with my sister-in-law,-" She turned her head towards Stoker. "Alone."</p>
<p>Her voice actually frightened him slightly. It was an emotion he hadn't really felt from her before. Sure, he had seen her upset and hurt, perhaps even angry, but this was different. She was furious.</p>
<p>Without questioning her, Stoker stepped aside and walked past Modo and Charley. The latter nodded at the tall grey mouse, who reluctantly obliged and followed his former coach down towards the garage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Modo asked his former mentor once he stepped onto the garage floor.</p>
<p>"If there is one thing I've learned over the years is that when a woman asks you to leave...you leave." Stoker replied as he halted and sat down midway on the staircase. "Especially if it's with a certain tone of voice."</p>
<p>The tall grey mouse let out a deep sigh and looked up at the ceiling. "I apologize for Charley. She shouldn't have said that."</p>
<p>But Stoker shook his head and leaned back. "It's alright. I mean, it's me we're talking about."</p>
<p>Modo frowned at the other mouse. "You didn't seem fine with it just now."</p>
<p>That much was true. The moment Charley accused Izzy of moving on too quickly, it hit him and not just his pride. It felt as if Charley didn't deem him good enough for her sister-in-law.</p>
<p>But considering the fact she'd just learned about her brother's lies and deceit from over the last twelve months, the root of her anger probably originated from there instead of him. At least that was what he hoped.</p>
<p>"Of course I'm not fine with it. Because as much as I don't care what others think of me and Izzy being together, I know it means something to her and that I do care about." Stoker replied.</p>
<p>Modo could do nothing except nod. He knew Charley was just worried, not because she was against Izzy falling for a Martian, but more so because it was with the former rebel leader. After all, his reputation didn't work in his benefit when it came to women or other things for that matter.</p>
<p>As soon as Charley realized Stoker was serious about this, her feelings would probably change. Perhaps it was a good thing that she and Izzy were currently talking about it. But Modo didn't like the sounds coming from upstairs.</p>
<p>Their voices were loud, almost to the point of yelling and filled with anger and accusations. They could hear every word thanks to their Martian hearing, though he currently wished that he couldn't. Stoker cleared his throat and Modo lowered his gaze towards him.</p>
<p>"So, you and Charley, huh?" The hazel mouse grinned. "It's about time that happened. You waited long enough."</p>
<p>Modo felt his face heat up as he chuckled rather nervously. "I guess I did. But it was worth the wait." Then he paused and looked at his former coach.</p>
<p>"Did Vinnie mention anything about it?"</p>
<p>It surprised him when Stoker shook his head in response. He was certain Vinnie would have at least mentioned something. Some reason why he had gone to the scoreboard instead of staying at the Last Chance.</p>
<p>"He didn't literally tell us what happened. But it was clear he was,- out of it? I don't know how else to describe it. It was a different Vinnie for sure."</p>
<p>Modo winced slightly as Stoker said that. Of course he knew his younger bro was taken back by what he saw when he walked in on him and Charley. The fact that he hadn't mentioned it to the others, probably meant he felt dejected or worse.</p>
<p>"Vinnie walked in when Charley and I were kissing."</p>
<p>"Ouch,-" Stoker hissed through his teeth. "I can only imagine what that would feel like for him."</p>
<p>The grey mouse let out a deep sigh. "I'll admit, I did feel a bit guilty when he saw us. I mean, I knew he cared for her as well. But I couldn't just stand on the sidelines no more, coach."</p>
<p>"Hey, you don't have to explain it to me, rookie. I'm sure he'll get over it. If not, you could always share her,-"</p>
<p>Modo's eye glowed red all of a sudden and Stoker immediately stopped talking. It was clear, sharing was not on the mouse's mind.</p>
<p>"In any case," He then continued. "I have to say, I am glad I ran into Vinnie on the way to the scoreboard. You heard what happened there, right?"</p>
<p>The red glow disappeared and Modo nodded. At first he thought Vinnie had contacted him last night for different matters, but it soon became clear that he hadn't. The white mouse had informed him on the fight between Throttle and Stoker, something Modo had not seen coming.</p>
<p>"You want my honest opinion about it?"</p>
<p>Stoker shuddered. "Probably not from the sound of things."</p>
<p>"Speaking of sound of things,- We got company." Modo turned his head as the sound of multiple engines echoed in the distance. A car and two motorcycles.</p>
<p>It seemed both Vinnie and Throttle finally managed to find their way to the Last Chance Garage, along with Charley's truck. Throttle parked the car next to the entrance as Vinnie rode inside on his bike along with Throttle's ride following close behind.</p>
<p>Currently, the garage was a place of high tension and emotions. For Earthlings and Martians alike. Throttle and Vinnie stood on one side of the room while Stoker and Modo resided on and near the staircase.</p>
<p>The white mouse was the first one to open his mouth and break the silence, as was usually the case anyway. "We took a little detour on the way over." He said, pointing at the truck over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"So I see. No problems?" Stoker asked him.</p>
<p>"Not really. We checked the apartment for a sec. After Izzy mentioned that microfilm, I figured perhaps there would be some clues in that place on where he might have hid it." Throttle said. "But it's cleared out."</p>
<p>"Cleared out?" The oldest mouse repeated.</p>
<p>"The place was empty and believe me, it did not look like that yesterday." Vinnie assured all of them. "It was as naked as a Martian baby."</p>
<p>Modo rubbed his chin as he listened to the others talking. He found it rather strange that Sam Davidson's place had been cleared out within not even twenty-four hours. Who could have given that order? The goon who had kidnapped Charley? Morden was dead, so he couldn't have done it.</p>
<p>Perhaps this so called microfilm was more important than they realized? However, there was no way to trace the object. Besides, there were more important matters to deal with.</p>
<p>He tilted his head back once again and glanced up. The yelling had stopped, <em>thank the Goddesses,</em> but he could still hear Charley and Izzy talking. He lowered his head and caught Stoker looking at him. The older mouse was probably just as anxious about the two women, as he was.</p>
<p>"Do you think we should check on them?" The grey mouse asked.</p>
<p>Even if Stoker was worried or concerned, he didn't show it. He simply shook his head. "As much as I want to, let's give them their space. I'm sure they'll come down sooner or later. They probably heard the others come in."</p>
<p>"Did something happen?" This question came from Throttle who decided to approach the other mice instead of staying put across the room.</p>
<p>It hadn't gone unnoticed to him that both Modo and Stoker seemed elsewhere with their thoughts. Actually the moment he turned off his bike, he could hear Izzy's voice from upstairs and she didn't sound like her usual calm self.</p>
<p>Modo cleared his throat. "Well,-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charley had never seen her sister-in-law this angry. After Modo and Stoker had left the room, Izzy stepped closer. Her face stern and hurt, her lips pressed in a tight line as if to withhold herself from shouting.</p>
<p>She pointed her index finger at her and finally opened her mouth to speak. "I'm only going to say this to you once, Charley, and I urge you to really listen to me. Although you might not like what I have to say."</p>
<p>Charley gulped slightly at seeing this side of Izzy. She had crossed a line with her comment, she understood that and it was already becoming apparent that she'd probably been wrong about both her sister-in-law and Stoker.</p>
<p>"Do you have any idea how the past year has been for me since your brother died? I cried myself to sleep every night after the accident. Up until the point that I learned of his secret. His gambling addiction and his debts. I got so angry that instead of crying, I drank myself to sleep every night."</p>
<p>She paused and started to walk across the living room. "I'm not even going to start explaining how I felt in the months after that. Trying to get rid of your brother's debt as quickly as possible."</p>
<p>Charley crossed her arms. "You should have told me the moment that guy approached you. If you had told me about it, I could have helped you, Izzy!" She retorted. "Instead you chose to carry the burden yourself. You even undressed yourself in front of,-"</p>
<p>"What would you have done in my stead, Charlene? Don't you think I realize the consequences of my choices? I'm not asking for pity. Not from you, not from your friends from Mars, or anybody else!" Izzy's voice trembled slightly as her tone rose once again.</p>
<p>Charley lowered her eyes and reached for the couch to sit down, her legs feeling heavy all of a sudden.</p>
<p>"I know it was wrong of me not to tell you, you deserved to know, I realize that now. You loved your brother more than anything else in this world, but all the love I had for him vanished incredibly fast and I didn't want you to hate him as well."</p>
<p>She followed the other woman's example and sat down beside her on the couch. "I don't want you to think that me falling for one of your friends, means that I'm trying to get back at Sam. I never intended for something like this to happen, it just did."</p>
<p>That thought had crossed Charley's mind, she couldn't deny that. At first she only was angry at Stoker for getting infatuated with Izzy, whether or not it had to do with that blasted Martian biology, as Throttle had put it.</p>
<p>But the moment she saw the two of them together just now, her anger shifted from the hazel mouse towards her sister-in-law. Not understanding how it was possible to just move on from her brother to somebody else like that in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>"You're in love with Stoker?" The female mechanic asked carefully.</p>
<p>A small smile appeared on Izzy's face. "I am." She replied softly.</p>
<p>Charley wasn't sure why her words hit her as hard as they did. Technically she wasn't betraying Sam, but why did it feel like that to her? Something warm wrapped themselves around her hands and Charley looked up at the woman in front of her.</p>
<p>"I did love your brother, Charlene. Despite that changing afterwards. It was you and the others that made me feel something again after all those months. Especially Stoker. I felt ashamed of myself and not loving someone made things easier than getting hurt again."</p>
<p>She took a deep breath and gave Charley's hands a gentle squeeze. "I really did try to push him away, you know? But he wouldn't and I can't deny how he makes me feel. All I can hope from you, is that you can understand it. Because I don't think I can handle losing someone again."</p>
<p>Before Charley got a chance to reply, sounds of engines entered through the open window. Both women looked up and then back at each other. The female mechanic licked her dry lips. "I think that's Vinnie and Throttle."</p>
<p>It would seem their conversation at come to an end and already Izzy retracted her hands from Charley's. But the other wasn't ready to let go just yet. She felt like such an idiot for her behaviour earlier.</p>
<p>She really did let her emotions get the better of her and the fact that Izzy also apologized for her own actions in the past, made her feel even worse. A terrible friend as well as a sister.</p>
<p>"Izzy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you and I'll apologize to Stoker too. You're right, I am hurt because of Sam and I,-" Her voice cracked and Izzy quickly shook her head.</p>
<p>"We both have been fools..." She moved closer and wrapped her arms around Charley, pulling her into a tight hug.</p>
<p>After a couple of seconds they let go and looked at each other. "You want to go downstairs?" She asked and Charley nodded.</p>
<p>Izzy was the first to open the door which led towards the staircase. Once she opened it, she was greeted by a hazel mouse sitting halfway down the steps. His head was already turned her way.</p>
<p>"Hello beautiful." His smile was small, but warm.</p>
<p>He stood up from his spot to make way for the two women to come downstairs. Izzy halted next to him as Charley continued her descent. Modo extended his arm towards her and he gallantly guided her down to him.</p>
<p>"You okay, darling?" He asked and she gave a short nod.</p>
<p>"I see you guys brought my truck back." She then noted. "Thanks for that, guys."</p>
<p>Nobody replied. In fact, none of the mice really seemed to know what to say next. As if something happened between the four of them while Izzy and Charley were upstairs.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright?" Her eyes suddenly went wide. "Did something happen?"</p>
<p>Throttle cleared his throat and stepped forward, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I, uh,- I just told them that I talked to Carbine last night."</p>
<p>He paused and his eyes moved towards Izzy for a quick second. "She wants Stoker back on Mars."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Keeping secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing them together, being around them, hearing them laugh. It was difficult in more ways than one and for the first couple of days, he was convinced he was never going to feel like his old self again.</p>
<p>But the truth was that not a lot had changed. If he thought about it, it was clear that the only thing that truly changed was him and it took him a while to realize this.</p>
<p>At first he tried to avoid them to the best of his abilities. However, it soon became apparent that it wasn't really an option and he really did try to make that work.</p>
<p>The thing which annoyed him most of all, was that both of them treated him the same way as they had always done. Another reason why it was probably so difficult for him. After all, he thought everything was going to be different from now on.</p>
<p>But just because they were together now, that didn't mean things had to change too much and he was slowly coming to terms with that. The term time heals all wounds was incredibly cliche, though it seemed to be so for a reason. Vinnie noticed it with each passing day and not only with himself.</p>
<p>He saw how Charley was doing better and perhaps it was mainly thanks to Modo. Sam's second death hit her hard, harder than it seemed to affect Izzy, who was always there when things were becoming too much for the female mechanic.</p>
<p>The honey haired woman helped her sister-in-law in any way that she could. She cooked dinner, she picked up groceries and even gave all of their bikes a new coat of paint.</p>
<p>For the first time since she arrived at the Last Chance Garage, Vinnie was actually beginning to appreciate her being there. He never really gave Izzy a chance. Everything had been one big drama from the day she saw him and thus discovered that Charley's friends were actually Aliens from space.</p>
<p>That had bruised his ego big time. Not only had she screamed from the top of her lungs, but she also fainted after taking one look at his gorgeous physique. Thankfully, her fear was long gone now and she acted exactly the same around them just like Charley did.</p>
<p>Speaking of that auburn haired beauty, despite her grieving, Charley didn't stop acting kindly to him. She smiled warmly at him, even in front of Modo. She made jokes with him, which made him uncomfortable for those first few days.</p>
<p>At times he wondered if she treated him that way because she felt guilty for picking Modo over him. Which was a ridiculous trail of thought to begin with, as she was just being herself. But Vinnie couldn't help see it that way.</p>
<p>Modo...</p>
<p>His big grey furred one-eyed bro. If anybody showed genuine guilt, it was him. Compared to Charley, he went over the top in trying to act normal around Vinnie. Perhaps a bit too much.</p>
<p>It were little things at first. Such as offering his last dog or root beer or ask him out for a ride through Chicago to see if there was any action going on. Under normal circumstances, the white mouse wouldn't have seen it as something out of the ordinary.</p>
<p>But because of what had happened, it sure felt like Modo was making too much of an effort to get on his good side, when the truth was he had done nothing wrong. It was safe to say that Vinnie was beginning to feel very uncomfortable with his behaviour and so he decided it was time to have a talk with his bro.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure you're okay with it?"</p>
<p>"Oh for goodness sake, I told you a thousand times already. Just strip it apart."</p>
<p>"But are you su,-"</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>One of the side doors of the garage opened and Modo rushed inside at the sound of Izzy and Charley raising their voices. He scanned the room frantically to see what was causing the two of them to shout so much.</p>
<p>He didn't like hearing the two women argue with each other. Honestly, he never really liked any form of argument or fight. But when it came to Charley, he just wanted to make sure she was okay.</p>
<p>But all he saw now, were two women looking at him with a frown and Sam Davidson's motorcycle behind them. Modo cleared his throat and stood up straight as he closed the door he'd just basically burst through.</p>
<p>"Sorry, darling. I heard yelling." He apologized and cleared is throat. "Is everything alright?"</p>
<p>It was Izzy who stepped forward, ready to explain the situation. She raised her arm and pointed at Charley. "Modo, would you kindly, for the hundredth time, tell your girlfriend that she can do whatever she wants with Sam's bike without asking me over and over again?"</p>
<p>Oh, so that was what this was about. It had been almost a week since Charley and Izzy talked about what happened at Dreamland and things had drastically changed since then. In a good way.</p>
<p>Stoker's bike was finally fixed. A blessing for all of them because now they didn't have to share their bikes with him anymore. But there was still the matter of Sam's motorcycle as well as the Martian spaceship. The latter actually turned out to not be as broken as the older mouse had initially led them to believe.</p>
<p>The real problem was getting it out of the atmosphere and back into space. Over the course of the last few days Stoker had actually contacted Carbine, who'd given him quite the earful, according to him.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, she did come up with a couple of suggestions he could try, such as connecting the power coupling to a different wiring, which he then could cross with another in order to get a more powerful boost during take-off.</p>
<p>Speaking of Carbine. The news of her ordering Stoker back to Mars, didn't come as a surprise to any of them. Although the moment Throttle told them about the general's order, everyone had looked at Izzy.</p>
<p>They probably all figured she would respond with shock and tears at hearing that there was a probability of Stoker leaving Earth soon. Strangely enough though, she hadn't seem that taken back by the news.</p>
<p>Modo remembered watching his former coach and Charley's sister-in-law with confusion as the hazel mouse placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him on the steps of the staircase. That was the end of it.</p>
<p>A part of Modo was convinced that the two of them had already discussed the possibility of him leaving at some point. But what had exactly been said was something he did not know. Stoker hadn't talked about it all to any of them.</p>
<p>The older mouse had begun working on fixing the ship himself almost immediately. Sometimes he'd ask for help from one of them, but never from Izzy. At least not to Modo's knowledge.</p>
<p>Which brought him to another strange occurrence he'd begun to notice. Izzy kept disappearing from time to time, taking her car and driving off for a couple of hours. Nobody seemed to know where it was she went.</p>
<p>Even if Stoker knew, he never revealed anything. Something was up. Modo could definitely sense it, but he didn't dare to bring it up with Charley. Especially now that she was beginning to come to terms with Sam's passing.</p>
<p>"Modo," Izzy called out to him again. "Can you please assure her that I am fine with anything she wants to do with it? No matter what I say, she doesn't listen."</p>
<p>"I do listen, Izzy! I just don't want you to regret anything later." Charley moved towards her sister-in-law and crossed her arms.</p>
<p>"I know you are trying to be considerate, but you don't have to be." She paused and glanced over her shoulder to look at the bike. "It is legally yours. If you want my opinion again, I have no problem with grabbing a hammer and smash it myse,-"</p>
<p>"Alright, alright!" The other woman replied finally raising her arms in defeat. "I give up."</p>
<p>Charley walked back to her brother's bike as Modo leaned forward towards Izzy. "She changed her mind again today, Miss Izzy?"</p>
<p>"Again and again." Izzy sighed. "It's not that I don't understand her, Modo. Having the bike here in this state, it's not doing her any good. But I can't make the decision for her. It's the hurdle she needs to overcome in order to get over Sam's betrayal."</p>
<p>Modo nodded. Sam's motorcycle had been one of the more talked about topics this week. His love was unsure what to do with it. There were moments she cried about not wanting to give it up, despite there was no way to safe the bike the way it was now.</p>
<p>The other option was stripping its parts and reuse those on her bike, or somebody else's. But, understandably, she kept going back and forth between decisions.</p>
<p>It was only logical she kept asking her sister-in-law for guidance and advice. She was closest to Sam next to her. But Izzy had developed a strong feeling and opinion when it came to anything Sam related. Perhaps in some way that stung Charley more than she showed.</p>
<p>"Say, have you seen Vinnie today, by any chance?" He asked the honey haired woman.</p>
<p>"Vinnie?" She arched an eyebrow. "Stoker mentioned meeting him in the scoreboard. He was going to help him out with something regarding the ship."</p>
<p>The Scoreboard. He should have just known instead of asking. There weren't many places they went in Chicago, other than their hideout, the lake, the pier or the Garage. Contacting Vinnie would have been more logical, but he didn't want to give his bro the opportunity to stand him up again.</p>
<p>Modo hadn't stayed at the scoreboard since him and Charley slept together. He couldn't stand to be away from her, at least not throughout the night. But in doing so this cause the already small forming rift between him and Vinnie to become even larger.</p>
<p>A week had gone by now and neither of them had talked about the obvious elephant in the room. It was time he did something about it.</p>
<p>"In that case, I'd better get going. Thanks, Miss Izzy." Modo turned around and made his way over to Charley.</p>
<p>The woman stood next to Sam's bike. Touching the leather seat carefully. Modo could tell she was still conflicted on what to do with the vehicle. But Izzy was right, it was something she had to decide for herself instead of asking others what was the right thing to do.</p>
<p>Gently, he placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly turned her to him. He threw her a warm smile, which she returned.</p>
<p>"I'm going to the scoreboard." He said softly.</p>
<p>"Vinnie?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I know things have changed a little but,-" He paused and let out a deep sigh. "But there's still something there. I mean, we haven't exactly talked extensively about it. I fear our relationship will only get restrained unless we do."</p>
<p>On that Charley agreed with him. She tried to act normal towards Vinnie over the last few days, but it wasn't they same as it was before. Honestly, she didn't want things to change between them. But she also had to be realistic about this.</p>
<p>If none of them addressed the matter, if no sore points would be prodded, there would always be an odd and fake presence hanging around them. As things usually went if you ignored a problem instead of tackling it head on.</p>
<p>"Maybe I should go with you?" Charley suggested, but Modo shook his head.</p>
<p>"I'd prefer to talk with him alone. You know. Mouse to mouse."</p>
<p>Charley didn't protest. She figured Modo would know best how to deal with this. As she kissed him goodbye, Izzy slowly approached the two and waited for them to finish before clearing her throat.</p>
<p>"Would you mind giving me a ride over there, Modo? I've got some things Stoker needs for the ship."</p>
<p>The grey mouse looked at her and nodded. "No problem. Let's hit the road."</p>
<p>He whistled and Lil'Hoss halted in front of the garage opening. Izzy climbed on behind Modo clutching a rectangular shaped box to her chest with one hand. Charley watched as the two of them waved goodbye to her before redirecting her attention to her brother's bike.</p>
<p>A week had gone by since she learned of Sam's betrayal and second death. She still couldn't find it in her heart to do anything with the bike he'd left her in his will. But her friends were right. She had to do something and she knew it.</p>
<p>Wasn't it the same reason Izzy had used when she brought the motorcycle to her? That she was looking for closure, despite not knowing if she'd find it. Well, it was safe to say that she had found it now and instead it was Charley who seemed lost now.</p>
<p>This was the last thing which connected Sam to her. Perhaps it was time to say goodbye.</p>
<p>She picked up a wrench from the table and crouched down next to the vehicle with it. She placed the tool behind the exhaust and began to loosen a few bolts behind it.</p>
<p>After a minute, with a couple of bolts removed, a loud clank sounded. But it wasn't the type of clank you expected to hear. It wasn't metal, it sounded softer. As if she'd hit something plastic.</p>
<p>Only there wasn't suppose to be anything of the sort positioned in this part of a motorcycle. Least of all an object made out of plastic. Charley dropped the wrench and rolled up her sleeve.</p>
<p>Carefully studying the object, she gave it a firm yank and it got dislocated from wherever it had been stuck. What she pulled out was something she had never seen before.</p>
<p>It was a container. Shaped like a oval and made from black plastic. A line in the middle, giving it the assumption she could twist it. Charley tried and it actually worked. The plastic canister opened and inside she found yet another container. As well as a piece of paper.</p>
<p>The first thing she grabbed was the neatly folded note and she set the container next to her on the floor. Her heart started to pound in her throat and her fingers slightly trembled as she unfolded the paper.</p>
<p>It was like discovering a secret, only Charley had no idea how big it was. Until she saw the hand writing and the name at the top of the letter. Her jaw dropped as her eyes started to tear up.</p>
<p>
  <em>'To my sister, Charley...'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Scoreboard</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You do realize it's only a matter of time until the others figure out the ship is already fixed?"</p>
<p>"Hey, it's been three days and nobody as said anything yet. If you keep your big mouth shut it could probably buy us even more time."</p>
<p>The white mouse sighed and dropped down in the pilot seat whilst Stoker rummaged underneath one of the control panels. Aside from Izzy, he was the only one who knew Stoker had finished the repairs on the vessel a few days ago.</p>
<p>Honestly he wasn't really bothered with the fact that he knew about it and the others didn't. What did annoy him, was the possibility of the others finding out that he had been in on it from the beginning.</p>
<p>Even though the older mouse assured him he wasn't going to let that happen, but Vinnie had a terrible poker face. If they were to ask him if he had known, there was a good chance that he wouldn't be able to deny it.</p>
<p>"Has Izzy told Charley yet?" He asked his former coach.</p>
<p>Stoker stopped with whatever he was doing and propped up on his elbow to look at Vinnie. "No. Besides, even if she does, there's no way Charley will allow her to leave."</p>
<p>"Can you blame her?" Vinnie countered calmly. "She's been to Mars. Even if things have changed since then, it's still not a hundred percent safe. Especially for Izzy. She'll be the only human there."</p>
<p>"I know, I know." The hazel mouse crawled away from the panel and stood up.</p>
<p>There was concern in his burgundy eyes. How could there not be? He knew of the possible dangers. Not to mention the opinions some of his brothers and sisters would have back at the base. Not all of them, but there would be some.</p>
<p>An ongoing conflict between his head and his heart. Because logically he knew it made more sense to leave Izzy on Earth instead of taking her to an unknown environment.</p>
<p>But to spent days, weeks, perhaps even months without her, that was something his heart couldn't take. If he hadn't bonded with her, maybe leaving her here for a while would be easier.</p>
<p>What was he saying, of course it wouldn't be. Stoker doubted things would be less complicated even if he hadn't. But there was an established link between them now and he had no intention of breaking it.</p>
<p>The other option would be for him to stay on Earth and let Carbine come and pick up the damn spaceship herself. But that wouldn't work either for obvious reasons and besides, there were still matters for him to take care of on Mars.</p>
<p>It would seem that once again the whole situation was his own fault, as was always the case. At this point in his life, he really did not care about that anymore.</p>
<p>"We've talked about it numerous of times, Vinnie." Stoker told the younger mouse. "I'm not forcing her to something she doesn't want."</p>
<p>"I'm not saying you are, Stoke. But you ain't stopping her either." He retorted.</p>
<p>What Vinnie didn't know, however, was that Stoker had tried to talk her out of it. Even if it was only for a moment. It happened the night Izzy asked him to tell her about Mars. Not the first night, but the night they shared body and mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Six days ago</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I want you to tell me about Mars."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mars</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was more to her question and Stoker knew it. Not only based on her expression but also her tone of voice. It was serious, calm and inquisitive. Not just to hear about exciting stories. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She wanted to know everything. </em>
  <em>The good and the bad. The climate and the environment. The people and its culture.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stoker had already told her small snippets of a couple of those things before. But this conversation was going to be different. There was a specific reason why she asked him this and he didn't have to be a rocket scientist to understand why. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What exactly do you want to know, gorgeous?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She licked her lips. "I have this feeling that you won't be staying here forever?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The way she said it struck him in his guts. It was a conversation he'd been dreading to have with her and to have it now, right after he'd made love to her, made it even worse. I</em>
  <em>t was a topic he'd purposely avoided because he didn't want to talk, let alone think, about it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I honestly wish I didn't have to leave,-" He answered hoarsely </em>
  <em>as he pulled her closer against him. </em>
  <em>Izzy nestled her head on his chest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But you will, won't you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could only nod and he rested his chin on the top of her head. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I've noticed that you guys have no trouble being here on Earth." Izzy suddenly continued, changing the topic. "You seem to breathe just as easy as we humans do. Do you think it's the same for us up there? If I am to believe the documentaries they have about Mars, its environment is deadly to us."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The mouse was a bit surprised by her question. Did she not know that Charley had been to their planet? But it was easy enough to explain it to her without bringing up Charley as an example.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Have you ever wondered why humans haven't discovered anything about us yet?"<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Izzy stirred and lifted her head to look at him. He could tell that the answer to his question was no. Stoker moved his hand and placed it against her cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't take this personally, my heart. But we make sure that certain species in the universe are unaware of our existence and that includes humans. And let me tell you, it's not that easy seeing as our planets are so close to each other. Not to mention alike in many ways." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Alike how?" She asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"For example, an Earth day is almost as long as ours, about a 40 minute difference. But our year consists of more days, about 687 days to be exact." He paused and stared at her. "But to answer your question, yes. You can breathe on Mars just like we can breathe here. The gravity is slightly different, but you'll hardly feel it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Izzy blinked. "What about the temperature? It's suppose to be incredibly cold. Is that why you have fur?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stoker didn't mean to laugh, but he couldn't stop himself from emitting a roar of laughter. </em>
  <em>It was a serious discussion they were having, after all. He found her thought process endearing, more so because it was also proof the Outer Planetary security team did a very good job at keeping the real face of Mars out of sight.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No. Our fur is not because of the climate on Mars. I guess you can compare it to those sand coloured areas your planet has near the centre of it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This time Izzy did look surprised. "Mm, remind me to bring a couple of sweaters."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bring sweaters?" He repeated. </em>
  <em>"Izzy,-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The hazel mouse stopped his stroking and he cocked his head. Had he heard her correctly? He moved more upright in the bed and pushed her back a little bit so he could look more properly at her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What are you saying?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nothing. I'm not saying anything. I was just thinking out loud." She threw him a small smile. "Hypothetical thinking."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, no, you weren't." Stoker replied. "You can't fool me. Not after tonight. Are you asking me about Mars because you're thinking of,-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He couldn't say it. He wanted to say it, but the words weren't able to cross his lips. Never would he have expected her to be the one to bring up that subject. He figured something like that would never even cross her mind. Why would it?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Of course I have thought about." She revealed to him. "Ever since I saw the planet through your memory, I've been wondering what it would be like to,-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Izzy,-" He interrupted her. "Mars is not a place of beauty and peace. At least not anymore. One day I hope it will be and my species is working very hard to get there,- But we're not there yet."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Stoker. It's just something that has crossed my mind." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She placed her hand against his abdomen and he let out a shuddering breath, relaxing a little. Would it really be so bad if she were to come with him to Mars? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There would be consequences and there was always a chance that a dangerous situation could occur. But if she were to stay at the base or in one of the town caves, it wouldn't be so bad. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Plus, he would be there to take care of her. Show her the places where plants and flowers were regrowing. The spots where tiny springs were forming once again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And if she would get homesick or feel uncomfortable on Mars, he could simply steal a ship from the hangar and bring her back to Earth. He'd done it before, nobody would be surprised if he did it again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But there were other things to consider. Bringing a female to Mars, a human one. She would become point of interest and dislike amongst the Martian population. Did he really want that to happen? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It had never happened before. Although people did respond positively to Charley, or so he'd heard. But she'd only been there for a short while. This was incredibly difficult and Stoker really was unsure of what to do. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'd be lying if I said it didn't sound like music to my ears. To have you there with me all the time, I'd be the luckiest mouse in the entire galaxy." He paused and pulled her in his lap. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But I don't think I could do that to you. Everything there will be completely different from what you're used to here. Water at your disposal whenever you want. Shops, restaurants and whatever luxury you can think of. </em>
  <em>Besides, Charley would kill me." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Izzy watched him quietly as he continued to name a list of reasons why her going to Mars was a bad idea. It was then she realized that the chances of him allowing her to go to Mars, were as slim as him staying on Earth. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She moved her arms and wrapped them around her waist, suddenly feeling very small. The bliss she'd felt earlier now seemed nothing more than a stroke of luck. One last moment of utter happiness since Sam's betrayal and Morden trying to kill her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Does that mean that this,- this is it?" Pressing her lips in a tight line she felt the man underneath her move. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stoker gently stroked her legs for a few seconds before circling his arms around her body. The downside of forming a pair bond was showing itself. Already he could feel the pain of being apart from her. His mate. Even though she was sitting right there on him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Never." He told her. "This is not a one time thing, my heart. Only death can take me from you." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The hazel mouse paused and stared into her blue eyes. Dang it all. He was going to make this work, one way or another. He had to.</em>
</p>
<p><em>"We'll find a way..." He whispered before capturing her mouth with his.</em> '<em>Dear Goddess, show me a way.'</em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There had been many conversations after that. Because, as he had begged to his Goddesses that night, he wasn't going to leave just like that without having found a solution.</p>
<p>Only as the days went by there really were only two solutions. Leave with her or without her. Even now things still were not set in stone. If for whatever reason it became clear that Izzy couldn't go through with it or should Stoker decided she could not come with him, then that was going to be it.</p>
<p>But for now they settled on making preparations for a scenario in which she would be going back with him to Mars.</p>
<p>As for the reason why Vinnie was in on it all, that was because he had confided in Stoker that he was thinking on leaving Earth. Automatically that meant the older mouse had to tell him about the plan he and Izzy had.</p>
<p>Up until now it was still uncertain if Vinnie really was planning on coming to Mars, but the possibility was still there and therefore he had to be in the loop.</p>
<p>Stoker suddenly turned his head towards the end of the spaceship and he slowly got out of his seat. "I believe we've got company."</p>
<p>"Throttle?" Vinnie automatically asked.</p>
<p>The tanned mouse had been at the scoreboard about fifteen minutes ago, but currently he was out on a 'getting dinner for tonight' mission.</p>
<p>Technically Throttle couldn't be back yet, but they weren't expecting anybody else.</p>
<p>"No. It's Izzy."</p>
<p>With that said, the former freedom fighter rushed out of the vessel, leaving a bewildered Vinnie behind.</p>
<p>That was confusing. How did Stoker know the person arriving was Izzy? Vinnie scratched the back of his head. He had noticed some weird changes when it came to his coach and Charley's sister-in-law.</p>
<p>It was difficult to explain, but it were little things. Sometimes it almost seemed as if they were talking with each other, but without words. Or the fact that Stoker always knew when she was nearby, before Vinnie could even smell her.</p>
<p>He couldn't even do that with Charley. His bros he could sense if they were close enough, but nothing beyond that. Just emotions and thoughts bubbling near the surface.</p>
<p>Quickly he went after Stoker into the main area of the scoreboard. At the moment he arrived, Izzy and Modo walked through the door. The sudden appearance of his older bro made Vinnie come to a full stop. Why was he there?</p>
<p>"Hello, Gorgeous." Stoker greeted the woman in front of him sweetly. He picked her up within his arms and nuzzled her neck.</p>
<p>Modo cleared his throat and shifted his eye towards Vinnie. The white mouse gulped. It was obvious Modo was there for a reason and that reason was him.</p>
<p>"Thanks for driving her over, big guy." The hazel mouse set Izzy back down on the ground and patted Modo on his shoulder. "How's Charley doing?"</p>
<p>"Just fine." He replied. "I'm actually here to talk to Vinnie."</p>
<p>He was feeling rather nervous all of a sudden, something he hadn't really felt over the past few days. Sure, he'd felt awkward and guilty but now he was actually feeling anxious. Perhaps even a little bit afraid of what was going to be said during their talk.</p>
<p>"I see." Stoker glanced over his shoulder. "I guess we could leave for a little while?" He turned his eyes to Izzy.</p>
<p>"No, no,- That's alright. We'll go somewhere. Somewhere outside with some fresh air will do. The lake?" Vinnie suddenly spoke up as he made his way over to the three of them.</p>
<p>Modo nodded in agreement. "The lake sounds good."</p>
<p>There was an obvious tension falling over them, even Izzy could sense something was going on. She picked the box she'd brought with her up from the floor. "I guess, I'll go and set this in the ship."</p>
<p>Suddenly she stopped and her eyes widened. "Darnit, I forgot the other bag at the Garage." She locked eyes with Stoker, who seemed to understand what she was talking about.</p>
<p>"No worries, my heart. I'll get it for you." He winked. "You just stay right here. I'll be back within half an hour, tops."</p>
<p>He ushered the other two mice to follow him out of the scoreboard, so they could have their talk and he could go and retrieve the bag Izzy was referring to. Within a minute, three motorcycle engines roared and swiftly faded out into the distance.</p>
<p>The honey haired woman clutched the box closer to her chest. Its contents weren't heavy at all. But they were delicate. Quietly she made her way towards the spaceship to store it somewhere safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. A letter from the dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Scoreboard</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything seemed to be in order. The box was tucked away safely, for the time being. One could only hope everything would go well now that it was stowed away in the dark.</p>
<p>Carefully, Izzy shimmied backwards out of the narrow compartment space. Placing her legs underneath her, she sat up and looked around, a deep sigh crossed her lips as she relaxed.</p>
<p>Sometimes it all felt like a dream. As if she was walking around in some sort of science fiction novel. But it wasn't. All of this was real. This ship and Charley's friends, who weren't human and didn't come from Earth.</p>
<p>They were aliens from outer space. Mars, to be specific. Martians, actual Martians. Not only that, but they were anthropomorphic mice. Who would have thought that that even existed, except for in stories and movies?</p>
<p>But yet, here she was and she had even fallen in love with one of them. Suddenly her expression fell and her soft gaze turned sorrowful.</p>
<p>Falling in love was one of the last things she'd ever expected to happen. After Sam's death, that had been the last thing on her mind. Love had become a bitter word, a foul taste when spoken.</p>
<p>Sam's betrayal, his lies, his debt. There were multiple reasons why she never ever wanted to give her heart to another man again. Not just because of Sam but also due to the things she saw and experienced at Dreamland.</p>
<p>And then this stranger showed up in the parking lot of the motel she was staying at. A tall man, whose features were hidden underneath a motorcycle helmet. It seemed those were the type of men she just ran into.</p>
<p>He was admiring her car, something that wasn't uncommon. Lots of people stopped to look at her truck. The stranger had asked her for directions to the scoreboard. Something she found odd as it was a location which was rather hard to miss.</p>
<p>Now that she thought back on it, it made her smile a little. It seemed Stoker's words had been true, that he had been interested in her since the very beginning. After all, he had followed her to that place without even knowing her.</p>
<p>Actually, it did have a rather creepy ring to it if you put it like that. Peculiar looking fellow, follows bird for miles just to have a chat. Given the strange man was Stoker, others would probably describe his behaviour as being perfectly normal for him.</p>
<p>Their next meeting was at Charley's place. Along with Modo, the other Martian. Big, broad and impressive Modo. Izzy remembered feeling intimidated already simply by standing near him. There was just something about him that made you feel that way.</p>
<p>And now he was in a relationship with her sister-in-law. Seeing those two together, even before they became a couple, you could tell there was something there even if Modo wasn't even human.</p>
<p>Admittedly, she had been incredibly scared of them. Vinnie was the first one she saw for what he truly was. What they all were. It had scared the living daylights out of her.</p>
<p>Her fear had hurt them deeply, or so Charley told her after a while. It is true what they say, people are afraid of things they don't know. However there was no trace of that anymore. Being around those four felt normal now. Their appearance no longer shocked her.</p>
<p>The only thing that did manage to so was their reckless behaviour.</p>
<p>Slowly, Izzy pushed herself up and placed her hands on the control panel. There was still so much to go through. She had to make sure to double check everything before it was time to leave Earth.</p>
<p>Charley wasn't going to like it. Aside from Stoker, she doubted any of them were going to agree with the plan. Vinnie already knew about it, but Izzy could tell he wasn't fond of the idea. Thankfully, he had promised to keep things a secret. For now at least.</p>
<p>
  <em>Was she nuts here?</em>
</p>
<p>Her eyes wandered around the room again.</p>
<p>Stoker told her of the possible dangers on Mars. The difficulties she would face, especially since being the only human there. As well as other matters, which were common for her on Earth. Such as certain luxuries and other simplicities she was so used to having here, would not be available for her there.</p>
<p>No matter how many times he reminded her of it, she wasn't afraid. Of course she was slightly worried and nervous. But that wouldn't stop her. She wanted to see and experience this part of Stoker's life.</p>
<p>There was a pull deep inside her. A yearning to discover and encounter a new part of life and even herself that she didn't know about. But she'd be lying to herself if that was the only reason.</p>
<p>Perhaps there was a sense of running from her past involved here. A need to get away from everything that reminded her of the past year. Running to England hadn't worked and maybe leaving for a distant planet, wouldn't either.</p>
<p>But she was done with it all. Done with everything. Even with Morden dead, as well as learning about Sam's second betrayal. Things didn't feel over. Dreamland still existed. The microfilm Sam stole was out there somewhere.</p>
<p>Not to mention the possibility someone might link Morden's death to her, even if she hadn't killed him. Although, if it hadn't been for Stoker's interference, she probably would have. Either that or the possibility of getting herself killed.</p>
<p>A red light suddenly lit op on the board in front her hands, accompanied by a soft beep. Izzy quickly stepped back. Had she pressed something on accident? Her eyes scanned the console, but it was the only button blinking.</p>
<p>She raised her index finger and pressed it. The large screen in front of her turned from black to white. A person appeared into view and a voice erupted from a speaker somewhere. Female.</p>
<p>"Come in, Biker mice. This is Mars calling Earth. Do you hear me, co,-" The woman stopped talking. Her large brown eyes blinked and she moved closer towards the camera.</p>
<p>Izzy's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly. She'd never seen a female version of a Martian before, up until now. Grey fur, like Modo, only lighter. Ebony hair which fell over her shoulders.</p>
<p>"H,- Hello." Izzy said to the screen.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" The mouse replied with a frown and a sharp tone of voice.</p>
<p>The question didn't throw Izzy off at all. She was the stranger standing in a Martian ship, after all. But unlike the mouse in front of her, Izzy had a pretty good idea who she was looking at.</p>
<p>Throttle's girlfriend and Stoker's niece. Someone who was also held in high regard with a lot of the Martian mice, if she were to believe Stoker. Izzy stepped forward and took a deep breath. Ready to make a good first impression on the person before her.</p>
<p>"You must be General Carbine." Izzy replied with a small smile. "My name is Isabel Davidson."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Lake</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why was he so nervous? There really wasn't anything to be nervous about. The entire situation was clear. One that did not need to be surrounded with questions or awkwardness. Yet here they were parked next to the lake, both sitting on the ground with their backs leaning against their bikes.</p>
<p>Vinnie had been throwing small pebbles into the water with his tail and hands. Modo reckoned his bro probably felt just as anxious about this as he did, even though this was what they both wanted.</p>
<p>But, what exactly was it that they both wanted?</p>
<p>Of that Modo wasn't entirely certain, except when speaking for himself. What the grey furred mouse wanted most of all, was for Vinnie to tell him that he was okay with it.</p>
<p>Okay with him and Charley being in love together. Being in a relationship with each other.</p>
<p>Sure, the white mouse might have mentioned once or twice that he was totally fine with it. But things still didn't feel the same and no matter how many times Modo tried to act the way he used to around Vinnie, it still felt uncomfortable and forced.</p>
<p>"So,- I guess we should talk." Modo cleared his throat, breaking the silence around them.</p>
<p>"I guess,- What do you want to talk about?" The white mouse asked before moving his gaze from the lake to his bro.</p>
<p>Modo just sat there rather dumbfounded, still unsure on how to begin this conversation. Why should he be the one to start? Didn't Vinnie say he also wanted to talk to him?</p>
<p>But in all fairness, he was the one in a relationship and Vinnie wasn't. He had gotten the girl, something Modo honestly thought would never happen and now here they were.</p>
<p>"I think you know what I want to talk about." The grey mouse said, watching Vinnie intensely for a response, which he didn't get. Thus he continued.</p>
<p>"Look, I know I asked you this before and the fact that I'm asking you again probably isn't winning me any points. But,- this thing between me and Charley,-"</p>
<p>At that moment Vinnie let out a loud groan and Modo stopped mid-sentence. The annoyance on Vinnie's face was obvious. It was only logical what the conversation was going to be about, but that didn't make it any less tiresome.</p>
<p>"Geez, Modo. You know what my answer is to that question. I've already told you a gazillion times how I feel about it. And yeah, the fact that you keep asking me, ain't helping." He reached for another stone and hurled it into the distance.</p>
<p>"Giving me all of your dogs as well as the last can of root beer, also ain't helping." The white mouse went on.</p>
<p>"You want to know how I feel about you and Charley? Seeing the two of you together?"</p>
<p>He paused and pushed himself up from the grass, dropping a rock he'd apparently been holding in his other hand. Modo quickly got up as well as Vinnie let out yet another sigh.</p>
<p>"Honestly, it is affecting me more than I thought it would. I didn't think that it would, but it does." He placed his hands at his sides. "I'm not angry or anything and no, I don't despise or resent you or Charley for any of this."</p>
<p>Modo stared quietly at his youngest bro. Relieved on one hand that Vinnie just told him that he felt no anger or hate towards him, but he did feel concerned about the first thing the mouse said. That it was very much affecting him.</p>
<p>"Do you love Charley as well?" Modo asked and as soon as he did, he could feel his stomach turn. He didn't want to know the answer to his question.</p>
<p>What if Vinnie said yes? Where would that leave their friendship? He didn't think he would be able to treat Vinnie the same way as he used to. And that was already much of a struggle.</p>
<p>Modo felt guilty for what had happened, even if everything between them had gone fair and square. He told Charley how he felt about her and she accepted and returned those feelings. The fact that he had done it before Vinnie, shouldn't change that.</p>
<p>"Well?" He said again. "Do you love her like I do?"</p>
<p>Vinnie's shoulders slumped. "No,- Maybe..." He looked up at his bro.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. It just aches here." He raised his hand and placed it against his chest. "Maybe seeing the two of you just reminds me of a time when I was happy with a girl."</p>
<p>A quiet spell fell over them once more and the image of a ginger coloured Martian female crossed Modo's mind.</p>
<p>"Harley?" Modo frowned and that pang of guilt hit him once again. Only it wasn't really guilt. It was something different. Remorse. Sympathy.</p>
<p>How lucky was he for having Charley, when Vinnie was all alone? Vinnie had been through the ringer when it came to love. Having had and lost one. All before they ever got to Earth in the first place.</p>
<p>Modo thought back on Stoker's comment from a couple days ago. To share Charley.</p>
<p>Something that wasn't uncommon on Mars. Though it didn't happen as often as it used to, but it did occur every now and then. Still, the thought of sharing his girl with another mouse was one that angered him to his very core.</p>
<p>No matter how much Vinnie's friendship meant to him, his relationship with Charley was more important and he was not going to let anybody else have her.</p>
<p>He watched Vinnie raise his head and turn his back to him. "She was the one, Modo. At least, that's what I keep thinking."</p>
<p>"I mean, every time I see the way Stoker looks at Izzy...the way he acts around her. How not being near her makes him crazy, that's what I had with Harley! And then I look at you and,-" A shuddering breath escaped the white mouse and he paused.</p>
<p>He couldn't finish his sentence and he didn't have to. Modo understood perfectly what he was talking about. All of them had noticed it before and all of them had made comments about it.</p>
<p>In more ways than one, Charley reminded them all of Harley. Her kindness, her skill with bikes and anything else mechanical. Her quick wit and her charm. There were differences which made her significantly different from Harley, but there were similarities.</p>
<p>Perhaps Vinnie was confusing his feelings for Charley with how he felt about Harley. Or maybe some part of him really did love Charley, just as he did Harley. The only one who could truly tell those feelings apart, was Vinnie.</p>
<p>But he was hurt right now and that made it a bit more complicated. Modo stepped forward and placed his hand on Vinnie's shoulder and the younger mouse looked up.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, bro." Modo said softly and he meant it.</p>
<p>Vinnie shook his head. "Don't be. I mean,- thanks. Even if it's been a long time ago, time and all that yada yada. I guess it can't heal all wounds. But,- I'm glad we talked. I,- I actually needed that."</p>
<p>Modo nodded and gave a gentle squeeze. There was no need for Vinnie to say anything else. It was clear he accepted the relationship and had no ill intend towards either of them.</p>
<p>"Me too, Vinnie. Me too."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Last Chance Garage</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'To my sister, Charley...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope it's you reading this, </em>
  <em>If not, please take this letter as well as the container and its contents to the Last Chance Garage in Chicago, Illinois. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hello, Gidget...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>God, where do I even begin? </em>
  <em>I bet you weren't expecting this? </em>
  <em>Well, that makes two of us. I didn't expect this to happen... Actually, </em>
  <em>I never intended for any of this to happen...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Believe me when I say that the last thing on my mind was to disrupt your life like this. Something I've already done enough of. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You're probably wondering what I'm talking about, at least I hope you're wondering...because if you already know, I doubt you'll still be reading this...Cursing my name and all that jazz.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I've done bad, Gidget. Really bad.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't tell you everything, there just isn't enough time, but please hear me out. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The container you found (as well as this letter) contains an object of great importance. I'm sure you've seen it already... it's a microfilm. Inside of it you'll find blueprints. I don't know what they're for exactly. But what I do know is that there are people looking for it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bad people...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess you probably figured out by now that I never died in that motorcycle crash all those months ago...And before you start drawing conclusions, nobody else knew about it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But as all cliché things go...don't bother looking for me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>By the time the Will and Estate company hand you my bike, </em>
  <em>I will most likely be dead. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>On one hand I can only hope that you never discover this letter or the microfilm, but I doubt the people who I stole it from will lay low.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Therefore it is best that once you're done reading, is to destroy the mircofilm as soon as possible! </em>
  <em>That way nobody can get their hands or claws on it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I cannot stress this enough, Gidget!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sorry to burden you and for whatever it is I'm making you feel this very moment. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Believe me, I kept me being alive a secret with the best intentions at heart. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was t</em>
  <em>o protect you from mistakes and choices that I have made throughout my life. But especially this last year. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You see, I haven't been a good brother to you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Actually, I haven't been a good person in general for some time now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just promise me one thing... A last request if you will.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't tell Izzy about this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not one word.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She's been cleaning up a mess I've made...</em>
  <em>A mess I should have never made...</em>
  <em>A mess that she should have never found out about and least of all taken care of it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Up until a few months ago I thought she was back in England...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Turns out, I was wrong about that but by the time I found out about it, it was too late to fix it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I couldn't face her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She'd been through so much and perhaps I'm just one big scaredy cat by the end of the day. </em>
  <em>I think she did leave the country for real this time, last I checked at least. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Guess I'm not the brother you thought I were, huh?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love her so much, Gidget...and I've done her incredibly wrong...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She doesn't deserve any more of my mistakes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Neither do you... </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, destroy the film and this letter. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sorry for everything,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sam</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>::::::...::::::</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charley never heard the roaring engine coming from outside, nor did she hear the footsteps approaching her from behind as she sat on the floor right next to her brother's bike.</p>
<p>Her eyes scanned the letter again. She must have read it over three times already, tears staining her cheeks and new drops forming every second she read her brother's nickname for her.</p>
<p>"Charlene?"</p>
<p>Stoker frowned seeing the auburn haired woman trembling on the floor. He crouched down next to her just as Charley wiped the wet stains from her skin with the back of her hand.</p>
<p>"Stoker? What are you doing here? I thought you were back at the scoreboard. Modo and Izzy are on their way." She quickly spoke, crumbling the piece of paper with her hand.</p>
<p>"Izzy forgot something. So, presto, I'm here,- but what's going on? Did something happen? Why are you crying?" Worryingly he stared at her as she averted her eyes.</p>
<p>There really was no point in hiding what she'd just discovered. She probably couldn't even if she tried. Her brother's letter, the microfilm. Without answering Stoker's question, she handed him Sam's note. To let the mouse see it for himself.</p>
<p>The hazel mouse frowned at her for a quick second before he started to read. Charley watched quietly as Stoker's eyes narrowed. His nose twitched a few times. He even gritted his teeth and when he got to the end, she could have sworn she heard him growl softly.</p>
<p>"So. Your brother sent a message from the beyond." His tone was anything but kind. Charley chose to ignore it.</p>
<p>"I found it just now. Right before Modo and Izzy left."</p>
<p>The timing could not have been better. Stoker let out a deep breath of relief. If Izzy had been here right as Charley made her discovery, there was no telling how things would have gone.</p>
<p>A letter from the beyond. A final message from a dead man, who caused nothing but trouble to the woman who now held Stoker's heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love her so much...</em>
</p>
<p>The mouse grimaced. He didn't want to hear or read it. Even if it was something that was once very real and once part of Izzy's life, it angered him. He did not want to be reminded of the fact there had been somebody before him. Somebody who claimed to love the woman he had bonded with.</p>
<p>"Any idea what's on this blueprint he mentions?" Stoker asked, pushing his selfish thoughts to the back of his head.</p>
<p>Charley shrugged. "Haven't had the time to check it. It's on a microfilm. I bet that's what Izzy had been talking about. But I don't have anything here which will help with seeing what's this so called film."</p>
<p>Bending through her knees, Charley reached for a small object on the floor. The container containing the film. "Anyhow, it doesn't matter. Sam asked me to destroy this, as well as the letter."</p>
<p>"You want to destroy it without knowing what's even on there?" Stoker sounded genuinely surprised. It would seem Charley had already made a decision on what to do next.</p>
<p>But what if there was something on this film that they could use to their own advantage? After all, Morden had been willing to do anything to get his hands on it. For money, sure. But that only meant that there were probably multiple parties eager to get their hands on it.</p>
<p>"He mentioned the words, <em>hands or claws.</em>" Stoker suddenly noted.</p>
<p>Charley turned towards him. "Meaning?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. Might be something, might be nothing. It's is a very specific choice of words he used there. Claws." The former rebel leader paused and rubbed his chin.</p>
<p>"You know,- Morden actually didn't seem too shocked when he saw Throttle and me for the first time." He then said.</p>
<p>Now that he thought about it, that had been rather weird. Stoker couldn't really tell, as he never really had lots of run-ins with Earthlings himself. But from what the others had told him, everybody was always a little bit thrown off-guard at first. Izzy had fainted on them even.</p>
<p>"You saying there could be something on these blueprints that other species want?" Charley furrowed her brow.</p>
<p>"Well, we'll never know. I thought you wanted to destroy it?"</p>
<p>Lowering his eyes he observed the woman next to him. Hoping she would decide otherwise. If not he'd have to simply take the microfilm with him without permission. They had all gone through too much trouble, thanks to Sam Davidson and his dumb microfilm.</p>
<p>Luckily, it didn't take long for the female mechanic to change her mind. Yes, she wanted to do what her brother had asked of her. That way nobody could come for it and hurt them ever again.</p>
<p>On the other hand, she was rather curious herself about these blueprints. What harm could there be and taking one look at those blueprints before destroying them forever?</p>
<p>"Alright." She replied and handed him the small object.</p>
<p>Stoker nodded and placed the container in his pocket as well as Sam's letter.</p>
<p>"Let's head back to the scoreboard. Time to check out what's on this supposedly important film that your brother deemed worthy enough to risk everybody's life for."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Scoreboard</strong>
</p>
<p>A golden cloud of sweetness entered his senses as soon as he opened the door to the main living area of the scoreboard. For about two seconds, the tan furred leader stumbled back a step and held onto the railing, preventing himself from tumbling down the steps.</p>
<p>He had not gone through all that trouble picking up dogs and root beer, yet again, only to drop them onto the concrete floor. A mess he did not want to clean up, nor listen to the cries of disappointment that would follow from Vinnie.</p>
<p>The actual mystery, however, was the following. Why did this area of the scoreboard smell like Izzy? That soft vanilla flowery scent that always managed to sent jolts of electricity through his body.</p>
<p>He'd recognise it anywhere. After all, it haunted his senses every time he even as so much thought of her. But how was it possible for her fragrance to be here? He had only been gone for a short while.</p>
<p>To his knowledge she was at the Last Chance Garage. Stoker and Vinnie had been right here with him, before he went out for the food. But he had also noticed that the other bikes were gone when he arrived just now. Meaning there was no way for anybody else to be at the scoreboard, except for him.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter." He muttered under his breath as he walked towards the kitchen and dropped a few packages of root beer on the counter.</p>
<p>Over the last couple of days, the tanned mouse had been rather proud of himself and the way he managed to control himself around Izzy. It had been anything but easy.</p>
<p>Especially since he discovered his former mentor and Izzy had slept together. It had caused a slight shift in her overall scent. Her endorphin level was higher than he had ever smelled before and that made things incredibly complicated for him.</p>
<p>Almost as if she was in a constant state of lust and it obviously affected him in such a way that he could feel it himself. Throttle kept telling himself, if Vinnie could behave himself around Charley and Modo, surely he could around Stoker and Izzy?</p>
<p>Although the youngest mouse didn't show the same kind of reaction towards Charley as Throttle did to Izzy. If he really thought about it, it never once happened that Vinnie really lost his mind when being in the presence of Charley.</p>
<p>Modo was a different story. It was easy to see and sense that he had been infatuated with their female friend from the moment they met. Whenever Charley went with them, Modo seemed less focused than the others.</p>
<p>If she would have ridden with him from the start instead of Vinnie, things would have happened a lot sooner than they had now. Perhaps Vinnie wasn't as in love with Charley as he had been with Harley. Actually, that wasn't a question. Throttle was sure of it.</p>
<p>The tanned mouse dropped himself on the couch and leaned back, closing his eyes. Any day now and Stoker would be heading back to Mars. Back to Carbine, to continue defending their planet while the population was slowly rebuilding.</p>
<p>The fact that there was even time to finally start restoring everything was a true blessing. Although Throttle wasn't even sure of the planet's current status, he knew from Stoker that the outlook was a positive one.</p>
<p>This also meant that there would probably soon come a time when all of them would return to Mars. If that moment came, would Charley and Izzy come with them?</p>
<p>Throttle let out a deep sigh and placed his hand on his abdomen. Izzy's scent swirled like a pillowy cloud around his head. He was starting to believe that the universe was punishing him now that he had some alone time.</p>
<p>Her picture still burned in his pocket. But it wasn't the only thing he kept close to him. Even now he could hear the soft sounds of one of the songs playing in the back of his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh what a thrill, fascinations galore. How you tease, how you leave me to burn. It's so deadly, my dear. The power of having you near.</em>
</p>
<p>A song from the only remaining videotape of Izzy dancing. The day he and Vinnie destroyed those tapes for her, he had taken the one left in the VCR and hid it under his mattress.</p>
<p>He should have gotten rid of it, Throttle thought, as he once again closed his eyes and moved his hand a bit lower.</p>
<p>It was a good thing that the tanned mouse had the most perfect set of hearing compared to the other Martians and that he hadn't turned the television on yet. Because if he had, he very well would have missed the noises coming from the spacecraft a good few feet behind him.</p>
<p>With a swift jerk he turned his head, eyes wide, mouth agape and ragged breath. Out of the spacecraft stumbled a person. Someone who he had not been expecting to see. But he should have known. His own senses had practically warned him earlier.</p>
<p>Her scent had been way too strong and obvious for him to ignore. Yet he had done so, because he didn't think it logical for her to be here. But here she was. Standing in the entrance of the spacecraft.</p>
<p>Izzy.</p>
<p>How was that possible. Everybody else was gone and her car wasn't parked outside either. Why was she even here in the first place and why had she been in the ship?</p>
<p>But those were questions he couldn't answer at the moment, because there were bigger problems at hand now. One of them he being in extreme close proximity of his palm.</p>
<p>Izzy was already making her way over to him, but for some reason she looked rather embarrassed herself, only Throttle did not notice this as he was more caught up with his self-consciousness.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" He quickly asked before she even reached him.</p>
<p>The tanned mouse couldn't utter much without letting out short and heavy breaths. This wasn't suppose to happen. Izzy wasn't suppose to discover this part of him. This twisted and secretive obsession he had with the woman in front of him.</p>
<p>He doubted she had any idea of what he had almost planned on doing just now. Thank goodness for his Martian hearing. Although he did wonder why he hadn't heard anything earlier. What had she been doing inside the vessel exactly?</p>
<p>"I was just delivering some things for Stoker's ship. Things he asked for but didn't have time to bring over himself." The honey haired woman explained to him.</p>
<p>Delivering stuff? That mouse had plenty of time to do that himself. Her reason sounded odd to him. Throttle narrowed his eyes and stood up from the couch.</p>
<p>"What kind of things?" He asked.</p>
<p>Izzy's eyes shifted to the left and it took her a couple of seconds to reply. "Some last minute things he needs to make adjustments to the ship. Cables. Bolts. Connectors. Thing I know nothing about, really."</p>
<p>She was lying to him, Throttle was certain of it. He knew her better than she probably thought he did. Whatever was going on, he was certain he'd find answers inside of the spaceship.</p>
<p>"In that case, I'll have a look myself." He told her and without waiting he quickly rushed past her towards the ship, leaving a dumbfounded Izzy behind.</p>
<p>The lights were off, except for a feint orange glow coming from the front of the ship. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so far. But he knew something was up and he wasn't going to leave until he figured out what it was.</p>
<p>Twitching his nose, Throttle made his way through the small cargo area. Literally following his sense of smell and he soon found a point of interest. Izzy's scent worked like some sort of radar, making it rather easy for him to pinpoint where she had been inside of the vessel.</p>
<p>She'd spent some time here on the floor. Carefully, he moved a panel, hidden at the bottom of the craft next to his leg. His eyes widened and he adjusted his glasses to make sure they weren't fooling him. But the object in front of him said it all, as well as the strong intoxicating vanilla scent coming from it.</p>
<p>He pulled the box out of the compartment and looked at its contents. It was a mix of various things. Vials and small bags of,- seeds? He wasn't sure, but that was what it looked like.</p>
<p>"Throttle,-"</p>
<p>The mouse didn't move or say anything as the woman's voice filled the craft. Instead, he pushed the box aside and reached into the nook once more to see of there was anything else hidden in there.</p>
<p>"Throttle, what are you doing?" Izzy continued and he listened to the sound of her feet approaching.</p>
<p>The tanned mouse retracted his arm, stood up and turned around to face her. She was standing right behind him now, looking up at him as he towered over her in the orangey darkness.</p>
<p>"I thought you said you brought some material over for Stoker?" He commented, nodding at the box on the floor. "That does not look like something one might use to connect a couple of cables together."</p>
<p>Izzy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "What are you on about? Clearly that is not what <em>I </em>was referring to." She pointed her chin towards the front of the craft. "The stuff you're looking for is on the pilot seat."</p>
<p>Throttle blinked, but didn't turn his head to look. Something felt off, but there was nothing here that could confirm his suspicion. The fact that her scent was clinging to the box which was hidden behind a panel, wasn't enough. But it did tell one thing.</p>
<p>"You've been coming here more than once over the past few days, haven't you?" He asked.</p>
<p>Izzy nodded calmly. It explained her coming and going at the garage, sometimes with and sometimes without Stoker. But the real question was why. Why was she delivering things to the spacecraft that were obviously not meant for engineering purposes?</p>
<p>"I'm only helping out." She said to him. "If it makes you uncomfortable that I'm coming by unannounced, you can tell me and I won't anymore."</p>
<p>What? No that wasn't the problem here. Or maybe it was. She did almost catch him doing something he didn't want anybody to discover, least of all her. But Throttle wasn't a fool and he could smell she was nervous to be standing there alone with him.</p>
<p>Not in fear of him, but because she was hiding something and she didn't want her secret to be exposed. He had thought about it more than once. What would happen if Stoker was to take Izzy with him to Mars. And he had a pretty good hunch that that was exactly what this was about.</p>
<p>"Don't tell me this means what I think it does, babe." He whispered.</p>
<p>But the way she looked up at him and bit her bottom lip, was all the proof he needed. But he wasn't going to let that happen. There was no way Throttle was going to let her leave Earth and head for Mars.</p>
<p>Even if the Plutarkians were no longer there, there were plenty of other threats. Besides, the planet was currently slowly rebuilding to the way it once was and that could take months, even years.</p>
<p>She wouldn't be able to handle it. Stoker would be busy all the time and where would that leave her? No, she didn't deserve a life like that. Not after everything Sam Davidson and Morden had put her through.</p>
<p>"I've already talked about this with Stoker, Throttle. It's alright. Really it is." She replied but Throttle shook his head.</p>
<p>"You don't know what you're saying. Mars is no place for you. It's barren and red. Water is in short supply. The plants are slowly finding root and growing again, but it is only in its early stages."</p>
<p>"I know that. I've seen it." Izzy raised her hand and placed it on his arm.</p>
<p>Her touch was warm and Throttle tried his best to not move too much. He was still in a state of rush because of earlier. She was so close. Her scent floating around them like a warm golden blanket.</p>
<p>It was like that time on the couch, only it was sharper and more inviting than ever. He stepped back, but she didn't let go off him.</p>
<p>"Izzy,-" He said with a growl. "Let go..."</p>
<p>"Only if you promise me that we're going to talk about this."</p>
<p>His chest heaved up and down as he lowered his eyes at her. He was slipping. Shit, he felt it happening with every second. His stomach was doing somersaults and his knees were buckling.</p>
<p>"You...can't go..." He breathed. "I won't let you go to Mars."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Unrequited love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>This was even worse than the time when he'd fallen asleep with her in his arms. Back then, he thought it to be nothing more than a dream. A dream that had turned out to be very real. Had she not woken him back then, there was no telling what might have happened. In the end he paid for that stunt anyway.</p>
<p>Actually even before then, by not stopping when he should have. When he'd seen the mark Stoker had placed on Izzy's neck, that was the exact moment he should have backed down. But he hadn't.</p>
<p>Instead he'd gone through with his pursuit. With his need to fulfil a desire, a biological urge, a demand from deep within. In doing so he challenged his former mentor and activated a primal need their species had. <em>Mate guarding.</em></p>
<p>A fight for a female's affection. Stoker attacked him, more than willing to engage and beat his younger bro to a pulp. But things had not gone as planned, for the older mouse had lost the fight.</p>
<p>As far as rules went, Izzy was the one who held the decision and she quite rapidly declined Throttle as the winner and chose Stoker as her champion. The only problem this brought with, unbeknownst to Izzy, was that it wasn't as easy as it sounded.</p>
<p>The tanned mouse could not switch off what had happened. He couldn't deny the fact he had come out victorious and thus had the right to make his own claim.</p>
<p>But this wasn't just any regular mouse. This was Throttle. A biker mice from Mars. A leader. A rebel. A fighter. No matter how much his mind screamed internally, he wanted to respect Izzy's decision and take a step back.</p>
<p>He had tried to fight it ever since and he'd succeeded on multiple occasions. But one could only do so for so long. Sooner or later the pressure was going to get to him and rip apart the thread holding his control together.</p>
<p>And now here he was.</p>
<p>Throttle knew this was the moment he'd been dreading. Not because he didn't want the woman who was now clinging to his arm, but because this wasn't who he was. If he was going to have her, it wouldn't be because of some stupid biological reaction his species was cursed and blessed with.</p>
<p>With each passing second he felt the rope slowly breaking apart. As if somebody was holding a candle a couple of inches underneath it and its flame was steadily burning the fibres away.</p>
<p>The longer she was standing this close to him, the more dire the situation would become. This was going to be an endless cycle unless he did something about it.</p>
<p>Her touch created what felt like a trail of warm kisses travelling through his fur and down his arm, until it reached the tip of his fingers. A sheer veil of shimmering gold fell over his eyes and entered his nose as he inhaled deeply.</p>
<p>His skin tingled, followed by an intense shiver going through his body from top to bottom. A faint whisper echoed in the back of his head and it took him a few seconds to realize that the sound was that of Izzy. She was talking to him. Inviting and affectionately. But at first, he couldn't make heads or tails of it.</p>
<p>"Throttle?"</p>
<p>As it turned out, she'd apparently been saying his name over and over again. It was a funny sound, as her accent caused certain consonants to sound more stressed.</p>
<p>"Are you feeling alright? Do you need to sit down?"</p>
<p>By now she had placed both of her hands on either of his arms and rubbed her thumb through his fur in a soothing manner. As soon as that realization hit him, the tanned mouse's legs finally gave away and he landed on his knees in front of her.</p>
<p>"Oh God, Throttle?!"</p>
<p>She was probably under the impression that he was having some sort of fit or shock. The sound of worry in her voice was one he hadn't really heard before. Although it was a rather accurate way to describe what was going on with him.</p>
<p>There were numerous thoughts currently going through his head. Some good, some bad, some unspeakable and some downright wrong. Throttle took a deep shuddering breath and pressed his forehead against Izzy's stomach.</p>
<p>Now that she was no longer holding him, he was free to move as he pleased and he encircled his arms around her. This way she couldn't walk away, but to him it felt more like hanging on to a lifebelt. If he held on tight, he could stop himself from sinking or worse, drowning.</p>
<p>"Throttle, what's wrong? You're frighting me." And she wasn't lying, he could sense it. She was afraid, but more so for the state he was in than fear for herself.</p>
<p>"I can't,-" He breathed. "I can't do this anymore."</p>
<p>Izzy furrowed her brow as he spoke, confused by not only his words but also what he was doing. His arms wrapped around her, his face pressing into her stomach as he sat there on his knees.</p>
<p>"What are you on about? Can't do what?" She asked.</p>
<p>Throttle didn't dare to move and tilt his head back to look at her. One look into her blue eyes, even in this dimmed part of the spacecraft, would be enough to push him over.</p>
<p>Instead he stayed where he was. Eyes closed, head resting against that soft part of her body. He could feel the warmth through the fabric of her clothes and hear the steady beat of her heart in the distance.</p>
<p>He was thankful for that. Thankful for her calmness, despite her being worried with the situation they were in.</p>
<p>"Remember when Stoker and I had that fight and what the reason behind it was?"</p>
<p>Izzy didn't reply immediately. Shifting her weight from one leg to the other, her own arms still hovering midway in the air, unsure of where to put them. But her silence wasn't because she had forgotten the reason, of course she knew what he was referring to.</p>
<p>The whole thing had left quite an impression on her, how could she not remember? One thing was certain, she honestly did not think the topic would ever be mentioned again. Especially now.</p>
<p>"Of course I remember. But what does that have got to do with anything?"</p>
<p>"Everything,-" Throttle replied with a sigh. "It has to do with everything."</p>
<p>The woman frowned, feeling puzzled by all of this. His reaction, his words, the way he was slightly trembling as he leaned against her.</p>
<p>Why would he bring up the time he and Stoker had fought? What did that have to do with the fact that Throttle didn't want her to go to Mars? Or that he was currently clinging onto her like a scared kitten.</p>
<p>One thing was sure, Throttle wasn't acting like himself. The strong tan furred mouse who kept his cool during trouble. The one who the others looked to for advice, except for Stoker but he never looked to anyone for guidance.</p>
<p>According to Charley, Throttle was always the calm and collected one. The mouse who never panicked. But right this moment Izzy wondered if her sister-in-law was talking about the same guy. Because the one holding her was anything but composed.</p>
<p>"I don't understand what you're saying, Throttle." She said.</p>
<p>The mouse was talking in riddles and he knew it, but saying the actual words, to reveal his actual thoughts and feelings, it was more difficult than he thought it would be.</p>
<p>He'd rather have Izzy figure it out herself instead of having to say it. But he also knew that the longer he stalled, the less time he'd actually have to talk to her about it. Because who knew when the others were to show up and interrupt them?</p>
<p>It was now or never.</p>
<p>"Stoker was right." Throttle began. "About me,- about the reason behind our fight."</p>
<p>A lump formed in his throat and his entire body started to tingle. Tiny electric currents crossing their way through every hair follicle. He swallowed and balled his hands into fists behind Izzy's back.</p>
<p>"I've fallen for you, Izzy. I have for a while and I've been wanting to tell you. But you picked Stoker over me and I,-" His voice crack slightly.</p>
<p>Why was this so difficult to get out? He never had problems before when trying to express whatever he wanted to say, only now his mind was all over the place. His head bobbed slightly as Izzy's stomach moved from inhaling deeply followed by a long exhale.</p>
<p>The truth was out now. There was no telling what was going to happen next. Aside from the fact there was probably more than one person out there willing to kick his butt all the way to Pluto.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Somewhere in Chicago</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air had cleared around them and not just literally. The sky had been grey and gloomy ever since they left the scoreboard, but it seemed to have cleared up during their talk at the lake. And what a conversation that had been.</p>
<p>Modo couldn't recall the last time him and Vinnie had had such an open talk with each other. At least not regarding the subject of love. He felt a whole lot better now compared to the last couple of days.</p>
<p>He could only hope that Vinnie felt the same way. Harley was a sensitive topic, it had always been since her abduction. It had been such a long time since they last saw her. All the hope they ever had of finding her was long gone. But a part of him wondered if his youngest bro had lost that hope too.</p>
<p>In any case, it was clear now that he accepted Modo and Charley as a couple, despite still finding it difficult to see the two of them together. Hopefully, things were going to be different from now on.</p>
<p>Back to how it was. For real this time. No more facade, no more pretend. True camaraderie and friendship amongst Martian bros. Which reminded him. Vinnie said that Throttle was out getting dogs and rootbeer for him and Stoker.</p>
<p>If he hurried, he could pick up Charley from the Last Chance Garage, take her to the scoreboard and then the six of them could have a nice relaxing afternoon. Something they used to do all the time. Although that had been with four of them. Not six.</p>
<p>Though that day might come sooner than later. Any day now Stoker would return to Mars and he had a hunch that his former coach was planning on taking Izzy with him.</p>
<p>Modo was already dreading the day that was going to happen. Because he was also convinced there was a certain female mechanic not willing to let her sister-in-law fly off to another planet.</p>
<p>"How's about we stop by the garage, pick up Charley and have some lunch at the scoreboard today?" The grey mouse said through his helmet's communicator.</p>
<p>"Ey, who am I to say no to lunch? Especially since I didn't pay for it." Vinnie replied with a grin visible in his voice. "You'd better hurry though, can't promise you they'll be much left if you take too long with getting Charley-girl."</p>
<p>"Is that a hint that you want me to take a detour and buy more dogs?" Modo glanced over his shoulder at his bro riding next to him.</p>
<p>"Well, I wouldn't call it a hint, Modo. Geez,-"</p>
<p>The tallest mouse let out a loud laugh. Yeah, it was safe to say that he felt good about today. Even better once he was back with Charley and he would be able to tell her about the talk he and Vinnie had at the lake.</p>
<p>His attention was suddenly drawn to a blinking light appearing on his visor. It was an incoming call from Stoker's bike. That was weird. Why would coach be calling him? Slowing down, he pressed the side of his helmet and Stoker's voice echoed in his mind.</p>
<p>"Hello Rookies, you boys about done with your conversation?" The older mouse spoke.</p>
<p>"All done, Stoke. Currently on my way to retrieve Charley-girl from the garage. Bring her with for some hotdogs at the scoreboard."</p>
<p>"Already taken care of that for you, Modo. Got her right here with me. She found that microfilm thing in her brother's bike, but we need the ship to figure out what's on it. We're heading to the scoreboard as we speak."</p>
<p>Modo leaned forward and pressed the button next to the radar on his bike. A small green light appeared on the circular screen, indicating that Stoker and Charley were only two blocks away.</p>
<p>"Alright, right behind you. We'll meet up at the scoreboard. Vinnie and Modo out."</p>
<p>Vinnie appeared in his line of sight and the white mouse shook his head. "Just when you think things are finally starting to go back to normal."</p>
<p>"Let's hope it's nothing." Modo replied with a low grumble in his throat.</p>
<p>"Oh please, when is it ever? And I don't know about you, but I could do with some action again." He grinned. "After lunch, of course."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Scoreboard</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gentle pressure fell on his shoulders. Her touch was so warm and once again he inhaled her sweet scent intensely. There had been a silence hanging inside the vessel for a couple of seconds but they felt more like minutes.</p>
<p>He'd spilled the beans. The truth was out. He'd told Izzy that which the others already knew, all except for Charley of course. The honey haired woman hadn't replied yet and Throttle couldn't tell how she'd responded for his face was still pressed against her lower body.</p>
<p>Did it come as a surprise or did some part of her already know that he was captivated by her? She didn't seem to believe so back when Stoker told her about it after he'd explained their Martian customs.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Izzy finally said and Throttle's ears perked up. This time he did tilt his head back, confused and surprised at what she'd just said.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Are you sure that you like me?" She continued. "I mean, it's not uncommon to mistake certain feelings for something else."</p>
<p>Throttle stared at her and blinked a few times. It sounded as if she was dismissing his feelings already. As if she believed that he was mistaken on how he felt about her. It was the same as that day, when she also sceptical about it.</p>
<p>"I mean, we've experienced a lot in the short amount of time. You were in that accident, I helped patch you up. You comforted me when I was hurt. I probably leaned a bit too much on you during that time,-"</p>
<p>Now she was even coming up with reasons and examples. Logical explanations that would clarify why he felt drawn to her, but actually wasn't. That he liked and cared for her as a friend, nothing more and nothing less. And she didn't stop there.</p>
<p>"I probably gave you the wrong impression. I tend to do that you know. It was my job after all at <em>Dreamland</em>,-"</p>
<p>With a jolt, Throttle suddenly jumped up and placed his hands on Izzy's shoulders this time. He wasn't going to listen to her and this path of self blaming she was currently treading towards.</p>
<p>Her luring him? That was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard and he wasn't having it. Yes, she was a very attractive woman. And yes, the tape he kept hidden from everyone had shown him a tantalizing side of her that he was more than willing to explore.</p>
<p>But he wasn't going to listen to her trying to convince him that his feelings were fake or that she was to blame for them being there in the first place. He wanted her to understand what was happening to him, no matter how difficult that was going to be because she wasn't from their planet.</p>
<p>"Now you listen to me, Izzy." He told her firmly. "You,- you are the first thing that is on my mind when I wake up in the morning and the last thing when I go to sleep at night."</p>
<p>"Even before Stoker placed his mark on you, I felt drawn to you. That night when I met you for the first time under the pier, I had no idea this was how I was going to feel about you. You remember that night?"</p>
<p>Izzy's mouth was pressed in a tight line, but she nodded nonetheless. That was the same day she saw Charley's friends for what they truly were. Aliens from outer space.</p>
<p>Throttle had met her by accident. Out in the open. He thought she'd been planning on hurting herself. Drown herself. Which hadn't been her intention, of course. But Throttle had no idea about that. He was just being his valiant self back then.</p>
<p>"I kept telling myself that I was just intrigued by you, because of the way you carried yourself. The way you managed to hold your head up high after everything that happened to you. A strong, powerful and independent woman. That was all."</p>
<p>He paused and moved both his hands, raised them to cup her face.</p>
<p>"But now,- I look at you and I,- I can't help it. I know I shouldn't feel like this. But I can't shut it down, it won't go away. And I have tried. Please, believe me, I have tried. I don't know what to do,-"</p>
<p>Izzy couldn't tell because Throttle's eyes were hidden behind his specs, but they were glistening. He felt lost and confused, but at the same time determined to prove to her that she meant something more to him.</p>
<p>"When I beat Stoker in that fight, I ain't sure what it was that I was expecting to happen. Honestly, after you made it perfectly clear how you felt about it, I figured that was it. That was going to help me get over you."</p>
<p>His heart was about ready to pound out of his chest and he could hear Izzy's beat almost as quickly as his. <em>Goddess, </em>this was difficult. Even more than fighting Plutarkians.</p>
<p>He couldn't let go of her face and she didn't make any gesture suggesting that she wanted him to. All she did was listen to him quietly, but he wasn't sure what else he could tell her to make her realize what he was going through.</p>
<p>"But I didn't get over it and now I've got this feeling that won't subside." He took a deep breath in.</p>
<p>"I can't get you out of my head, babe. I know I should. But I don't know what to do and it,- it just hurts."</p>
<p>Moving his thumb gently across her jawline, down her scar, Throttle leaned in closer. He had to feel her. Just once, if only for a few seconds.</p>
<p>It was then Izzy raised her hands and grabbed hold of his. He stopped and opened his eyes to look at her.</p>
<p>Even within the orangey glow inside the spaceship, he could see her bright blue eyes perfectly. She didn't look angry or scared. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth slightly agape.</p>
<p>"It's okay." She then said as she lowered their hands. Throttle retracted and cocked his head, feeling even more confused than he did earlier.</p>
<p>"These things happen. And it can be disconcerting and painful when certain feelings are not returned. It happens to all of us at least once in a lifetime." Izzy gave him a swift smile before continuing.</p>
<p>"I understand you guys experience things differently than Earthlings do. More intense. So, I don't know what I can do or say in order to make you feel better or normal again."</p>
<p>Throttle detected a small hint of nervousness in her voice as she said those words but remained quiet to let her speak.</p>
<p>"But you know I love Stoker. I'm not saying this to hurt you, Throttle. That is the truth." Izzy sighed and clasped her hands even tighter around his. "I don't want to be the reason for your pain."</p>
<p>Tilting her head back, she stared warmly at him and once again he felt his blood rushing through his veins. "Besides, I am not what you truly need. We both know that."</p>
<p>Her words hit him hard. All of them. Despite already having anticipated the possible outcome, and even though they were exactly what he needed to hear, it still hurt.</p>
<p>It didn't matter what she said to him. He felt stuck all the same in this cycle of wanting and needing and not being able to get it. It was like having an addiction. Even if you managed to stay sober for years, there was always the danger of falling right back in.</p>
<p>"You don't understand, beautiful. The way my senses react or what goes through my mind when I see you. When I smell you,-" He pulled his hands out of her grasp and placed them behind her neck. "I don't want to lose control and I feel myself slipping more each day..."</p>
<p>She shivered beneath his touch, but he couldn't tell what the reason for that was. All he saw was her. Her soft features, her sparkling gaze and her well-defined lips which she licked nervously.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Throttle, this wasn't unknown territory for Izzy. She'd dealt with situations like this before, only they never were with another species. The woman knew she would probably never be able to fully understand what the mouse in front of her was experiencing.</p>
<p>But panicking wasn't going to do her any good. Besides, deep down she knew he was a good man. If something happened, he would probably hate himself more for it than she would. He was already pulling her closer, ready to capture her mouth with his as he had tried earlier.</p>
<p>"Throttle, look at me. You won't lose control. Because I now know how you feel, which means I am prepared to stop you if necessary. You are a good person. And besides, there is a beautiful woman waiting for you back on Mars. Carbine, right?"</p>
<p><em>Carbine. </em>A name he wasn't expecting to hear, least of all coming from Izzy. The tanned mouse dropped his hold on her neck and settled them a bit lower, near her collarbone. Had he heard her correctly?</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"General Carbine? I spoke to her earlier on the screen." She turned her head and nodded towards the front of the ship. "She was looking for Stoker. I told her I'd let him know the moment he got back. We talked a little more after that. About you as well."</p>
<p>Throttle wasn't sure if she was changing the subject on purpose, but it didn't matter. Carbine and her had talked. Not only that, he had been a topic of conversation apparently. He suddenly felt incredibly tense and anxious.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry..." He whispered and he meant it, though he wasn't sure who he was saying sorry to.</p>
<p>Izzy shook her head and stepped closer to him.</p>
<p>"Don't be, Throttle. I'm glad you told me. As far as I can tell you behaved honourable. There's not a lot of men who are able to do so."</p>
<p>Throttle winced as she said that. He had behaved anything but respectable. He'd entered her mind twice without permission. He'd neglected the mark placed by Stoker, though that matter was also debatable seeing as Stoker had no right to have marked her in the first place. At least in his opinion.</p>
<p>Not to mention he was already involved with somebody else and even though that relationship was anything but steady at the moment, it was no reason to act on his emotions, no matter how much her presence blinded him.</p>
<p>"It'll be alright in the end. You'll see." He heard her say.</p>
<p>She was so kind to him. Even after telling her everything. That she was on his mind almost all the time. That he wanted her. That her not choosing him ached his heart. He had even tried to kiss her, twice.</p>
<p>But that hadn't fazed her one bit. She could have hit him for trying to pull that little stunt, but she hadn't. She listened to him, she talked to him in a rational manner. A part of him wondered what would have happened if he had managed to touch her.</p>
<p>There was also still the matter of her wanting to go to Mars. Something he was set on not letting happen. But how much leverage did he really have regarding that decision? For now it was best to let it go. As was the two of them standing there.</p>
<p>He had told her what he wanted and they talked about it. Nevertheless, her scent was there taunting him and his senses even now. There wasn't a single thing he could change about that for the time being.</p>
<p>"Izzy, I,- thank you. For hearing me out and not kicking my tail." It wasn't what he wanted to say, not really. But their talk had come to an end and he did feel a little bit more in control compared to start of their conversation.</p>
<p>The woman nodded and stepped away from him. "The others are probably almost here. Perhaps it's best you get ready to greet them, while I put this box back where you found it?"</p>
<p>It sounded like a question, but Throttle knew it was actually a demand. He followed her example and walked away. While Izzy picked up the box from the floor, the one with the vials and bags filled with seed like objects, he made his way out of the spaceship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were the first to arrive, with Vinnie and Modo only a couple of minutes behind them. But Stoker and Charley weren't the only ones at the hideout. Of course he already knew Izzy was there. But it would seem she was no longer alone.</p>
<p>The first thing he noticed the minute they arrived at the scoreboard, was another bike standing there. Throttle's. Stoker hadn't been gone that long. But it was enough time for Throttle to return before he had. How long the other mouse had been back, he didn't know.</p>
<p>Immediately he was hit with a sense of worry and the need to get inside as quickly as possible, pushed him forward. He jumped off the bike, leaving Charley behind with the bag Izzy had requested him to pick up.</p>
<p>The mouse ran as fast as he could, up the stairs, through the door and stopped for a second to let his eyes roam around the room. Everything seemed quiet and there was no sign of Izzy or Throttle.</p>
<p>He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, an eerie feeling falling over him. Things had been quiet the last week, but that didn't mean the older mouse let his attention falter when it came to keeping an eye on his younger bro.</p>
<p>After all, he'd seen it happen before on Mars. Not every mouse, whose affection was declined by another, could handle being rejected. And even if he did trust Throttle with most things, when it came to his mate, Stoker didn't take any risks.</p>
<p>It was apparent that Izzy nor Throttle were in the main area, which meant there was only one place for him to check. The spaceship. As he ran once again, the sheet hanging above the vessel's entrance moved, and Stoker skidded to a halt.</p>
<p>Crossing his arms, he quickly leaned against the aircraft's frame, making it seem as if he'd already been standing there for at least a few seconds.</p>
<p>It would appear he was right on time as the person stepping out was none other than Throttle. He didn't even need to guess anymore whether or not Izzy was inside. Stoker was certain that she was and his fur raised slightly at the thought of what might have happened while he was gone.</p>
<p>As soon as Throttle stepped over the threshold, the tanned mouse immediately froze. Slowly turning his head, he locked eyes with Stoker whose metal tail was flicking in an agitated manner.</p>
<p>"Hello, Rookie. Didn't scare you there, did I?" Stoker narrowed his eyes slightly as he stared at the tanned mouse.</p>
<p>He had no idea how long his former coach had been standing there, but he was clearly taken back by his sudden appearance. Even more so because he had never even heard the older mouse approach them.</p>
<p>"No. You surprised me, that's all." Throttle replied shortly before clearing his throat and scratching the back of his head nervously.</p>
<p>There was no way Throttle was going to give the other mouse the satisfaction that he had in fact managed to scare him. But he was mostly angry with himself, apparently the whole situation with Izzy had caused his alertness regarding his surroundings to slip up.</p>
<p>Stoker shrugged. "If you say so."</p>
<p>Uncrossing his arms, the hazel mouse stepped aside and made his way to the entrance of the craft. But just as he passed Throttle, he stopped.</p>
<p>"If I find her in any kind of distress or state that I'm unhappy with,- you better watch your back, boy."</p>
<p>Stoker didn't look at him as he spoke, staring straight ahead instead. But his tone of voice said it all. The message was clear. Without waiting for a sign of acknowledgement, he finally made his way into the ship.</p>
<p>It was dark and awfully quiet inside, but he knew she was there. Aside from her scent filling the entirety of the vessel, he could feel her in his mind. It didn't take long for Stoker to find her.</p>
<p>Part of her upper body was hidden in an opening underneath the controls, her long legs moved about as she was trying to get further into the compartment. He exhaled with relief and he lowered himself next to her.</p>
<p>It would appear she was fine, there was no sign of discomfort coming from her as far as he could tell. <em>Izzy...</em></p>
<p>A loud thunk erupted from behind the panel, followed by an. "Ouch!" coming from the woman. Stoker grimaced slightly and moved closer to help, grabbing hold of her waist to pull her back.</p>
<p>"Sorry, gorgeous." He apologized as Izzy appeared. Her hair was a bit tussled and her cheeks red.</p>
<p>A chuckle escaped him and he gently swept her honey coloured tresses out of her face. "You okay there?"</p>
<p>"I am now." She replied leaning into his touch as he rested his hand against the side of her head.</p>
<p>He didn't notice it a second ago, but now that he saw her face and heard her voice, it was clear his gut feeling had been right. Something had happened, and it smelled like a certain tan furred mouse.</p>
<p>Clenching his jaw, Stoker pulled her against his chest and placed his arms around her tightly. "What happened?"</p>
<p><em>Nothing. </em>"Nothing..." Her voice echoed in his head and he closed his eyes, resting his chin on top of her head.</p>
<p>"Don't lie to me." He sighed.</p>
<p>Izzy stirred slightly. "We talked."</p>
<p>That was obvious enough and that wasn't the thing Stoker was concerned about. He'd touched her. He could sense the traces of Throttle's scent on her on various places. Some too close for Stoker's comfort.</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"You were right about him."</p>
<p>Normally it would please him immensely to hear people tell him that, but in this case it didn't provide him with a feeling of pride. Especially considering the situation and the person involved.</p>
<p>Stoker moved back and lowered his eyes to look at her. He studied her facial features for a few seconds, trying to see if one of his fears had come true. His gaze rested on her lips, but there was nothing there.</p>
<p>"I think I got through to him." She said softly and Stoker nodded.</p>
<p>"Good." He swallowed the lump which had formed in his throat. "Told him I'd kick his ass?"</p>
<p>A smile appeared on Izzy's face. "No."</p>
<p>"Bummer."</p>
<p>"I mentioned Carbine."</p>
<p>He frowned at her with genuine surprise. That was something he had not been expecting to hear. "Well,- that ought to do it."</p>
<p>But as he said that Izzy's expression suddenly turned grim. "Throttle did make me realize one thing."</p>
<p>Stoker blinked at her. He didn't like the sound of that. "Which is?"</p>
<p>"How painful feelings can be. How they can actually tear you up on the inside." She replied and her breath shuddered. "How do you manage it?"</p>
<p>This was a difficult subject. Stoker had been on both ends of it all when it came to love. He'd been rejected and lost someone to another. But now, he had fallen so deeply in love with someone who was his match in every way. And he was planning on staying there forever.</p>
<p>"I don't think I can answer that question, my heart. We just do." Removing his arm from around her body, he placed his palm against the back of her head.</p>
<p>"But it's not all bad, remember?"</p>
<p>With a slight tug he pulled her closer and touched the top of her head with his antennas, sending her as much of his love as he could. A shiver ran through her and a gasp escaped her throat.</p>
<p>Stoker's mouth formed a grin as he inhaled deeply, sending a tingling sensation through his own body. "See?"</p>
<p>"You always know just what to say, don't you?" Izzy chuckled lightly.</p>
<p>"Mmm, or do." He leaned forward and hovered near her lips for a few seconds. Smiling mischievously as she groaned with slight frustration, before slanting his mouth over hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Well, what had he expected to happen exactly? A hug, a kiss? Reciprocation? He knew it was more likely for his revelation of feelings to be rejected rather than embraced. So why did a part of him also felt a sense of relief aside from pained by her refusal.</p><p>He stared at the metal bars and pillars in front of him that made up most of the scoreboard's bedroom area. In his hands he held a rectangular shaped object. Dark grey of colour with a white sticker on the side. On the latter were but two things written in cursive, a word and a number. <em>Autumn #3.</em></p><p>This was as close as he was ever going to get to see that particular side of her, which was one that should be reserved for the mouse she was in love with. Even if at some point in her past there were men who saw what they didn't deserve of her, Throttle did not want to be put in the same boat as those people.</p><p>People who had watched Izzy as if she was nothing but a seductive piece of flesh. He had crossed that line and he had enjoyed it on more than one occasion. But it was time to pull the plug. No more was he going to indulge in watching her perform in secret for his eyes only. Things were already difficult enough and there was no need to tempt fate more than was necessary.</p><p>He stood up from his mattress and lowered his eyes at the videotape currently resting within his hands. Taking a deep breath in, he tightened his grip on it. Fingers digging into its hard plastic, deeper and deeper until a loud snap sounded through the room. It wasn't completely ruined yet, there was still time to stop and fix those tiny cracks he had made.</p><p>But he had to keep going until it was completely destroyed. Something he should have done a week ago when Vinnie and him got rid of all the other ones, except this one. Spreading his finger, the object fell from his hands and hit the floor with a short clunk. One last look at the tape which contained one of Izzy's striptease performances, Throttle raised his knee and forcefully kicked his foot down.</p><p>Black pieces of plastic shot through the air and over the floorboards, scattering to different corners of the room. His chest heaved up and done slowly, the action hadn't cost him any form of energy physically, but emotionally he felt drained all the same. A secret this had been and a secret it would remain for all eternity.</p><p>A creak of a door opening caused Throttle to spin around in his spot. Caught, like a deer in the headlights, his eyes widened from behind his specs at the intruder a couple of feet behind him. However he calmed down as soon as he saw who it was. The youngest of his bros, Vinnie.</p><p>The white mouse closed the door behind him and stepped into the bedroom. His eyes roamed across the floor, resting on the individual pieces of dark plastic. He raised his head and exhaled through his nose. "I thought I heard something break."</p><p>Using his tail as a makeshift broom, Throttle already started to swoop the pieces onto a small pile near him. There was no way for Vinnie to put together what it was he had just so swiftly destroyed, but his demeanour probably gave more away than he wanted.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. It wasn't important." He assured him.</p><p>"You might want to try that again and make it sound a bit more convincing, Throttle."</p><p>Vinnie picked up a part of the tape from the floor, which wasn't completely made out of plastic. A sticky part of paper dangled from the small object he held between his fingers. <em>Mn #3 </em>it read. He walked over to Throttle and dropped it on the small collection of rumble the other mouse had already made.</p><p>"I'm not even going to ask what this is or why you had it in your possession. But I am going to ask you if anything happened while we were gone."</p><p>"And why would you ask me that?"</p><p>The white mouse crossed his arms. "Because of what I just almost witnessed had I opened that door only a little bit sooner. Though the scowl on Stoker's face was also a dead give away."</p><p>"I didn't realize it was in your nature to care about things that have nothing to do with you." Throttle countered.</p><p>His words were a bit harsh and he honestly didn't mean to. It wasn't Vinnie who he was frustrated with personally. It was the endless amount of questions and accusations directed at him and anything that concerned Isabel Davidson. Even if they were right on the money, he didn't need to be reminded of the fact he had or might have done something wrong.</p><p>"Maybe. But believe it or not I do care about things that hurt my bros. Maybe I even care about Izzy's well-being a little, but most of all it's you guys. If you say nothing happened, then I'll believe you. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I came to get you because Charley found something important."</p><p>Throttle furrowed his brow and turned around. "Found what?"</p><p>"The microfilm her brother had stolen for Morden."</p><p> </p><p>::::::...::::::</p><p> </p><p>In the meantime two women were seated quietly at the kitchen table, which was filled with cans of root beer and a couple of hot dogs. The cans were empty, most of them anyway and there were only a couple of dogs left. Those were for Throttle, who had gone off to his bedroom ever since Charley entered the main area of the scoreboard with a dark blue duffel bag.</p><p>It was the bag which had caused a silence to fall between the two friends. Not necessarily the bag itself, but what was inside of it. Charley had opened it earlier while she was waiting for Modo and Vinnie to arrive. She was expecting it to be something Stoker needed for the ship, when he came by to retrieve it at the garage earlier since Izzy had forgotten to. But what she found was not something she had foreseen.</p><p>What she discovered were clothes. Clothes too small for her Martian friends and some too feminine that probably none of them would wear except if their lives depended on it. Clearly these items were not meant to be used by Stoker or for patching things up inside of the ship. There was only one logical explanation for it and she confronted Izzy the moment she greeted her.</p><p>The conversation had not gone particularly well and the mice were clever enough to let the two women have their talk while doing business elsewhere. Throttle had already left for the bedroom and the other three were in the ship getting ready to make sure the computer would be able to read the blueprints on the microfilm.</p><p>After a couple of minutes things had calmed down between Charley and Izzy, but there was currently still a tension in the air as they sat there across from each other at the table, eyes lingering on each of their respective drinks. At some point their gazes met and it was Izzy who decided it was time to continue their discussion, because she for one was not about to give up until matters were settled.</p><p>"What would you do if you were me?" She asked her sister-in-law.</p><p>"That's different. I have actually been there and I have known the guys for much longer than you."</p><p>"Does that mean if Modo went back to Mars, you wouldn't go with him?"</p><p>Charley scoffed. "That's like comparing apples with oranges, Izzy."</p><p>Izzy placed her arms on the table and leaned forward. "But you would and I am willing to bet that you would still go even if you had never been to Mars or if you had only known them for a couple of weeks and had fallen in love."</p><p>"It is not safe. You're not a fighter like they are, you will only be in the way. Stoker has a job to do there. What will you do in the meantime, sit alone in a room and paint?"</p><p>"Not much different from my regular life, is it? Doesn't matter where I go as long as I've got a chair and an empty canvas."</p><p>The auburn haired woman sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. You know why I'm saying this. I'm not saying you're useless, I just don't want you to leave the safety of home for a barren wasteland."</p><p>"I understand that, Charlene. But I don't have a home here, not really." Izzy pushed her chair back and stood up. "I've thought this through for a week now and every time I come to the same conclusion. That I want to be at his side and learn about his world from up close. I am going because it is my decision."</p><p>Charley stared at her sister-in-law as she spoke. Admittedly, a part of her thought that Stoker had found a way to persuade Izzy to go with him to Mars. He was known for going the distance when he had his mind set on things, whether that was something of someone. But then again, Izzy could also be incredibly persuasive if she wanted something to go her way.</p><p>In that sense those two were hardly any different. Both headstrong, both stubborn and both had their way with charming others to make things happen without you realizing you were being manipulated. There wasn't much left for the female mechanic to do but give her consent and let matters run their course for now.</p><p>"I can't believe it doesn't even scare you a little." Charley shook her head with disbelief.</p><p>"Well, I don't mean to brag, but after having almost died more than once as well as everything else from the last year, things don't scare me as much anymore." Izzy replied firmly.</p><p>"In that case, let's go see how far along Stoker is with prepping the computer. Seeing as I can't change your mind." The latter part Charley mumbled softly under her breath as Izzy was already walking away from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>::::::...::::::</p><p> </p><p>Modo and Stoker both stood in front of the ship's main console, having checked the system more than three times to make sure it would be possible to read the microfilm without accidentally destroying its contents or worse, the ship's computer. But so far it all seemed to be in order and they felt ready to start checking what exactly was on those blueprints.</p><p>"Shall I get everyone before you place the film in there?" Modo asked his former leader.</p><p>The other mouse didn't reply immediately, for he was more eager to just get on with it. With or without anybody else. His curiosity regarding the film was immense, if it hadn't been for the secrecy surrounding it nor the willingness for Samuel Davidson to risk his life for it, he probably wouldn't have given it much thought. But just as he was about to tell Modo to go ahead, he straightened himself and glanced over his shoulder.</p><p>"They're already coming."</p><p>And sure enough both Charley and Izzy made their way into the vessel. Modo arched an eyebrow but didn't give it much thought. He stepped aside to let Izzy through and then took another step back in order to make room for Charley to stand next to him.</p><p>"Did it work?" The female mechanic asked and Modo nodded.</p><p>"We think so, time to give it a shot." He replied.</p><p>Stoker reached into his pocket on the inside of his vest, pulling out the microfilm with his thumb and index finger. Unbeknownst to the hazel mouse, another object made its way out of his pocket in its own accord. An object light of colour, folded and almost as light as a feather. It fell to the ground in a slow drop, like a leaf falling from a tree.</p><p>"Time to pop this thingy in there." He smiled broadly as he opened a small compartment in front of him and carefully placed the film in a tray. As soon as he shut it, the computer began to produce various sounds. High-pitched bleeps and low hums. The screen in front of them changed and a couple of files showed up.</p><p>"We're here! Did you find anything yet?" Vinnie's loud voice came up from behind them followed closely by Throttle.</p><p>"We're about to." Stoker replied as he sat down in the pilot seat and began to type something on a small keyboard on his left armrest.</p><p>One of the files opened on the screen, showing what looked like a picture of some sort of schematic. Lines scattered in a pattern, linking with circles and other types of shapes. Dots, numbers and letters. There was so much to see, but what did it mean? Not everyone who was currently inside the ship knew what these drawings meant. But two of them did and it was Throttle who spoke up first.</p><p>"It's a scanner."</p><p>"Not just a scanner." Stoker interrupted, excitement clearly visible in his voice. "It's an orbital long range scanner."</p><p>He pushed himself out of his chair and stepped closer to the screen. His eyes roaming from left to right, up and down. Without warning he clapped his hands together and let out a yell of victory. He turned his head to look at all of them, but his bros in particular. This was a device that could protect Mars forever from incoming enemies or unknown species from other planets. Not just in this galaxy, but light years away.</p><p>"We'll be able to locate ships from afar before they even get the chance to reach our planet! No more surprise attacks. We'll be able to identify them, what types of vessels they are."</p><p>He was positively filled with joy and he wasn't the only one. Modo and Vinnie shouted out just like he'd done and high-fived each other as well as Throttle. Charley and Izzy looked at each other, the first understanding the guys' elation a bit more. But it was clear this was good news indeed on many levels.</p><p>Only the female mechanic didn't smile as they did. Because in the back of her head, she remembered her brother's request he'd written in the letter. To destroy the microfilm as soon as possible. Now that they finally knew what was one it, she could continue with fulfilling Sam's plea. But that was also immediately the one thing that could prevent her from destroying it.</p><p>She watched all of her friends celebrating what they'd just discovered. They wouldn't let her destroy it, she was sure of it. The chances of Stoker parting with the schematics would be zero. Charley blinked and her eyes landed on Izzy. If anybody would be able to get hold of that microfilm without rousing suspicion, it was her. But would she?</p><p>"What's on the other files?" Vinnie asked pointing at the screen. So far they'd only opened one of them, there were still two left. Who knew what was hidden inside?</p><p>Stoker went back to his chair and opened the second folder. Another picture popped up, but these were handwritten. Squiggly words. It was definitely a list, a list containing about twelve names. It was unclear if they were ranked, put in a certain order. But that wasn't what caught Charley's attention as she quickly had begun to read the names as soon as the list showed up.</p><p>"Do you all see that fourth name?" She suddenly said.</p><p>"Well I'll be damned." Modo's eye glowed red.</p><p>"Why am I not surprised." Vinnie replied as he too recognized the name Charley nodded at.</p><p>"Lawrence Limburger?" Izzy read out loud. The name was unfamiliar to her, but it seemed that everybody else knew fully well who this name belonged to.</p><p>"He's a Plutarkian." Throttle told her.</p><p>"One of the most well-know fish faced scumbags of the Milky Way." The white mouse added.</p><p>"No wonder Morden wasn't shocked when he saw us." Stoker grumbled. "Almost all of these names are alien and also known enemies of Mars. Plutarkians, Snorks, Catatonians,- Oh and look, Rats."</p><p>As all four mice went on discussing multiple names from the list, Izzy turned her eyes to Charley who didn't look half as surprised as she did, but there was a look of worry adorning her face. One thing was for sure, Morden had been aware of there being other species in the galaxy aside from the people of Earth. Which made Izzy wonder what else he might have known.</p><p>The importance of this microfilm was finally explained. How or why Morden had this in his possession, before her dead husband had nicked it from him, was still a mystery. Apparently this device was something wanted by a lot of people, or aliens, if she had to be specific. No wonder he wanted it back more than anything. And Sam had risked his life for it to make sure Morden never got it back.</p><p>Why? Why would he go through that trouble? Revenge? For what Charles Morden had done to him, maybe even for what he'd done to Izzy? Although, Sam hadn't known about her working for Morden at Dreamland, had he? She averted her gaze from the screen and narrowed her eyes, her mind working overtime on that particular thought. <em>Had Sam known about what she'd done for him?</em></p><p>As she pondered, her eyes roamed the floor and then they suddenly stopped when something odd caught her attention. There was an object lying on the floor, a couple of inches away from where Stoker stood. It was small. Folded it would seem. Obviously it was a piece of paper. But it hadn't been there earlier, not to Izzy's knowledge.</p><p>"I take it the numbers behind each of their names is the amount of money they're willing to pay for it?" Modo noticed.</p><p>Throttle crossed his arms. "Possibly, I mean fish-face's number has been crossed through and there's a higher amount behind it."</p><p>Izzy bent down and picked the paper up from the ground as the others kept on talking. A note? A letter? Rumble? It could be anything. She opened it up and began to quietly read the slightly messy handwriting.</p><p>"This right here, this will change our lives on Mars as we know it. Can you imagine the advantage we'll have if we are able to build this device?" Stoker looked at his bros expectantly.</p><p>All three of them agreed with the former rebel leader. This was something their planet desperately needed. There was no way they were going to let anybody else get their claws on this piece of information. If any others had this machine at their disposal, the most dangerous of species in the galaxy would be given such an advantage that entire planets could be destroyed. That was something they couldn't let happen.</p><p>"I bet we could do it." Throttle replied with confidence. "I mean, as far as I can tell. You're more of an expert than I am, it doesn't even look that difficult."</p><p>"It's not, which is annoying. Makes me wonder why on Mars we've never thought about approaching a scanner this way." Then he paused and rubbed his chin. "There are probably some components that will need a lot of alterations. But I'm positive we can do it."</p><p>Stoker leaned forward and opened the compartment which held the film, picking it out of its tray, he glanced at it up close. "You've caused a lot of trouble. But we're going to put you to good use." A grin appeared on his face and he air kissed the object before placing it back in his vest.</p><p>"Does this mean you're planning on taking these schematics back to Mars?" Charley turned her head towards Stoker who blinked at her with minor confusion.</p><p>"I thought that was obvious, beautiful?" The mouse replied. "You understand what this means for us. For our fight or in case another species shows up ready to start another war with us."</p><p>"No, no, I get that. But I thought we agreed, you were going to check what was on those prints and then I would be able allowed to destroy the film?" She reminded him.</p><p>He honestly could not recall ever making such a promise. In fact, he was sure of it. And even if he had said something along those lines, they no longer mattered now, did they? There was no way that he was going to let his female friend destroy these schematics.</p><p>"Modo?" Stoker looked at the grey one-eyed mouse, who also looked surprised if not a bit shocked at hearing his girlfriend saying she wanted to get rid of the film.</p><p>"I don't understand, darling. Did you really make a deal with Stoker about doing this? I mean, I sure you discussed something,-" He quickly added as Charley threw him an angry glare. "But we can't destroy these. Mars needs this, love."</p><p>Charley couldn't believe Stoker just pulled Modo into this conversation, but it was obvious from seeing the look on everybody else's faces that none of the mice agreed with her on this. Actually, it had been a long time seeing all of them this happy together. When was the last time they caught a break regarding their home planet?</p><p>"Look, guys, I do understand. But Sam asked me to destroy everything, there's logical reason for that. The amount of planets, species, trying to get their hands on these schematics is immense. We shouldn't ignore the fact that it might be better to get rid of it, because then nobody can build this scanner."</p><p>"But it's not everybody building this. It's only us." Stoker assured her.</p><p>But Charley shook her head. "What if you build it and somebody steals it?"</p><p>For a second the others fell quiet. Even if she had a good point, it was impossible to change their minds. It would just be another thing to add to the list of things they'd have to protect from their enemies, but at least now they had a chance of beating all of their foes to the punch.</p><p>"Wait, what do you mean Sam asked this of you?" Throttle asked. "You only discovered this today, right?"</p><p>"There was a letter in the container which also held the microfilm. It was written by Sam." The woman explained, she was about to continue when all of a sudden Stoker interrupted her.</p><p>The hazel furred mouse looked around the ship but counted only four heads. "Where's Izzy?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Five hours later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They searched high and low. All over Chicago and every possible location they could think of. After having ridden for more than five hours around the city, they still had found no trace of her. Modo search party consisted of Charley, of course, sitting behind him. And Vinnie riding next to them, as they went to place that Charley could think of where she and Izzy used to hang out.</p><p>Stoker and Throttle formed the other group, they stopped at locations where Izzy had recently been to their knowledge. Alas, it was all to no avail. She was officially missing and they had no way to contact her. They found her car at the Last Chance, which made things a little easier as that meant she was hopefully still in Chicago. But this also meant no option to track her down.</p><p>Back at the scoreboard, it hadn't taken them very long to discover what the reason was for her sudden disappearance. It was Vinnie who saw her last. The white mouse had been a bit surprised that nobody else noticed her going, but not entirely as all of them were so caught up with the discovery of the orbital scanner that even he had hardly noticed her leaving himself.</p><p>Had she not nearly bumped into him, he probably would have missed it. But in doing so, he noticed her dropping some sort of letter near his tail as she rushed passed him. It was the letter written by Sam, which Stoker had confiscated from Charley back at the garage.</p><p>"I can't believe this. I knew I should have torn that rotten piece of paper to shreds the minute I read it." Stoker angrily commented out loud as he slammed his fist against his leg.</p><p>"Hey, calm down. You couldn't have know." Throttle commented trying to reassure his former coach a little, even though he also felt incredibly worried for Izzy's well-being.</p><p>"Yes, I could have and I should have! I've been in her head more than once, remember? There's still hurt there, deep inside. She never got any closure for what he did,- sure, Morden is dead. But that doesn't change anything which Sam set in motion and that letter probably made it worse."</p><p>Throttle had to agree with him on that part. He read the letter after Vinnie found it and showed it to them, after he'd read it himself obviously. The one thing Izzy hadn't really known yet, but the others did due to the picture Modo and Vinnie had found in Sam's apartment, was that Sam had known about Izzy working at Dreamland. Perhaps not doing the time she was actually there, but he did afterwards as was stated in his letter.</p><p>There was no doubt in Throttle's mind that was the reason for Izzy running away. Hopefully she still nearby and only in need to find some sense of space to clear her head and nothing else. But she'd been gone for five hours and that didn't sit right with him. The fact that Stoker was on the verge of going into panic mode made it that much worse.</p><p>"We'll find her. We haven't looked everywhere yet." Which was true. There was one place on Throttle's mind and that was the place he'd met her for the first time. Underneath the pier at Chicago beach.</p><p>"I didn't even sense her leaving, Throttle. I'd always been able to sense her after I've,- we've,-" He let out a shuddering breath.</p><p>This was something he didn't really want to share with anybody else, least of all Throttle if he was being honest. The fact that he couldn't sense her anymore scared him.</p><p>It was as if she'd blocked him, which could be an indication that they were still connected but he wasn't sure about that. Her scent was everywhere which made it difficult to pinpoint where she'd gone exactly after leaving the scoreboard.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't get that. You've what?" Stoker looked at Throttle who stared at him with a frown.</p><p>"I bonded with her." The older mouse sighed.</p><p>At first Throttle just squinted his eyes a little, but then he blinked and his jaw dropped. "Wait, when you say bonded,- You're not talking about,-"</p><p>He didn't have to finish his sentence for Stoker turned his head away. "Son of a,-"</p><p>But in a sense, was he really surprised by what Stoker had done? Not really. It was something he and Carbine had never done, because Carbine thought it would get in the way during the war. Unfocused and overly worried for the others well-being. She had a point and he wholeheartedly agreed with it, but also he wondered what it would be like.</p><p>Throttle took a deep breath. There was no sense in getting angry about this. He hadn't been there when Stoker bonded with Izzy. Perhaps they had talked about it thoroughly and he had to give his coach the benefit if the doubt as he hadn't done so in a long time.</p><p>"Did it work?" He asked Stoker instead, referring to the fact that <em>pair </em><em>bonding </em>meant you were also able to hear the other person's thoughts if they send them out.</p><p>To his surprise the hazel mouse nodded. "Unstable though. She doesn't always realize she's sending something and she only hears me if I'm near or if I'm practically shouting at her. Sensing each other is easier, I've noticed it working from a pretty good distance. But again, it's also fickle if you're not focused on the other person."</p><p>It was probably that way because Izzy was human and Stoker was Martian, as far as Throttle could tell. Hearing Stoker talking about it was interesting enough for him. Though in their current situation it wasn't something they could use to their advantage in locating the woman. They'd simply have to keep going at it the old-fashioned way. Riding.</p><p>"Let's go to the Chicago beach area. It's the last place I can think of where she could be." He suggested.</p><p>But Izzy wasn't there. They checked every pier and had even gone down towards the water's edge to find any sort of hint if she'd been there. But there were too many smells floating around and water wasn't a Martian's friend when trying to distinguish one's fragrance. It was another dead end and Stoker was really starting to lose it.</p><p>"We've got to find her. I need to find her. I'm not leaving this planet until I do. Damn that microfilm, damn Sam, damn all of it." The older mouse dropped himself next to his bike after they'd climbed back up the steps to the pier. His motorcycle bleeped soft comforting noises as Throttle crouched down next to Stoker.</p><p>"Do you honestly think Izzy is the type of woman to just up and leave like that?" He said to him.</p><p>Stoker tilted his head back and looked at Throttle through his visor. He thought for a second and then shook his head. "No. No, I don't think she would."</p><p>And he deeply hoped he was right. Already it felt like his heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. They weren't even really sure what was going on or what had gone through Izzy's mind after she'd read that letter. The moment she was gone and they figured out the possible reason, he was so afraid of losing her that he immediately had gone into a frantic state of having to find her asap.</p><p>"Me neither. Come on, let's contact the others and see if they've got some better news."</p><p>It was weird in a sense that Throttle was the one comforting the former rebel leader about his missing girl. Precisely because only earlier today he'd declared his own love for that very same person. But then again, he wanted to find her just as much as Stoker did.</p><p>He walked over to his bike and clicked on the radio. "Throttle calling Modo,- any update on locating our missing friend?"</p><p>He listened quietly as minor static sounded, but within a second is was replaced with the deep voice of a certain one-eyed mouse.</p><p>"Modo here. We were just about to contact you. We found her. We just arrived at the garage with her."</p><p>Stoker jumped up as fast as he could and leaned forward on Throttle's motorcycle. "Is she okay, is she alright?</p><p>"A bit wet, but in one piece. I'll tell her you're heading out way."</p><p>The static returned and Stoker let out a deep breath as he reached for his chest. "Thank you, Goddess."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Should I stay or should I go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In record time Throttle and Stoker made it back to the Last Chance Garage, taking every short cut the tanned mouse could think of as well as riding through a red light twice. Despite the good news that Izzy was found, the words <em>rather wet </em>worried him greatly as his mind immediately went back to their first meeting when he thought she'd been planning on drowning herself.</p>
<p>What if that had been the case just now? He wondered if Stoker had even noticed Modo's words, but it was clear the older mouse had something else on his mind entirely and that was to get to Izzy as quickly as possible. Her disappearance had scared the living daylights out of him, so much in fact that even Throttle thought his coach was seriously going to lose it if they would never find her. But they had and she was in one piece.</p>
<p>The second they reached the entrance of the garage, Stoker jumped off his bike leaving the vehicle to park herself while he made a run for the staircase. His heart beating rapidly in his chest as he grabbed hold of the doorknob and turned it. He had no idea what he would be greeted with the moment he walked through that door. Was she really okay? Had anything happened to her? And where had she been?</p>
<p>He flung the door open and stumbled inside, his eyes frantically searching for her. There she sat on the couch, a blanket draped over her shoulders and a cup in her hands. As soon as he entered, Izzy turned her head and locked eyes with him. Her hair was wet, hanging in long, slightly wavy, tresses down her back.</p>
<p>Quickly she leaned forward and set her drink down on the coffee table in order to greet him but by the time she was ready to stand up, the hazel mouse was already at her side. Stoker raised his arm and touched her cheek with the back of his hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>Izzy, can you hear me?</em>
</p>
<p>The corner of her mouth twitched and she smiled, followed by a short nod. Stoker exhaled loudly and pulled her into his embrace. She could hear him. For a minute there he'd thought somehow the connection between them had been broken for whatever unknown reason. But it hadn't.</p>
<p>With his arms wrapped around her as tight as he could, Stoker pressed his nose against the side of her neck and inhaled deeply. Her scent, his scent, mixed together at that particular spot that told everyone she was his and his alone.</p>
<p>"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered softly and he felt her head move.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." She told him.</p>
<p>Stoker pulled back and placed his forehead against hers. "No, I am. I should have noticed you going, but I didn't. I promise you it won't happen again."</p>
<p>"Stoker, you can't focus on me all the time and even if you had seen me, I still would have left the scoreboard."</p>
<p>Her words shocked him as soon as they crossed her lips and entered his ears. Leaning back, he looked at her with confusion. Although he had a pretty good inkling as to why she had walked out of the spaceship in the first place, he didn't understand what she was saying to him right now. She had wanted to leave? Did she mean forever? Is that what would have happened if the others hadn't found her?</p>
<p>"I don't understand, gorgeous. What do you mean leave? Do you mean,- me?"</p>
<p>Izzy saw the turmoil in his burgundy eyes and soon distress bubbled to the surface. There was panic and fear. He thought she was planning on leaving him. Break up their relationship and disappear out of sight without ever telling him. But that wasn't what she meant at all.</p>
<p>"No! Stoker, of course not! I,- not you. That's the last thing on my mind. Honest." She moved her hands and cupped the lower part of his face. Her hands cold and Stoker shivered as she touched him.</p>
<p>Her brow furrowed with concern and she glanced over his shoulder at her sister-in-law. "Charley, would you mind if I use your bedroom so that we may talk in private?"</p>
<p>Of course Charley didn't mind at all. It was clear they needed some alone time. The minute Stoker sat himself on the couch and began talking to Izzy, it felt as if all of them were eavesdropping in on their conversation. They needed privacy and besides, she, Modo and Vinnie already knew what had been going through Izzy's mind after she'd left the scoreboard.</p>
<p>"Take all the time you need." The female mechanic replied.</p>
<p>Right as Izzy was about to get up and take Stoker with her, Throttle's voice sounded from the other side of the room. He'd been standing there, leaning against the wall for only a couple of minutes, but he had heard the talk between his coach and Izzy.</p>
<p>And even though he knew they needed to talk, he himself had been very worried about her as well. Now that it was clear nothing bad had happened to her, Throttle felt it was alright to ask for a little clarification regarding the situation.</p>
<p>"We were really worried about you. Why did you run away like that? Do you realize what could have happened and where did you go exactly?"</p>
<p>Izzy turned her gaze towards the tanned mouse, there was a hint of anger there, not only in his voice but in his demeanour too. Throttle's eyes were always hidden behind his glasses, but his emotions were visible enough for everyone else to see. She understood what he wanted from her, but Stoker was more important and besides, the others could explain it to him too.</p>
<p>"Charley will tell you." She answered a bit coolly. Without delaying any further she pulled the hazel mouse with her towards the staircase and ascended towards Charley's bedroom.</p>
<p>The others watched as the two of them disappeared out of sight and as soon as the door was closed, Charley let out a deep sigh. Modo was standing behind the auburn haired woman. His arm wrapped around the front of her chest as she stood there leaning against his chest with her back.</p>
<p>Vinnie had been quiet throughout everything. It was then Throttle noticed something about the youngest mouse. Something he hadn't seen earlier. His white fur was fluffy, albeit hardly noticeable unless you knew what Vinnie looked like after taking a shower, which wasn't a thing that happened on a daily basis. A blue towel hung around his neck and shoulders.</p>
<p>"What happened to you?" Throttle asked his bro. He had spotted Izzy's hair still being slightly wet, but it would seem something similar had happened to Vinnie as well.</p>
<p>"Went for a swim, obviously." Vinnie retorted, grabbing hold of each end of the towel and moving it from left to right behind his neck.</p>
<p>"Anybody translate that for me?"</p>
<p>"We found Izzy at one of the lakes up north." Modo explained. "Having a swim."</p>
<p>Throttle frowned. "A swim, really?"</p>
<p>"That what she said afterwards. We had no idea at first, we thought she was in trouble. Charley called out to her and when she didn't respond, well,-" The grey mouse nodded in the direction of Vinnie who stepped forward and hit his chest.</p>
<p>"I jumped right in without even thinking twice." He proudly stated.</p>
<p>"Charley shouted at him to get in there and save Izzy."</p>
<p>"What Modo means is, she yelled just as I was already running towards the water's edge." The white mouse crossed his arms.</p>
<p>"And just as Vinnie surfaced right next to her, Izzy screamed from the top of her lungs." Modo pressed his mouth into a tight line to stifle a laugh. "In the end we're not really sure who saved who from thereon."</p>
<p>The white mouse rolled his eyes as Modo finished the story. It was clear he was the one who'd been trying to save Izzy, even though she said she'd not needed it. She explained to them she was simply enjoying a swim, as water always calmed her down.</p>
<p>Throttle wasn't sure how much to believe of this story. He did believe it happened, there was no doubt about that. But he wondered if Izzy was once again telling to truth. The situation looked an awful lot like his first encounter with her. When she'd taken off her shoes and was about ready to walk into the water. Only this time he hadn't been the one to find her. If he had, he probably would have yelled at her for acting so reckless and dangerous.</p>
<p>"And the reason why she left the scoreboard?" He asked. "Was it that letter?"</p>
<p>Charley nodded. She had apologized to Izzy for not telling her about Sam's letter. It had been her intention to destroy it, along with the microfilm. But she hadn't gotten to it yet. It wasn't until Vinnie showed them he'd seen Izzy drop it, that Charley realized Stoker had taken it with him instead of leaving it at the garage.</p>
<p>"So Stoker hid it on purpose?"</p>
<p>Charley shrugged. "I don't know. It was obvious he never wanted Izzy to ready it. I reckon it fell from one of his pockets at some point while we were in the ship. But I had no idea the letter was with him."</p>
<p>Of course she didn't. Throttle wasn't really surprised at the behaviour the former freedom fighter was displaying. Anything that came close as a threat to him and his relationship with Izzy, was something to be eliminated in some kind of way. Sam was not even alive and the mouse felt threatened by it. Although, admittedly, Throttle also didn't like the way Sam addressed Izzy in his letter.</p>
<p>It was clear he had known about her stripping for money at Morden's club. And whether or not that was during the time she was still there, Sam asked Charley to never mention to Izzy that he had known about it. That was wrong. Throttle couldn't think of any excuse that would justify Sam's behaviour. He for one would never forgive him.</p>
<p>In a sense Throttle actually understood Stoker a bit more than he initially thought. The tanned mouse tilted his head back and averted his gaze towards the stairs, wondering how the conversation between Stoker and Izzy was going and what it was they were discussing exactly. Aside from the story he'd just heard, he had a hunch they had more to talk about than her running off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hadn't let go off his hand, not even when they'd walked into Charley's bedroom and Izzy closed the door behind his back. He watched her closely and quietly, heart pounding rapidly and the palms of his hands were beginning to perspire a little. Truth was, he was concerned. Worried with what she was going to say to him. About Sam, about that letter. What she'd been thinking while she was missing for all those hours.</p>
<p>The room was dark, only a small beam of the setting sun entered through the window, drawing a long golden streak on the floor. Stoker had no idea how to start this conversation, therefore he kept his mouth closed even though there were a lot of things he wanted to ask and there was one question in particular.</p>
<p>Was she still set on coming with him to Mars?</p>
<p>He couldn't possibly imagine the letter having that kind of effect on her, but if there was one thing Stoker learned over the years is that you never knew what might trigger one into changing earlier made decisions. Thinking about it immediately sent a wave of anxiety down his back. Despite having made comments over the past week that he would totally understand if she eventually decided to not come with him, now he wasn't so sure about that anymore.</p>
<p>"You know why I ran off, don't you?" Izzy said, her eyes locking with his. A question to which she already knew the answer thanks to Charley, but she had to hear it from him.</p>
<p>"Sam's letter to Charley." Stoker answered right of the bat and the woman nodded.</p>
<p>"The letter,-" She paused and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.</p>
<p>Thinking back on what she had read in Sam's letter pained her. Even though she had already told the story to Charley and the other two mice when they found her, retelling it now in front of Stoker was difficult. She knew how he felt about Sam. He'd voiced his opinion on her husband more than once. It was almost as if he hated him more than she did.</p>
<p>"I'd been wondering if Sam had known about the things I'd done after his supposed death. Clearing his debt, working for Morden. That letter answered everything and then some. Things I wanted to know and at the same time things that I didn't want to have an answer to." She averted her gaze and glanced over Stoker's shoulder as she stopped talking.</p>
<p>Something soft touched her chin, followed by a gentle tug. With his thumb and index finger, Stoker moved her head slightly so she would look up at him again.</p>
<p>"But, <em>why </em>did you leave?" He asked, emphasising the word why.</p>
<p>What had it been in that letter that caused such a disturbance within her. Something he apparently couldn't solve, otherwise she wouldn't have left in such a hurry and for such a long time.</p>
<p>"It hurt a lot reading what Sam wrote, Stoker. Especially the part that he knew about everything. The dancing at <em>Dreamland </em>in order to clear his debts,- he still had the audacity claiming to love me deeply before asking Charley to never tell me about it." Her breath shuddered.</p>
<p>"I simply wanted to be alone for a little while. Process what I'd read, clear my head. Think about the decisions I'm about to make."</p>
<p>"Think or rethink?" Stoker asked carefully.</p>
<p>But Izzy didn't answer, instead she walked away from him towards the window. The hazel mouse watched her standing in that beam of light, highlighting the hints of red and gold in her hair even more. He went to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her body, his tail loosely circling around her leg to feel an extra sense of comfort.</p>
<p>"Both." Izzy said softly. "I purposely went for a walk, that way I knew it would be more difficult for you guys to find me. I know how it sounds, but I needed to be alone."</p>
<p>Stoker closed his eyes and squeezed her tight. "If,-"</p>
<p>He licked the outline of his mouth. "If we hadn't found you, would you have come back to me eventually?"</p>
<p><em>Yes. </em>"I would have." She assured him.</p>
<p>The fact he heard her in his mind was once again a far better reassurance than her verbal response. Placing his chin on the top of her head, Stoker sighed deeply. "Never could have imagined falling in love would make me such a,- a,-"</p>
<p>"Insecure fusspot."</p>
<p>"Insecure?" He frowned. That wasn't a word he would ever use to describe himself. Did he worry a lot about everything that had to do with her? Absolutely. But insecure? Never.</p>
<p>Stoker removed his arms and turned her around to face him. A couple of ideas sprung to mind to show her how wrong she was with calling him insecure, but now wasn't the time for that. Especially seeing as they weren't alone or somewhere private. Charley's bedroom was not the place for the things he had in mind.</p>
<p>"All show you insecure once we arrive on Mars." He said it with a smile, but Izzy didn't return it but her mouth did twitch a little.</p>
<p>"About that," She replied instead as she looked up at him. "That's what I need to talk to you about."</p>
<p>There was that sinking gut wrenching sensation in his stomach again. Stoker didn't like the way she phrased that, like she was planning on saying something he didn't want to hear. He lowered his eyes and felt the need to step back, not willing to listen to her.</p>
<p>"Stoker,-" Her voice was soft, but he shook his head.</p>
<p>Izzy placed her hands behind his neck and pulled him towards her. "Please, listen."</p>
<p>"No. Whatever you have to say regarding Mars, it can wait until we're there." He grabbed hold of her waist, gently, trying to hold her off. "We already talked about this and I'm not letting a voice from the dead change something that you wanted in the first place."</p>
<p>His words were harsh but he wasn't going to take them back. Samuel Davidson was dead and still he managed to influence the people around him. Charley, Izzy, even the fate of Mars. And although the latter was a good thing, Stoker wasn't going to allow Sam to have control over him and his mate. She was his now.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mine.</em>
</p>
<p>Izzy kept a firm hold on him, although she would never be strong enough to keep him from doing whatever he wanted if he set his mind to it. Whether that was walking away or something drastic such as throwing her over his shoulder and taking her out the window, onto his bike and towards his spaceship. But of course he didn't, that all depended on what she was going to say eventually.</p>
<p>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> love you, Stoker.</em>
</p>
<p>Immediately his eyes opened wide and he stared at her intensely.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>Her voice was crystal clear in his mind. She said <em>I love you</em>. Stoker cocked his head and searched her emotions just to be sure he wasn't hearing things. He'd told her more than once already that he loved her with all his soul, but so far she hadn't said it back to him. Until now. Why now when he felt she was about to break his heart?</p>
<p>"Look." She said pointing at her head. "If you don't want to hear me explain, then look."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>An hour later</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Modo stared at the television. His mouth slightly agape and his eye practically glued at the images he saw before him on the screen. She was so beautiful, though she was always beautiful no matter what she was wearing, but her beauty was even more evident now.</p>
<p>Her hair was pinned up, something she didn't really do a lot unless she was working on their bikes and those luscious bouncy tresses were getting in the way. There were sparkly things hanging from her earlobes, very different from the type of jewellery Martians wore in their ears. Her dress was a deep lavender and low cut at the back. He wondered if she might still have that dress somewhere, for if she did he would love to see her in it once more.</p>
<p>Charley was walking, or hopping it looked like, with a broad smile on her face. Music played in the background and there were multiple people walking, talking and some even dancing.</p>
<p>"It's horrible, right?" Charley said to him. Her head resting on his chest as they were sitting on the couch watching the television.</p>
<p>"Yes, horrible,-" Modo whispered, not really paying attention to what she was saying.</p>
<p>"Modo!"</p>
<p>"What?" He immediately replied finally averting his gaze from the square shaped object.</p>
<p>The female mechanic stared at him but quickly let out a chuckle. "Never mind."</p>
<p>The video they were watching was something which meant a lot to her and it felt good to see Modo look at her as if she was the most gorgeous thing on this entire planet. Even though in truth, Charley didn't like the colour of the dress she'd been wearing that day, Izzy had assured her it suited her skin tone. Seeing the way Modo reacted, she'd probably been right.</p>
<p>"Oh, there they are." She suddenly said sitting a bit more upright. Modo glanced over his shoulder at the staircase behind them, as did Throttle and Vinnie. But there was nothing there.</p>
<p>"The video, guys." Charley sighed as she nodded at the screen.</p>
<p>The music changed and the camera zoomed out to reveal a couple walking to the centre of the room. A man wearing a dark grey suit and a woman wearing a white dress which reached the floor, hiding her feet. The bride and groom.</p>
<p>"Hot da,- Ow! Hey!" Vinnie yelped loudly as Throttle just smacked the back of his head.</p>
<p>"Language, Vincent."</p>
<p>"Language?!" The white mouse huffed as he leaned back against the side of the couch. "I was giving the lady a compliment."</p>
<p>The lady, Vinnie was referring to, was none other than Isabel Davidson. Throttle let out a sigh, but kept a close watch on what was happening on the screen in front of him. He'd stopped his youngest bro from speaking his mind which had not been entirely different from his own thoughts as he saw the honey haired woman making her entrance.</p>
<p>She was mesmerizing, to say the least. There really was something about a woman wearing a white dress and hair adorned with multiple flowers. It was like watching a fairytale unfold right before his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Charley!" Izzy shouted and waved, followed by. "You better catch this!"</em>
</p>
<p>The bride turned her back towards the camera and Charley appeared on the screen once again. She was smiling awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Catch what?" Modo asked.</p>
<p>But Charley shushed him. "Sh, you'll see."</p>
<p>The crowd of people started to count down from five and at one, a big lump of flowers was thrown into the air, hurtling towards a certain female mechanic. Without any effort she raised her arms and caught the bouquet. The camera once again zoomed in on her face, which had turned into a shade of red.</p>
<p>"Flowers?" The grey mouse arched an eyebrow and Charley nodded.</p>
<p>"It's a tradition, whoever catches the bride's bouquet is the next one who will get married." She explained.</p>
<p>"What?" His eye widened and he felt his own cheeks heat up. Was it getting warmer in here? But Charley's attention had already returned to the screen.</p>
<p>"They looked happy, didn't they?" She said, her voice sounding much quieter all of a sudden and wasn't difficult to understand who she was talking about.</p>
<p>The tape they were watching was a recording of her brother's wedding. She'd been talking about it with Izzy just before Throttle and Stoker showed up, but they never got to watch it obviously. After a couple of minutes Charley asked the others if they were willing to watch it with her, at least until the others would come back down again.</p>
<p>None of the mice had really known what to expect. Earthen weddings were not like the once they had on Mars. For one, they did not involve throwing flowers. Sure they threw things, but those weren't flowers.</p>
<p>In fact, it was safer to hide during those kind of ceremonies than participating, unless you had something to prove which a lot of Martian Mice did. Nobody really backed down when it came to grenade tossing. The mouse who won got to kiss the bride. A tradition which was still appreciated by all to do this day. Well, almost everyone except for the bride usually.</p>
<p>"I guess." Modo replied answering Charley's question. "He sure is smiling a lot. Miss Izzy too. She looks gorgeous. If Stoker sees this he will lose it."</p>
<p>He said it without thinking about it, but the change coming from his girlfriend was noticeable. Sam was her brother after all, and the guy had done horrible things, not only to Izzy but to Charley as well if you thought about it. But despite all of that, he was and would always be her brother. A memory Charley wanted to treasure, at least the good ones.</p>
<p>At that moment, the door at the top of the stairs opened up and Charley immediately paused the tape and turned the television off. It was Stoker who descended first followed closely by Izzy.</p>
<p>"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting." She apologized as soon as they reached the bottom of the steps. "Did we miss anything?"</p>
<p>For the remainder of the evening they watched a movie packed with action and explosives, naturally, with a hint of romance albeit not that present. Charley and Modo stayed in their spot on the couch, her head still resting on his chest as he let his fingers roam through her hair. Throttle sat on the other side of them, his feet propped up on the coffee table. Normally Charley would yell at any of them who dared to do so, but not toady.</p>
<p>Vinnie was still on the floor resting his back against the armrest, shouting throughout the movie every time something excited happened. Of course, Modo joined in whenever that happened. The former rebel leader was sitting on the floor as well but in front of the armchair in which Izzy was seated, one of her legs dangling next to him, which he stroked absent-mindedly.</p>
<p>It was as if nothing had happened.</p>
<p>Throttle threw a glance in the couple's direction every now and then, wondering what happened upstairs. He'd tried to listen in, but after a couple of minutes their talking had stopped. Now that he knew Stoker bonded with her, he reckoned they'd talked telepathically. That alone made him all the more curious.</p>
<p>There was also something else on his mind and he doubted he was the only one thinking about it. He turned his head slightly and looked at Modo and Charley. Their female friend had taken the microfilm from Stoker as they left the scoreboard to look for Izzy. But since their return nobody had mentioned it.</p>
<p>They simply had to talk about it. They had to. The future of Mars depended on it. The fact that they managed to survive for so long and fought of many encounters was luck as well as skill and tact. But they needed a break after all these years, especially now that the planet was slowly rebuilding again. There was only one person standing between them and the future.</p>
<p>Two if you counted Modo, there was a high chance he would support his girl, maybe three if Izzy agreed with Charley on the matter too. That left the rest of them to vote against destroying the blueprints. Throttle was certain neither Vinnie nor Stoker would want to see it destroyed. They had to find a way to get that microfilm to Mars. They had to.</p>
<p>But where was the film? He didn't know. Charley hid it somewhere. Perhaps Modo knew where it was. As luck would have it, it was too late to talk about that now. The sun had set a few hours ago and soon everyone would turn in for the night. First thing in the morning he was going to call a meeting and discuss the fate of the microfilm and its contents.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Early morning</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soft whirring of an engine woke the tanned mouse up from his slumber. He opened his eyes and reached for his glasses on the floor next to him. The sun wasn't even up yet, who was awake at this ungoddessly hour? The sound was growing louder and pretty soon a roaring rumble echoed around him. But just as quick as it started it was beginning to fade faster and faster.</p>
<p>The only other mouse down there with him was Vinnie. Was he heading somewhere? Throttle yawned as he set his specs in place. However a white arm hung a couple of inches above him in the bunk bed. It seemed Vinnie was still asleep. Somehow he had a gift for being able to sleep through loud noises. If it wasn't Vinnie, then who could it be?</p>
<p>Throttle sat up straight and turned his gaze towards the front of the garage. There was someone standing there and though it was rather dark as no lights had been turned on, the tanned mouse could easily make out who it was. He set his feet on the ground and pushed himself out of bed. As he walked up to her, Throttle quickly noticed one of the bikes missing. Stoker's.</p>
<p>"Hey." He said quietly to Izzy.</p>
<p>"Hi." She replied, her eyes focused on the horizon.</p>
<p>Turning his head, Throttle looked at the clock hanging above the workbench next to them. It was around four o'clock in the morning. What was she doing up? She and Stoker had taken refuge in the living room last night, whilst he and Vinnie took the bunk bed downstairs. Charley was of course in her own room along with Modo. But it would seem sleep hadn't really been on Izzy's mind.</p>
<p>She looked tired, her eyes a bit swollen as if she'd been crying. In fact now that he saw her up close, he was certain of it. Throttle cleared his throat and placed his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>"So, where's Stoker going?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Home."</p>
<p>Throttle frowned, not entirely sure how he was suppose to take that. He assumed she meant the scoreboard, but it sounded as if there was more behind what she was saying.</p>
<p>"Home?"</p>
<p>Izzy didn't reply. Her breath shuddered as she exhaled. Throttle caught a tear making its way from the corner of her eye and down her cheek, which she then quickly wiped away with the back of her hand. His eyes widened, Izzy wasn't talking about the scoreboard.</p>
<p>"Wait, Mars?" He tried again and this time he got a response.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Stoker was leaving for Mars now? The tanned mouse didn't understand. It was the middle of the night, well, way early in the morning at least. But why hadn't he told anyone? Why hadn't he woken them? But most of all...He turned his body towards Izzy who was still staring into the distance.</p>
<p>"Why aren't you with him?"</p>
<p>"There's still things I have to take care of first." She answered quickly.</p>
<p>What did she mean with that? Throttle furrowed his brow. Stoker couldn't leave for Mars. Not yet at least. There was still the matter of the microfilm. Mars needed those schematics. Suddenly his mind stopped and his stomach tingles nervously.</p>
<p>"Did he take the microfilm?"</p>
<p>Izzy turned her head towards him and caught his gaze. "No. I reckon Charley has it somewhere. Besides, she wants it destroyed. Maybe she's already done so."</p>
<p>This was too confusing for him this early in the morning. Stoker was on his way to take off to Mars, without the microfilm and more importantly without Izzy. The latter part was something he still did not understand. She had made it perfectly clear she was going to Mars, without or without any of their consent. But now she wasn't? Why?</p>
<p>Throttle parted his mouth and stared at her. His heartbeat increasing and a rather enjoyable shiver ran through his body. Had last night all been pretend? The smiles, laughter and touches between Izzy and Stoker? Or had this been what they discussed? That he was going to leave and she changed her mind to stay behind.</p>
<p>"Mars needs that microfilm." He continued.</p>
<p>He watched Izzy shrug. "I know. But you know Charley. She won't change her mind that easily."</p>
<p>It seemed as if the honey haired woman didn't care about those blueprints any more. Whereas yesterday she'd been curious about it. Even a part of him was certain she might support their desire to be able to take those plans to Mars. There was still time. Time to find that film, time to hand it to Stoker before he was leaving.</p>
<p>"You can change her mind." Throttle said to her. "Change it. For us, for Mars."</p>
<p>"Why? She might have a point, Throttle. I mean think about it? You don't know if there are more of these schematics or films lying about. Why should Morden be the only one who had it? We know he didn't make those schematics, he was a lot of things but he was no scientist, let alone an engineer. He knew his way around money and deals, not mathematics or even a toolbox."</p>
<p>Did she chuckle? Throttle didn't like this part of Izzy. When she pretended to not care and make a light joke out of things. It was like when he told her yesterday that he was in love with her and she brushed that off at first. Thinking back on it made the tanned mouse wince. It still hurt him deep down that she rejected him.</p>
<p>"I didn't take you for a quitter."</p>
<p>Izzy cocked her head. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"You heard me." Throttle's voice lowered. "A quitter."</p>
<p>"I'm not a quitter."</p>
<p>"Yes you are. You're staying on Earth, after you made that huge speech right in front of me that you were going to leave and nothing could change your mind. Stoker is heading back to Mars, the guy you supposedly love. You chose him over me and now you're letting him leave."</p>
<p>"As if you care about that." Izzy hissed, her eyes shooting towards the back of the garage, making sure that Vinnie was still asleep. "You never wanted me to leave in the first place, so why are you upset?"</p>
<p>Throttle blinked at this unexpected change. He wasn't expecting her to yell at him and she was making a good point. He wasn't upset with her, on the contrary, that surge of joy he'd just experienced was because he was happy that she wasn't leaving. No, he was angry because things were not going as he wanted things to go. Getting that microfilm to Mars was top priority and the quickest way was Stoker and the spaceship.</p>
<p>"I'm not upset. I'm worried, alright?" He then admitted. "I'm worried about my planet, I'm worried about what you staying here is going to do to Stoker's well-being or yours. Heck, I'm even worried what it might do to me if you're around me all the time."</p>
<p>None of those words were lies. He was worried about all those things. Then completely out of the blue, Izzy grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him with her back towards the bunk bed.</p>
<p>"Why don't you go to bed and we'll talk about this once everybody is up, okay?" She whispered as they got closer towards Vinnie's soft snoring.</p>
<p>Throttle stopped without warning and Izzy fell back against him. She tilted her head back to look at him. It was just like the first time they met. Him holding her, she staring up at him with those bright blue eyes that were deep enough to drown himself in.</p>
<p>"And what will you do?" He asked.</p>
<p>Izzy let out a deep breath. "Listen to me, Throttle. You don't have to worry about anything, okay? Stoker and I, we're fine. Everything is going to be fine eventually.</p>
<p>"You're not going to hurt yourself, are you?" It was out before he realized it, but it had been lingering in the back of his mind ever since he discovered the others had found her floating in a lake. "The others may believe your excuse that you went for a swim in the lake yesterday, but that's not the truth is it?"</p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous and yes I actually went for a swim." She paused for a second. "You were worried I was doing something stupid. Like you did the first day we met under the pier."</p>
<p>"Can you blame me?"</p>
<p>Izzy scoffed and placed her hands against his chest. "You were wrong then as you are wrong now."</p>
<p>"Am I?" Throttle countered and she narrowed her eyes at him angrily.</p>
<p>"You know, it would be nice if you could give me a little bit more credit instead of underestimating my ability to deal with things."</p>
<p>She started to push him away, but something in her was changing. Her walls were crumbling. He saw it, he felt it, he smelled it. She was beginning to panic, but it wasn't directed at him.</p>
<p>"Please, we'll talk about it in the morning."</p>
<p>"It's already morning."</p>
<p>Now she was starting to get annoyed with him. She didn't want to deal with this right now. She didn't want to deal with him. But she had no other choice. He wasn't going to let her go unless she told him what happened with her and Stoker.</p>
<p>The tension in her body slowly disappeared and she started to lean into his hold on her. One thing was for sure, these mice were going to be the death of her one way or another. But with Stoker now gone, she had to handle this on her own and something told her that she could trust Throttle and that he was probably more than willing to help her.</p>
<p>"I need your help."</p>
<p>"My help?" He frowned at the abrupt request. What could it possibly be that she needed help with?</p>
<p>"You don't have to if you don't want to. If that's the case then please go back to bed and forget about this." She told him.</p>
<p>Yeah, that wasn't going to happen, especially now. It would seem the mask of sadness she'd shown earlier had left her completely, but her eyes were still staring at him big and pleading. Obviously something was going on and he'd rather be involved than have her push him away again, no matter what it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::...::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was nothing in the garage and they had sought quietly and thoroughly. Despite not having found it, Vinnie managed to sleep through all of the noises they accidentally created during the search.</p>
<p>"Maybe we need an extra pair of eyes?" Izzy whispered nodding at the white mouse drooling from the top of the bunk bed, but Throttle shook his head.</p>
<p>"With Vinnie you don't get an extra pair of eyes, you get an extra pair of obnoxious loudness." He grabbed hold of her shoulder and pushed her away towards the steps. "Let's go upstairs and search there."</p>
<p>It was dark and quiet in the living room and they had to make sure it stayed that way. Charley's living space above the garage wasn't that big, but there were many nooks and crannies where she could have hidden the microfilm. At least Izzy hoped that's what her sister-in-law had done, because if she'd taken it upstairs to her bedroom to hide it, that was going to pose a problem.</p>
<p>"You keep an eye on the bedroom door, make sure nobody comes down." Throttle told her the second they got upstairs.</p>
<p>"Me? What if it's Modo?"</p>
<p>"Trust me, Modo is the easy one compared to Charley. He'll buy anything you say if you smile a little."</p>
<p>Which was true. Charley could always see right through you if you were lying or hiding something. Modo on the other hand was a sensitive guy, sure he could tell easily if his bros were trying to pull the wool over his eyes, but not if it was done by a woman.</p>
<p>Izzy took position near Charley's bedroom door as Throttle went to the other side of the room checking the drawers and shelves for anything big enough that could contain something as small as the object they were looking for.</p>
<p>Locating something that tiny turned out to be a rather difficult task. Throttle had the urge to simply shove all the books out of the closet as well as yank out all the drawers and empty them on the floor. But this was a delicate operation and it needed to be dealt with as quiet as possible.</p>
<p>"Anything?" Izzy whispered under her breath. Another human probably wouldn't have picked up on it but that was no problem for the tanned mouse. He shook his head.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for the soft tread of somebody walking on their toes coming up right behind him. It would seem guard duty was not meant as a job for Izzy. Throttle turned his head to see the woman standing behind him.</p>
<p>"Maybe we should just wake Charley up. Drug her or something." She suggested.</p>
<p>"Are you serious?"</p>
<p>Izzy shrugged. "Thinking about it."</p>
<p>She then let out a deep breath and slumped against the wall next to the bookcase. "We're never going to find it. It was a dumb idea to begin with, I should have thought this through."</p>
<p>"Hey, it wasn't a bad idea and it still isn't. If anything I'm surprised you came up with it." The tanned mouse moved away from his spot and stepped in front of her.</p>
<p>"You are?"</p>
<p>Throttle nodded, then cocked his head and smiled. "And a little concerned to be honest that your mind works like that."</p>
<p>That comment seemed to lighten the mood a little as Izzy returned his smile with one of her own. Throttle had been very taken back when Izzy told him the plan she'd come up with. Surprised and amazed at the same time.</p>
<p>It proved that she was on their side when it came to the future of Mars and everything she said to him in the garage about agreeing with Charley had all been a way to throw him off-guard so she could continue searching for the object.</p>
<p>The only fault in this plan was having no idea on where to find it. They had no clue where or when Charley could have possibly hidden it. She must have done it right after they'd found Izzy and had taken her back to the garage. Throttle doubted Izzy could recall all the places the female mechanic had been in the house. She had other things on her mind at the time.</p>
<p>"Can't you go and look in her head?" Izzy suggested. "I mean you've been in mine."</p>
<p>Immediately Throttle cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, that's not how it works. Besides, Modo will kill me or severely hurt me if I did that."</p>
<p>Izzy pouted her lips and ran a hand through her hair. This was incredibly frustrating and they were losing precious time. The only thing left to do if this would take too long was contact Stoker and tell him the entire plan was off and they'd have to try and obtain the microfilm in some other way.</p>
<p>The plan was for Stoker to prepare the ship's computer in order to copy the schematics on the blueprint and then return the microfilm in the morning. Ready for Charley to with it whatever she wanted. But it would only work if she was still asleep, the moment she'd wake up it would be too late.</p>
<p>"If you were a film, where would you hide?" Throttle asked hypothetically.</p>
<p>The woman squinted her eyes. "Seriously?"</p>
<p>"I thought you weren't a quitter?" The mouse countered and Izzy pressed her mouth in a tight line trying to hold back a snappy comment.</p>
<p>"Where films go, in a box." She replied.</p>
<p>As soon as she said a light went off in Throttle's head. It was probably too obvious, but it was something they hadn't checked yet. He walked away from Izzy and headed to the television set. He crouched down in front of it and reached for the box which read <em>Sam's wedding. </em>His fur tingled hopefully as he heard a slight rattle the moment he lifted the plastic container.</p>
<p>Quickly he opened the box and down rolled the small object containing the microfilm. He'd found it. Tossing the box aside, the mouse stood up and strode back to Izzy who was still standing in the bookcase eyeing him with a flabbergasted expression.</p>
<p>"I don't believe it." She breathed.</p>
<p>"Ma'am." Throttle extended his hand and gave the microfilm to her.</p>
<p>Izzy jumped up and threw her arms around him. Throttle slightly stumbled back but returned her hug swift and tightly. He had no idea how long he was holding her exactly, but he didn't want to let go. There was a little voice inside of him that said this wasn't going to happen again anytime soon and he had longed for this for so long.</p>
<p>He felt a sense of emptiness the minute Izzy removed her arms and took a step back. She looked up at him with a smile of gratitude and a slight discolour was visible on her cheeks.</p>
<p>"I,- uh, I guess I'd better get this to Stoker as soon as possible." She said softly. "Before the others wake up."</p>
<p>Throttle nodded. He was about to offer her a ride himself to the scoreboard. Make sure she'd get there safely and also perhaps to make sure her and Stoker were going to follow their plan and only copy the schematics before returning it to the garage.</p>
<p>But something told him it was a better idea to stay back and make sure nobody got suspicious should any of them wake up earlier than expected. A small wave of anxiousness hit him right there and then as he looked at the honey haired woman.</p>
<p>"Will you come back?" He asked quietly, taking a step towards her so he was only a few inches away.</p>
<p>Izzy tilted her head back a bit further and stared at him for what felt like the longest time. Then she smiled. "Of course I will."</p>
<p>"Okay. You'd better go quickly. I'll see you soon." Throttle replied, but gulped after he spoke.</p>
<p>Izzy was about to walk past him but suddenly stopped. She raised a hand and grabbed hold of his vest, pulling him down towards her as she stood on her toes. Her lips were warm and soft. The kiss was quick and by the time Throttle realized what just happened, he heard the garage door fall shut in the distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Outer space</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lights turned on as well as the gravity of the ship. Getting back into orbit went swift and smooth, easier than he'd anticipated. Apparently Carbine's suggestions on how to fix the ship worked like a charm.</p>
<p>Stoker inhaled deeply and relaxed his shoulders. He unbuckled the safety harness pressing him tightly into the leather seat before flicking the switch which turned on the spaceship's autopilot.</p>
<p>Standing up, he took a step forward, let out a deep sigh and placed his hands on the control panel throwing one last glance at the blue planet in the distance. Earth really was a wondrous planet. Naturally it couldn't hold a candle to Mars, but it wasn't for lack of trying.</p>
<p>How long would it be before he was going to set foot on it again? A month? A year? And what kind of year, Martian or Earthen? Questions that weren't that important. They could wait. Right now there were other things that deserved his attention. More specifically someone. The hazel mouse straightened himself and set his hands in his sides.</p>
<p>"This is going to stir things up for sure." He exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Most likely." A soft clear voice sounded behind him and he couldn't stop the broad smile forming on his face.</p>
<p>"And you know who they'll blame." He added.</p>
<p>"Probably you."</p>
<p>The hazel mouse turned around and settled his eyes on the honey haired female in front of him. "And I'll take full responsibility."</p>
<p>Izzy chuckled. "That's still up for debate. Throttle did help a little."</p>
<p>Stoker extended his hand and pulled her against him. They'd actually done it. There was no going back now. At least, not for a while. But she knew of the consequences. They'd discussed them extensively, even last night and right before taking off.</p>
<p>At first he thought she wasn't going to come with him anymore. He was sure of it even. But then she managed to convince him to listen to her. To look into her mind and see what she'd been thinking about during those hours she was gone.</p>
<p>"Fine, we'll make sure the others think it was all his big idea." Stoker replied with a grin.</p>
<p>Izzy chuckled and moved her hand towards her back pocket, pulling out a small object. "He did find it incredibly quick. If it hadn't been for him, I probably would have still been searching."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, he is a brilliant one." Rolling his eyes Stoker took the microfilm from her and placed it in his vest.</p>
<p>"Just this once I'll forgive the fact that you gave him a kiss as a goodbye present."</p>
<p>The minute Izzy arrived at the scoreboard along with the microfilm, his heart jumped with joy. Izzy had managed to pull off her plan, but it soon became clear she didn't do it alone. The faint smell of his younger protegee hung around her, in a specific area he didn't appreciate at all. Even after she'd explained what happened, Stoker was still a bit annoyed.</p>
<p>"He probably figured out by now that I lied to him when I said we'd be back later."</p>
<p>She didn't feel good about lying to Throttle, especially after he'd helped her to find the microfilm. She'd already hurt him before by rejecting his feelings, but that hurt was unavoidable. Lying to him was different.</p>
<p>"Actually, I think deep down he already knew. But something tells me the fate of Mars means more to him eventually." Stoker assured her.</p>
<p>"How long until we get there?" Izzy asked, glancing over his shoulder into the vastness of space. The sight was incredible and the darkness felt rather comforting, as if she was floating in a dream.</p>
<p>"A while." He paused and stared at the woman in his arms.</p>
<p>He still couldn't believe that she was here with him. He exhaled deeply and his breath shuddered. In fact, his entire body seemed to tremble and his fur tingled. Things weren't going to be easy and he was a bit worried how his fellow rebels were going to react to him bringing a human female from Earth. But having her with him was more important than their opinion.</p>
<p>He was choosing a different path in life now. He'd always be a rebel leader in a sense, but as long as she was with him there was no way he was going to risk going back onto the battlefield. That was probably going to raise more fur than bringing Izzy with him.</p>
<p>"I know it's incredibly bad timing to ask this, but,- are you sure about this? It won't be easy. We can still go back."</p>
<p>Izzy shook her head immediately. "No. I'm sure. I don't know what will happen." She tilted her head back to look up at him. "But you're worth the risk."</p>
<p>Stoker raised his hand and stroked the side of Izzy's face, tracing the scar along her jawline. When he reached the end, he stopped and lightly traced the outline of her well defined lips with his fingers. The woman who'd captured his heart. When did he start to get so lucky?</p>
<p>"I love you." She whispered, her warm breath tickled his fingertips.</p>
<p>"My heart." Stoker lowered his head, placed his hand underneath her chin and captured her mouth with his.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>